Blancanieves
by Pauch
Summary: Una versión moderna de Blancanieves con inspiración en Edward y Bella, pero con un enfoque original. Cuidado! Abuso, contenido sexual y lenguaje maduro. No apto para sensibles.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

La primera vez que Victoria me tocó fue el día en que cumplí 15 años.

Hacía una eternidad desde que mi madre se había marchado de mi vida, y apenas 4 años desde que mi padre había decidido seguirla.

La muerte de mi madre ocurrió de pronto. Yo tenía apenas 5 años entonces, y el recuerdo que más ha perdurado en mi mente es el olor de su cuarto. Era un aroma que presagiaba la tragedia, que se filtraba por las fosas nasales y te oprimía el corazón. Era el aroma de la muerte rondando su lecho, sobrevolando su cuerpo frágil y delgado casi inexistente entre las demasiadas almohadas sobre las que yacía.

La enfermedad la poseyó de pronto y la devoró todavía más rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de mis ojos, su risa alegre se ahogó entre las paredes de su habitación y sus pupilas verdes brillantes se opacaron. Su vida se extinguió en un soplido, dejando a mi padre solo y perdido con un niño de 5 años a quién no sabía cómo criar.

Durante los años que siguieron a la muerte de mi madre Elizabeth, Anthony Masen hizo incontables vanos esfuerzos por tratar de ser el padre que yo necesitaba. Pero simplemente no tenía la madera para serlo. Era un hombre rústico y sencillo, más acostumbrado al trabajo duro que al afecto, de buen corazón pero sin capacidad para el cariño.

Al final, mi padre terminó por desistir. Su amor, que nunca dudé que existía, se tradujo en bienes materiales que su abultada fortuna estaba en más que condiciones de producir. Me colmó de todo lo que nunca le pedí y más aún. Su forma de cuidarme se redujo en asegurarse de que nunca me faltara nada. Pero falló en darme lo único que yo necesitaba y requería: su afecto.

Hasta que cumplí 10 años me cuidaron las criadas. Eran mujeres mayores que me profesaban un cariño tierno, pero restringido. El amor no puede pagarse con un sueldo, pero mi padre no podía comprenderlo y, en ese momento, yo tampoco. Sin embargo, me aferré a ellas porque eran lo único estable en mi vida. Mi padre se había vuelto una figura ausente, que casi nunca estaba en casa y, cuando lo estaba, no recordaba mi presencia.

Mis problemas en la escuela comenzaron alrededor de esa edad. Ya entonces era un niño tranquilo, solitario y aislado. No tenía amigos ni los buscaba. No comprendía la relación ni el afecto entre pares. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y a buscar entretenimiento por mí mismo. La mayor parte de mi tiempo se me iba con la cabeza dentro de un libro. Y pronto comencé a ser el eje de las burlas de todos los que me rodeaban.

Los profesores no sabían qué hacer conmigo. Aunque reconocían mi capacidad y mi inteligencia, no encontraban la forma de integrarme al grupo ni de conseguir que participara en las clases.

El día que las burlas se tornaron en agresiones físicas y la maestra se vio forzada a llamar a mi padre de emergencia, fue el día en que todo comenzó a cambiar.

Cuando mi padre llegó a la escuela, mi nariz sangraba y tenía un ojo hinchado por los golpes. Sin miramientos, me retiró del establecimiento. Aún recuerdo el rostro de mi maestra, uno de los pocos referentes de calidez femenina que puedo recordar, y los ojos tristes con los que me miró mientras mi padre me arrastraba hacia el auto.

Nunca más volví a ver a la maestra. Y nunca más volví a la escuela.

Preocupado por mi integridad física, mi padre tomó la decisión que le pareció más acertada entonces, pero que terminaría por sellar mi destino y mi reclusión: me sacó de la escuela y contrató un tutor para mi educación.

James era un hombre joven y educado, pero recto y firme, que no daba margen para juegos ni distracciones. Con él, todo era estudiar. No había nada cálido en su trato. No supe jamás dilucidar si yo siquiera le agradaba. Era como mirar al rostro y los ojos de una estatua, sin vida y sin corazón.

No mucho después de obligarme a dejar la escuela, mi padre tomó otra decisión apresurada e impensada.

Victoria vino de visita por primera vez en Navidad y mi padre me anunció que iban a casarse. Quería darme una madre y creía que Victoria podría serlo.

Yo no quería una nueva madre. Yo solo lo quería a él. Pero mi padre nunca pareció entenderlo.

Victoria era joven. Mucho más joven que mi padre. Era bella y alta, delgada y fina, con cabello rojizo como una llamarada y ojos casi negros. Cuando estaban juntos, Victoria siempre estaba tocando a mi padre. Pero nunca percibí en ese contacto ni una pizca del amor que recordaba haber percibido entre mi madre y él. No había afecto real en ninguno de los gestos de Victoria. Y, lamentablemente, tampoco en los de mi padre. Era un matrimonio basado en algún tipo de conveniencia mutua que no quise ni empezar a comprender.

Mi padre murió un año después.

Al final, la tristeza pudo más que todos sus esfuerzos por seguir adelante. Ni siquiera yo, su propio hijo, fui suficiente para darle un motivo para luchar. Cuando la enfermedad lo tocó a él también, simplemente la dejó ganar. Se encerró en sí mismo a esperar la muerte. Y, cuando ésta llegó, no se preocupó por otra cosa que por seguirla.

Tenía 11 años cuando me quedé solo en el mundo.

Legalmente, Victoria se convirtió en mi tutora. Por ende, se hizo cargo de la empresa y los millones de mi padre, hasta que yo estuviera en edad de heredar.

Victoria nunca fue más que una presencia efímera en la casa, aún cuando mi padre vivía. A pesar de sus esperanzas, ella no estaba hecha de material maternal. Para Victoria era como si yo no existiera.

En los años que siguieron a la muerte de mi padre no me faltó nada. James siguió siendo mi tutor y las criadas se encargaban de mis necesidades.

Casi nunca abandonaba la finca en la que vivíamos, alejados de la ciudad. Pero tampoco me importaba. Las personas a las que conocía nunca se habían interesado genuinamente por mí, por lo que yo tampoco tenía interés en relacionarme con ellas. Me retraje en mis libros y en las actividades que podía desarrollar dentro de los límites de nuestra propiedad.

Y los años se sucedieron tranquilos y sin sobresaltos, mientras todos a mi alrededor seguían ignorando mi existencia.

Pero entonces llegó el día de mi cumpleaños número 15.

Como siempre, nadie lo había recordado. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que eso había dejado de molestarme.

Volvía de cabalgar por el parque y acababa de ingresar a la casa cuando escuché las risas provenientes del living. Eran dos mujeres. Una, pude adivinar, era Victoria.

Pasé junto a la arcada del living y ambas detuvieron su conversación para mirarme. Noté un brillo extraño en los ojos de la otra mujer.

"Buenas tardes" saludé educadamente con una inclinación de cabeza, antes de dar media vuelta y continuar mi camino.

Había hecho un par de pasos por el pasillo, fuera de su vista, cuando escuché la voz de la mujer exclamar:

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Es ese tu hijastro?"

Me detuve en seco y pegué la espalda a la pared, intrigado. Era la primera vez en años que alguien me prestaba algún tipo de atención. Sentí que el corazón me latía desbocado en el pecho.

"Si" respondió Victoria. "Es Edward"

"Hacía años que no lo veía" exclamó la mujer "Ha crecido muchísimo"

"Es cierto" dijo Victoria, su voz dubitativa e incierta.

"Está tan alto" murmuró la otra a continuación. "Y tan bello"

"¿Bello?" Victoria sonaba sorprendida.

"¿En dónde has estado ocultándolo Vicky?" preguntó la desconocida. "¿Estás tratando de acapararlo solo para ti?".

Hubo un momento de silencio. La respuesta de Victoria me llegó como un siseo.

"Tal vez…"

Corrí escaleras arriba sin hacer ruido. El corazón me martilleaba en el pecho. Tenía la mente embotada. No podía pensar. Pero aunque no llegaba a entender cómo, de alguna manera sabía que algo acababa de pasar que iba a alterar mi vida.

Esa noche estaba en mi habitación, recién salido de un baño, cuando Victoria hizo su aparición.

Abrió la puerta en un estrépito, sin tocar, y se detuvo en seco cuando me vio. Durante unos segundo se quedó mirándome, sus ojos moviéndose de arriba abajo por la longitud de mi cuerpo casi desnudo excepto por la toalla anudada a mi cintura.

Yo estaba paralizado. En los 5 años desde que vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, ella nunca jamás había ingresado a mi cuarto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supiera cuál era.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí. Parada frente a mi, mirándome. Una extraña emoción tomó residencia en mi pecho. Puede que Victoria no fuera mi madre y nunca me hubiera prodigado ningún afecto, pero ella era la única figura vagamente materna que yo podía conjugar. Aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, siempre había deseado tener su atención y, al menos, una pizca de su cariño.

Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en su rostro. Cerró la puerta detrás de si silenciosamente y caminó hasta pararse frente a mi.

En los últimos años mi cuerpo había cambiado. Las líneas de la infancia me habían abandonado y me había desarrollado de golpe. Mi rostro infantil había dejado paso a una mandíbula definida y una nariz recta. Era ahora casi una cabeza más alto que ella y mi pecho se había ensanchado igualmente, de manera que Victoria casi parecía una niña a mi lado.

La mano de dedos largos de Victoria se posó en mi pecho, recorriendo la línea de mis pezones y descendiendo luego hacia mis abdominales. Ahogué un gemido ante la calidez de su mano deslizándose por mi piel.

Victoria levantó sus ojos negros hacia mi.

"Tan hermoso" murmuró, y su mano se movió hasta el borde de la toalla, mientras me sonreía mirándome a los ojos.

Con precisión, desanudó el material y dejó que cayera al piso a mis pies. Yo no encontraba en mi voluntad suficiente para moverme. Ni siquiera para preguntarle porqué estaba en mi cuarto.

"Respida Edward" me dijo suavemente. Solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Su mano se deslizó más abajo de mi cintura.

"Ahora voy a tocarte" su voz destilaba dulzura y amor. Mi corazón casi explotaba en mi pecho. "Tranquilo. Va a gustarte"

Con igual precisión, puso sus dedos alrededor de mi y comenzó a mover la mano despacio, al principio, y luego con más fuerza. Mi cuerpo se puso tenso.

"Relájate" me indicó y me empujó hasta que caí sobre la cama.

Siguió acariciándome mientras alternaba su mirada desde mis ojos a sus propias manos.

En mi mente, supe que debía detenerla. Alejarla de mi. Supe que no estaba bien.

Pero no estaba en mi comprender. Llevaba años aislado. No conocía nada de las relaciones ni del amor. No sabía cómo era tener el afecto de un padre o una madre. Ni sabía en qué consistía la relación entre un hombre y una mujer.

Y, aunque en algún rincón de mi mente supe que algo estaba mal, mi corazón no quiso entender razones. Lo único que pude sentir fue que Victoria finalmente me daba algún tipo de atención, que de alguna manera me brindaba su afecto. Y que, tal vez, hubiera todavía una chance de que alguien me amara.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando la sensación más poderosa que había sentido en mi vida se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Sentí que todos mis músculos se tensaban y contraían al mismo tiempo.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Victoria se lamía los dedos con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

"Te he descuidado Edward" me dijo entonces. Y antes de salir agregó:

"Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir".

….

_Estoy muy nerviosa con esta publicación porque es una historia bastante fuerte, como podrán prever por el prólogo. _

_De todos modos, tenía muchas ganas de contarla y compartirla._

_Por favor, díganme qué les parece! Necesito saber si está bien seguir!_

_Gracias!_


	2. Chapter 1: La bruja y el cazador

Capítulo 1: La bruja y el cazador

Fiel a su promesa, Victoria volvió a visitarme en mi cuarto la semana siguiente. Y todas las semanas a partir de la primera vez.

Al principio, era siempre igual. Irrumpía en mi cuarto durante la noche, me quitaba la ropa y me acariciaba, para luego marcharse por donde había venido.

Nunca pronunciaba más de dos o tres frases. Generalmente, lo único que hacía era decirme lo hermoso que era, lo mucho que había crecido o cómo disfrutaba tocándome.

Yo, en cambio, jamás dije una palabra.

Me consolé con sus caricias y visitas erráticas, y elegí reprimir la extraña sensación que me embargaba ante su contacto.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me pareció que le importaba a alguien. No podía comprender entonces lo retorcido y enfermizo de ese afecto que Victoria me prodigaba, porque, por triste que suene, era el único afecto que conocía.

Sin embargo, podía sentir que algo se quebraba. En mi interior, sentía asco por mi mismo. Dejé de mirarme en el espejo para no tener que encontrarme con mi propio rostro. Me volví más taciturno y apagado que nunca.

Pero aunque reconocía que algo se descomponía dentro de mi, no supe ni quise hacer nada para componerlo.

Unos meses después, en una de sus visitas, Victoria me pidió que hiciera algo por ella. Se desnudó frente a mi, y llevó mis manos a sus pechos. El contacto hizo que gimiera suavemente. Luego se recostó en la cama a mi lado y llevó mis dedos a su entrepierna, indicándome cómo acariciarla, mientras susurraba mi nombre.

A partir de esa noche, nuestros encuentros semanales consistieron en la doble rutina de sus caricias en mi cuerpo y las mías en el suyo.

Y aún así yo no fui capaz de decirle jamás ni una palabra.

Cuando Victoria decidió que era tiempo de llevar las cosas un paso más adelante, yo tenía poco más de 16 años.

Me visitó en mi habitación y, como siempre, hizo que me recostara en mi cama, previo desnudarme y despojarse de su ropa. Yo no estaba autorizado a tocarla a menos que ella me lo indicara así.

Con suavidad, se sentó sobre mis piernas.

"Tan hermoso" dijo de nuevo, y acomodándose sobre mi cuerpo, hizo que me deslizara dentro de ella.

Aún hoy, si cierro los ojos, puedo recordar el sentimiento que me embargó en ese momento. Puedo recordar el olor de la habitación y el aroma de su piel. Puedo volver a escuchar sus gemidos y la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre. Puedo ver su rostro caído hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados en una mueca da placer, mientras sus pechos se balanceaban mientras se movía sobre mi.

Cuando Victoria se fue, me arropé en la cama en posición fetal, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Esa misma noche saqué la foto de mi madre de la mesa junto a la cama y la escondí en un cajón. No podía soportar mirarla.

Las visitas de Victoria mantuvieron su frecuencia y su contenido, pero de alguna manera algo cambió en su forma de tratarme.

Aunque nunca le había dicho una palabra ni me había negado a hacer nada de lo que me indicara, su trato se volvió más agresivo y violento.

Muchas veces mientras estaba en mi cama me jalaba del cabello, me arañaba o me mordía el cuerpo. Yo nunca le recriminaba nada, ni siquiera profería un sonido. Solo apretaba los dientes y soportaba el dolor obedientemente. Me aterraba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera enfadarla y alejarla de mi. Me había vuelto dependiente de su retorcido cariño. No imaginaba volver a vivir siendo la sombra que había sido hasta ese momento.

Mientras estábamos juntos, Victoria siempre comandaba la situación y me obligaba a estar bajo su cuerpo. Generalmente, hacía que sujetara el cabezal de la cama para que no tratara de tocarla.

Cuando terminaba, se dejaba caer en mi pecho y susurraba que me amaba, aún cuando un segundo antes estuviera lastimándome con sus dientes o sus uñas.

Generalmente se marchaba cuando encontraba su propia satisfacción, sin esperar por la mía, dejándome solo y confundido en mi cama.

Pero aún así, yo nunca le dije nada. Me conformé con lo que ella pudiera darme.

Una tarde, mientras realizaba mi cabalgata de rutina, una tormenta me sorprendió. Regresé a la casa antes de lo habitual, sorprendido por la lluvia, y sentí un sonido proveniente del escritorio de la planta baja.

Estaba acostumbrado a deambular por la casa tratando de que nadie notara mi presencia, por lo que no me fue difícil escabullirme hasta la puerta del cuarto sin proferir un sonido.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y me permití echar una ojeada, intrigado.

Sentí que el corazón se me oprimía al ver a Victoria sobre el sillón, con James bajo ella, igual que unas noches antes lo había estado yo.

Los observé hasta que ella gimió extasiada, dejándose caer sobre él. James le acarició el cabello, de un modo que jamás me hubiera permitido a mi, y ella jadeo en aprobación.

"Eso fue increíble" la oí murmurar.

"¿Mejor que con el niño?" dijo James burlonamente.

Victoria levantó el rostro y enredó uno de sus largos dedos en los cabellos largos de James.

"Claro" aseguró. "Sabes que con Edward es diferente"

"¿Hasta cuando vas a sostener esta situación?" le preguntó él.

"Hasta que me plazca" soltó ella, irguiéndose sobre él. "O hasta que sea conveniente"

Victoria se levantó del sillón y comenzó a buscar su ropa alrededor del cuarto.

"¿Y cuando será eso?" quiso saber James.

"Cuando esté cerca de cumplir la mayoría de edad y de heredar la empresa de su padre"

"¿Qué harás entonces?" dijo él levantándose del sillón y anudando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la mujer, mientras besaba su cuello.

"Entonces tendré que deshacerme de él" respondió Victoria, acurrucándose contra él.

James detuvo sus atenciones de golpe.

"¿Deshacerte de él?" repitió buscando sus ojos.

"Claro, no puedo dejar que herede la empresa. Ni puedo permitir que alguien se entere de lo que ocurre bajo este techo" dijo ella tranquila.

"¿Deshacerte de él como?" repitió James, sus ojos desorbitados.

"De la única forma posible" Victoria giró en sus brazos y anudó sus manos detrás del cuello de James, besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.

"Y tu vas a ayudarme" le dijo. "Porque tu harías cualquier cosa por mi, ¿verdad?"

James dejó que ella se le prendiera al cuerpo y atacara sus labios con vigor.

"Dilo" le ordenó Victoria.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti" aseguró él levantándola del suelo y anudando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Corrí a mi habitación asqueado.

….

_Gracias a los que se atrevieron a leerme hasta acá! Espero que pueda colmar sus expectativas y agraderles!_


	3. Chapter 2: Espejito, espejito

Capítulo 2: Espejito, espejito

Los días posteriores a mi descubriendo me negué a abandonar mi habitación.

James fue a buscarme a diario para nuestras lecciones. Pero nunca le abrí. Dije estar enfermo.

Comía apenas de las bandejas que las criadas dejaban en mi puerta.

Nunca nadie se molestó en llamar a un médico ni en insistir para saber qué me ocurría. Supuse que bien podrían entrar un día y encontrarme muerto sin que eso llamara la atención a nadie.

El plan de Victoria era perfecto.

Jugué con la idea de escapar, de huir lejos de allí. Pero tenía miedo. No recordaba cómo era el mundo fuera de los muros de nuestra finca. No sabía qué había allá afuera, ni cómo sobrevivir. Estaba paralizado de terror.

Una semana después, Victoria vino a mi cuarto.

"¿Sigues enfermo?" quiso saber.

No le respondí, ni siquiera con un meneo de mi cabeza.

Se acercó caminando lentamente, como hacía siempre.

"No puedes estar enfermo para mi" dijo, soltando los botones de mi camisa con precisión.

Pronto me había despojado de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, y me encontraba desnudo frente a ella.

Sentía todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensionados como nunca antes. Mis puños apretados a mis costados. La sangre en ebullición. Los ojos ardientes.

"Relájate" me ordenó empujándome sobre la cama.

Se quitó la ropa mientras me observaba. "¿Tímido hoy?" me susurró mirando mi inexistente erección.

Con cuidado, se subió sobre mi y puso su mano en mi cuerpo. Comenzó a moverla con obstinación, buscando una reacción a sus caricias.

Sin embargo, lo único que yo podía sentir en ese momento era asco y repulsión, hacia Victoria y hacia mi. Y la odié casi tanto como me odié a mi mismo, por ser tan estúpido e inocente.

Al ver que mi cuerpo no respondía, me soltó. "Dame tu mano" me ordenó.

No le respondí ni me moví. Visiblemente molesta, se inclinó y tomó mi mano con la suya.

Fue en el momento en que comenzó a dirigirla hacia su cuerpo, evidentemente buscando que la satisficiera, que algo en mi mente se quebró.

Me sentí como una fiera. Me sentí peligroso. Me sentí homicida.

Con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y una voz que no sonaba como la mía, la empujé lejos de mí mientras le gritaba. "¡No me toques!"

La vi caer sobre su trasero, desnuda, a un par de metros de la cama. Con la adrenalina reciente corriéndome por la venas me puse en pie, los puños apretados, los labios contraídos y la respiración jadeante.

Nunca había sentido nada más poderoso y violento. Era como estar fuera de mi mismo, poseído por alguien más.

Victoria pareció desconcertada por un momento, mirándome con ojos imposiblemente abiertos.

Finalmente, se recuperó. Su semblante se hizo oscuro. Sus cejas se contrajeron. Sus labios se volvieron una línea.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia mi, digna aún en su desnudez, y aunque era mucho más alto, ancho y fuerte que ella, me sentí diminuto ante el peso de su mirada.

Todo mi ímpetu se evaporó. Lo peligroso que me había sentido era nada comparado a la a la ira en los ojos negros de Victoria. Sentí que me encorvaba aterrado, el pánico rugiendo en mis venas.

"Acabas de sellar tu destino" dijo en un siseo, clavándome dagas con los ojos.

Se alejó y abriendo la puerta llamó de un grito a James. En cuestión de segundos, su cómplice estaba parado junto al marco de la puerta, apreciando su desnudez con ojos hambrientos.

"Más tarde" le anunció Victoria. "Ahora, necesito que lleves al niño al sótano. Usa las amarras"

Sin decir más, salió por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Me encontré frente a frente con mi tutor. Su mirada, como siempre, no dejaba traslucir nada de lo que ocurría en el fondo de su mente.

Estaba desnudo y me sentía vulnerable y frágil, pero aún así me preparé para dar pelea. No iba a dejar que James me arrastrara al sótano sin luchar. Era conciente de que mi propio tamaño era una ventaja y estaba dispuesto a utilizarla.

Sonriendo, como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento, James sacó un arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

"Ni lo pienses, niño lindo" me dijo y me indicó que comenzara a caminar.

Era entrada la noche y la casa dormía, por lo que nadie pudo ver cuando me llevaron a mi encierro. Tampoco intenté gritar. Hubiera significado poner a las criadas en peligro. Ya estaba resignado a mi destino.

No pude soltar ni una sola lágrima cuando James cerró la puerta del sótano al marcharse, dejándome atado a una silla en la oscuridad, el frío azotándome la piel desnuda.

Morir hubiera sido lo más sencillo y lo más placentero


	4. Chapter 3: ¿Quien es la más bella del re

Capítulo 3: ¿Quién es la más bella del reino?

Cuando la puerta del sótano volvió a abrirse y vi la figura de Victoria delineada contra la luz proveniente del pasillo, supe que había llegado mi hora. Y si hubiera tenido en mí algún resquicio de fuerza aún, probablemente habría sonreído.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en ese lugar, inmerso en la oscuridad más completa, pero asumí que más del sospechado, porque sentía los músculos entumecidos y el cuerpo débil.

No había comido ni bebido nada desde que me encerraran. Y apenas había sido capaz de dormir. De hecho estaba seguro de haber estado saltando alternadamente entre la conciencia y la inconciencia porque mi mente estaba nublada y los recuerdos me evadían.

Victoria ingresó ceremoniosamente y encendió la luz, hiriéndome los ojos. Lentamente, como analizándome, caminó a mi alrededor y posó un dedo gélido en mi piel, deslizándolo sobre mis hombros mientras se movía a mi espalda.

Luego, se detuvo frente a mí y, agachándose para estar a la misma altura de mis ojos, comenzó a girar entre los dedos, con maestría, una daga dorada.

La observé como hipnotizado, viendo como se deslizaba con suavidad en sus manos, dibujando círculos imaginarios de luz en el aire. No escapó de mi pensamiento el que ese pequeño y delicado instrumento de lujo sería el último recuerdo que me llevaría inscripto en la piel antes de morir.

De nuevo, la idea de sucumbir resultó demasiado tentadora. Terminar con el sufrimiento, el frío, el hambre, la sed, la tristeza. Dejar el mundo y encontrar uno mejor. Tal vez, reunirme con mis padres. Volver a ver el rostro gentil de mi madre. Y descansar; descansar en paz por primera vez en mi vida.

Victoria sonrió, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y ellos fueran lo más gracioso del universo, y manipuló la daga hasta colocarla sobre mi garganta. Inspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos, esperando. Contrario a la forma en que cualquier persona coherente reaccionaría, sentí que mis músculos se relajaban y la tensión abandonaba mis facciones.

Sin embargo, el golpe tan ansiado nunca llegó.

"Oh no, niño bonito" me ronroneó en el oído apretando la daga en mi garganta hasta que brotó un hilo de sangre. "Eso sería demasiado fácil para ti. Y muy aburrido para mi"

Se alejó y me forcé a abrir los ojos para verla. Una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba su rostro mientras deslizaba su lengua por la hoja del cuchillo llenándose la boca con mi sangre. Con el cabello encendido en fuego y la mirada desencajada, Victoria se veía como la peor de mis pesadillas.

"Tu y yo vamos a jugar un poco" susurró agachándose para mirarme directo a los ojos. "Y cuando me canse de nuestro juego, entonces habrá llegado tu hora"

Sosteniendo el cuchillo hábilmente con su diestra, tomó un par de pasos hacia mí.

Y entonces Victoria volvió a probarme qué tan estúpido e inocente podía ser.

…..

Me fue imposible sostener ningún tipo de conteo temporal después de ese día. En realidad, me era apenas posible mantener la conciencia por períodos prolongados de tiempo.

Tengo vagos recuerdos de James entrando y saliendo en silencio, dándome pequeños sorbos de agua o de algún tipo de alimento líquido. A veces me limpiaba con un trapo húmedo. Pero son apenas resquicios de memoria a los cuales no puedo aferrarme.

Las visitas de Victoria, sin embargo, jamás podría borrarlas de mi mente. Aún hoy, si cierro los ojos, siento que estoy en ese sótano de nuevo, envuelto en humedad, silencio y oscuridad, con la piel expuesta y azotada de heridas, y el cuerpo agotado de soportar.

Y cada día durante sus apariciones, cada segundo de esas interminables horas que pasé con ella en ese sótano, rogué que Victoria finalmente se aburriera de mí y me asestara el golpe final. O que, al menos, mi cuerpo decidiera dejar de luchar y proclamara por si mismo el fin de mi vida.

Pero ese momento nunca llegó y ni siquiera mi propio cuerpo se apiadó de mí.

Sin fuerzas ya, al borde de la deshidratación, y casi desangrado, no tuve ni voluntad de levantar los ojos para mirar cuando Victoria volvió a entrar en el cuarto. Con la cabeza colgando sobre mi pecho y el cuerpo vencido, escuché sus pasos cuando se acercó para pararse frente a mí. Su risa llenó el silencio de la habitación, pero me sonó como un sonido muy lejano. De pronto me sentí muy lejos de allí.

Cuando Victoria hundió su daga en mi piel, como lo había hecho miles de veces en el último tiempo, no tuve energía ni siquiera para gritar de dolor. Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos con fuerza, y dejé que la sensación punzante me recorriera. Pensé que el sufrimiento me haría sentir de nuevo vivo; que me haría sentir que aún estaba dentro de mi cuerpo. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Y entonces supe que el final estaba cerca.

En algún momento, mientras Victoria seguía jugando conmigo, debo haber perdido la conciencia, porque al instante siguiente Victoria estaba abofeteándome el rostro para devolverme a la realidad y llamando a James con un grito agudo.

Mi tutor se hizo presente un minuto después y se quedó en silencio mirándola, esperando sus órdenes.

"Estoy harta de él" dijo Victoria soltando mi rostro y dejando que mi cabeza cayera con violencia sobre mi pecho. Mi cuello ya no podía sostenerla.

"Es hora de que cumplas tu promesa" le dijo y escuché que caminaba hacia él. "Deshazte del niño".

Sentí sus tacos alejarse rumbo a la puerta. Pero se detuvo antes de salir y volvió en sus pasos. "Un momento" exclamó y entonces sus dedos tomaron con violencia mi barbilla obligándome a levantar mi rostro hacia ella. Apenas podía mantener los párpados alzados.

Victoria tomó del bolsillo la daga y la apoyó en mi mejilla. "Tan hermoso…" murmuró. "Siempre has sido una visión de belleza, mi querido Edward. El rostro más bello que he visto en mi vida"

Sosteniendo mi barbilla con fuerza, clavó la daga en mi labio inferior y la deslizó hacia abajo por mi piel. Supe que la herida era profunda, y sentí que la sangre manaba hasta deslizarse sobre mi pecho.

"Ya no más…" sonrió Victoria y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Asegúrate de hacerlo bien" le indicó a James. "Y de traer la prueba de tu lealtad"

Dando media vuelta y sin decir una palabra más, salió del sótano y me encomendó a la muerte.

…

_Gracias por todos los lindos comentarios!_


	5. Chapter 4: Llevala al bosque y matala

Capítulo 4: Llévala al bosque y mátala

Cuando James desanudó mis manos y piernas, caí sobre el suelo con un sonido sordo. Eran las ataduras las que habían logrado mantenerme medianamente erguido, y ahora, librado de ellas, no podía sentir mis extremidades.

Las piernas me hormigueaban, visiblemente acalambradas, y sentía las muñecas en carne viva, pero entumecidas y sin respuesta.

"Levántate" ordenó James con voz recia.

No pude ni siquiera intentarlo. Vi que James se movía hacia el rincón y, un segundo después, me estaba arrojando una muda de ropa.

"Vístete" dijo.

De nuevo, no pude mover un músculo. Se acercó y me dio un puntapié en las costillas para generar alguna reacción. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Sacó un arma de su bolsillo y me apuntó con ella.

"Muévete"

Sentí la boca pastosa y los labios resquebrajados cuando intenté contestar.

"No puedo" balbuceé. "No puedo moverme"

James bufó y, volviendo a guardar el arma, se arrodilló para ayudarme. Podría haberlo golpeado entonces, robarle el arma e intentar escapar. Pero mi cuerpo no quería responder. Y estaba demasiado cansado para intentarlo. Lo único que quería era que todo terminara de una vez.

Era entrada la noche cuando James logró vestirme y sacarme de la casa. Me llevó hasta su camioneta cargándome sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y el mío sobre sus hombros, mientras sostenía en su mano derecha el arma innecesaria.

Condujo durante más de dos horas, con el arma anudada a sus dedos, y volviendo la vista hacia mi cada tanto como para prevenir cualquier posible amenaza de mi parte. Casi podría haber reído ante la ironía. No había forma de que yo le presentara batalla. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido esta pelea, tanto física como psicológicamente. Aún cuando mi cuerpo estuviera en condiciones de defenderse, mi mente ya no quería hacerlo. Lo único que quería era descansar.

Los párpados se me cerraban mientras nos adentrábamos en la noche. Vi que James me miraba nervioso.

"Ponte esto sobre la boca" me dijo de pronto lanzándome un harapo sucio y raído. Hice lo que me decía, porque sentía la barbilla húmeda y el frente de la camiseta recién puesta empapado. El estado del trapo probablemente me generaría una infección, pero dado que solo me quedaban unas horas de vida, no me pareció importante.

"Trata de no dormirte" murmuró James. "Es la pérdida de sangre lo que te hace sentir cansado"

Lo miré un instante, intrigado. Pero mantuve el silencio, apreté el trapo en mi rostro y volví a mirar por la ventana. No entendía por qué a James le podía interesar mi pérdida de sangre si de todos modos iba a terminar conmigo en un momento. Pero conociendo su relación enfermiza con Victoria supuse que James estaba reservándome, tratando de que no muriera por mí mismo sin darle la oportunidad a él de hacer el trabajo.

Sentí que aminorábamos la marcha de pronto y abrí los ojos justo para ver cuando la camioneta abandonaba la carretera para internarse en un camino de tierra casi oculto entre los árboles.

James maniobró en silencio hasta que la senda se abrió en un pequeño claro ocupado por una rústica y sencilla cabaña. Detuvo el motor y bajó del vehículo, caminando hacia mi lado para abrir la puerta e indicarme que descendiera también.

Con dificultad logré subir los escalones hasta la casa, sosteniéndome en el cuerpo de James.

El interior era oscuro y húmedo. Aparentemente nadie había estado allí en años. Era evidentemente el lugar ideal para perpetrar un homicidio.

"Siéntate en la cama" indicó James. "Voy a encender el fuego"

Hice lo que me pedía y aguardé en silencio, sosteniendo la compresa contra mi boca, mientras lo veía moverse alrededor de la estufa a leña hasta que una llama colorada iluminó la habitación.

"Esta cabaña era de mis padres" comentó James al pasar. Me pareció totalmente fuera de lugar que me hiciera ese tipo de confesiones cuando estaba a punto de asesinarme. Pero no dije nada. Solo aguardé.

James salió entonces y regresó un momento después con una lámpara portátil y un sospechoso maletín. Me pregunté que artilugio de tortura podría tener guardado en él y qué pensaba hacer conmigo.

"Levántate" me dijo. Hice lo que me ordenaba, y un segundo después lo vi arrastrar el catre hasta colocarlo junto al fuego.

"Ahora, sácate la ropa y acuéstate" comandó. Me quedé mirándolo, inseguro. Aunque estaba resignado a morir, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando los suplicios que él y su amante tanto disfrutaban.

"No seas estúpido, niño. Haz lo que te digo"

Dado que James aún cargaba el arma en su pantalón, decidí hacer lo que me indicaba. En todo caso, si la cosa se ponía fea, intentaría resistirme y forzarlo a dispararme de una vez por todas.

Me ayudó a quitarme la ropa una vez que me senté en la cama, y luego me empujó de los hombros hasta que estuve acostado sobre ella.

"Dame el trapo" dijo. Enseguida abrió el maletín y sacó unas gasas y alcohol. Un segundo después estaba limpiando y cubriendo la herida en mi rostro con ella.

A continuación, se ocupó de las laceraciones en mi pecho, mis piernas y mi espalda. Pude ver que algunas de las lesiones eran superficiales, pero muchas eran profundas y no dejaban de sangrar aún ante sus cuidados.

"Son más serias de lo que creía" murmuró casi para sí mismo. "Mi poco entrenamiento médico no será suficiente"

Me ordenó que me sentara en la cama y me envolvió el torso con una venda. Luego, removió la gasa de mi boca.

"Ugh" susurró cuando la miró con cuidado. "Está sangrando mucho y se ve muy fea. No creo que pueda esperar. Tendrás que resignarte a lo que yo pueda ofrecerte. No puedo llevarte a un hospital"

Se inclinó en el maletín y extrajo una aguja e hilo quirúrgico. La visión de esos elementos me generó un instantáneo rechazo y me hice hacia atrás alejándome de él.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" me atreví a preguntar.

"Voy a darte puntos en la herida del rostro. Dolerá, pero supongo que es mejor que desangrarse"

"¿Por qué estás curándome?" inquirí consternado. "Pensé que te habían encargado matarme"

James suspiró y bajó la aguja a su regazo con resignación. Luego me miró como si yo fuera un retardado mental.

"Entiende algo niño. Puede que yo sea un bastardo y un enfermo pervertido, pero no soy un torturador y mucho menos un asesino. No disfruto de lo que Victoria disfruta. Y no pienso convertirme en un homicida por ella. Aún cuando tu no me agrades" respondió ofuscado.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?" pregunté.

"Todo a su tiempo" dijo. "Ahora tenemos que cerrar esa herida antes de que la pérdida de sangre haga el trabajo por Victoria"

Miró alrededor y levantó un pequeño trozo de madera de entre los leños.

"Muerde" indicó poniéndomelo en la boca. El sabor era inmundo, pero lo retuve entre mis dientes de todos modos sabiendo que era la única anestesia disponible.

James se acercó a mi, acomodando la lámpara para ver mejor, y tomó mi barbilla para comenzar a trabajar.

"Esto dejará una cicatriz fea" dijo mirándome a los ojos como buscando mi reacción. "No soy cirujano plástico. Pero al menos, estarás con vida cuando termine"

Y entonces clavó la aguja en mi labio. Apreté los dientes con toda la fuerza de mi mandíbula.

…

_Gracias por el aliento!_

_Para vos Florcita que me acabas de mandar un mensajito!_


	6. Chapter 5: Tráeme su corazón en un cofr

Capítulo 5: Tráeme su corazón en un cofre de plata

Desperté cuando el sol ya había despuntado en el horizonte. Había dormido un par de horas, por lo que pude adivinar por el ángulo de la luz entrando por la ventana.

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de orientarme. James no estaba por ningún lado, pero el fuego aún ardía con vigor y la cabaña había adquirido una temperatura confortable. Mis propios huesos ya se sentían diferentes ahora que mi cuerpo estaba tibio y había descansado en un colchón en lugar de en una silla de madera.

La boca me latía, evidentemente hinchada. Tenía un dolor punzante en el rostro y apenas podía mover los labios. Con suavidad, llevé los dedos a la herida y sentí el contorno rústico de los puntos que James me había aplicado. Aún sin un espejo a mano pude adivinar que el resultado sería estéticamente nefasto y que la próxima vez que me viera a mi mismo sería casi como mirar a la cara de un extraño.

James entró entonces y se detuvo al verme despierto.

"Creí que estarías inconciente unas horas más" dijo sin mucho preámbulo. "Toda la sangre y el dolor tendrían que haberte desconectado del mundo por más tiempo. Pero es bueno que estés despierto"

Puso unas bolsas sobre la mesa y comenzó a rebuscar en ellas. Sacó una lata de conservas y se puso a calentar el contenido en el mismo fuego de la estufa a leña. Un momento después, la colocó en dos tazas y me alcanzó una.

"Tomalo" indicó. "No es demasiado, pero es algo y está caliente. En el estado en que está tu boca no creo que puedas masticar nada de todos modos"

Bebí la sopa con cuidado y lentitud, porque aunque estaba famélico el labio parecía estar en llamas cada vez que intentaba adaptarlo a la forma del recipiente.

"Toma esta pastilla". Me alcanzó una píldora anaranjada. "Es un analgésico. Te calmará el dolor".

Hice lo que me ordenaba y durante un momento nos quedamos en silencio. Yo preguntándome qué ocurriría a continuación y James removiendo las brasas como si ellas contuvieran todas las respuestas del universo.

"¿Qué harás conmigo ahora?" le consulté.

"Voy a hacer una llamada" declaró.

Lo miré confundido mientras extraía un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y discaba. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la voz al otro lado.

"¿Esme?" preguntó. "Soy James"

No podía escuchar lo que decía la persona del otro lado, pero supuse que no podía ser bueno considerando la expresión en la cara de James.

"No cortes" le ordenó con vos irritada, cerrando los ojos en evidente signo de molestia. "Necesito hablar con mi hermano"

A continuación, salió de la cabaña para seguir con la charla y me dejó solo. Intrigado, sin imaginar que podría pasar ahora, solo pude aguardar a la resolución final de este nuevo episodio de mi vida.

No sabía dónde estaba, no tenía dinero ni la habilidad de manejarme en el mundo real. Estaba a la merced de la voluntad de James y ahora, aparentemente, también de la de su hermano. Me pregunté qué clase de persona sería su hermano, pero asumiendo el lazo genético, el prospecto no era en absoluto favorable.

Unos minutos más tarde, James volvió a ingresar en la cabaña sosteniendo el móvil en sus manos.

"Levántate" dijo. "Nos vamos"

"¿Adónde?" quise saber.

"Voy a enviarte con mi hermano Carlisle" exclamó.

Me quedé mirándolo, confundido y asustado, sin saber si era conveniente complacerlo con mi obediencia o intentar la huida.

"No puedes correr, niño" indicó molesto. "Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. Has sangrado casi hasta la muerte y no has comido nada consistente en días. Podría atraparte aunque me faltara un pierna"

Se movió para dejar el espacio de la puerta libre para mi.

"Ahora muévete y sube al auto. Voy a explicarte todo en el camino. En este momento soy tu mejor chance para sobrevivir, mal que nos pese a ambos. Pero aunque trato de ayudarte, no voy a dudar en acabar contigo si decides huir. No puedo permitir que andes suelto por esta región. Si Victoria se enterase, ambos perderíamos el cuello. Y no estoy dispuesto a ser carne de cañón de esa bruja"

Siguiendo la lógica de su razonamiento, me puse en pie y me acomodé en el asiento de la camioneta. Un segundo después, estábamos dejando atrás la cabaña e ingresando en un pequeño pueblo. Nos detuvimos frente a una estación de buses.

"Voy a enviarte en bus al otro lado del país" dijo entonces manteniendo la mirada al frente, sin buscar mis ojos. "Es la única chance de que Victoria nunca se entere de que aún estás con vida"

Me miró entonces. "Mi hermano Carlisle y su mujer Esme son buenas personas. Él es médico y ella es decoradora. Carlisle sabrá atender tus heridas y ser discreto respecto a tu situación. No tienen hijos porque no pueden concebirlos, pero toda la vida han deseado uno. Por lo que asumo que si juegas bien tu parte, cuidarán de ti como si lo fueras".

Sus ojos azules sin vida se fijaron en mi con una intensidad que nunca había visto en él antes. "No solo estoy salvando tu vida" me aclaró. "Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad. No me agradas, eso queda claro. Pero puedo reconocer que, teniendo todo a tu disposición, tu existencia ha sido un asco. Del otro lado del país podrás ser quien elijas ser. Es tu problema ahora"

Y luego, adivinando mis vacilaciones, agregó. "Mi hermano y yo no nos parecemos en nada. De hecho, hacía años que no hablábamos. Pero ha aceptado alojarte con ellos porque les dije que eras un niño y que necesitabas ayuda. Carlisle es generoso y comprensivo, siempre trata de conciliar las situaciones y tiene las mejores de las intenciones. Su mujer, Esme, me detesta. Pero es una mujer inteligente y amable, y ama a mi hermano más que a su propia vida, de allí su odio. Puedo comprenderla. No he sido el mejor de los hermanos"

Entonces se rió, sin ningún tipo de humor en su voz. "Creo que voy a redimirme un poco con ellos enviándote" dijo por lo bajo. "Eres irritantemente perfecto para ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te querrán como un hijo"

Bajó de la camioneta y me dejó solo con mis pensamientos. No tenía ni idea de qué esperar, de qué me deparaba el futuro. Nunca me había sentido más perdido en mi vida.

Un segundo después, James volvió y me entregó un ticket.

"El bus sale en quince minutos. El viaje es largo, pero es la única forma. Nadie va a preguntarte nada. Cuando llegues, Carlisle estará esperándote. Ve con ellos y si lo crees conveniente, cuéntales la verdad. Pero solo a ellos. No uses tu verdadero nombre y, si puedes, cambia el color de tu cabello. Recuerda que tu vida y la mía dependen de que te mantengas oculto de Victoria" me indicó.

Después se sacó la chaqueta y me la entregó.

"Ponte la campera encima" dijo. "La camiseta está cubierta de sangre"

Me la coloqué y salí del automóvil junto con él. Si no fuera por la leve cojera de mi pierna derecha, en donde el cuchillo de Victoria había sido más cruel conmigo, casi podía caminar bien. Podría engañar a la gente si nadie me prestaba demasiada atención. No podía verme, pero con la ropa cubriéndome las heridas y la boca cubierta con una gasa, parecía un adolescente normal que bien habría podido caerse montando a la bicicleta.

James me detuvo antes de que subiera al autobús.

"Una cosa más antes de irme" dijo. "Necesito que me des el anillo de tu padre"

Miré con espanto al anillo de oro con el escudo de la familia Masen que adornaba mi dedo. Mi padre me lo había dejado antes de morir, y era el único recuerdo que atesoraba de él. No tenía nada conmigo, además de ese anillo, que pudiera recordarme quién había sido y cuál era mi verdadera identidad.

"No" le murmuré.

"Dejame aclararte algo" me respondió James ofuscado. "Victoria me pidió una prueba de mi lealtad. Llevarle ese anillo, que es algo de lo que tú nunca te desprenderías voluntariamente, será suficiente. Al menos eso asumo. Ella preferiría una oreja o un dedo. Tal vez, incluso tu corazón en cofre de plata. Pero con el anillo bastará. Sin embargo si prefieres ir rumbo a tu nueva vida con un dedo menos, es tu elección"

Me quedé mirándolo un segundo, sopesando sus palabras. Y al final, decidí facilitarnos a ambos las cosas. James era una alimaña, pero estaba salvando mi vida a costa de su propio pellejo.

Me quité el anillo, sintiendo que mi corazón se oprimía en mi pecho, y se lo entregué.

"Te deseo suerte, Edward" me dijo James antes de marcharse. "Por tu bien, y por el mío, espero que tengas una buena vida lejos de aquí"

Subí al bus y miré por la ventana mientras su camioneta se perdía calle arriba. Rogué que esa fuera la salida definitiva de James de mi vida.

El viaje en bus fue largo y agotador. Habría sido refrescante poder disfrutar el paisaje desenvolviéndose a través de la ventana, pero no estaba en condiciones de apreciar nada.

La boca me ardía sin piedad como si estuviera en carne viva, igual que muchas de las heridas en mi cuerpo. Sabía que estaba hirviendo en fiebre y me cubría un sudor espeso, alternándose el calor con los escalofríos.

Me acomodé en el asiento de atrás, al fondo y lejos del resto de la gente, para que nadie pudiera notar mi miserable condición. Ni siquiera bajé cuando el autobús hizo paradas de descanso.

Cuando nadie me miraba, abrí mi chaqueta para chequear las vendas. La sangre se había filtrado ya y estaba comenzando a impregnar el algodón de mi camiseta. Cerré el abrigo para que nadie lo notara y rogué que el viaje llegara a su fin pronto, antes de que me desvaneciera en el asiento y perdiera la conciencia.

Finalmente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana siguiente iluminaron mi ventana, el automóvil se detuvo y el chofer me indicó que era mi parada.

Me moví a los tropezones. Noté un par de miradas consternadas mientras caminaba por el pasillo central hacia la puerta de descenso al frente del vehículo, pero hice caso omiso de ellas.

Descendí los escalones y miré alrededor. Nos habíamos detenido en una carretera, en la entrada a una ciudad, y había solo un auto estacionado junto al camino. En el momento en que mis pies tocaron el suelo, la puerta de éste se abrió y un hombre alto y rubio emergió.

Me miró con rostro preocupado y comenzó a caminar hacia mi. Sentí a mis espaldas que el autobús se ponía en marcha, permitiendo que pronto todas esas personas que viajaban en él se olvidaran de mi.

"¿Edward?" dijo el hombre rubio frente a mi, que asumí era Carlisle. Asentí con la cabeza.

Vi, detrás de él, que una mujer pequeña y de cabello caramelo descendía desde el asiento del acompañante y me miraba con gesto consternado.

La imagen de desazón de sus ojos fue lo último que vi justo antes de que todo se tornara negro.

…..

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Algunos me preguntan cuando aparecerá Bella. A ellos les digo que aún tenemos un camino por transitar antes de que nuestro protagonista se encuentre con ella. Hay mucho de él que tendremos que conocer y verlo afrontar. Estoy inmersa en la tarea de desentrañar su psique._

_El próximo capítulo, alguna sorpresa que espero les guste._

_Gracias!_


	7. Chapter 6: No tardarán las fieras en dev

Capítulo 6: No tardarán las fieras en devorarte

En el mismo momento en que lo vi descender del autobús, lo supe.

Cuando el día anterior el teléfono de nuestra casa sonó y escuché la voz de James al otro lado de la línea, mi corazón casi se detuvo en mi pecho.

Demasiadas veces había visto sufrir a Carlisle por su culpa. Demasiadas veces James lo había decepcionado cuando mi marido había creído que su hermano finalmente había cambiado. Demasiadas veces nuestro matrimonio había tambaleado a causa de sus acciones.

Mi primer instinto fue cortar la comunicación y tratar de continuar con nuestra pacífica existencia. Pero en mi corazón no tuve el coraje para hacerlo. Eso implicaría pasar por encima de la voluntad de Carlisle y de su libertad de decidir qué hacer con su propia familia. Y no podía hacerle eso. Tenía que confiar en él y en su juicio.

Carlisle me sonrió tristemente cuando le entregué el teléfono y le dije quién estaba al otro lado. Pero honró mi confianza colocando la llamada en altavoz e indicándole a James que cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle era de mi incumbencia también.

Extrañamente, James estuvo de acuerdo. Incluso sugirió que sería lo mejor, porque lo que tenía que decir nos implicaba a ambos. Carlisle y yo nos miramos por encima del escritorio en donde el teléfono nos devolvía la voz de su hermano.

James nos dijo que tenía bajo su cuidado a un muchacho de unos 16 años, que había sido víctima de una tragedia. No quiso entrar en demasiado detalle acerca de las circunstancias de dicha tragedia, aduciendo que no era su historia para contar. Pero nos dijo que el niño necesitaba ayuda y que él no podía dársela.

"Ya me conocen" dijo con una extraña sonrisa en la voz. "Apenas puedo cuidarme a mi mismo, mucho menos a un niño"

Además, nos confesó, el joven necesitaba alejarse de su hogar lo más posible para estar protegido.

"Es por eso que estoy recurriendo a ustedes" aseguró. "Son las únicas personas que conozco capaces de poder protegerlo y cuidarlo"

Había algo en su tono que no me convencía. Esa preocupación fingida que enmascaraba lo que James siempre perseguía: su propio beneficio. De nuevo, Carlisle y yo nos miramos consternados.

James interpretó correctamente nuestro silencio. Siempre se había caracterizado por su inteligencia, aún cuando estuviera mal utilizada.

"De acuerdo, sin juegos" dijo entonces. "No me preocupa el niño. Pero me ordenaron liquidarlo y no estoy dispuesto a cumplir esa orden. Ustedes saben que soy muchas cosas, pero asesino no es una de ellas"

La mirada horrorizada de Carlisle era idéntica a la mía.

"Conozco a Edward desde hace varios años. Es un buen chico con una historia complicada. Y creo que enviándolo con ustedes tiene una gran chance de sobrevivir y, tal vez, de tener una vida mejor"

"¿Y cómo te verías beneficiado en esta situación?" pregunté entonces, segura de que había alguna trampa detrás de todo.

"Enviándolo al otro lado del país es probable que mi empleador nunca se entere de que aún está vivo. Y yo puedo conservar mi cabeza y mi empleo sin volverme un asesino"

Los ojos de mi marido se encontraron con los míos. Años de convivencia habían transformado este gesto casi un acto de comunicación en sí mismo. Podía adivinar en su mirada la preocupación que lo aquejaba, al igual que a mi.

Muchas veces en el pasado James había jugado con nosotros y trastornado nuestra vida. Esta vez podía no ser diferente. Bien podríamos estar cayendo en algún tipo de engaño.

Sin embargo, esto no tenía que ver con nosotros y con James únicamente. Había un adolescente de por medio, que podría estar realmente en riesgo. Y ni Carlisle ni yo teníamos el corazón para dejar a un niño a la merced de alguien como James.

Asentí y Carlisle me respondió el gesto, justo antes de preguntarle a James cómo nos podíamos reunir con Edward.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Estábamos nerviosos y asustados, preguntándonos en qué situación nos habíamos implicado ahora. Pero, a la vez, convencidos de que habíamos hecho lo correcto.

Carlisle era lo que yo más amaba en el universo y nuestro matrimonio era lo más preciado que yo poseía. Sin embargo, había algo que empaña nuestra completa felicidad.

Durante años habíamos intentado tener hijos propios, hasta que los doctores nos dijeron que era imposible. Y aunque habíamos sopesado la idea de adoptar, nunca habíamos encontrado el valor en nosotros para afrontar el proceso de elegir un niño. No queríamos pensar en seleccionar un hijo como si fuera una compra de supermercado. Esperábamos, inocentemente, que en algún momento nuestro camino se despejara y algo superior nos marcara el rumbo. Tal vez estábamos destinados a nunca encontrar al hijo que ansiábamos, pero no perdíamos las esperanzas.

Fue nuestro amor por los niños lo que hizo que, cuando James nos dijo que la vida de un adolescente estaba en juego, ni Carlisle ni yo dudáramos en aceptar refugiarlo. Sin importar las artimañas que mi cuñado trazara, lo único importante es que él necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, nos encontramos en nuestro automóvil, junto a la carretera, esperando por el autobús que nos traería a Edward.

Carlisle había insistido en que me quedara en casa, en caso de que fuera peligroso de alguna manera. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo enfrentar solo la situación. Por lo que estoicamente me senté a su lado y sostuve su mano mientras esperábamos.

Vimos la figura del autobús delinearse en el horizonte y nos pareció eterno el trayecto que lo trajo desde esa distancia hasta nuestro lado.

El bus se detuvo y la puerta delantera se abrió. Carlisle me miró, indicándome con la mano que me quedara en el auto, y descendió.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Una mata de cabello bronce alborotado y un rostro adolescente cuya belleza sería difícil de describir. Era alto, casi más que mi marido. Y su figura se veía frágil y delgada, y su tez pálida ante los rayos del sol de la mañana. Parecía caminar con dificultad.

Sentí que el corazón se me oprimía en el pecho ante la visión. Un impulso desconocido hizo que me bajara del auto y desoyera las advertencias de mi marido.

Y entonces, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí y, un segundo antes de que se desvaneciera en los brazos de Carlisle, supe que era él.


	8. Chapter 7: Encontró una linda casita en

Capítulo 7: Descubrió una preciosa casita en medio del bosque

Corrí al encuentro de Carlisle en cuanto lo vi sostener a Edward entre sus brazos. Con delicadeza, mi marido lo acomodó en el suelo y removió su ropa. Debajo de su chaqueta, su camiseta de algodón estaba cubierta de sangre.

"¡Oh Dios!" fue lo único que pude gesticular.

"Abre la puerta del auto" me indicó Carlisle. "Vamos a llevarlo al hospital"

En ese momento, la mano del muchacho se estiró y tomó a mi marido de la camisa.

"Al hospital no, por favor" susurró. "Tú eres médico. Ayúdame. No me lleves al hospital, por favor"

Mi marido clavó sus ojos azules en las pupilas desesperadas del joven, y finalmente asintió. Corrí a abrir la puerta para que lo depositara con cuidado en el asiento trasero.

El regreso a nuestra casa fue interminable. Temíamos que se desangrara o entrara en coma mientras conducíamos, impotentes en poder ayudarlo como correspondía.

Descendimos del auto apenas se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y Carlisle ayudó a Edward a entrar mientras yo me adelantaba abriéndoles el paso. Con cuidado, lo depositó en el sillón del living y me indicó que le alcanzara sus instrumentos quirúrgicos.

Velozmente me moví a la cocina y regresé con una fuente de agua caliente y una toalla limpia para sus heridas.

Me senté al lado de mi marido mientras removía con cuidado la chaqueta y la camiseta del cuerpo de Edward, revelando una ensangrentada venda envolviendo su torso. Con precisión, Carlisle se deshizo del vendaje y comenzó a limpiar el pecho del muchacho para poder tener una visión precisa de sus lesiones.

Miré con horror mientras la toalla se teñía de rojo con su sangre y se empezaban a revelar las heridas en su piel.

"Mi espalda y mis piernas también…" susurró Edward, sus ojos casi cerrados evidenciando el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse conciente.

"Oh Dios…"murmuré por lo bajo mientras Carlisle chequeaba su espalda y desnudaba sus piernas. Su cuerpo era un mapa de cicatrices, magulladuras y llagas aún sangrantes.

¿Quién podría lastimar a un chico de 16 años de esa manera? Ahora comprendía el semblante de su rostro, la palidez de su piel y la delgadez de su cuerpo. Edward no sólo había sido condenado a muerte por alguien, también había sido herido repetidas veces en un acto deliberado de lesionarlo.

Carlisle trabajó con precisión durante horas suturando sus heridas, mientras yo lo asistía limpiando y desinfectando su trabajo.

"Edward" lo llamó Carlisle suavemente cuando hubo terminado con su pecho, piernas y espalda. Había cubierto su torso con una venda nueva y limpia, y sus piernas con apósitos y gasas.

Edward abrió los ojos con dificultad y clavó sus pupilas en las de Carlisle.

"Se que estás cansado, pero quisiera echar un vistazo a la herida en tu rostro antes de terminar".

Edward asintió lentamente. Carlisle estiró sus manos y removió la gasa sanguinolenta de su rostro. Una horrible cicatriz se extendía desde su labio inferior, bajando por su barbilla. Parecía casi intrusa en la perfecta disposición de su rostro. Me entristeció comprender que quien fuera que lo había lastimado, se había encargado de marcarlo a fuego allí donde nunca podría esconder su marca. Me sabía a crimen que alguien hubiera sido capaz de mancillar su belleza.

Con delicadeza, Carlisle le aplicó una anestesia local, y removió las suturas precarias, reemplazándolas por unas nuevas. Sin embargo, pude adivinar que no había forma de deshacer el mal realizado. Edward portaría esa cicatriz en su rostro durante toda su vida.

Después de tapar la herida con una gasa limpia, Carlisle le indicó a Edward que se tendiera en el sillón. Noté que estaba ya casi inconciente.

"Gracias" susurró cuando mi marido lo cubrió con una manta. Un segundo después, escuchamos su rítmica respiración indicando que se había rendido al sueño.

Nos quedamos al menos media hora sentados frente a él, Carlisle sobre la mesa del living y yo en el piso a su lado, observando el modo en que su pecho se erguía con cada inspiración. Sus pestañas batían delicadamente en su rostro agotado y pálido, demasiado delgado para parecer saludable.

Finalmente, mi marido me dio un apretón en la mano y me trajo de vuelta de mi trance. Juntamos los restos de gasas y materiales dispersos por el suelo, y me encargué de recoger la ropa ensangrentada de Edward. Por un momento, consideré limpiarla metiéndola en la lavadora. Pero, pensándolo mejor, me pareció que era mejor deshacerse de ellas, como si al quemarlas pudiera también incinerar los recuerdos que acarreaban.

Subí a nuestra habitación y extraje algo de ropa de Carlisle, la cual plegué al lado del sillón para que Edward la encontrara al despertarse. Cuando regresé a la cocina, encontré a mi marido sentado en un taburete, con los codos sobre la mesada, y el rostro oculto en sus manos.

Me paré detrás de él y apoyé mis manos suavemente en su espalda. Nunca en toda nuestra vida nos habíamos encontrado en un silencio más perturbador y más plagado de fantasmas.

Carlisle se giró en mis brazos y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Su mirada estaba cargada de dolor, de sufrimiento y de impotencia. Era como si pudiera sentir en su cuerpo todas y cada una de las heridas que laceraban el cuerpo del muchacho que dormía en nuestro living.

Conocía suficiente a mi marido para saber que nunca en su vida había visto algo así. Aunque acostumbrado a la sangre y las heridas, incluso peores a las de Edward, había algo en esta situación que difería a las que él estaba acostumbrado a manejar.

No había mediado aquí ningún accidente ni ninguna riña violenta. Edward había sido maniatado, como indicaban las laceraciones en sus muñecas y tobillos, y torturado durante varios días, de acuerdo al diferente estado de sus heridas. Alguien se había propuesto hacerle daño, con saña y agresividad, marcando su cuerpo con sangre en todas las formas posibles.

Vi los ojos de Carlisle horrorizados y supe que probablemente mis propios ojos eran un espejo de los suyos.

Acuné su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, meciéndonos en un estrecho abrazo, tratando de encontrar juntos un comfort que sabíamos sería imposible de alcanzar.


	9. Chapter 8: Todo era diminuto en la casit

Capítulo 8: Todo era diminuto en la casita

Recién había anochecido cuando vimos a Edward tambalearse al entrar en la cocina.

Carlisle se apuró a ponerse en pie y lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a acomodarse en un taburete de la isla central. Dejé la cocina para mirarlo también, esperando.

"Gracias" susurró con un hilo de voz. "Gracias por curarme, por la ropa y por su amabilidad"

Carlisle le sonrió, pero Edward nunca pudo verlo. Sus ojos estaban clavados en su pecho, su brazo derecho cruzado sobre su torso como si pudiera detener algún tipo de dolor.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" dijo mi marido. "A propósito, yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi esposa, Esme"

Edward levantó los ojos para mirarme durante una fracción de segundo y luego los devolvió a su regazo. Me pareció ver una pizca de temor en sus pupilas, pero borré el pensamiento instantáneamente.

"Ahora que estás despierto, quisiera chequear tus heridas" apuntó Carlisle.

Edward asintió y yo decidí volver a mis labores mientras mi marido le levantaba la camiseta para inspeccionar su evolución. Un segundo después lo escuché murmurar:

"Deberías tomar algún analgésico. Debes sentir mucho dolor"

Me giré para mirarlos a ambos. "Antes de tomar cualquier medicamento, necesitas comer algo. Debes estar hambriento" agregué.

Carlisle asintió, dándome la razón, y alcancé a ver un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza de Edward.

Diez minutos más tarde puse delante de él un plato de fideos, y serví idénticas porciones para nosotros.

Aunque era evidente que estaba famélico, Edward comió con lentitud y elegancia, como quien ha sido propiamente educado. Y aún cuando podíamos percibir el sufrimiento que le suponía masticar con su boca herida, no hizo ningún sonido de queja. Me oprimió el corazón pensar que estaba acostumbrado a reprimir su dolor y sus lamentos.

Carlisle le alcanzó una píldora analgésica en cuanto Edward terminó su plato, y él la aceptó obedientemente.

"Ahora deberías descansar un poco más" agregó mi marido.

Di la vuelta a la mesada y me paré junto a nuestro invitado, tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo y ser cortés.

"He preparado la pieza de huéspedes para ti. Puse sábanas limpias en la cama y toallas en el baño adyacente. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara?" en un gesto totalmente afectuoso puse mi mano en su brazo.

Nada podría haberme preparado para su reacción.

Como si el contacto de mi piel fuera ardiente, se desprendió de mi, haciéndome perder el equilibrio en la acción; y tiró la silla en donde se sentaba mientras trataba frenéticamente de poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y yo.

Carlisle reaccionó casi inmediatamente, sosteniéndome y colocando su cuerpo entre Edward y yo para protegerme. Leí en las facciones de mi marido el instinto natural de protegerme, la resolución de atacar si era necesario. Cegado por su afán de cuidarme, estaba obviando lo más importante.

Puse mi mano con ternura en el brazo de Carlisle y le devolví una intensa mirada cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos. Sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba entonces, abandonando la postura de ataque.

"Lo siento" escuchamos la voz de Edward entonces. "No quise hacerte daño. Por favor, perdóname"

"Esta bien Edward" le dije con ternura. Miré como su cuerpo se encogía en si mismo contra la pared de la cocina, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en su acto defensivo, y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza como si estuviera esperando un golpe.

"Y te pido disculpas" agregué. "No debí tocarte sin tu permiso"

Vi sus tímidos ojos abrirse y fijarse en mi un segundo, para luego volverlos al piso, como si temiera sostener mi mirada.

"Carlisle, ¿por qué no acompañas a Edward a su cuarto mientras yo limpio la vajilla?" le sonreí a mi marido.

Los miré dejar la cocina, observando la dificultad en los movimientos de Edward y el peso de la vergüenza en sus hombros.

Me dolía el pecho de la angustia y las lágrimas amenazaban derramarse de mis ojos, pero me mantuve erguida y recurrí a cada vestigio de fuerza en mi cuerpo. Me forcé a interpretar su rechazo como lo que yo sabía que era: una reacción natural al tipo de maltrato al que había sido sometido. Edward llevaba en si una marca mucho más profunda que las muchas que le habían inflingido en su cuerpo. Y nunca había tenido nadie que lo defendiera y lo protegiera.

Yo no iba a dejar que nada de eso me detuviera. Ni iba a permitir que las secuelas de su tragedia se pusieran en el camino de mi decisión. Porque yo sabía que era él. Y quería mostrarle que había otra manera de existir y otra forma de vivir.

Durante los días que siguieron, la existencia se tornó tranquila, aunque algo tensa. La mayor parte del tiempo Edward dormía, todavía tratando de recuperarse de sus heridas y a causa de la medicación que Carlisle le suministraba para alivianar su dolor. Sus únicos contactos conmigo eran durante las comidas y, en ese tiempo, apenas si decía palabra o levantaba los ojos para mirarme.

Nunca experimenté su evidente evasión como un signo de hostilidad o de desagrado. Era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para comprender que había mucho más detrás de su actitud. Y siempre pude apreciar lo muy agradecido que estaba por todo lo que hacíamos, aunque no pudiera expresarlo con palabras adecuadas.

A medida que Edward comenzó a mejorar y estaba más tiempo despierto, notamos que se inclinaba a pasar las horas encerrado en el cuarto de huéspedes, evidentemente tratando de no molestarnos con su presencia.

Me estaba oprimiendo el corazón verlo de esa manera, y le expresé a Carlisle mi modo de sentir. Como era de esperar, mi marido era completamente conciente de mi dolor. Pero estaba preocupado por mi seguridad, porque no estaba del todo convencido de la estabilidad emocional de Edward.

Sin embargo, yo quería arriesgarme. Quería darle una chance a Edward y darnos una a nosotros mismos. Quería probar que estaba en lo cierto al creer que era él. Y finalmente, logré que Carlisle escuchara mis ruegos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Edward bajó a desayunar con nosotros, Carlisle me dio una sonrisa cómplice antes de comenzar a hablar.

"Edward, hay algo que quisiera pedirte" le dijo. Edward levantó sus ojos a mi marido y asintió, con gesto solícito e intrigado a la vez.

"Dado que estás sintiéndote mejor, quisiera que nos ayudaras en la casa" le explicó. "No quiero que hagas grandes esfuerzos, pero dado que yo estoy fuera en el trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo, me gustaría que auxiliaras a Esme con algunas tareas"

Edward bajó la cabeza un segundo, como meditando. Pude adivinar que al escuchar mi nombre su actitud cambiaba. No estaba del todo segura aún de a qué se debía la reacción, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme sin pelear.

"No serían labores complicadas" le dije entonces. "Alcanzarme algunas cosas dado que eres más alto que yo, arreglar algunos desperfectos, ayudarme con las tareas del jardín"

Los ojos de Edward buscaron los míos un segundo, y traté de que encontrara en ellos toda la calidez que fuera posible. Entonces, bajó la mirada cautelosamente y asintió.

"Claro" dijo con una tenue voz. "Estaré más que feliz de ayudar"

No había total convencimiento en su tono, pero decidí ignorarlo y, en cuanto Carlisle salió hacia el hospital, me dediqué a la tarea de encontrarnos actividades. Tenía la esperanza que, al verse obligado a pasar tiempo conmigo, pudiera forzarlo abandonar su coraza y abrirse a mi. Era una medida desesperada, pero la única que podía imaginar en ese momento.

Esa tarde, mientras yo limpiaba, Edward cambió las lámparas de la cocina, aseó el candelabro del living que yo no podía alcanzar y aceitó algunas puertas. No eran grandes actividades y bien podríamos haber seguido viviendo en la casa sin que nadie las realizara, pero sirvió para mantenerlo a mi lado todo el día y para compelerlo a que al menos me mirara a los ojos un par de veces.

Al final del día, cuando logré que me diera las buenas noches mirándome por primera vez desde su llegada, me sentí satisfecha.

Durante la semana siguiente, inventé actividades todo el tiempo. La casa nunca estuvo tan primorosa ni tan cuidada. Y de a poco sentí que lograba que me viera de otra manera, incluso que me dirigiera un par de palabras al día.

Noté que trabajar en el jardín lo apasionaba. Y cuando le pregunté por ello, me confesó que adoraba las actividades al aire libre. Como nuestra propiedad tenía un enorme parque, casi todos los días fui capaz de proponerle tareas en él, y pude observar como se sentía más a gusto a cada minuto.

El día que saqué una radio portátil para escuchar música mientras trabajábamos, vi su rostro contorsionarse en la primera sonrisa real que le viera. Fue como si su semblante se iluminara de golpe con un rayo de sol. La imagen de su felicidad fue casi cegadora en mis ojos. Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, pálido y demacrado al bajar del autobús, había creído que Edward era uno de los jóvenes más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Pero la visión de su cara colmada por una sonrisa hizo que todo lo que había pensado palideciera ante la verdadera magnitud de su belleza.

Saber que la música le gustaba, algo que para mi era uno de los mayores placeres de la vida, hizo que encontrara una forma de acercarme a él sin intimidarlo. Esa mañana hablamos de nuestras preferencias musicales y, aunque no pudiera mirarme del todo, al menos tuve el placer de escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Me llamó la atención descubrir que elegante era la cadencia de su hablar y lo refinado de su modo de expresarse. Era evidente que era un joven educado y culto, y sus gustos musicales eran igualmente refinados y clásicos.

Al mediodía de ese día puse una manta en el jardín y lo invité a sentarse a mi lado, no demasiado cerca como para incomodarlo, y compartimos unos sándwiches mientras dejábamos que el sol nos acariciara. Los días de la primavera ya casi tocaban a su fin y el verano se comenzaba a vislumbrar en la temperatura, haciendo que las jornadas fueran más largas y más agradables.

Esa noche, después de cenar, Edward se despidió de nosotros y, antes de irse, murmuró: "Gracias Esme".

Fue suficiente como para que mi corazón se detuviera en mi pecho.


	10. Chapter 9: Alineadas junto a la pared ha

Capítulo 9: Alineadas junto a la pared había siete camitas

Descubrí a Edward ojeando un libro en el living una tarde cuando regresé del pueblo.

Lo miré mientras giraba las páginas, su rostro concentrado y sus ojos atentos. Y entonces tuve una idea genial.

A la mañana siguiente solicité su ayuda para una tarea monumental. Edward asintió sumiso, como siempre, sin siquiera consultarme de qué se trataba.

La expresión de su rostro cuando entró en la biblioteca fue como nada que hubiera visto antes. Fue la imagen de un niño ante la más sorprendente y agradable sorpresa posible, como el primer cachorro o el árbol de navidad colmado de regalos.

Me pregunté a mi misma si Edward alguna vez habría tenido alguna de esas cosas.

Lo observé mientras su mirada se deslizaba fascinada por todo el cuarto, admirando las altas paredes repletas de estantes con libros que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Era la expresión de la inocencia y la incredulidad, y me felicité internamente por haber pensado que esto podría gustarle.

"¿Te gustan los libros?" le pregunté.

El brillo deslumbrante de sus ojos verdes al buscar los míos fue suficiente respuesta.

"Vamos a limpiar la biblioteca, ¿quieres?" le susurré. Asintió extasiado.

"Y quiero que elijas cualquier libro que quieras para llevártelo" agregué. "Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, cuantas veces quieras, y leer lo que te plazca. ¿De acuerdo?"

Los ojos de Edward eran dos esferas esmeralda resplandecientes.

Esa noche, cuando pasé por su cuarto como cada día antes de acostarme, lo encontré dormido con un libro sobre el pecho, y el suelo de su cuarto invadido por ejemplares de todo tipo y color. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras removía el libro de sus manos, colocando una marca en la página antes de depositarlo en la mesa de noche, y lo cubría con una manta.

Las cosas entre Edward y yo mejoraron notablemente a medida que las semanas transcurrían, e incluso Carlisle comenzó a notar la diferencia. Sonreía más a menudo y su humor era más ligero que al principio. Hasta su postura corporal parecía haberse alivianado con el correr del tiempo. Era como ver, en parte, al adolescente que siempre debió ser.

"¿Qué haremos hoy Esme?" me preguntó una mañana mientras desayunábamos los tres en la cocina.

A Carlisle le sorprendió el uso de su voz y el hecho de que pronunciara mi nombre con tanta naturalidad. Aunque aún no había sido capaz de sostener mi mirada por demasiado tiempo y yo nunca más había intentado tocarlo, había una familiaridad en nuestro trato de la que yo me regocijaba a diario. Era un trabajo duro y lento, que de a poco comenzaba a dar frutos.

"Hoy estaba pensando que podríamos comenzar a arreglar el ático" dije.

Carlisle levantó sus ojos del café que bebía con mirada aterrorizada.

"No te atrevas a decir una palabra, Carlisle Cullen" le advertí sonriente. "Una sola provocación y me veré obligada a forzarte a ayudarnos"

Como si lo hubiera pinchado con un alfiler, Carlisle se levantó del asiento y huyó de la cocina.

Entonces un sonido musical y nítido llenó el ambiente. Era casi como el cantar de muchos violines en perfecta armonía.

Carlisle volvió sobre sus pasos y me miró desde el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, igualmente azorados.

El eco de la risa de Edward nos llenó el corazón y el cuerpo, y sentí mis ojos humedecerse ante el prospecto de que de alguna manera mínima tal vez fuéramos capaces de hacerlo feliz.

Ocultándome en mis quehaceres, traté de que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que nos había alterado su reacción. Siguiendo mi iniciativa, Carlisle se marchó silenciosamente y sin decir una palabra.

Subir al ático fue casi una aventura en la jungla. Edward se movió adelante mío y fue abriendo el paso entre el desorden y la mugre para que yo pudiera pasar. Quien fuera que lo hubiera educado, había tenido éxito en formar un espléndido caballero.

"En fin…" dije un poco resignada a nuestra suerte. "Creo que mejor será comenzar"

Nos pusimos a la tarea de ordenar y limpiar lo que pudiéramos, sabiendo que probablemente el proceso tomaría días. Edward nunca se quejó ni dijo nada mientras trabajábamos codo a codo, arrullados por la música que él había elegido escuchar.

Mientras buceaba entre las cajas llenas de cacharros inútiles, lo observaba moverse sereno, meneando el cuerpo al son de la música, una sonrisa suave plasmada en sus labios. Me resultó familiar y tierno poder compartir estos momentos a su lado.

"¿Esme?" su voz me llegó desde el otro lado del espacio, detrás de una pila de muebles viejos. Busqué mi camino entre la basura para llegar hasta él. Vi que sostenía una foto ajada entre sus manos, y al acercarme noté que éramos Carlisle y yo muy jóvenes.

"No puedo creer que hallaras esa fotografía" dije riendo. "Pensé que ya no existía"

"¿Son estos Carlisle y tú?" preguntó intrigado.

"Si, cuando íbamos junto a la escuela. Es en nuestra fiesta de graduación" le dije sonriendo.

La examinó durante un momento y luego volvió sus ojos hacia mi. "Estabas muy linda" me dijo. Creí que el tamaño de mi sonrisa me arrancaría las mejillas.

"Gracias" murmuré. "Esa foto significa mucho para mi. Durante mis años en la universidad, cuando Carlisle y yo estábamos lejos, solía tenerla en mi mesa de noche y besarla antes de dormir"

Con delicadeza me la entregó, cuidando de no rozar sus dedos con los míos al hacerlo.

"Carlisle era tan hermoso cuando era joven. Igual que ahora. Todas las chicas de la secundaria querían un trozo de él. Pero solo tenía ojos para mí. Y desde el primer momento en que nos miramos supe que era él" le confesé. Miré a los ojos verdes de Edward que por primera vez eran capaces de clavarse en los míos durante más de un segundo. "Nunca dudé que nos casaríamos y pasaríamos el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Fue como si estuviera escrito de antemano"

"¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?" me preguntó frunciendo el cejo.

"No lo sabes" le contesté, y me llevé la mano al corazón. "Lo sientes. Es difícil de explicar. Pero en ese momento es como si tu visión se despejara y el camino se viera claro delante de ti, y fuera sencillo caminarlo solo poniendo un pie delante del otro"

_Lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que te vi a ti_, pensé. Pero me abstuve de decírselo para no asustarlo. Sus ojos eran suspicaces y confusos.

"No lo pienses en términos lógicos, Edward. No hay lógica en esto. Es lo que es y nada más" le sonreí con ternura y volví a depositar la fotografía en sus manos. La sostuvo entre sus dedos como si fuera algo preciado, observándola fascinado.

"Guárdala si te gusta" le dije, sin comprender del todo porqué le resultaba tan interesante. "Pero no le digas a Carlisle que lo viste usando esos pantalones"

Su risa fue como una brisa de aire fresco, mientras sus facciones se relajaban y sus hombros adoptaban una postura más natural, al tiempo que volvíamos a nuestras tareas.

Esa noche, cuando lo encontré dormido en su cama, noté que nuestra foto descansaba, orgullosa, contra la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

….

_Feliz Día del Amigo y Gracias!_


	11. Chapter 10: Despiertala y preguntale qui

Capítulo 10: Despiértala y pregúntale quién es

Ordenar y limpiar el ático nos llevó casi una semana. Pero a medida que el trabajo progresaba, nos sentíamos más cómodos entre nosotros y más satisfechos con nuestra labor.

"¿Qué es aquello?" preguntó un día Edward observando un bulto enorme al fondo del espacio, cubierto por una sábana raída, y tapado por docenas de cajas.

"Vaya, había olvidado totalmente que eso estaba aquí" confesé. "Ayúdame y te mostraré".

Edward me siguió de cerca y removió las cajas de encima del artefacto, dándome lugar para quitar la sábana y revelar mi antiguo piano. Sus ojos eran dos esferas enormes de incredulidad.

"¿Te gusta?" le pregunté sorprendida por su reacción.

Asintió con la cabeza, y deslizó su mano de largos dedos sobre la tapa que lo cubría. Me miró entonces con ojos suplicantes, y le hice un gesto para indicarle que podía continuar con su inspección.

Abrió la tapa y posó sus dedos con cuidado sobre las teclas, extrayendo un sonido casi foráneo del instrumento. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

"¿Puedo?" quiso saber.

"Claro" le respondí, mirando cómo jugaba un instante más antes de sentarse en el taburete raído y colocar sus manos en las teclas.

Nunca había esperado que supiera tocar, y mucho menos de la manera en que lo hizo. En el mismo instante en que comenzó a tocar el instrumento, éste pareció tomar vida y renacer, mientras Edward se erguía en su asiento, como un rey en su trono, alto y formidable.

Lo miré tocar durante al menos media hora, fascinada con la facilidad con que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el piano, cambiando de melodía con fluidez, haciendo que aún en su desafinada condición pareciera que el instrumento había estado produciendo música hasta ayer.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" le pregunté de pronto, y me complació ver que asentía con una sonrisa.

Tomé un lugar a su lado y puse mis manos sobre las teclas también, acompasando su melodía con la mía, creando un dueto perfecto. Tocamos juntos durante mucho tiempo, abstraídos, tanto que nos detuvimos solo cuando un aplauso rompió la burbuja de nuestro arte.

"Eso fue fantástico" dijo Carlisle, caminando hacia nosotros. Giré para sonreír a mi marido, un poco confundida por su aparición.

"¿Cómo es que estás en casa tan temprano?" le pregunté.

"No estoy en casa temprano. Es la hora usual en la que llego" me respondió riendo.

Mi cara se contorsionó en una mueca de horror. "Oh Dios, lo siento Carlisle. Estábamos tan ensimismados que no me percaté de la hora. Voy a preparar la cena".

Carlisle me tomó de los hombros y me detuvo. "No te preocupes" sonrió. "Pediremos pizza para cenar".

Mi marido dio una vuelta alrededor, inspeccionando nuestro trabajo. El ático era casi irreconocible ahora que habíamos arrojado a la basura las cosas innecesarias y reorganizado el espacio.

"Ahora que Edward está ayudándote, tal vez puedas concretar tu sueño Esme" dijo Carlisle con voz serena.

"¿Qué sueño?" quiso saber Edward a mi lado.

"Cuando nos mudamos aquí Esme quería convertir el ático en una sala de música y estar. Como un refugio para desconectarse de la realidad. Pero yo siempre trabajo demasiado como para poder ayudarla a hacerlo" explicó Carlisle. "Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo Edward" agregó guiñándole el ojo.

"Me encantaría" sonrió Edward.

Sentí que me sonrojaba de felicidad.

"Basta de charla" dije levantándome del asiento. "Es hora de cenar".

Me quedé observándolos mientras Carlisle y Edward interactuaban durante la comida. Carlisle nos relataba su día en el trabajo y Edward le hacía preguntas, para luego reírse ambos cuando Edward rememoraba las antigüedades que habíamos encontrado en el ático.

Verlos a ambos comportarse de esa manera, tan sencilla y natural, hizo que algo en mi se encendiera y durante un momento tuve la esperanza de que tal vez algún día tendríamos algo similar a una familia.

Al otro día, Edward y yo nos dedicamos a la tarea de crear nuestro salón de música y esparcimiento. Contrario al estilo moderno y despojado de la casa, y a lo clásico de nuestras personalidades, decidimos que queríamos darle a esta sala una identidad ecléctica. Algo que fuera tan diferente al resto de la propiedad que nos diera la impresión de estar en otro lugar.

Elegimos colores eléctricos para las paredes y muebles desestructurados, de diferentes estilos, solo porque nos gustaban. Hicimos el encargo por Internet del mobiliario y yo me dediqué a comprar todo lo necesario para comenzar a pintar.

Durante los días posteriores nos dedicamos con afán a esta tarea, por momentos olvidando todas las otras. Muchas veces Carlisle nos encontró enfrascados en la actividad, cubiertos de pintura, sin que ninguno hubiera recordado que teníamos que detenernos para almorzar.

Carlisle se nos unía los domingos y nos ayudaba en lo que podía. Fue su idea agregar un enorme televisor y sillón para crear un espacio de cine, y fue también él quien sugirió comprar una mesa de pool. Aunque el concepto no era de lo que más me atraía, ver el semblante entusiasmado de Edward fue suficiente como para que quisiera complacerlo.

"Uff" exclamó Edward a mis espaldas, y giré para ver como se desparramaba en el suelo del ático. Hacía casi una hora que estaba subiendo por sí solo los muebles desde la planta baja.

"Toma un descanso" le dije, mientras seguía pintando una ventana.

"No, estoy bien" me mintió.

"Anda, compláceme. Toca algo para mi" le sugerí.

Sonriendo, se levantó del piso y se sentó en el piano. Desde el día en que Carlisle nos había encontrado tocando juntos, Edward no había vuelto a ocupar el taburete del instrumento. Me pareció extraño, considerando el placer en su rostro cuando lo hacía y el talento que había demostrado.

Posó las manos sobre las teclas y cerró los ojos mientras la melodía comenzaba a flotar por la habitación. Me fue imposible seguir trabajando, hipnotizada por el modo en que sus dedos se deslizaban con total fluidez y sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si tocar fuera parte de su naturaleza.

Me senté a su lado en la banca, y levantó las pestañas para mirarme con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sus pupilas eran lo más verde que yo había visto en mi vida y nunca habían brillado tanto como en este momento.

"Eres increíblemente talentoso" le dije. "¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar así?"

"Mi madre era una excelente pianista" me confesó, bajando la mirada a sus manos aún activas. "Y hasta que mi padre murió tuve un maestro de piano que me visitaba tres veces por semana"

"¿Y qué paso luego de que tu padre murió?" pregunté intrigada.

"Nunca más volví a tocar el piano" respondió con tristeza en la voz. "A la persona que me cuidaba le molestaba el ruido"

"Nadie en su sano juicio debería prohibirte hacer algo que disfrutas y para lo que, además, eres increíblemente dotado" le dije algo molesta. "Y nadie debería decir que tu música es ruido"

Dejó de tocar en ese instante y me miró con ojos consternados.

"En esta casa puedes tocar siempre que quieras y a la hora que sea" le aseguré. "Y tanto Carlisle como yo vamos a disfrutar cada segundo de ello. Nunca lo dudes"

Vi sus ojos humedecerse y una sonrisa colmar sus labios. Supe que finalmente, y de alguna manera, lo había tocado. Y lenta, pero progresivamente, nos fuimos adaptando a una rutina saludable y placentera.


	12. Chapter 11: Y qué está haciendo aquí

Capítulo 11: Y qué está haciendo aquí

Durante el día trabajábamos en la casa hasta la hora del almuerzo, y por la tarde nos encerrábamos en nuestra sala. Generalmente Edward tocaba el piano mientras yo trabajaba en mi tablero de dibujo. Cada tanto su melodía se alternaba con una que yo nunca había escuchado antes, y me maravillaba de su talento y su capacidad.

Carlisle llegaba al final de la tarde, y Edward miraba televisión con él mientras yo preparaba la cena, que luego comíamos juntos antes de irnos a dormir.

La existencia se había tornado, en general, apacible y tranquila, casi feliz.

Las noches, sin embargo, seguían siendo el mismo infierno de siempre.

Desde el primer que llegó a nuestra casa, Edward nos despertaba en las noches con sus gritos desgarradores, bordeando el pánico, presa de pesadillas que ni Carlisle ni yo podíamos comprender.

Muchas veces, al principio, había tenido el impulso de correr a su lado. Pero mi marido me había detenido, preocupado por la posibilidad de que Edward me hiciera daño. Me partía el corazón escuchar sus lamentos y sus quejas, oír cómo imploraba para que ese "alguien" no lo tocara, cómo rogaba para que ya no lo lastimaran.

Era doloroso vivir de esta manera, sabiendo que aunque podíamos mejorar su vida y hacíamos cada día lo humanamente posible, nunca era suficiente. No sabíamos nada de él ni de su historia y, por ende, no podíamos acompañarlo ni comprenderlo.

Aunque estaba feliz con el progreso de nuestra relación, en el fondo sabía que aún no podía sentir que Edward era mi familia. Ni sus sonrisas ni su música era suficiente para derribar el muro invisible que había forjado a su alrededor, que hacía que nos mantuviéramos siempre prudentemente alejados. Y mientras no fuera capaz de dejarnos pasar al otro lado, jamás podríamos ver más allá de su dolor.

Y como nunca habíamos discutido el pasado, nos veíamos imposibilitados a pensar en un futuro. La incertidumbre de acostarnos cada día pensando que tal vez mañana él se habría ido nos estaba marchitando lentamente. Pero no podíamos planear ni planificar el día siguiente con alguien de quien, todavía, no sabíamos nada más que su primer nombre.

Hacía casi dos meses que Edward vivía con nosotros la noche en que dije basta.

Como siempre, me desperté a causa de sus gritos aterrorizados, que me llegaron a los oídos en un estruendo e hicieron que el corazón se lanzara al galope en mi pecho.

Sin darle tiempo a Carlisle a reaccionar, salté de la cama y me lancé al pasillo. Antes de salir por la puerta me giré y, mirando con resolución a los ojos de mi marido, le dije: "No me sigas".

Entré a la habitación del Edward en un estrépito y me detuve a mirarlo. Contrario a lo que siempre había imaginado mientras lo escuchaba desde el fondo del pasillo, no estaba removiéndose ni luchando. Estaba paralizado, estático, con los puños contraídos a sus lados y la mandíbula rígida. "Basta por favor…." Murmuró entonces, su ceño contrayéndose en un gesto de plegaria. "No me lastimes más…"

Decidida, me abalancé sobre él y puse mis manos en sus hombros, sacudiéndolo. "Edward, despierta, estás soñando".

Sin darme tiempo a prever su reacción, abrió los ojos atenazados de pánico y puso sus manos en mi pecho, empujándome con toda la fuerza que pudo conjurar.

Crucé la habitación en una ráfaga, y mi cuerpo se estrelló con violencia contra la pared frente a su cama. Me quedé un segundo inmóvil, desparramada sobre el suelo, ponderando mis posibles lesiones. Creí que le tomaría a Carlisle un segundo aparecer por el umbral de la puerta enfurecido. Pero mientras esperaba lo único que pude notar fue la expresión del rostro del Edward cuando me miró desde su lecho, sus ojos denotando que acaba de comprender lo que había hecho.

Sin volver a pensar en mi propia seguridad ni en mi marido, me levanté del suelo con agilidad y me acerqué a su lado otra vez.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…" escuché que murmuraba muy despacio, con ojos desorbitados de terror.

No dudé un segundo en responder de la única manera que sabía hacerlo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y llevé mi frente a la suya. "Shh" le susurré. "No te disculpes. No pasa nada. Estoy aquí contigo y nadie va a hacerte daño nunca". Y sin analizarlo dos veces, hice lo que toda madre haría: lo acuné en mi pecho.

Confiando totalmente en que Edward nunca me lastimaría, cerré los ojos y me entregué a la hermosa sensación de poder tocarlo por primera vez. Me parecía natural el calor y la textura de su piel en la mía. Casi como si toda la vida nos hubiéramos tocado así.

El sonido de su llanto en mi pecho y la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi camisola me trajeron de vuelta de mi trance, y comencé a tararear alguna de nuestras canciones preferidas, mientras nos mecía y acariciaba su cabello.

Una hora después, me recosté con él en la cama, frente a frente, nuestras manos enlazadas entre nuestros cuerpos, sus ojos cerrados en pacífico descanso, y mis dedos recorriendo su mejilla, mientras monitoreaba el rítmico deslizar de su acompasada respiración al dormir.


	13. Chapter 12: Por favor no me envíen de vu

Capítulo 12: Por favor, no me envíen de vuelta; ella me matará

Fue la visión de Esme levantándose del suelo después del violento golpe que le propiné, su rostro decidido y afectuoso a la vez mientras se acercaba a mi lado, lo que me convenció de que había llegado la hora.

Hacía casi dos meses que vivía con ellos. Y aunque nunca me había sentido más a gusto en un lugar en toda mi vida, no podía encontrar en mi la sensación de pertenencia que anhelaba.

Podía percibir los esfuerzos constantes que Esme realizaba tratando de sacar a la luz lo mejor de mi. Pero por alguna razón contraria a mi corazón, no podía retribuir su insistencia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había deducido que Esme no era Victoria. Que aunque ambas fueran mujeres capaces de ocupar el rol maternal en mi vida, no se parecían en nada más que en ello.

Donde Victoria había sido despiadada, déspota y cruel, Esme era dedicada, sincera y afectuosa.

Sin embargo, había algo en mi interior que parecía reaccionar de la peor manera ante el prospecto de su cercanía. No podía conciliar la idea del contacto físico. Ni siquiera podía sostener su mirada durante más de medio minuto. Y odiaba hacerlo porque podía percibir que le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Esme quería amarme, quería ser lo que yo nunca había tenido, quería mostrarme otro mundo. Pero yo no estaba preparado para ello. Había sufrido demasiado como para comprender y aceptar que no todos estaban dispuestos a lastimarme.

Era un hombre roto. Un sombra de lo que alguna vez fuera. Los harapos de una persona. Y nadie en su sano juicio tendría que amarme, o desear hacerlo. No era bueno estar a mi alrededor. Yo mismo reconocía mi inestabilidad. No merecía que Esme me amara. Porque, al fin y al cabo, yo era tan culpable como Victoria de lo que me había ocurrido. Yo había consentido a ello.

Pero Esme no quería darse por vencida, y a medida que el tiempo pasó, encontró maneras de llegar a mi, de acercarse, de deshacer mis defensas. Pronto me era tan familiar estar a su lado, que casi podía olvidar que era una mujer y que las mujeres eran para mi la personificación misma del demonio.

El tono amable y afectuoso de su voz, sus atenciones constantes y su amabilidad comenzaron a hacer mella en mi. Yo quería ser capaz de ser el hijo que ella esperaba, la familia que añoraba, el complemento perdido de su vida. Pero mi mente trabajaba de una manera que no podía controlar, y mis reacciones parecían dispararse de la forma más inesperada ante cualquier provocación. Era un mecanismo de autodefensa que no podía desactivar aunque quisiera.

Bastaba con que cada noche me hallara solo en mi habitación para que vinieran a mi como una tormenta los recuerdos del pasado. Toda la dedicación de Esme y los cuidados que Carlisle me prodigaba durante el día, no eran suficientes para aplacar los años de sufrimiento ni las consecuencias de las heridas que Victoria había inflingido en mi piel.

Alcanzaba con divisar mi reflejo en un espejo o echar un breve vistazo a mi pecho para que recordara que este no era mi lugar y que yo no pertenecía a ningún lado. Lo que era en realidad era una persona quebrada y abatida, más inclinado a la muerte que a seguir en este mundo, demasiado arruinado para siquiera concebir la chance de continuar luchando.

Aunque las heridas de mi cuerpo hacía mucho tiempo habían dejado de doler, había una laceración en mí que no podía sanar con ninguna sutura o apósito. Victoria me había desgarrado por dentro, y el sufrimiento que me invadía no podía alivianarse con música o libros.

Durante las noches, cuando las distracciones que Esme ensayaba para mi descansaban, el verdadero Edward volvía a la realidad. Entonces, no bastaba el recuerdo de sus sonrisas o sus palabras para apaciguar el dolor de mi alma. Me sentía sucio, arruinado y corrupto. Impuro, en términos estrictos. Poco merecedor de su atención o su cariño.

Sabía que los despertaba cada noche con mis pesadillas y mis gritos. Y, sin embargo, ni Esme ni Carlisle jamás dijeron nada al respecto. Cada mañana me recibían en la cocina con el desayuno, como si yo fuera parte de la rutina diaria de su hogar, aunque en mi fuero interno y en el suyo, los tres supiéramos que yo no pertenecía a ninguna parte.

Había momentos que no podía trazar la línea que separaba el dolor que me aquejaba a causa de Victoria con el dolor que me atenazaba al pensar en ellos, en sus fútiles esfuerzos, y en como, eventualmente, yo iba a decepcionarlos.

Hacía mucho que había perdido la esperanza de sentir algo más que constante sufrimiento o fingido aletargamiento la noche en que Esme entró a mi habitación a despertarme.

Casi podría haber gritado cuando tomé conciencia de que acababa de lastimar a la única persona en el mundo que parecía sentir algo genuinamente parecido a afecto por mi.

Vi la mirada anonada y horrorizada en sus ojos cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra la pared, y se derrumbó con un ruido sordo contra el suelo de mi habitación. Esperé en vano que Carlisle ingresara en un estrépito, alejándola de mi para siempre. Aguardé, sabiendo que lo merecía, que ella me gritara y me pidiera que me fuera de sus vidas para siempre.

Pero los ojos de Esme nunca se tornaron en ira, ni siquiera en dolor o en consternación. Carlisle nunca llegó para interponerse entre nosotros. Y ella nunca me levantó la voz.

Contra todas mis expectativas, Esme hizo lo más ilógico del mundo. Se irguió de su lugar y cruzó la habitación hacia mi, poniéndose estúpidamente en el radio del peligro inminente de mi desbordada conciencia. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, colocó sus manos en mi rostro y tocó su frente con la mía.

Esperé una reacción que nunca llegó. Me petrifiqué, aguardando por el golpe que imaginé que iba a prodigarle, odiándome de antemano al saber que iba lastimarla.

Pero mi cuerpo se mantuvo estático, mi rostro amoldándose a la textura suave de sus palmas y mi frente entibiándose con el contacto de su piel. Nada en el mundo podría haberme preparado para la sensación de su cercanía, del calor de su cuerpo y de la ternura de su voz cuando me juró que nunca dejaría que nadie volviera a lastimarme.

De pronto, me sentí en casa. Las barreras de mi mente se desplomaron y me así a ella como si fuera el mismo aire que necesitara respirar. Lloré en sus brazos, mientras su mano se enredaba tierna en mi cabello, sus labios tarareando canciones en mi oído y su cuerpo meciéndome con suavidad.

Esa noche Esme hizo lo ilógico y lo descabellado.

No curó mis heridas ni me hizo olvidar mi tragedia. No fue un elixir mágico que borró de mi mente y de mi cuerpo las llagas del pasado. Fue precisa y efectivamente el azote de humanidad capaz de devolverme de un golpe a la realidad.

Confió en mí lo suficiente como para quedar a mi merced. Podría haberla lastimado a mi antojo, porque ella así se ofreció: sin ataduras, sin propósitos ulteriores, sin dobles sentidos. Se dio sin pedir nada a cambio, dispuesta a tomar lo que yo fuera a devolverle. Aún si fueran solo agresiones.

En ese momento no enmascaró mi dolor con música suave ni con risas efímeras. No se me acercó en medio de lecciones de piano, ni de pintura de colores, ni de luz de día. Me eligió en la oscuridad plena de la noche, en donde reinaban mis fantasmas y mis peores pesadillas, y en medio de los gritos desgarrados de mi insomne conciencia.

Esme me aceptó como lo que yo realmente era: un ser quebrado, deshecho y partido. Ajado de heridas, sangrante y sufriente. Me tomó en sus brazos y me quiso con mis defectos y mis virtudes, con mi don para la música y mis lamentos, con mis sonrisas y mis lágrimas.

Sollocé en sus brazos y me dormí en su arrullo, descansando sin pesadillas por primera vez en meses.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente envuelto en el aroma dulce del desayuno que Esme preparaba para mi cada mañana, vi las cosas como ella me las había mostrado. Y decidí que había llegado el momento de comenzar a dar un paso tras otro, hacia delante.

…..

**He tardado en actualizar, y les pido disculpas. Espero poder hacerlo más seguido.**

**Y quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y sus palabras de aliento.**

**Antes de marcharme quiero hacerles dos invitaciones:**

**Una, a leer la historia Pura e Inocente de mi amiga Noelle xD que ya está entre mis favoritas: Edward Cullen Duque de Masen se enamora perdidamente de una hermosa joven que simula una inocencia y candidez que lo conquistan, pero se da cuenta que todo ha sido planeado, es así como empieza su venganza, aunque hiera profundamente a otra joven. AU,AH**

**Y otra, invitar a quienes no lo han hecho a leer mi otra fic Mientras el Mundo se Derrumba, que ya está completa. Esta es la historia de Bella Swan, escritora famosa mundialmente y cuyo libro está a punto de convertirse en una película. Sin embargo, obligada por el estudio a tener a Edward Cullen en el reparto, Bella está segura que su película se arruinará irremediablemente. Edward no es, en absoluto, lo que Bella ha soñado para el personaje masculino de su libro. Al final, cuando la realidad y la ficción se confundan atropellándose una sobre las otras, Bella comprenderá que tal vez toda su vida ha estado equivocada. **


	14. Chapter 13: Piel blanca como la nieve

**Capítulo 13: Piel blanca como la nieve**

Ni Esme ni Carlisle reaccionaron de la forma en que yo esperaba que lo hicieran.

Cuando esa mañana bajé para encontrarlos en la cocina, me sorprendí apreciando la rutina casera de un modo que nunca había contemplado antes. Esme cocinaba completamente abstraída mientras tarareaba una canción que no pude reconocer, mientras Carlisle leía sosteniendo el diario con una mano y una taza de café en la otra.

Era una escena sencilla. No había nada de pomposo ni de extraordinario en ella. Y era igual a muchas otras que había visto antes, en esta misma cocina, durante el mucho tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos.

Sin embargo, esa mañana, verlos en su ambiente, tan cómodos y tan naturales, se sintió totalmente diferente. Comprendí, mirándolos, que la noche anterior había ocurrido algo mucho más crucial que mi resolución de enfrentarlos con la verdad.

Yo quería ser parte de esto. Quería ser parte de sus vidas, y que ellos fueran parte de la mía. Quería pertenecer.

Pero para mirar adelante y soñar con algo diferente, primero tenía que aceptar mi propio pasado. Y era conciente de que, al hacerlo, bien podía perderlos.

Aunque Carlisle y Esme eran concientes de que algo andaba mal conmigo; aunque habían podido reconocer mis heridas psicológicas al igual que habían visto las físicas; yo sabía que aún así la verdad sería diferente. Cuando supieran lo que había ocurrido en mi vida y notaran que estaba quebrado de manera irreparable, _probablemente no querrían nada conmigo._

Era doloroso pensar en esa posibilidad, pero jamás podría culparlos. Había sido en el corazón oscuro del sótano en donde Victoria me había mantenido maniatado que había comprendido y aceptado mi propio pecado. Nada de lo que me pasara podría compensar el hecho de que yo había accedido a todo lo que me había ocurrido. Yo era tan responsable de mis tormentos como la propia Victoria al clavarme el cuchillo. Y cuando Carlisle y Esme lo vieran, cuando percibieran lo irremediable de mis defectos, esta pequeña burbuja de temporal tranquilidad se rompería para siempre.

"Buenos días" dijo Esme con esa voz musical que había aprendido a apreciar, mirándome con los ojos cálidos que pocas veces había sido capaz de mirar durante más de un par de segundos. De repente, su mirada no me resultó intimidante ni me causo temor. En cambio, me generó profunda tristeza. Tal vez hoy me quedaría sin el calor de sus ojos _para siempre._

"Buenos días" murmuré, y vi que Carlisle me sonreía también en señal de bienvenida. Me senté junto a él en la mesa y Esme se apresuró a traerme un café y colocar el desayuno frente a nosotros. Luego tomó su propia taza y se acomodó con nosotros.

El silencio colmó la cocina, y sin ser incómodo, noté que estaba cargado de premoniciones. Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir y los tres lo sabíamos.

Sin embargo, quise tomarme un minuto para apreciar el momento, al menos antes de desatar la tormenta. Tomé el desayuno en silencio, disfrutando los sabores y las fragancias de la casa, y la sensación cálida de la compañía. Alcé mis ojos a Esme y Carlisle un par de veces, y los escuché mientras comenzaban a charlar sobre temas simples, como el clima y los víveres que necesitaban adquirir.

Me fascinó pensar que ninguno de ellos hiciera una sola referencia a los eventos de la noche anterior. Sobre todo al hecho de que yo había arrojado a Esme volando a través de mi habitación, estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared. No había manera de que ella no sintiera ningún dolor a causa de la violencia de mi ataque. Y, sin embargo, su sonrisa franca fue lo único que obtuve de ella cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"Carlisle" lo llamé, captando su atención. "¿Existe la posibilidad de que esta mañana te quedes en la casa? Quisiera hablar con ambos"

No pude siquiera mirarlos mientras pronunciaba el pedido, atemorizado de antemano ante lo que aún no había llegado a desencadenarse. Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el que presumo ambos se miraron, hablándose con los ojos de esa forma que yo encontraba fascinante.

"Claro" respondió Carlisle después de un momento. "Solo déjame hacer una llamada al hospital". Y tomando su teléfono móvil, salió en dirección al living.

Levanté mi mirada entonces para encontrar los comprensivos ojos de Esme. "¿Estás seguro?" me preguntó. Estiró su mano buscando la mía, pero se detuvo unos milímetros antes temerosa de tocarme, sospechando que esta mañana pudiera ser diferente a la noche anterior.

Estiré mi mano para encontrar la suya, colocando mis dedos sobre los suyos, y asentí sosteniendo su mirada de la forma en que no había sido capaz de hacerlo antes. La sonrisa de su rostro fue lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida.

Carlisle regresó a la cocina entonces y sonrió al vernos tomados de la mano. Con cierta vergüenza, solté la mano de Esme y desvié la mirada. Escuché su musical sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Todo arreglado" anunció Carlisle, sentándose junto a su esposa y pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros en un gesto de sincera afectuosidad. Ambos me miraron entones, expectantes.

Me tomó un momento y varias hondas inspiraciones encontrar la fuerza para dejar todo salir. Pero supe que ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Con apenas un hilo de voz les dije cuál era mi verdadero nombre y de dónde venía. Descubrí por sus reacciones que mi apellido y el nombre de la empresa de mi padre eran mucho más famosas de lo que yo jamás hubiera adivinada durante mis muchos años de confinamiento.

Hice un esfuerzo por no sentirme intimidado, por encontrar mi voz para continuar, por no dejar que el temor al rechazo nublara mi juicio y mi decisión.

Mirando mis manos como si evitar sus ojos fuera lo más prudente, les conté de la muerte de mi madre, del matrimonio de mi padre, de su posterior fallecimiento, y de los años solitarios que prosiguieron al momento en que me hallé solo en el mundo.

Solo cuando llegó el punto en que mi historia se volvía más sórdida, cuando me hallé obligado a confesarles cómo había consentido a lo que Victoria deseaba de mi cuerpo, sentí mi voz flaquear y mis ojos humedecerse.

Era el instante de no retorno. A partir de aquí ya no podría ocultarles más la horrible persona que era, el monstruo en que me había convertido la noche en que permití que Victoria me tocara por primera vez y las consecuencias que posteriormente tuvieron lugar.

Apretando mis ojos para imaginarme en algún otro lugar, cerrando mis manos en puños mientras mis uñas se hundían en la carne de mi palma hasta brotar sangre, les confesé de nuestro muchos encuentros sexuales, de lo que ella me instaba a hacer y del modo sumiso en que una y otra vez accedí a ser su juguete.

Finalmente, les dije del día en que descubrí a Victoria con James, y como todo se vino sobre mi en ese instante, mostrándome que el mundo estaba lejos de ser lo que en mi inocencia había imaginado.

Mientras les relataba acerca del momento en que James me había llevado al sótano y sobre las visitas de Victoria durante ese encierro, sentí que Esme gemía horrorizada. Y aunque en ese momento creí que sería mejor detenerme, ya no encontré la forma de acallar mis palabras.

Como un torrente sin control ni lógica, les describí de mi angustia y mis deseos de morir, de cómo mi cuerpo se negaba a dejarme ir y de cuánto desee poder abandonar este mundo. En algún punto de la narración supe que estaba llorando, sintiendo la humedad deslizarse por mis mejillas, pero tampoco entonces pude contenerme. Algo en mi se había roto, desencadenando un aluvión frenético de llantos y susurros.

Al final, les relaté el último día, cuando Victoria se hartó de jugar con su daga, y le pidió a James que se deshiciera de mi, no sin antes dejar en mi rostro la marca final de su dominio sobre mi cuerpo. Con una mano temblorosa toqué la herida en mi barbilla, esa que nunca podría ocultar y que para siempre me recordaría, y le recordaría al mundo, que yo no era más que el juguete de alguien más.

Terminé mi historia con los últimos vestigios de mi voz, diciéndoles cómo James había salvado mi vida enviándome con ellos, pensando que tal vez al otro lado del país podría ser alguien diferente.

Pero yo no me engañaba. No era ahora tan infantil ni tan inocente. El mundo real había caído sobre mí como una fiera, mostrándome de la manera más cruda y más despiadada que era solo el peón de un juego macabro.

Jamás sería alguien diferente a lo que era. Era joven y alguna vez había sido bello, pero ahora era una como una vieja muñeca raída con la que el tiempo había sido brutal. Mi cuerpo era un despliegue de laceraciones diversas y profundas, que habían hecho tanto daño a mi piel como a mi mente.

Quebrado y herido, nunca sería más que lo que en realidad era: el harapo de un ser humano. Nadie podía amarme. Ni nadie querría hacerlo. Me había transformado en un monstruo, ajado por fuera y roto por dentro.

Pasé más de diez minutos en silencio, tratando de controlar mi respiración, pasando las manos por mi rostro para enjuagar mis lágrimas, buscando el coraje para mirarlos y enfrentar lo que estaba por venir.

Finalmente, sintiendo que me desangraba de nuevo hasta la muerte igual que en el oscuro sótano de Victoria, levanté mis ojos y busqué los rostros de las únicas personas en este mundo a las cuales no quería perder.

Carlisle y Esme, sin embargo, no me miraron.

Sus ojos estaban unidos, de ese modo íntimo que hacía que el resto del mundo se sintiera un intruso mientras ellos se observaban. Sus semblantes eran máscaras de acero. No había una sola emoción en sus facciones. Los labios rosados de Esme, que yo había aprendido a asociar solo con sonrisas, eran una línea dura de innegable frialdad, al igual que los ojos azules de Carlisle, que siempre parecían refulgir de un modo antinatural.

Imaginé que si poseyera el poder de una visión más que humana sería capaz de ver el torrente que se deslizaba entre ellos, silencioso, como si pudieran conectarse telepáticamente. Pero yo era solo un ser humano, o al menos, alguna vez lo había sido. Y no tuve más remedio que esperar, ansioso, a escuchar el veredicto.

Finalmente, vi que ambos asentían, y entonces se volvieron para mirarme.

Contra todo pronóstico, fue Esme quien habló.

"Edward" dijo, solemne, con una voz en la que era imposible percibir nada excepto completa y absoluta determinación.

"Queremos que seas nuestro hijo"

…

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza. Estoy con mucho trabajo y no quiero actualizar hasta que tenga bien delineado el capítulo. No quiero decepcionarlos._

_Un beso grande y por favor díganme que les parecio!_


	15. Chapter 14: Labios rojos como la sangre

Capítulo 14: Labios rojos como la sangre

Si mientras estaba encerrado en el sótano de Victoria alguien me hubiera jurado que un mes al futuro estaría vivo y sintiéndome feliz como nunca antes, mi única respuesta hubiera sido una carcajada. Excepto por el prospecto de que Victoria se hartara de mí y me clavara finalmente la daga en el corazón acabando mi sufrimiento, estaba seguro de que no había nada más para mi en este mundo.

Las palabras de Esme me probaron lo increíblemente equivocado que había estado.

Pestañeé varias veces como si eso fuera a traerme de vuelta de la alucinación de la que me sentía víctima. Pero ellos seguían allí, mirándome con ojos determinados, esperando una respuesta que yo no podía comenzar ni a articular.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Pasé una mano por mi rostro y la enterré con nerviosismo en mi cabello, buscando asidero para mi falta momentánea de cordura.

"¿Edward?" la voz serena de Carlisle me llegó a los oídos, pero aún así no abrí los ojos.

Quería un segundo para pensar, para comprender, para asegurarme de que no había perdido la razón.

La textura cálida y suave de una mano en mi rostro me forzó a abrir los ojos. Me encontré con las pupilas miel de Esme, mirándome como si yo fuera la cosa más hermosa del universo.

"Edward, cariño, ¿estás bien?" me dijo, su voz llena de ternura.

"¿Por qué?" fue lo único que pude gesticular.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de confusión y tristeza, y el corazón se me quebró en miles de pedazos porque, aunque podía comprender que sonaba a rechazo, mis palabras eran lo único sincero que podía expresar en ese instante.

"¿Por qué querrían que fuera su hijo?" agregué entonces, tratando de hacerme entender.

"¿Por qué no te querríamos?" preguntó Esme en respuesta.

La miré a los ojos durante unos segundos, ponderando las diferentes e interminables maneras en que podría contestar esa pregunta.

"Podría darte miles de razones" argumenté.

"Yo no puedo pensar en ninguna" dijo ella con resolución. A su espalda, Carlisle sonreía de costado y asentía, evidentemente corroborando que acordaba con todas y cada una de las palabras de su esposa.

Aunque una parte de mi cerebro (y probablemente de mi corazón), no quisiera más que aceptar sus palabras y lanzarme a los brazos de esta mujer y este hombre que querían cuidarme como su hijo, en el fondo sabía que no era correcto. Que yo no era correcto para ellos, y nunca lo sería.

"Esme, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta que poseo todas las clases de traumas que existen en un libro de psicología. Soy inestable y volátil. Desde que entré a ese sótano me he sentido como un sombra, como el reflejo sin vida en un espejo de la persona que solía ser" le dije, agachando la cabeza y hundiéndola entre mis manos.

"Edward, el hecho de que puedas reconocer lo que está mal en ti es el primer paso para que puedas comenzar a recuperarte" afirmó Carlisle desde su posición detrás de Esme.

"Sabemos que no será sencillo ni placentero. Pero queremos ayudarte. Queremos estar junto ti" susurró Esme hundiendo su mano en mi cabello.

"¡No lo entiendes!" grité de pronto, levantando mis ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor y furia. "¡No pueden ayudarme! ¡Ya no queda nada para mi!"

Y bajando nuevamente la cabeza murmuré: "Es mi culpa…Todo fue mi culpa"

"¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa?" preguntó Esme.

"Yo lo permití" expliqué, cerrando los ojos frente a la potencia del recuerdo de Victoria, de sus manos, de su piel, de sus jadeos y sus palabras, y finalmente de sus agresiones.

"Yo permití que ella me tocara, que ella me lastimara. Sabía que estaba mal, pero nunca la detuve. Yo deseaba tanto su atención como ella mi cuerpo. Es mi culpa también" murmuré. Las lágrimas se deslizaban ahora incontrolables por mi rostro.

"¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!" escuché la voz azorada de Esme sobre mí. "Eras un niño, estabas solo y no podías entender. Era ella quien tendría que haberte protegido y cuidado, en lugar de lastimarte"

En algún lugar de mi mente sabía que las palabras de Esme contenían verdades, pero mi corazón primaba sobre la razón, y él estaba lleno de culpa. ¿Podría haber evitado mi pasado si me hubiera resistido? Probablemente no, pero al menos no estaría sintiendo que había sido cómplice de mi propio infortunio. Al menos podría considerarme íntegro y tal vez digno de la oportunidad que Esme y Carlisle me ofrecían. En cambio, no podía sino analizar lo corrupto de mi propia esencia.

Sin embargo, cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me encontré de nuevo con esa tenacidad en las pupilas de Esme que había aprendido a admirar. Esa determinación que indicaba que no iba a darse por vencida sin luchar. Tenía que hacerla ver que yo no era para ella, que no había forma en que pudieran ser felices con alguien como yo a su lado.

"Esme, por favor, mírame. Soy inestable emocionalmente. Es inseguro estar a mi lado. No puedo controlar ni las propias reacciones de mi cuerpo. Me basta con observarme un instante en el espejo para volver a revivir los peores momentos. Estoy marcado en mi mente y en mi piel de una manera irreparable" le susurré.

Y antes de que pudiera argumentar en mi contra, bajando mi mirada a mis manos, agregué: "Soy un muestrario de cicatrices y suturas…Por dentro y por fuera… Un verdadero monstruo"

Desde el día en que había llegado a la casa de Esme y Carlisle, y me había visto por primera vez en un espejo, había intentado por todos los medios nunca volver a ver mi propia imagen. Alguna vez había sido hermoso. Lo sabía porque todos a mi alrededor se desvivían por hacérmelo notar. Pero ahora, al mirarme, lo único que era capaz de ver era a la bestia en la que me había convertido. Cubriéndome de pies a cabeza para no tener que ver ni mis brazos ni mis piernas, me era imposible, sin embargo, ocultar la marca en mi rostro que se extendía desde mi labio inferior hasta la mitad de mi barbilla.

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Esme, tomándome del rostro y obligándome a levantar la cabeza, mientras sus ojos buscaban los míos, igualmente perlados por las lágrimas. "Eres una de las personas más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida. No hay en ti nada de lo que debas sentirte avergonzado o por lo que puedas creerte un monstruo"

"Anoche te arrojé a través de mi habitación y te estrellé contra la pared" dije suavemente, porque era doloroso, pero a la vez necesario recordárselo. Vi a Carlisle estremecerse apenas ante mis palabras. "Soy un monstruo, Esme. Soy inestable y no puedo predecir mis propias reacciones. Al final, solo terminaré lastimándote, a ti, a Carlisle y a todos los que se pongan en mi camino. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes. Hay miles de niños ahí afuera que los necesitan y podrían hacerlos más felices que yo"

"No queremos ningún otro niño" murmuró Esme. "Te queremos a ti"

"No lo entiendes, Esme. No sabes nada de mi excepto lo que acabo de contarte" le recordé.

"Se de ti lo suficiente" aseguró con completa convicción. "Se que eres leal, educado y respetuoso. Se que tienes un corazón enorme y que eres naturalmente bueno. Se de tu inteligencia y tu talento. Y se que cuando puedas aceptar tus cicatrices y dejar que el pasado deje de regir tu vida, podrás ser plenamente feliz"

La miré durante un segundo en silencio, incapaz de encontrar palabras con las que responderle. Esme puso sus manos en mis mejillas, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Sin poder contestar, dejé que las lágrimas se escurrieran por mi rostro, humedeciendo sus palmas.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca del día en que conocí a Carlisle?" me dijo de pronto.

Asentí. "Que desde el primer momento que lo viste supiste que era él. Que el destino lo había escrito de antemano" expliqué.

"Exacto" murmuró sonriendo. "Y fue lo mismo que sentí cuando te vi descender de ese bus hace un mes atrás. Supe que era tú. Vi el camino claro y preciso, delineado frente a mí. Ahora solo nos resta dar un paso tras otro, hacia delante"

Me quedé mirándola, confundido, azorado, abrumado, sin saber como responder ni como reaccionar. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas siguieron derramándose, incontrolables, en mi rostro.

"Déjanos ayudarte" dijo Esme, abriendo sus brazos como invitándome a abrazarla. Vi el rostro sincero de Carlisle mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro de su esposa, respaldando su decisión.

Y mientras el llanto nublaba mi visión, dejé que Esme me tomara en su pecho. Algo se rompió entonces dentro de mí, pero, a la vez, fue como si algo se compusiera.

…..

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido lo suficientemente bueno como para compensar la espera a la que los estoy sometiendo. Aunque se exactamente hacia donde va esta historia, es tan compleja de escribir que me lleva mucho más tiempo del que esperaba. No es sencillo darle vida a los sentimientos y las complejidades de este Edward, y no quiero defraudar esta historia que en mi cabeza es tan clara._

_Aprovecho para hacer un par de aclaraciones, porque muchos me están preguntando. Aún falta un trecho para que Bella aparezca. Como les dije antes, igual que en Blancanieves, el príncipe aparecerá más hacia el final, aunque no sea tan al final como en la verdadera historia de Blancanieves._

_De todos modos, quiero que sepan que esta historia se divide en 3 partes. En cada parte, hay una voz adicional a la de Edward. Es decir, habrá 3 voces más además de la del protagonista. Como ya saben, la de Esme es la primera._

_Y cuando digo que falta un trecho para Bella, es porque hay un par de cosas que nuestro Edward tendrá que conocer y aprender sobre el amor, las relaciones con otras personas y sobre sí mismo antes de estar listo para conocer a Bella y poder apreciarla como corresponde._

_Espero que valga la pena la espera! Yo creo que sí!_

_Besos desde Argentina_


	16. Chapter 15: La esencia misma del deseo d

Capitulo 15: La misma esencia del deseo de su madre

Nunca, pero nunca jamás, deseé algo más en el mundo que pertenecer a ese pequeño reducto de tranquilidad y calma que Esme y Carlisle constituían. Y me aferré a ese deseo, y a la frágil posibilidad de alcanzarlo, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. Pero supe, igual que ellos, que no sería una labor sencilla.

"Hay un par de condiciones que creemos necesarias si decides quedarte con nosotros" me explicó Carlisle con tono formal, mientras Esme sostenía mis manos entre las suyas. Cualquier cosa que ellos requirieran, yo estaba dispuesto a acatar, solo por el hecho de no perderlos a ambos. Asentí mirándolo a los ojos con determinación.

"En principio, tendremos que pensar en una nueva identidad para ti" me dijo con cuidado, sentándose a mi lado y derivando mi atención de las manos suaves de Esme. "Tengo un conocido de no muy buena reputación que me debe un par de favores. Creo que podría conseguir la documentación necesaria para hacerte pasar por alguien más"

Lo miré en silencio y asentí. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento en dejar atrás mi antigua vida y mi antiguo nombre, a pesar de que notaba que Carlisle así lo temía.

"Me gustaría que tengas mi apellido" dijo Carlisle de pronto, mirándome a los ojos con cuidado, como si estuviera testeando mi reacción. "Obviamente, no puedo hacerte pasar por mi hijo. Pero podemos aducir que eres mi sobrino, el hijo de James, que has venido a vivir con nosotros. Y de esa forma podrás ser un Cullen"

Un Cullen. Edward Cullen. La cacofonía de ese nombre me resultó extrañamente placentera. Podía imaginar lo que se ocultaba detrás del semblante precavido de Carlisle: era el temor del dolor que podría causarme el tener que dejar atrás el apellido de mi padre, el que se me había designado al nacer.

Pero Carlisle estaba equivocado. No había razón alguna por la que yo quisiera seguir siendo un Masen. Nada en mi vida pasada había sido aliciente como para que deseara estar ligado a esa familia y su historia. Ni siquiera el recuerdo tenue de mi madre porque ella, al fin y al cabo, no era una Masen. Lo único importante para mi era conservar mi nombre, el que ella me había elegido cuando me vio nacer. Mi apellido nunca había sido para mi más que un recordatorio de una fortuna que no me interesaba y de un padre que nunca había podido amarme realmente.

Edward Cullen. Ese nombre era para mí el sonido de la promesa en sí misma. Era la puerta a otra historia, a un futuro diferente y a distintas oportunidades. Pero sobre todo, era el nombre de una persona que, tal vez, alguien podría amar.

Carlisle me observaba en silencio, visiblemente nervioso. La intensidad de sus ojos y el modo en que movía las manos incansables en su regazo me reveló su inquietud, mientras esperaba calladamente el veredicto de mi conciencia. No podía comprender a qué se debía su ansiedad. ¿Acaso temía que yo quisiera conservar mi nombre original? ¿De qué modo podía eso causarle aprehensión?

Y entonces lo comprendí. Fue como si de golpe saliera el sol e iluminara lo que hasta ese momento había sido la oscuridad más absoluta. Carlisle temía que yo lo rechazara; temía que no quisiera llevar su apellido. Sentí deseos de reír ante la absurdidad de la revelación. ¿Cómo podía siquiera concebir que yo no deseara su nombre? Si pudiera reelegir mi vida, quisiera haber nacido en esta casa y haber llevado su apellido por derecho natural. Pero lo único importante ahora era que, al igual que Esme, Carlisle me elegía, y sellaba ese trato dándome su nombre, aunque fuera tan solo prestado.

"Gracias" le dije, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Pareció no entender. "Será un honor llevar tu apellido" le clarifiqué. Y su rostro se llenó de una sonrisa aliviada, que hizo que de repente mi pecho se sintiera tibio.

"Hay una cosa más" dijo Esme, desde mi lado. "Que es realmente importante para nosotros"

Volví mi vista hacia ella entonces, olvidando de momento la alegría de Carlisle al contemplar el rostro apesadumbrado de Esme.

"Cuando te dijimos que sabíamos que este proceso no iba a ser fácil, estábamos plenamente concientes de nuestra palabras. Igual que cuando prometimos estar contigo en este trance, ayudarte y ser tu soporte todo lo que pudieras requerirlo" me explicó con dulzura. "Pero ambos somos lo bastante concientes como para saber que toda nuestra dedicación y nuestra buena voluntad pueden no ser suficientes. Y que por ello sería necesario que recibas ayuda profesional"

La miré durante un segundo sin entender, mientras el silencio tenso comenzaba a colmar la habitación.

"Lo que Esme quiere decir" interrumpió Carlisle, desviando mi atención ahora hacia él. "Es que quisiéramos que vieras un psicólogo, Edward. Alguien que pueda ayudarte de forma instruida, que realmente sepa como hacerlo"

De nuevo, no dije nada. En realidad, no había demasiado que quisiera decir. Ya sabía de antemano, aún antes de que Carlisle comenzara a establecer las condiciones, de que sería capaz de aceptar cualquier pedido que me hicieran solo para no perderlos.

"Entendemos que te puedas sentir reacio hacia la terapia" siguió Carlisle, como si necesitara justificar su requerimiento. "Pero creo que será sano para ti y sano para nosotros"

Ambos me miraban nerviosos, mientras yo alternaba mis ojos de uno a otro. Evidentemente, estaban esperando que yo dijera algo.

"Lo entiendo" asentí finalmente. "Y estoy dispuesto a asistir a la terapia si ustedes consideran que eso puede ayudarme. Estoy preparado para afrontar lo que sea si puede servir a que me sienta mejor"

Carlisle y Esme se miraron sobre mi complacidos, y evidentemente aliviados.

"Conozco un psicólogo en el hospital que creo será ideal. No somos amigos, pero confío en su capacidad y su criterio. Y sobre todo en su discreción. Considerando lo peligroso de tu historia, me parece un rasgo fundamental que podamos confiar en que no divulgará tu secreto y que por ello podrás estar cómodo relatando tu vida" me aseguró Carlisle.

"Tengo una última petición" dijo Esme entonces, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. "Y tiene que ver con tu educación"

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y vi que Carlisle asentía, acordando con lo que Esme estaba a punto de decirme.

"En principio, quiero que tengas un profesor de piano que te ayude a desarrollar ese increíble talento que posees y que has dejado de lado durante tanto tiempo" aseveró.

Como respuesta, solo pude sonreír. El prospecto de tener un instructor de piano era fabuloso, y casi parecía un sueño. Hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de tocar, que casi había olvidado lo increíble que se sentía el vibrar de las teclas bajo mis dedos y el deslizar de la música en el aire que mi propia mano producía. Esme me había devuelto eso, e iba a estar eternamente agradecido con ella.

"Pero también quiero que en el futuro puedas inscribirte en la Universidad" siguió entonces, trayéndome de vuelta de mis cavilaciones. "Por lo que quiero que asistas el colegio durante este año"

Me paralicé inmediatamente, sintiendo que todos los músculos de mi cara se contraían en una mueca de horror. La mirada de Esme se desdibujó en una expresión de temor, y sentí que Carlisle se removía incómodo a mi lado. Solté sus manos abruptamente y dejé que las mías encontraran su lugar habitual sobre mi regazo, mirándolas nerviosamente.

"¿Edward?" la voz de Esme estaba llena de dudas y miedos.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de forzar a las imágenes que poblaban mi mente a desaparecer. Enredé mis dedos en mi cabello y presioné con violencia, buscando una catarsis que no pude encontrar.

El colegio. La última vez que había estado allí tenía 10 años, y mi último recuerdo era de agresión. En ese momento no había significado gran cosa, solo una riña de niños. Pero ahora, en la lejanía y tras las vivencias de mi adolescencia, esa memoria volvía cargada de implicaciones que nunca había conjurado. De repente, se me antojó horroroso pensar en la sangre que había brotado de mi nariz rota, del dolor en mi rostro provocado por el golpe que alguien me había propinado.

El colegio había sido para mi una experiencia abominable. Había consistido básicamente en estar solo en medio de una multitud, y de ser acechado constantemente por la agresividad de quienes no podían comprender mi naturaleza meditativa. Por ende, mis recuerdos solo reflejaban la soledad, la marginación y la violencia.

No veía razones para que esta vez fuera diferente. Ni creía que existiera esperanza de que lo fuera.

Y la gente. Toda esa gente. Miles de voces, miles de rostros, miles de cuerpos. Lo suficientemente cerca para rozarme, para tocarme, para lastimarme.

"No puedo" murmuré por lo bajo, apretando el cabello entre mis dedos con más fuerza.

"Claro que si" dijo Esme con cuidado. "Es necesario"

"No, no puedo" volví a repetir, y levanté mis ojos anegados de lágrimas hacia ella. "No me obligues" rogué.

"Jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que te causara dolor" me aseguró, y sentí que la había ofendido con mis palabras. "Pero no puedes estar para siempre encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Carlisle y yo no vamos a vivir para siempre. Debes aprender a cuidarte solo. Debes salir al mundo. Debes darte una oportunidad de experimentar la vida y de alcanzar todo tu potencial. Ser feliz. No puedes lograr nada de eso aprisionado en esta casa"

Sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que yo pudiera lograrlo. Aunque lo deseara con toda mi alma, sabía que no podía. Era tan simple como eso.

"No puedo Esme" le respondí. "No puedo estar rodeado de toda esa gente. Enloquecería. ¿Y si lastimo a alguien? ¿Y si alguien quiere dañarme?"

"Edward, debes comprender que en el mundo Victoria es una excepción más que una regla. Es cierto que no toda la gente es buena y puede que no todos sean amables contigo. Pero debes entender que no todos querrán lastimarte, y ciertamente muy pocos podrían sentir placer al hacerlo. La vida está llena de grises, Edward. Y debemos aprender a lidiar con ellos" me dijo Esme con dulzura.

"Necesitas aprender a convivir con la gente, Edward" intervino Carlisle. "Darte la oportunidad de hacer amigos y socializar con gente de tu misma edad. Intentar ser un adolescente como cualquier otro, al menos alguna vez en tu vida. Experimentar el placer que viene de compartir con tus pares. Eso es que lo valoramos, y la razón por la que te pedimos que consideres nuestra propuesta"

"Tengo miedo" murmuré con un hilo de voz.

"Lo sé, cariño" me aseguró Esme con su voz tierna. "Pero estamos contigo en esto. Y aún falta mucho para el comienzo del año lectivo. Tal vez con terapia y con nuestra ayuda podamos hacer de esta una experiencia lo menos traumática posible para ti"

Asentí, pero solo porque quería hacerla feliz. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, comprendí en ese momento, mientras miraba a la profundidad de sus ojos tiernos. Porque ella había creído en mi, igual que Carlisle, y no quería decepcionarlos. Pero, sobre todo, porque quería ser capaz de creer en mi mismo.


	17. Chapter 16: Ella no sabe que estoy aqui

Capítulo 16: Ella no sabe que estoy aquí

"¿Estás nervioso?" me preguntó Esme mientras maniobraba su automóvil en las calles estrechas de Forks.

"Si…No…No estoy seguro" respondí, y pasé la mano por mi enmarañado cabello.

Esme me miró de reojo, y percibió la ansiedad escondida detrás de ese habitual gesto.

"No lo estés" me dijo con ternura. "Nadie está obligándote a nada. No tienes que volver si no te encuentras a gusto. Incluso podemos buscar otros médicos".

Ponderé durante un momento la alternativa que me estaba dando, tentado de pronto en rogarle que volviéramos a casa y olvidáramos el asunto. Pero una punzada de remordimiento me hincó el corazón. Porque supe que si lo hacía, que si le suplicaba que nos marcháramos, ella lo haría por mi. Y eso era lo más egoísta que podía hacer en ese instante.

La terapia era importante para Esme y Carlisle. Ellos creían que un profesional podría ayudarme. Yo no estaba del todo seguro de que eso fuera posible. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de componerme de alguna manera. En mi fuero interno me sentía como un antiguo juguete, roto y partido, que ningún virtuoso artesano podría reparar.

Al final opté por no decir nada, y mantuve mis labios sellados mientras Esme estacionaba frente al pulcro edificio en donde, seguramente, se hallaba el consultorio del Dr. Volturi. Soltó el volante y volteó a verme, con una mirada inquieta en sus ojos.

"¿Estás listo?" me preguntó con voz alterada.

Sonreí satisfecho al oír el tinte afectado de su voz, comprendiendo que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

Durante las últimas semanas, desde que yo había aceptado quedarme con ellos como su sobrino, Esme había insistido en que era preciso salir de la casa y comenzar a integrarme a la rutina de la ciudad. Era importante que la gente me conociera y aceptara como miembro de su familia, para hacernos a todos la vida más sencilla.

Al principio, habíamos ensayado salidas al supermercado para adquirir víveres. Había probado ser un verdadero desafío no perder la cordura mientras caminaba por los pasillos, rozando los cuerpos de muchas otras personas que pululaban entre las góndolas. Muchas veces creí que no sería capaz de dominar mi temor, y que terminaría revelando mi identidad y el engaño en el que nos embarcábamos.

Pero la mano reconfortante de Esme en mi brazo o mi espalda, había sido un soporte inesperado y un ancla a la realidad que me había permitido mantenerme en personaje durante toda la travesía. Incluso, había sido capaz de cruzar algunas palabras con otros lugareños, sonriendo y presentándome como el sobrino de Carlisle.

Con el correr de los días incrementamos la frecuencia y la variedad de los lugares de nuestros paseos. Compramos herramientas, ropa para mi guardarropa, útiles escolares y muebles para mi cuarto, sin que nunca tuviéramos que lamentar un infortunado exabrupto de mi parte.

Al final, ambos habíamos acordado que estaba listo para la siguiente prueba, y habíamos convenido que asistiría solo a mi primera cita con el psicólogo, saliendo en público por mí mismo por primera vez en varios años.

Asentí a Esme para decirle que estaba listo, aunque sabía que nunca lo estaría del todo. No quise que notara mis dudas y preocupaciones. Ella ya había hecho demasiado por mí, y continuaría haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más si yo permanecía a su lado. Quería hacer esto por ella, porque nadie en el mundo se merecía más que Esme una retribución por su dedicación.

Mirando por última vez a sus ojos, bajé del automóvil y me dirigí a la entrada principal. Abriendo la puerta de vidrio, me hallé en una sala de espera en donde varios sujetos aguardaban pacientemente sentados. Nadie siquiera levantó la vista para mirarme. Bien podría haber sido invisible. Caminé con determinación hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista, que tecleaba con concentración en su computadora.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" preguntó, y sus ojos abandonaron el monitor para buscar mi rostro. Instintivamente, bajé la mirada a mis manos para evitar encontrarme directamente con sus pupilas.

"Tengo una cita con el Dr. Volturi" le informé con un hilo de voz.

"¿Su nombre?" consultó.

"Edward Cullen" respondí, regocijándome con ese nombre y con las implicancias del mismo.

"Tome asiento Sr. Cullen. El doctor lo recibirá en un momento" me dijo con tono mecánico. Me apresuré a sentarme en el rincón más apartado del espacio, lejos del resto de los pacientes y de la recepcionista.

Diez minutos más tarde, una de las puertas blancas se abrió y un hombre asomó la cabeza.

"¿Edward Cullen?" llamó. Presa de pánico momentáneo, me paré de un impulso. Durante una fracción de segundo consideré la alternativa de huir. Pero terminé desechándola, imaginando la vergüenza que significaría regresar con Esme y hablarle de mi cobardía.

El consultorio del Dr. Volturi era un lugar cálido. Estaba decorado de modo sencillo y austero, con predominancia de la madera y muebles funcionales. El doctor me indicó que tomara asiento en el sillón, y una vez que me hube acomodado, procedió a sentarse también, tomando un anotador y un bolígrafo de la mesa de café.

"Hay algunos datos que necesito consultarte antes de comenzar para poder completar tu ficha" me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza acordando con su petición.

"¿Tu nombre completo es Edward Cullen?" preguntó entonces.

Me paralicé inmediatamente. Era una pregunta completamente normal y, seguramente, la más sencilla del listado que tenía en su mano. Y, sin embargo, comprendí que no podía responderla sin apelar a la deshonestidad.

Carlisle me había asegurado que podía ser totalmente honesto con el doctor. No sólo porque me protegía la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente, pero también porque el Dr. Volturi era una persona honorable. Y tanto Carlisle como Esme estaban convencidos de que solo con la verdad podría comenzar a sanar.

El levantó la cabeza de la ficha que sostenía entre las manos, y me miró, arqueando una ceja en el proceso, intrigado.

"¿Edward?" llamó mi atención, buscando una reacción de mi parte.

"¿Usted quiere saber mi verdadero nombre o el que uso para proteger mi vida?" le dije entonces, con un hilo de voz.

El doctor volvió a arquear la ceja y me miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

"¿Cuál prefieres tú?" preguntó.

"Edward Cullen" aseguré sin pensarlo un minuto.

El doctor se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento más, y finalmente apoyó la hoja y el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y reclinándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

"Asumo entonces que no estás realmente emparentado con el Dr. Carlisle" me dijo con cuidado.

Meneé la cabeza negativamente. El doctor sonrió de costado, evidentemente satisfecho con mi honestidad.

"Llámame Aro" respondió entonces, y extendió su mano para que la estrechara.

Hablar con Aro resultó mucho más natural de lo que yo había imaginado que sería.

Al principio, me fastidiaba la idea de tener que rememorar, una vez más, los hechos y acontecimiento del pasado. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba era borrarlos y seguir viviendo como si no hubieran existido. Me parecía que sería mucho más sencillo y menos doloroso de ese modo.

Pero a medida que las sesiones se sucedieron, me dí cuenta de que, de alguna manera, había desarrollado cierta inmunidad hacia mi propia historia. No sabría describir de dónde provenía esa inusitada calma que se apoderaba de mí en cuanto cruzaba el umbral del consultorio de Aro. Era como si simplemente pudiera desconectarme de mi propio cuerpo y mi propia mente. Era como contar la historia de un extraño.

Supuse que me había insensibilizado. Lo que otrora me causara dolor, llanto y miedo, de repente se volvió obsoleto y antiguo. Ya no parecía sentir, como antes, que me hundía inexorablemente en el pesar. De hecho, ya no parecía sentir nada en absoluto.

Por primera vez en muchos años me sentí calmado, como anestesiado, y vivir se volvió casi como un impulso mecánico que ya no demandaba ni atención ni esfuerzo, así como tampoco ninguna emoción de mi parte.

Y eso constituía un alivio indescriptible, porque era como si todos los fantasmas se hubiera marchado.

Sin embargo, pronto comprendí que lo que había considerado un triunfo de mi mente y de mi voluntad, no era más que un fútil intento de ocultar el sol con las manos.

Fue la noche en que desperté en mitad de mi descanso y encontré a Esme llorando junto a mi cama, que vislumbré lo patético de mi razonamiento. Estaba sentada en un sillón junto a la puerta del cuarto, su rostro hundido en sus manos y su cabello caramelo cayendo desaliñado sobre su cuerpo inclinado, sollozando suavemente.

No se percató de que estaba despierto, y yo tampoco hice nada para que lo notara. Me quedé en silencio, quieto, hasta que dejé de escuchar su lamento y sentí que se marchaba.

En los días posteriores muchas veces desperté con el sonido acallado de su llanto, aún cuando ella hacía lo posible por no despertarme. Pero mi oído se había vuelto sensible a su tormento, y me era imposible conciliar un sueño tranquilo cuando podía sentir que Esme sufría a mi lado.

Sin embargo, no encontraba el valor para preguntarle qué causaba su dolor.

La encontré dormida en la cocina una semana más tarde, con la cabeza inclinada sobre sus antebrazos, mientras el estofado que estaba preparando se arruinaba dentro de una cacerola que ya nunca podría volver a utilizar, llenando el espacio de humo.

Saqué la olla del fuego y abrí las ventanas para permitir que el aire se limpiara, antes de volverme hacia Esme y agitarla suavemente para regresarla de su sueño. La mirada mortificada de sus ojos al notar su distracción me partió el corazón.

"Estás agotada" puntualicé, mientras la ayudaba a limpiar el desastre.

Esme me devolvió una mirada compungida y afectada, pero no dijo una palabra.

"Es porque sigo teniendo pesadillas, ¿verdad?" le pregunté con remordimiento. "Es porque grito durante las noches"

Los ojos de Esme se clavaron en el trapo que utilizaba para enjuagar la olla, como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida. Siguió con su tarea sin volver a mirarme y sin decir una palabra, seguramente debatiéndose entre el deseo de ocultarme su sufrimiento y la necesidad de ser honesta conmigo.

Finalmente, abandoné la cocina y me marché de su presencia, incapaz de soportar la situación un momento más.

Cuando Aro me preguntó si había algo en particular de lo que quisiera hablar en la siguiente sesión, le conté lo que había acontecido entre Esme y yo. No pareció extrañado cuando le dije que mis pesadillas aún estaba atormentando a mi nueva familia.

"¿Qué pensabas tú?" me preguntó. "¿Creías que ya escuchaban tus gritos?"

"Creía que ya no gritaba" confesé.

"¿Creíste que habías bloqueado las pesadillas así como todo lo demás?" me dijo entonces. El tono de su voz hizo que alzara la mirada de mi regazo para buscar sus ojos. Aro nunca había sido más que extremadamente amable conmigo.

"No comprendo a qué te refieres" le respondí.

"Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Edward" me pidió, removiendo sus anteojos de su rostro e inclinándose sobre sus rodillas para mirarme más de cerca. "¿Lo disfrutaste?"

Lo miré confundido. "¿Qué cosa?" pregunté.

"Tus encuentros con Victoria. ¿Los disfrutaste?" dijo entonces clavando sus ojos en los míos. "Tenías orgasmos, ¿verdad?"

La pregunta, al igual que el modo en que la formuló, hizo que la piel se me erizara de pronto.

De golpe, lo único que quise fue hacer que se tragara sus palabras; que me pidiera disculpas por el modo descortés en que se había dirigido a mí, burlándose de la confianza que yo había depositado en él.

Lo miré a los ojos con furia, buscando en mi cuerpo la reacción que sabía que existía, la fuerza de la violencia que ya había utilizado alguna vez.

Y de pronto me detuve. No podía, aún cuando lo deseara. No quería descargar ese monstruo en Aro ni en nadie, porque yo mismo no quería volver a verlo. Había logrado enterrarlo, sepultar ese lado violento de mí en lo profundo de mi mente. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo libre, aún cuando Aro me hubiera decepcionado. No quería lastimar a nadie más, sin importar quién fuera. Porque creía que si lo dejaba salir, pronto estaría desatándose sobre cualquiera, incluso sobre mi nueva familia.

"No voy a responder a esa pregunta" le dije con calma, buscando balancear el tono de mi voz para que no flaqueara ni demostrara ningún resquicio de ira.

Aro volvió a apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la silla, vencido. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos y se masajeó las sienes.

"¿Por qué estás aquí Edward?" preguntó entonces, sin mirarme.

"Porque necesito hacer terapia para mejorar" respondí.

"¿Es eso realmente lo que crees o es algo que Carlisle y Esme te dijeron?"

Medite un segundo la pregunta, en silencio.

"Edward, sé que vienes porque Carlisle y Esme te pidieron que lo hicieras. ¿Es cierto?" continuó.

"Si, es cierto" respondí. "Lo hago porque ellos creen que puede ayudarme a estar mejor y no quiero decepcionarlos"

"Pero lo importante es: ¿crees tú que esto puede ayudarte a estar mejor?" preguntó.

Me quedé mirándolo un momento. "No lo sé" le confesé.

"Exacto" dijo, sacando sus manos de su rostro y buscando mis ojos. Parecía cansado y exhausto. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

"Edward, eres un gran chico. Pero no puedo ayudarte hasta que tú mismo decidas que necesitas mi ayuda. No basta con que Esme y Carlisle lo deseen. Tú debes desearlo. Hasta entonces, mis manos están atadas" me explicó.

"Pero Aro, necesito que me ayudes. Dime qué tengo que hacer" le rogué.

"Debes dejar de esconderte. Lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste a mi consultorio, fue ocultarte detrás de una máscara. Nunca muestras tus verdaderas emociones. Pareces un robot. Crees que eso es bueno y es sano, pero en realidad estás destruyéndote" me dijo.

"No estoy ocultándome" le respondí.

"Si, lo estás. Hace un momento, cuando fui injustamente rudo contigo, tuviste el deseo de golpearme, de gritarme, de reaccionar. Durante un segundo tuve esperanzas de verte a ti, al verdadero Edward. Pero luego lo suprimiste, tan rápidamente como llegó. Del mismo modo que has reprimido la tristeza, el dolor y el sufrimiento que sientes cuando recuerdas tu pasado"

Sus palabras eran como dagas clavándose en mi cuerpo. Porque en lo profundo de mi, sabía que tenía razón.

"No puedo dejarlo salir, Aro" le confesé. "Si lo dejo salir, no sé como controlarlo. No sé qué esperar de mis propias reacciones. Podría lastimar a alguien, incluso a alguien que esté tratando de ayudarme"

"Yo puedo ayudarte a controlarlo. Ese es mi trabajo" me dijo. Pasó su mano por su rostro, buscando las palabras.

"No es sano lo que estás haciendo Edward" continuó entonces. "Sé que piensas que es mejor, que de esa forma no herirás a nadie. Pero te estás destruyendo. Eso te está carcomiendo por dentro. Un día todo lo que has encerrado en tu interior explotará. Y eso será peor y más violento que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora"

"¡No!" grité, levantándome de mi asiento. "No puedo Aro. No puedo dejarlo salir. Me niego a volver a vivir sufriendo, recordando, incapaz de saber qué hará mi propio cuerpo a continuación. No quiero ser esa persona"

"Créeme" me respondió con voz triste. "Tampoco querrás ser la persona en la que te convertirás si sigues reprimiéndote"

Sin deseos de decir u oír nada más, salí de su consultorio en un estrépito, buscando que la claridad del sol y el aire fresco despejaran mi mente.


	18. Chapter 17: El retorno del mal

Capítulo 17: El retorno del mal

"¿Edward?" la voz de Esme me sacó de mis contemplaciones, y me hallé a mí mismo revolviendo el café frente a mi distraídamente.

Volteé para mirarla, parada del otro lado de la cocina, sonriéndome. A pesar del semblante feliz de su rostro, yo podía adivinar las marcas que la falta de sueño estaba dejando bajo sus ojos. La noche anterior, como muchas otras noches antes de esa, había despertado con el casi sordo sonido de sus llantos junto a mi cama.

Se acercó hacia mí y depositó sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros.

"¿Te gustaría ayudarme hoy en el jardín?" preguntó.

Asentí feliz. Había pocas cosas que disfrutara más que pasar mi tiempo con Esme trabajando en sus plantas. Era una tarea que tenía el efecto maravilloso de calmarme, haciendo que durante ese momento mi mente se vaciara de todo lo demás.

Terminé el café y deposité la taza en el lavabo, para salir detrás de Esme por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Era un día soleado y tranquilo, como casi todos los del final del verano en Forks. Los rayos del sol se filtraban tímidos entre las nubes siempre presentes del cielo, y delineaban con suavidad los perfiles de los árboles y las plantas.

Esme se puso su habitual capelina de paja, tan grande que siempre había suscitado en mí una sonrisa. Ella lo sabía, y en cuanto la hubo depositado en su cabeza, giró para mirarme sonreír de esa manera que ella sabía que no podía fallar.

En un minuto, habíamos desplegado sobre el césped nuestros utensilios de trabajo, junto con las plantas que habíamos adquirido el día anterior en el vivero.

Dejando que la música nos llegara desde el interior de la casa, nos sumimos en nuestras tareas. Esme se dedicó a un arbusto de rosas que era, sin lugar a dudas, su predilecto, mientras yo me afanaba en la tarea de plantar los nuevos ejemplares que habíamos seleccionado para nuestro diseño del jardín.

El modo en que la tierra se acomodaba entre mis dedos cuando hundía las manos en ella, húmeda y fresca, siempre lograba que el mundo se viera de otro modo para mí. Era una sensación que había aprendido a asociar con la tranquilidad y la felicidad, con un momento relajado e inusual que hacía que sintiera que no estaba viviendo en mi propia vida, sino en un sueño.

El aroma de la tierra fresca y su textura siempre me hacían pensar en Esme, en nuestra nueva vida, en su dedicación y su cariño, y en el prospecto de una nueva identidad y de una nueva oportunidad para mí.

Mientras mis uñas se llenaban de la negra sustancia y mis manos se afanaban en el trabajo de perpetuar la vida de las plantas, no había nada que me pareciera imposible, ni dolores o recuerdos que pudieran doblegar la esperanza de que algo mejor para mi fuera a existir.

"¿Edward?" me llamó Esme desde su lugar. "¿Podrías alcanzarme las tijeras de podar?"

Me levanté y tomé el instrumento que me pedía en las manos, dejando momentáneamente mi labor para acercarme a ella que me aguardaba con la mano extendida.

Me centré en sus ojos, en el calor de su mirada y en la sonrisa suave de sus labios, olvidando por un instante el gesto exhausto de su rostro y el modo en que cada noche mi corazón se estreñía escuchando sus lamentos.

Demasiado concentrado en mis cavilaciones, no medí mis propios pasos y cuando mis pies se enredaron en una saliente del terreno, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener la caída.

Arrojé la tijera de podar en un afán de colocar mis manos frente a mí y amortiguar el golpe, pero fue demasiado tarde. Mi cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo, y la tijera de podar cayó bajo mi peso, rasgándome el estómago justo debajo de la línea de mi pecho.

Fue un segundo. Tal vez menos.

Me levanté en mis rodillas y llevé las manos instintivamente al lugar en donde había sentido el contacto del objeto cortante. Fue la visión de la sangre que manaba de la herida y la forma en que se difuminaba por mi remera gris lo que activó mi reacción.

De golpe, todo se tornó más oscuro a mi alrededor y el mundo comenzó a girar de manera violenta en sus ejes. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, buscando recobrar el balance y la cordura que sentía que estaba perdiendo.

Podía sentir mis manos mojadas y mi pecho húmedo. Un hilo delgado de sangre se deslizaba por mi pecho hasta tocar la cintura de mis pantalones. El dolor era punzante en mi estómago, pero aún más en mi cabeza. Llevé las manos a mi cabello creyendo que podría detener el ciclón de las sensaciones. Sin embargo, no había nada ya que pudiera detener lo que la frágil visión del líquido rojo había desatado en mi mente.

De repente, todo se volvió particularmente oscuro detrás de mis párpados cerrados. Un olor corrosivo y tristemente familiar me llenó las fosas nasales. Los sonidos a mi alrededor se apagaron. El mundo se ciñó de tinieblas y de oscuras premoniciones.

El sótano. Victoria. El dolor.

Sentí la voz apagada y lejana de Esme. Una voz que en algún momento de mi vida había significado todo lo que importaba en el mundo para mí. Pero ahora su llamado estaba lejos. Demasiado lejos como para servir de faro en la absoluta oscuridad en la que me encontraba. Demasiado lejos como para rescatarme.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y mi mente se preparó para lo peor. Ella había vuelto. Me había encontrado. Y estaba allí para llevarme con ella, para regresarme a la oscuridad de ese sótano del que nunca debería haber salido con vida, para terminar lo que había comenzado unos meses atrás.

Presa del pánico, sintiendo en mis fosas nasales el olor familiar de Victoria y en mis oídos el sonido de su risa burlona, luché contra mi destino. Sin abrir los ojos, temeroso, dejé que mis brazos hicieran su parte. Agitándolos con violencia a mi alrededor, logré perpetrar el golpe que esperaba, y la mano que me sostenía me soltó abruptamente.

Sin abrir los ojos, comencé a gatear lejos, tratando de levantarme y correr, pero fallando miserablemente en cada intento. Mis piernas no podían sostenerme, frágiles y temblorosas como resultado de la visión de mi propia sangre. Sin embargo, comencé a arrastrarme, tratando de poner entre Victoria y yo la mayor cantidad de espacio posible, buscando la salida de esa oscuridad y de esa humedad que inundaban ese reducto de dolor justo debajo de la casa en donde había nacido y crecido.

No sé cuánto había logrado moverme, cuando finalmente mis piernas se rindieron y las náuseas y el mareo se hizcieron presa de mi resolución. Caí sobre mis rodillas y mis manos, jadeando, incapaz de sostenerme erguido.

Oí a mis espaldas el sonido de voces que murmuraban entre sí, de palabras que sonaban demasiado lejanas para poder discernirlas.

Suponiendo que no tardarían en volver sobre mi, comencé a avanzar con gran esfuerzo, moviéndome sobre mis rodillas y manos, tropezándome con las imperfecciones del suelo, pero imposibilitado a abrir los ojos.

Dos brazos me tomaron por detrás, inmovilizando mis brazos, y forzándome a elevarme a una posición más erguida. Intenté soltarme, dando batalla al abrazo de mi atacante, tratando de continuar alejándome de mi fatídico destino.

Los brazos me presionaron con más fuerza y, percibiendo la debilidad de mis miembros, supe entonces que era una batalla vencida. Jamás podría vencer a mi oponente. Sentí que el aire comenzaba a flaquear en mis pulmones, que no podía hacer que el oxígeno ingresara a mi sistema correctamente. Sintiendo que me ahogaba, comencé a agitarme en los brazos de mi opresor como una presa enjaulada.

"Tranquilo Edward" dijo la voz del hombre a mis espaldas. "Respira hijo. Todo está bien. Soy yo, Carlisle. Tranquilízate"

De repente, la voz sonó extrañamente familiar y cercana. Me debatí un momento más en sus brazos por instinto. Pero finalmente sus palabras hicieron mella en mi mente, y la oscuridad a mi alrededor comenzó a disiparse. El olor y los sonidos se evaporaron. Y supe que no estaba en el sótano de mi antiguo hogar, sino en el suelo de Forks, siendo sostenido por el hombre que me había cuidado por los últimos meses.

Viendo que me relajaba, Carlisle me acomodó en su abrazo, dejándome caer sobre su pecho.

"Respira Edward" me susurró al oído con suavidad. "Ya ha pasado. Estás bien"

De a poco, sentí que el aire regresaba a mis pulmones y la sensación agobiante de estar ahogándome desapareció. Respiré profundamente un par de veces, escuchando el sonido tranquilizador de la voz de Carlisle en mi oído.

"Abre los ojos hijo" me dijo entonces. "Estás a salvo"

Con cuidado, dejé que mis párpados se levantaran y, en lugar de las sombras de un minuto atrás, me encontré con la luz brillante del sol y con los ojos azules penetrantes de Carlisle.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó, pasando con cuidado su mano por mi cabello en un gesto relajante.

Asentí apenas. De a poco el mareo comenzaba a subsistir, al igual que las sensaciones sofocantes que cursaban mi cuerpo.

"Déjame echar un vistazo a la herida" dijo despacio, y levantó la remera gris manchada para mirar más de cerca. Incliné la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras me sostenía por detrás, cerrando los ojos mientras su mano me inspeccionaba.

"No es profunda, aunque ha sangrado bastante. No te preocupes. No creo que siquiera requiera puntos" me aseguró finalmente.

Abrí los ojos, ahora más tranquilo y relajado, sabiéndome a salvo nuevamente. Entonces algo se me vino a la cabeza.

"¿Dónde está Esme?" le pregunté, y noté que el ceño de Carlisle se fruncía un poco y sus ojos se entristecían.

Asustado por su reacción, bajé la cabeza y comencé a buscar a mi alrededor, hasta que encontré una pequeña figura acurrucada sobre el pasto, no muy lejos de mi. Tenía la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas que abrazaba con fuerza.

"¿Esme?" llamé con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento, ella levantó los ojos de entre sus piernas y tuve ante mí la evidencia de lo que había temido desde el primer día. Cuando Esme elevó su rostro hacía mí, pude ver la marca que mi golpe había dejado en su mejilla izquierda, una aureola rojiza que pronto tomaría tintes oscuros.

Los recuerdos se abatieron sobre mí en ese instante, recordando el modo en que mi mano había golpeado a mi alrededor, creyendo que estaba siendo atacado por mi pasado. Cegado por el miedo y la impotencia, había lastimado a la persona más importante de mi mundo.

Sin embargo, no fue la marca en su rostro lo que hizo que mi corazón se resquebrajara en cientos de pedazos, sino la visión de sus ojos atemorizados y el modo en que se escondió nuevamente entre sus piernas como si buscara protegerse.

De mi. Esme trataba de protegerse de mi. Porque me temía. Porque no sabía qué esperar de mi. Porque yo era un monstruo.

Presa de un nuevo ataque de pánico, me debatí hasta zafarme de los brazos de Carlisle y di un par de pasos temblorosos hacia Esme, decidido a caer de rodillas a su lado y rogarle su perdón.

Pero mi cuerpo no había recobrado aún su balance ni su fuerza, y apenas unos metros más adelante supe que no sería capaz de llegar hasta Esme. Caí con fuerza, raspándome las rodillas y golpeándome en el proceso.

En ese momento, recuerdo que la llamé con toda la potencia de mis pulmones, mientras todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a girar de nuevo a causa del esfuerzo.

Vi sus ojos desorbitados y enormes levantarse de entre sus rodillas para mirarme, y creí ver el perfil de una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Pero enseguida mi visión se colmó de oscuridades y puntos de colores, y me dejé caer con cuidado en el suelo, incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento más.

Lejanos sonidos, como pasos y susurros, se arremolinaron a mi alrededor. Tuve la vaga sensación de que era alzado del suelo y transportado de alguna manera, mientras las voces seguían circulando a mi alrededor.

Sentí la suavidad de lo que creí que era una cama, y un segundo después la calidez de una mano acariciando mi frente con cuidado. Abatido y exhausto, dejé que el sueño me dominara.


	19. Chapter 18: Destino injusto

_Capítulo 18: Destino injusto_

Mamá

Me llamó mamá.

No podía pensar en otra cosa mientras acariciaba su cabello rebelde, viendo como lentamente se relajaba en su cama hasta quedarse dormido.

No creía que siquiera fuera conciente de haberlo hecho, pero yo lo había oído. Me había llamado mamá.

Una hora atrás lo único en mi mente era el más absoluto pánico. Pero ahora, mirándolo descansar tranquilo, curado de su herida y reposando sin pesadillas, no podía dejar de pensar en que nunca había sido más feliz en mi vida.

Cuando Carlisle y yo le habíamos pedido a Edward que se quedara y fuera nuestro hijo jamás imaginé, ni en mis más osadas fantasías, que algún día lo oiría llamarme así. Y aún cuando ya nunca más volviera a hacerlo, había sido suficiente para mi.

Aún podía recordar la noche en que Edward se durmió en mis brazos, dejándome tocarlo por primera vez, y cómo había derivado en una larga y minuciosa discusión con mi marido. Carlisle estaba preocupado. No solo por la notoria inestabilidad psicológica de Edward y la posibilidad de que me lastimara físicamente, sino principalmente por el hecho de que me rompiera el corazón.

Podía comprender su razonamiento, pero no podía utilizar esa lógica como razón suficiente para no tratar.

Esa noche lo convencí de que valía la pena intentarlo; de que era importante para mí. Y al final doblegué sus preocupaciones con mi insistencia, sabiendo de antemano que Carlisle accedería a cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera con la vehemencia necesaria.

Además sabía, aunque no me lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, que algo acerca de Edward lo había tocado también. Tal vez fuera su historia o su personalidad. O tal vez solo el hecho de ver lo que era capaz de despertar en mi. De cualquier manera yo sabía que Carlisle deseaba intentar también.

Y, de todos modos, ya era tarde para tratar de cuidar mi corazón. Edward podía destrozarlo si quería, sin importar lo que Carlisle y yo decidiéramos. Ya hacía demasiado tiempo que era suyo para hacer con él lo que quisiera.

Sabía desde el momento en que le pedí que fuera nuestro hijo, mientras lo acunaba en mi pecho escuchando sus sollozos, que nada sería sencillo en adelante. Lejos del cuento de hadas que yo hubiera deseado, no había forma de que las heridas de su pasado se evaporaran por arte de magia. La fantasía funciona así. La realidad rara vez lo hace.

Había asimilado en mi mente que el proceso de convertir a Edward en una persona entera de nuevo implicaría muchas lágrimas, mucha paciencia y una gran determinación.

Pero ningún proceso de concientización autoinducido podría haberme preparado para la potencia de lo que significó aceptar el desafío.

Era lo suficientemente adulta y preparada como para saber que en muchos momentos desearíamos no haber tomado la decisión que tomamos. Edward muchas veces iba a cuestionarse su permanencia en esta casa, en esta familia y en el marco de nuestras reglas. Era sólo lógico que así fuera.

Y también era conciente de que otras tantas veces Carlisle y yo nos preguntaríamos si habíamos elegido el camino correcto, si nuestras vidas no serían más sencillas sin Edward bajo nuestro techo.

Eran pensamientos egoístas, pero reales. Ser egoístas es parte de nuestra naturaleza como seres humanos. Y yo no iba a ser ingenua como para creer que mi marido y yo estábamos exentos de ello.

Edward había aceptado sumisamente nuestros requerimientos, y había comenzado a asistir a terapia con Aro Volturi pocos días después. Aunque había estado nervioso al principio, me aseguró que se encontraba muy a gusto y continuó yendo puntualmente a todas y cada una de las citas programadas.

Su carácter se tornó un tanto taciturno de golpe, pero en ese momento no atribuí a ello nada extraño.

Me había acostumbrado a que sus ojos fueran casi un espejo de su carácter, sabiendo detectar los tintes tristes de su mirada cuando algo le recordaba al pasado o el brillo fugaz de las alegrías momentáneas que le generaba la música o la jardinería. Sin embargo, desde que había comenzado la terapia estaban usualmente apagados, como si detrás de ellos ya no hubiera una persona sino una sombra.

Su actitud en general se tornó opaca. Era como convivir con un muy aceitado reloj, que hacía todo en el momento y del modo indicado, pero sin que mediara en sus acciones ninguna motivación particular.

Incluso muchos de sus gestos compulsivos, como pasarse la mano por el cabello o pincharse el puente de la nariz con frustración, desaparecieron.

No era que extrañara las habituales muestras de dolor o de sufrimiento que Edward solía mostrar. Pero me sentía algo inquieta de ver el cambio brusco de su personalidad, como si todo lo que fuera y lo que lo hiciera un ser humano se hubiera disipado en una neblina.

Sus pesadillas, en cambio, no se evaporaron. Incluso parecían ser más feroces cada noche. Sus gritos eran desesperados y agónicos. Y su cuerpo, tieso como si estuviera atado por cuerdas invisibles, se debatía violentamente sobre la cama en donde descansaba.

Muchas veces me levantaba de mi descanso y me sentaba a llorar a su lado, sintiéndome impotente y furiosa por no poder hacer algo por él; sufriendo como si fuera yo la que estaba siendo torturada en sus sueños; sintiendo que cada grito era una puñalada de una daga en mi propia piel.

Estaba exhausta y nunca me había sentido más frágil en mi vida. Pero aún así no dije nada ni a Edward ni a Carlisle, aunque sabía que ambos adivinaban mi malestar.

El pánico que me corrió por las venas esa mañana fatídica en que vi a Edward desplomarse sobre la tijera que sostenía en sus manos solo podría ser equiparable al temor que se apoderó de mi al verlo cubierto de sangre.

Tuve un instante de incomprensible parálisis mientras lo miraba llevar sus dedos a su herida, sus ojos desorbitados de miedo al ver la sangre brotar, el modo compulsivo en que los cerró con fuerza como si quisiera bloquear algún recuerdo, y la forma en que sus manos sujetaron su cabello llenándolo de la rojiza sustancia en un gesto de reconocible temor.

Fue el grito ahogado que exhaló de su pecho, casi gutural y animal, lo que me despertó de mi trance. Corrí hacia él y lo tomé del brazo, intentando agitarlo de cualquier manera que pudiera traerlo de vuelta.

Nunca imaginé su reacción. Ni la mía.

Sus brazos se agitaron con violencia sobre su cabeza, y su mano se descargó con fuerza sobre mi rostro, efectivamente logrando que mis dedos soltaran el asidero y mi cuerpo se desplomara como el de una muñeca sin vida.

Me llevé las manos a la mejilla con cierta incredulidad, incapaz de entender que Edward me hubiera golpeado de esa forma, que hubiera retribuido mi constante preocupación y cariño con semejante brutalidad.

Miré a mi alrededor algo mareada y confundida por el golpe, viendo que se movía lejos de mi casi a gatas, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo contorsionado en un ademán extraño. La sangre de su remera goteaba con constancia sobre el piso, dejando un rastro rojizo sobre el césped del parque.

Lo único que atiné a hacer en ese momento fue a gritar llamando a Carlisle. Me sentí impotente e inútil, y extremadamente miserable, mientras miraba a Edward alejarse de mi como si yo fuera su peor pesadilla, llorando y jadeando mientras sangraba sobre el suelo.

En un segundo la puerta trasera de la casa se abrió y Carlisle emergió corriendo. Vi que sus ojos se movían de mi cuerpo en el suelo al de Edward, agazapado a varios metros de distancia. Notó inmediatamente el golpe en mi mejilla, y no necesitó pensar demasiado para comprender cómo lo había obtenido. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Asentí con cuidado, sabiendo que mis ojos eran dos esferas desorbitadas de terror. Se agachó un segundo para acariciar mi mejilla. "Ya regreso" dijo, y se alejó para acercarse a Edward.

En ese momento temí lo peor. Y mi corazón se tornó helado y tieso, mientras miraba a mi marido acercarse a Edward, esperando con todo mi corazón de que no resultara lastimado también.

Carlisle tomó a Edward por detrás inmovilizando sus brazos, y comenzó a susurrarle al oído. No podía escuchar lo que decía, solo el modo frenético en que Edward se removía en su abrazo, tratando de liberarse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Asustada, cansada y exhausta, enterré mi rostro en mis rodillas, sentándome en el suelo de césped y acunándome suavemente, deseando poder volver atrás el tiempo y volver a la vida tranquila y segura que Carlisle y yo llevábamos. ¿Qué había hecho? Había traído a un niño inestable y peligroso a mi casa, había dejado que pusiera en peligro nuestra existencia, y ahora, probablemente, había enfadado a mi marido más allá de su perdón.

La voz quebrada y tensa de Edward me llegó a los oídos, y levanté los ojos sin pensarlo de mi escondite para encontrarme con su mirada. Pude ver el terror en sus facciones, al comprender lo que había hecho. Y, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón desee poder hacer algo para confortarlo, en ese momento lo único que sentí fue el horrible temor que me corría por las venas, el miedo a perder a Carlisle, a nuestra vida, y el recuerdo horroroso del momento en que Edward me había golpeado. Volví a enterrar los ojos en mis rodillas, cubriéndome con mis manos, tratando de ocultarme, tanto del presente, como de Edward como de mis propias decisiones.

Pero todas mis cavilaciones, egoístas e injustas, se evaporaron en el momento en que escuché su voz tenue y sufrida llamarme mamá.

Mamá. Había esperado toda mi vida por ese momento, por el instante en que alguien me llamara así. Alguien que me amara, alguien a quien amar incondicionalmente, alguien que me necesitara y a quien proteger.

Mamá. El solo sonido de esa palabra era capaz de suscitar pensamientos indescriptibles en mi corazón.

Acaricié sus mechones de bronce rebeldes, quitándolos de sus ojos, mirando la belleza única de su rostro, y castigándome silenciosamente por haber sido tan cruel y tan egoísta como para temerle, como para creer que él pudiera lastimarme a conciencia de cualquier modo.

En ese momento, mientras lo observaba descansar tranquilo, como si el mundo no lo hubiera lastimado tantas veces que casi eran incontables, me prometí a mi misma que nunca más dudaría de mis sentimientos, de sus sentimientos y de nuestra conexión. El lazo que nos unía ahora era más firme que cualquier otro que hubiera existido antes, aún más que el que compartía con Carlisle.

Y mientras lo acariciaba prometiéndome nunca abandonarlo, nunca dejar de cuidarlo, nunca terminar de amarlo, pensé en que injusta había sido la vida con ambos. Todos los años en que yo lo había buscado y él me había necesitado, sin poder encontrarnos, sin poder ser felices uno sin el otro, sin jamás sentirnos completos.

El destino había querido que yo no pudiera tener hijos propios. Y el mismo fatídico destino había hecho que Edward no pudiera tener la madre que necesitaba.

En ese instante, quise poder encontrarme con el fallecido padre de Edward y recriminarle que no hubiera sido capaz de ser el padre que él merecía; de correr a la casa de su infancia y lastimar a Victoria de la forma en que lo había lastimado a él. Porque no podía comprender, no podía asimilar, el hecho de que alguien pudiera no amar a Edward, no querer ser padre o madre de la persona amable, educada, sincera y de gran corazón que yo sabía que era. ¿Cómo podían haber elegido ignorarlo o lastimarlo en lugar de quererlo?

No podía siquiera contemplar esa posibilidad, porque si yo hubiera podido pedir un deseo hubiera sido el ser su madre biológica, haberlo acunado en mi seno y haberlo visto nacer, haberlo cuidado en su infancia y en su entrada en la adolescencia, haberlo amado de principio a fin como se merecía.

Estaba acariciando su cabello, sentada a su lado en la cama, cuando Edward abrió los ojos. Su mirada conflictuada y dolorida se centró en la mía, y su rostro se contorsionó abatido. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se sentó en el colchón y enlazó sus brazos en mi cintura, enterrando su cara en mi pecho.

"¡Lo siento Esme!" murmuró. "¡No quise lastimarte! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…"

Horrorizada por su reacción y el dolor en su voz, lo abracé con fuerza y pasé mis manos por su cabello. "Shh" le susurré tratando de acallar su sollozo. "No me pidas perdón" le pedí. Había tanto por lo que yo misma tenía que disculparme.

No dijo una palabra más, pero meneó su cabeza contra mi pecho cerrando los ojos hasta que sus pestañas me rozaron la piel del cuello, y en ese momento supe que tenía que decírselo porque de otra manera se mortificaría para siempre.

Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, forcé sus ojos a encontrarse con los míos. "Eres mi hijo ahora" le susurré despacio, observando como sus pupilas se dilataban y humedecían con mis palabras. "No porque es necesario jugar ese rol para proteger tu vida. No por obligación. Ni por lástima. Eres mi hijo ahora porque así lo siento dentro de mí. Y eso significa que sin importar cuánto nos equivoquemos, cuánto nos lastimemos o qué decisiones tomes, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Incondicionalmente. Y nadie, jamás, podrá cambiar eso"

Su rostro era una mezcla del más absoluto alivio y el más completo dolor. Pero, lentamente, inclinó su rostro hasta besar mis dedos, que aún se ahuecaban en sus mejillas.

"En algún momento debo haber algo hecho bien" murmuró entonces. "Si a pesar de todo, al final, llegué hasta ti"

En respuesta, lo besé en la frente con ternura.

"Ahora, descansa" le dije

Despacio, se reclinó en la cama. Le acaricié los cabellos con cuidado y me levanté para marcharme y dejarlo dormir.

"¿Esme?" me llamó mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

Me volteé para mirarlo.

"¿Podrías llamar a Aro y preguntarle si puedo verlo mañana?" me pidió.

"Claro" le respondí, intrigada. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, todo está bien" me aseguró. "Solo quiero decirle que tenía razón"

….

_Este es, sin duda, uno de mis capítulos preferidos de esta historia. No sé si está bien que lo diga yo, pero así lo siento. No sé ni siquiera de donde salió. No se en qué momento me di cuenta de que quería escribirlo. Pero aquí está y lo adoro._

_Con este POV de Esme se cierra la primera parte de esta historia. Pero todavía queda mucho por recorrer. No se librarán de mi tan fácilmente!_

_Espero sus comentarios como se espera al hombre de nuestros sueños! Jajaja_

_Abrazos y gracias!_


	20. Chapter 19: Un carruaje de calabaza

PARTE 2

Capítulo 19: Carruaje de zapallo

Tanto Esme como Carlisle creían que era necesario que aprendiera a conducir un automóvil. No era un prospecto que me entusiasmara particularmente ni que considerara realmente preciso.

Estaba contento con dejar que ellos me condujeran adonde decidieran dado que, excepto cuando ellos lo requerían, rara vez abandonaba la casa. Por ello, la supuesta independencia que conducir me brindaría de acuerdo a las suposiciones de Esme y Carlisle, me era totalmente innecesaria.

Sin embargo, me dejé incluir en el juego solo para satisfacerlos a ambos.

Aro creyó que era una buena idea. Le parecía que sería provechoso para mí reforzar y profundizar mi relación con Carlisle. No me dio sus razones, pero yo no necesité demasiado esfuerzo para adivinarlas.

Desde el fatídico día de mi accidente, mi actitud hacia las sesiones de terapia había cambiado. No es que antes pensara que la psicología era una pérdida de tiempo. Al contrario, siempre había sido muy respetuoso de todas las disciplinas científicas, aún las más discutidas. Era solo que no pensaba que era lo suficientemente buena como para mi. Estaba convencido que no había nada que nadie, ni siquiera un mago, pudiera hacer por mí.

Sin embargo, había reconsidera mi posición, y había dejado que Aro hiciera realmente su trabajo, dándole acceso a lo más profundo de mi y confiando en él de una forma en que no lo había hecho con nadie más, ni siquiera con Esme.

Siendo la curiosidad y la necesidad de saber una de mis mayores debilidades, simultáneamente que accedí a cambiar mi actitud, comencé a estudiar psicología como si estuviera a punto de graduarme en la materia. Tenía el imperioso deseo de comprender que estaba ocurriendo al interior de mi propia cabeza, de no ser meramente una marioneta de mi terapeuta sino un partícipe voluntario e informado del proceso.

No necesitaba que Aro me lo dijera para saber que mi relación con Esme bordeaba, de momentos, lo insalubre. Y también sabía que era por la carencia de la figura materna que había sufrido casi toda mi vida, sin mencionar que había sido una de esas supuestas figuras las que más había trastornado mi psique. Por eso, encontrar a Esme había sido como un bálsamo para toda las necesidades de afecto maternal sincero y cálido, pero, a la vez, una droga terriblemente peligrosa.

No estaba dispuesto, sin embargo, a dejar que Aro dictaminara hasta donde podía permitirme el lujo de disfrutar de Esme. Y por eso, quería comprender lo que me ocurría para moderarlo por mí mismo, para saber hasta dónde llegar y qué resignar en el proceso.

Supe en el mismo instante en que me dijo que sería una buena idea pasar más tiempo con Carlisle, que Aro pretendía fomentar en mi la relación con un exponente hombre para generar una imagen de masculinidad de la que yo pudiera tomar el ejemplo sobre el que desarrollarme como hombre.

Accedí, por supuesto, sin jamás dejarles percibir que el prospecto de la conducción no me entusiasmaba en absoluto. Lo hice no solo para hacerlo felices, sino porque al cabo de mis extendidos estudios sobre el arte de la psicología, había concluido que, una vez más, Aro estaba en lo cierto.

En muchos aspectos, Carlisle me recordaba a James. Y aunque James nunca había sido una persona afectuosa conmigo y hasta había sido cómplice de parte de mi sufrimiento, esa rememoración no me resultaba ni dolorosa ni insoportable. En realidad, era todo lo contrario.

James había sido, durante años, la única persona cercana a mí, aún en su retorcida forma. Había sido mi maestro y mi tutor, y por ello compartido conmigo largas horas de cada día. Si bien no había habido en su trato la condescendencia de un maestro dedicado o el cariño de un amigo, James había estado conmigo, me había enseñado y había fomentado mi intelecto, que era una de mis pocos atributos que Victoria nunca podría mancillar.

Por ello, al mirar a Carlisle y descubrir en él ciertos gestos de su hermano mayor, no era temor ni rechazo lo que me suscitaba la imagen, sino una cómodo familiaridad.

Pero Carlisle no era James. Y no había en mí ninguna duda al respecto. Podían compartir la misma sangre, los mismos penetrantes ojos azules y los mismos modismos y gestualidades heredadas de una crianza compartida. Sin embargo, evidentemente, las similitudes terminaban exactamente allí.

Donde James era frío, despiadado y egoísta, Carlisle era su completo opuesto.

Desde el primer momento en que había puesto un pie en el suelo siempre húmedo de Forks y me había encontrado con la mirada de Carlisle, supe que nunca jamás vería en sus ojos idénticos la mirada despojada y opaca de su hermano. Las pupilas de Carlisle, aunque azules límpidas como acero, eran incapaces de reflejar otra cosa excepto la calidez de su propia alma.

Carlisle era un ser transparente, y en su transparencia era posible vislumbrar su generosidad, la amplitud de su paciencia y su capacidad de comprensión, la vigorosidad de su carácter inquieto y predispuesto, la voluntad férrea y determinada en pos de los objetivos loables, y la inquietud por ser mejor cada día.

Si bien había sido evidente para mi en reiteradas oportunidades lo profundo de su preocupación y de su temor hacia la posibilidad de que yo lastimara a Esme de cualquier modo posible, jamás había actuado guiado por esos sentimientos ni me había juzgado culpable de ningún modo por mis pecados. Aún cuando Esme era lo más preciado del universo para él, nunca había experimentado ni rechazo ni aversión hacia mi, sino solo la compulsión de tratar de ayudarme.

En su inconmensurable bondad, Carlisle había encontrado la forma de concluir que no había nada malo en mí, excepto lo que otros me habían provocado. Y si bien ni yo mismo podía estar seguro de que eso fuera exactamente así, de que en mi interior no habitara un monstruo depravado y enfermo, Carlisle estaba convencido de que al final del camino encontraría mi redención.

Aunque pasar mi tiempo con Carlisle nunca había sido una actividad que contemplara al levantarme cada día ni una a la que le hubiera dado mucho pensamiento, tampoco era un plan que me generara antipatía. Mi relación con Carlisle, hasta ese momento, había sido tranquila, sincera y apacible, sin que mediaran en ella emociones de ningún modo abruptas o apasionadas ni momentos definitorios, como me había ocurrido con Esme.

Carlisle y yo convivíamos de manera natural y cómoda, en gran parte motivados por el lazo conector que Esme significaba para ambos. Nuestro amor hacia ella y el amor que ella nos prodigaba había sido más que suficiente para unir nuestros destinos y nuestras vidas de manera irremediable.

Pero nada de ello quería decir que no existiera la posibilidad de que, al darnos una oportunidad, no descubriéramos que había mucho más en común entre nosotros que meramente el amor de una mujer.

Carlisle probó ser mucho más paciente y más didáctico de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, sobre todo considerando mi inusitada torpeza al volante. Recordaba con muy poca exactitud cuando había sido la última vez que efectivamente había estado en un automóvil antes de llegar a Forks, y creo que probablemente fuera cuando mi padre aún estaba con vida. Después de su muerte, no había habido una sola excusa para que fuera necesario transportarme a ningún lado y, por ende, jamás había tenido la chance de ver a otros conducir.

Contra todo pronóstico, descubrí que conducir un automóvil, sobre todo a una buena velocidad, me gustaba mucho más de lo que nunca pudiera haber imaginado. Y, también contra toda predicción, Carlisle resultó no ser el maestro conservador y acartonado que supuse sería, y se mostró afable en dejarme elevar el velocímetro más allá de lo sospechado.

Una semana antes del comienzo de clases, Carlisle me acompañó a rendir el examen para obtener mi carnet de conducir. Y fue él mismo el que organizó la celebración cuando, una hora después, llamó a Esme para decirle que yo ya era un conductor habilitado.

Esa tarde volví a mi nueva casa portando mucho más que un trozo de papel y plástico que indicaba que podía conducir legalmente.

Cuando atravesé el umbral del living y Esme me abrazó a modo de felicitación, fue la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro la que hizo que notara que había adquirido mucho más que la capacidad de acelerar y frenar en un vehículo en movimiento en las últimas semanas.

Desde el principio, había sido Esme quien con su tenacidad y su aplomo había batallado contra mis fantasmas y mi miseria, consiguiendo al final arrancarme del oscuro agujero en el que me había condenado a vivir. Era ese tesón en ella lo que yo más agradecía, esa constancia que le había permitido girar los ejes de mi corrompida psique y transformarme en casi un ser humano de nuevo. Y era por ello, que yo la adoraba incondicionalmente, aunque no siempre pudiera demostrárselo como ella lo merecía.

Pero Carlisle siempre había sido una figura difusa en mi conciencia. Si bien siempre había estado allí y mi relación con él era buena, nunca había sido más que una sombra cuasi silenciosa con quien compartía la vida y la casa, sin disturbios ni grandes cuestionamientos, casi por la inercia de la cotidianidad y del viento dinámico que era Esme.

Sin embargo, era ahora, al haber tenido una chance de verlo sin tener que compararlo con la figura de Esme, sin que ningún prejuicio o emoción nublara mis ojos, que llegaba a comprender lo que también él había hecho por mí.

En silencio y discretamente, Carlisle siempre había estado allí, a mi lado, al lado de Esme, junto a ambos, como un pilar firme y poderoso, sosteniéndonos en cada caída y resbalón, sin nunca demandar reconocimiento por su sacrificada y taciturna labor.

No era solo que Esme me había elegido para ser su hijo, con todos mis defectos y mis faltas. Carlisle también lo había hecho.

Sin expresarlo, sin hacérmelo saber con grandes arrebatos de amor ni grandilocuencias, él también accedido a dejarme entrar en su vida y en su casa, arriesgando la tranquilidad y el confort de sus acomodadas existencias con la presencia de un adolescente inestable y potencialmente peligroso.

Carlisle me había dado su apellido. Era un truco, una artimaña, una farsa. Pero sin importar la validez legal del acto, lo cierto era que yo iría por la vida, en adelante, portando su nombre de nacimiento. Y esa no era una decisión que alguien como él tomaría a la ligera.

Carlisle me estaba eligiendo, tanto como Esme lo había hecho. Y yo quería elegirlo también. Quería ser el hijo que añoraba tener. Quería forjar con él ese lazo, indestructible y permanente, que había forjado con Esme.

Pero más importante, quería darme una chance para amarlo y que me amara del modo en que un padre debe amar a un hijo.

Algo que ninguna de los dos jamás había tenido.

Me volteé en los brazos de Esme, y mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Carlisle, dije con toda la sinceridad y la emoción que pude aplicar a mi voz: "Gracias".

Si por un instante pude creí que Carlisle asumía que le estaba agradeciendo por las clases de manejo, ese pensamiento se evaporó en cuanto vi la sonrisa plena y brillante en su rostro, iluminando sus pupilas y haciendo que se viera más apuesto de lo que siempre había sido.

En ese gesto y en la conexión en nuestra mirada, supe que Carlisle comprendía. No le estaba agradeciendo solo por enseñarme a manejar, sino por todo lo que había hecho y seguiría haciendo en adelante. Agradeciéndole por la posibilidad de darme otra vida, por prestarme su apellido, y, sobre todo, por arriesgarse a quererme.

Esa noche salimos a cenar a un pequeño restaurant en el centro de la ciudad, utilizando la excusa de mi licencia de conducir para justificar el deseo de hacer algo juntos como una familia.

Nadie nos prestó más atención que una mirada discreta cuando ingresamos al local. Aparentemente, ya no era noticia el hecho de que los Cullen compartieran su vida con un joven y desconocido sobrino. Pero entonces fue que me puse a pensar que, probablemente, a los ojos del resto del mundo, Esme, Carlisle y yo no nos veíamos diferente que todo el resto de las familias que cenaban a metros de distancia de nosotros.

Fue el domingo antes del comienzo de las clases que Esme me despertó saltando junto a la cama.

Frotándome los ojos para tratar de enfocar, la observé curioso y confundido mientras daba pequeños brincos y tironeaba de mi acolchado para forzarme a levantarme.

"¿Puedo vestirme primero?" le pregunté, entre dormido y divertido.

Asintió con la cabeza y salió disparada escaleras abajo, gritándome que me apresurara.

Aunque cada tanto Esme subía a mi cuarto a despertarme, generalmente era yo quien decidía a qué hora salir de la cama. Y, usualmente, los domingos era el día que más remoloneaba. 

Por lo que el hecho de que Esme hubiera subido a buscarme a esa hora temprana del domingo, evidentemente excitada como una niña, hizo que me sintiera inusualmente curioso.

Me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes antes de ponerme un pantalón de jogging, una remera y un par de zapatillas. Con el pelo alborotado como siempre, pero particularmente revuelto por no haberlo acomodado frente al espejo, bajé a su encuentro.

Todavía estaba semi-dormido cuando me asomé por la escalera, rascándome la cabeza y tratando de enfocar la mirada, viendo a Carlisle y Esme parados junto a la puerta de entrada.

Al verme, Esme dio un gritito exaltado y corrió a mi encuentro, jalándome del brazo para que terminara de descender los escalones y me reuniera con Carlisle junto a la puerta.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunté, con voz ronca de sueño.

Esme dio otro grito de júbilo y miró a Carlisle, quien asintió visiblemente divertido. Tomándome de la mano con más fuerza de la que jamás le conocí, Esme me arrastró fuera de la casa.

Estacionado frente a la puerta había un flamante automóvil plateado.

Miré del vehículo a Esme, y de nuevo al vehículo, y de nuevo a la sonriente Esme, y finalmente a Carlisle a mi espalda, esperando que alguien me explicara que estaba pasando.

"Un regalo para ti" dijo finalmente Carlisle, y extendió su mano para mostrarme un llavero reluciente y un juego de llaves.

Me quedé parado mirándolo, alternando los ojos de su rostro a su mano, sin comprender, sintiéndome un idiota por no ser capaz de despertarme del todo.

"Es un regalo Edward" murmuró Esme a mi lado. "Es para ti"

Recién en ese momento las palabras de Carlisle parecieron penetrar en mi cerebro, reverberando contra las paredes de mi mente.

Un regalo.

¿Para mi?

No podía recordar la última vez que había recibido uno, pero solo podía suponer que había sido hacía demasiado tiempo si era incapaz de rememorarlo.

Con ojos desorbitados y confundidos, miré a Carlisle, a su mano, a Esme y al automóvil brillante.

"¿Me están regalando un automóvil?" pregunté incapaz de creerlo.

"Evidentemente no eres de lo más perspicaz cuando recién te despiertas" dijo Carlisle riendo, y dando un paso adelante tomó mi mano, la abrió y depositó la llave sobre mi palma.

Viendo que yo no decía nada, agregó: "Si, te estamos regalando un automóvil".

"Pero…" no podía ni siquiera articular dos palabras al hilo. "Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Porque es importante que empieces a tener tu propia independencia y que seas capaz de moverte sin nosotros a tu lado" dijo Esme solemnemente.

"Y además porque no voy a conducirte a la escuela mañana" intercedió Carlisle, guiñándome un ojo. "No estaría bien visto"

Casi paralizado por la sorpresa, dejé que Esme me arrastrara, una vez más, escaleras abajo hacia el auto y me obligara a subirme al asiento del conductor. Carlisle abrió la puerta del acompañante y tomó su lugar a mi lado.

"Y bien, ¿te gusta?" preguntó después de un momento de silencio, viéndome petrificado frente al volante, con la mano que sostenía la llave sobre mi regazo.

Asentí. "No puedo creerlo" murmuré al fin.

"No es para tanto" dijo finalmente Carlisle. "No es como si te hubiéramos regalado un helicóptero. Es normal que los chicos de tu edad manejen su propio auto a la escuela. No queríamos que comenzaras tu primer día y llegaras con nosotros"

"Gracias" atiné a susurrar, procesando lo que me estaba diciendo. "El auto me encanta, pero es que…" no pude terminar la frase porque las palabras se me atollaron en la garganta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Es que no puedo recordar haber recibido otros regalos antes que este" balbuceé al fin.

El rostro de Carlisle se tornó marmóreo por un momento. Y luego, una sonrisa tibia se expandió por su rostro, al comprender.

"Anda. Pon la llave en la ignición" dijo al fin, mirándome a los ojos intensamente. "Llévame a dar un paseo, hijo"

…

_Quería contarles que ya tengo online mi blog: essoloparasiempre(punto)blospot(punto)com_

_Mi idea original es poder subir en él las historias en las que estoy trabajando que no son necesariamente fanfiction. Además de algunas notas y artículos que suelo escribir, que tal vez puedan interesarles, sobre otras lecturas._

_Voy a subir mañana el prólogo de una nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando que pensaba publicar acá, pero que primero quiero chequear. Ojalá puedan pasarse y decirme que piensan. Como siempre, aprecio mucho sus opiniones._

_Ahora los dejo hasta la próxima. Y espero sus reviews como si fuera aire en mis pulmones!_


	21. Chapter 20: Primer día

Capítulo 20: Primer día

Como Carlisle prometió, mi auto nuevo, aunque brillante y reluciente, no era demasiado llamativo ni en absoluto indiscreto entre el infierno de automóviles que poblaban el estacionamiento de la escuela secundaria de Forks.

Hacía tantos años que había dejado de asistir a un establecimiento educativo y tanto tiempo el que había pasado confinado conmigo mismo como única compañía, que el ver la multitud de personas aglomeradas en torno a la entrada principal hizo que me faltara el aire.

No solo personas, sino personas adolescentes. Otras muchas personas de mi misma edad que, a diferencia de mi, no conocían otra cosa que el asistir a clase, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, estudiar, vivir en su casa con sus familias, divertirse y, tal vez de vez en cuando, pensar en la posibilidad del futuro.

Viéndolos moverse de grupo en grupo, charlando alegremente, riendo, como si ser lo que eran fuera un derecho adquirido y no un regalo de la vida, me di cuenta de cuán diferente era y cuán difícil sería mi permanencia en ese lugar.

Dudaba que alguno de ellos hubiera tenido jamás que lidiar con la humillación, el maltrato y el abuso que yo había sufrido en mi corta existencia. Ninguno de ellos andaría por la vida cubriéndose el cuerpo para ocultar las cicatrices cursando su piel, y menos aún tendrían que batallar con emociones violentas, traumas y un miedo capaz de paralizar hasta los huesos.

En ese diminuto instante en el universo, los odié a todos y cada uno de ellos. Los envidié con toda la potencia de mi cuerpo. Porque cada uno de ellos habían tenido una vida normal, con altos y con bajos, pero normal. Una infancia donde habían podido ser niños, una adolescencia en donde había podido ser irresponsables y libres, un pasado que atesorar y un futuro al que mirar con expectativas.

Yo, en cambio, jamás podría recordar mi infancia sin pensar en el aroma de los últimos días de mi madre, en la mirada final de mi maestra cuando mi padre me sacó de la escuela para siempre, en la puerta cerrada del cuarto donde mi padre eligió dejarse morir, en los ojos hambrientos y salvajes de Victoria mientras utilizaba mi cuerpo a su antojo, o en el rojo de la sangre en mi cuerpo mientras permanecía atado a esa silla en la oscuridad húmeda del sótano de la casa de mis primeros años.

No había una sola memoria realmente feliz a la que pudiera asirme, porque, si había existido, había quedado opacada por la ferocidad de lo que vino después.

Sentado en mi automóvil, en el estacionamiento de una escuela secundaria en un pueblo diminuto, aferré el volante con fuerza, hasta que mis nudillos se tornaron blancos de la violencia del gesto. Y odié y envidié a cada uno de los seres que caminaban esas aceras, poblando el aire de risas y susurros, moviéndose como si el mundo les perteneciera, como si no hubiera una sola preocupación en sus mentes excepto ser en ese preciso instante.

En ese momento, lo único que deseé fue poner la reversa y marcharme de ese lugar que jamás podría reconocer como parte de mi vida, sin importar lo mucho que fuera a esforzarme.

Pero cuando mi mano se posó en la palanca de cambios por debajo de la manga de mi camisa se asomó el brazalete que Carlisle me había dado la noche anterior. Soltando mi agarre al volante, corrí con cuidado mi ropa y me quedé observándolo.

"Esto es para ti" me había dicho Carlisle, colocando una cajita en mi mano al entrar en mi habitación.

"¿Otro regalo?" pregunté, sorprendido.

Carlisle sonrió entonces y asintió. Volviendo mi atención al objeto en mi palma, quité la tapa y me quedé observando el brazalete de cuero negro y el intrincado escudo de plata labrado. Levanté los ojos hacia Carlisle, intrigado.

"El escudo de mi familia" me explicó mientras permanecía apoyado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. "Para que realmente seas un Cullen a los ojos del mundo"

Y sin decir otra palabra, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándome solo para lidiar con las muchas emociones que su gesto había generado en mi.

Volviendo de mi recuerdo, acaricié con suavidad el adorno en mi muñeca. Y tomando la mochila del asiento trasero con renovado aliento, salí al mundo exterior.

Si bien nadie había prestado demasiada atención a mi automóvil mientras estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, todos los ojos se giraron hacia mí en el momento en que mis pies tocaron el asfalto. Fue como si miles de miradas buscaran la mía, como si alguien hubiera dirigido una luz sobre mi y nadie pudiera ver nada más.

El chico nuevo, pensé. Soy el chico nuevo. Una curiosidad. Una pieza de exhibición. Algo distinto en qué pensar en este pequeño pueblo.

Tragando saliva, recordando como un mantra todo lo que Aro me había enseñado para tranquilizarme, tomé los primeros pasos hacia el interior del colegio.

Bajando la mirada para no tener que encontrarme con ningún otro par de ojos, caminé hacia la oficina principal y solicité información sobre mis clases.

Afortunadamente, previendo mi posible incomodidad y desconcierto, Esme y Carlisle habían convencido al principal de la escuela de que me diera un recorrido guiado por el establecimiento una semana antes del comienzo de las clases. No querían que me sintiera irremediablemente perdido en mi primer día, sabiendo que eso no haría ningún bien a mi ya debilitada voluntad.

El principal había accedido, sintiéndose apiadado al saber que hasta ese momento mi educación había sido casera y que por ende no tenía idea de cómo manejarme en un colegio poblado de pasillos, aula y personas.

La secretaria me extendió una hoja y me deseó suerte en mi primer día. Asumo que me sonrió al hacerlo, pero por todos los medios evité encontrarme con su mirada. Tampoco le respondí o emití un sonido, lo que seguramente me ganó su desaprobación. Pero lo cierto es que estaba utilizando toda mi concentración en evitar que el pánico me dominara y que mis pies encontraran por sí mismo el camino de vuelta a mi casa y a la paz de la seguridad del encierro.

Caminé encorvado sobre mí mismo, con los ojos fijos en mis pies y la cabeza oculta entre mis hombros, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible entre la multitud que rumoreaba a mis espaldas y me observaba curiosa.

El transcurso de la mañana tuvo lugar sin que mediara ningún tipo de acontecimiento desagradable.

Me moví de clase en clase en silencio y cabizbajo, evitando el contacto con otras personas, y tratando de que los cuerpos que se amontonaban en el pasillo me rozaran lo menos posible en el tránsito.

Nadie intentó acercarse a mi, probablemente asqueados por mi apariencia y persuadidos por mi actitud huraña. Eso era exactamente lo que había esperado que ocurriera, seguro de que sería más fácil sobrevivir a esta experiencia si conseguía que ninguno de esos niños se interesara en mi existencia.

Sin embargo, mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocado en mi pecho y mi mente trabajaba a velocidades inauditas mientras rogaba que las horas transcurrieran con menor lentitud, para que esta pesadilla quedara atrás lo antes posible.

El pánico se apoderó de mi cuando, llegado el horario del almuerzo, abrí la puerta de la cafetería y todos los ojos se giraron hacia mí. Respirando profundamente, tarareando en mi mente la canción preferida de Esme y ocultando mi mirada, me abrí camino entre el gentío y los curiosos hasta encontrar la mesa más alejada del salón, en un rincón en donde a nadie parecía interesado en sentarse.

Me acomodé en mi asiento, dándole la espalda al mundo, y saqué de mi mochila el almuerzo que Esme me había preparado y el libro que había comenzado a leer la noche anterior, dispuesto a tratar de olvidar que el universo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor.

Quince minutos más tarde, cuando casi había conseguido que el sonido del salón se apagara en mis oídos y mi atención se focalizara solo en las palabras que estaba leyendo, sentí movimiento detrás de mi y una suave voz que dijo: "Hola"

A desgano y atemorizado como un infante, moví mis ojos desde el libro en mis manos hacia el propietario de la voz juvenil. Mi mirada se encontró con la de una chica con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Bajé la cabeza lo más pronto posible, evitando fijar mi atención en ella más de lo necesario.

"Soy Jessica" murmuró. "Tú eres Edward, ¿verdad?"

Solo atiné a asentir despacio.

"Es un gusto conocerte, Edward" continuó, con voz amigable y cordial. "Se lo difícil que puede ser empezar una escuela nueva en una nueva ciudad y estar solo. Por lo que me preguntaba mi te gustaría sentarte conmigo y mis amigos durante el almuerzo"

Elevé mis ojos solo lo necesario para divisar la mesa a la que se refería, en donde me encontré con la mirada atenta de un grupo de al menos ocho chicos y chicas observando mi intercambio con Jessica.

"Todos están ansiosos por conocerte" agregó al ver la expresión de mi rostro al esquivar la inquisición de la que era presa. "Es una buena oportunidad para que hagas amigos"

Junté todo mi coraje y, centrando mi voluntad en no perder la cordura, forcé mi voz a no flaquear cuando me dirigí a Jessica.

"Gracias Jessica, pero prefiero quedarme aquí" le expliqué. "Me siento incómodo cuando estoy rodeado de demasiada gente. No soy del tipo sociable"

Noté mi voz quebrarse y el volumen de mis palabras desistir hacia el final de mi patético discurso.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que Jessica dijo.

Casi podía ver en mi mente la expresión azorada de su rostro, incapaz de comprender que la estaba rechazando. Supe que estaba siendo poco amable, cuando ella no había sido más que gentil conmigo, pero no pude evitarlo. No había forma de que aceptara sentarme en una mesa con todas esas personas que no conocía ni tenía interés en conocer. Jamás me sentiría cómodo o a gusto en medio de una multitud. Nunca habría un lugar para mi en ningún grupo, simplemente porque no podía concebir la idea en mi propia mente.

Y, además, antes de que hubieran transcurrido quince minutos, ninguno de ellos querría nada que ver conmigo. Ahora solo estaban interesados por curiosidad y por la necesidad de ser amables con un desconocido. Pero nadie querría pasar más que un par de minutos conmigo una vez que hubiera visto lo lóbrego de mi personalidad y que descubrieran que era un ser humano quebrado.

Ni todo el esfuerzo ni la voluntad de Esme y Carlisle podían cambiar el hecho de que la adolescencia se me había escapado de las manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mismo día en que Victoria entró en mi cuarto por primera vez. Toda la inocencia, la sencillez y la alegría de esa etapa de la vida de una persona se habían evaporado, dejando en el lugar donde alguna vez había habido un niño, a un hombre que había sido forzado a ingresar en la madurez y en la vida adulta abruptamente, sin escalas y sin ninguna concesión.

Por eso, al mirar a mi alrededor, supe que nunca podría encajar en este lugar. Porque yo no era como ellos. No era un adolescente. Y nunca había sido completamente un niño. No me lo habían permitido. Mi inocencia había durado demasiado poco. Y en su lugar había quedado un monstruo, deformado por dentro y por afuera. Demasiado corrompido como para poder entablar ningún tipo de relación con criaturas como Jessica.

Yo era diferente. Nada podía cambiar lo que había pasado en mi vida. No podía volver el reloj atrás. Y no podía ser algo que no era. Por eso, lo mejor era seguir estando solo. No arriesgarme al rechazo y la humillación. No tratar de hacerme pasar por uno de ellos.

Porque jamás sería uno de ellos.

"Lo siento Jessica. De verdad" agregué con un hilo de voz. "Agradezco tu buena voluntad, pero no estoy listo para hacer amigos"

"De acuerdo…" murmuró. Y sentí que sus pasos delicados se alejaban de mi.

Frustrado y sin apetito, acomodé mis pertenencias en mi bolso y salí del comedor, buscando un lugar en donde esconderme para ya no tener que volver a ver ninguno de esos rostros hasta que la campana me indicara el momento de volver al aula.

…

_Un capítulo corto, pero necesario. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus reviews con ansias!_

_Ya está online en mi blog el prólogo de la nueva historia que estoy pensando publicar. Me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta por allí y me comentaran qué les pareció: essoloparasiempre(punto)blogspot(punto)com_

_Gracias y besos!_


	22. Chapter 21: Sólo puede ser peor

Capítulo 21: Sólo puede ser peor

"Estuvo bien" respondí cuando Esme me preguntó cómo había sido mi primer día.

Giró para mirarme, dejando lo que estaba preparando para la cena a un lado, y alzó una ceja. Tomó un trapo de la mesada y se limpió las manos mientras caminaba hacía mi. Finalmente se dejó caer en la silla a mi lado y me observó con esa expresión en sus ojos que no podía significar otra cosa que: "A mí no puedes mentirme". Y como sabía que era de antemano una batalla perdida, ni siquiera lo intenté.

"Fue horrible" confesé finalmente, enterrando mi rostro en mis manos avergonzado.

Si había alguien en el mundo que no merecía escuchar mis quejas infantiles, esa era Esme. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado para ayudarme y sabiendo las esperanzas que había depositado en la tarea de volverme un ser humano completo de nuevo, me sentí terriblemente egoísta diciéndole algo así.

Pero, como siempre, Esme consiguió sorprenderme.

Puso su mano en mi hombro y mis oídos se llenaron de su risa tibia y amorosa.

"Siempre imaginé que tenía un poderoso instinto maternal, pero nunca creí que pudiera desarrollarlo tan rápidamente" murmuró.

Alcé los ojos, sorprendido por su reacción y sus palabras.

"Lo cual me permite concluir que eres un pésimo mentiroso" dijo, y sus ojos brillaron con cierta picardía.

¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho, excepto sonreír con ella?

"Ahora que hemos aclarado la situación" continuó, acariciando mi hombro con sus dedos. "Dime la verdad sobre tu día. ¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?"

"Las clases estuvieron bien" susurré. "Tendré que esforzarme más de lo que pensaba para ponerme al día, pero creo que puedo lograrlo"

"Carlisle y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para facilitarte la transición" aseguró. "¿Y los profesores? ¿Fueron cordiales contigo?"

"Si, incluso varios ofrecieron ayudarme dada mi situación especial" le conté.

"Fantástico" agregó. "Entonces, ¿hiciste algún amigo?"

Meneé la cabeza negativamente.

"Dime que al menos alguien trató de ser amable contigo" dijo con precaución.

"Hubo una chica que se acercó a hablar conmigo en la cafetería" confesé.

"Cuéntame" pidió, aplaudiendo un poco con las manos, visiblemente emocionada al pensar que había dialogado con otro ser humano de mi misma edad.

"Sólo se presentó y me invitó a sentarme con sus amigos durante el almuerzo"

"¿Y qué le respondiste?"

Enterré la cabeza en las manos nuevamente. "Decliné su ofrecimiento" confesé avergonzado. "Lo siento Esme, pero no pude. El prospecto de sentarme en una mesa con otros seis o siete adolescentes me aterró"

Esme sonrió de esa manera que era solo de ella, esa expresión en su rostro que conseguía resumir el inmenso amor que sentía por mi y la tremenda compasión que anidaba en su corazón.

"Está bien, cariño" aseguró. "No tienes que probarme nada. Cuando estés listo, lo sabrás. Nadie te está presionando"

"Gracias" le sonreí, sabiendo que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran sinceras.

"Hay sólo una cosa que me consuela" dije al fin.

"¿Qué cosa es eso?" quiso saber Esme.

"Que no puede ser peor de lo que fue hoy" resumí.

Esme no respondió, sólo arqueó una ceja y volvió a su trabajo en la cocina.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Esme durante la tarde y recordando el modo en que había transcurrido mi primer día en la escuela, contemplando qué podían depararme las jornadas venideras.

Había tenido un acceso de pánico durante los minutos iniciales, cuando estaba en mi auto en el estacionamiento, aún antes de siquiera poner un pie en ese nuevo mundo. Y había requerido de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para soltar el volante, abrir la puerta y finalmente descender.

Caminar por los pasillos del colegio y encerrarme en las aulas abarrotadas de gente había probado ser otro desafío. La cercanía de esas personas, sus olores, sus sonidos y sus reacciones generaban en mí un frío que no podía describir con palabras, y el instinto natural me clamaba que huyera, que dejara atrás ese mundo, que me alejara de esos muchos individuos que podían herirme de tantas maneras.

Fue sólo concentrando toda mi atención en la figura del maestro y en sus palabras, dejando en el fondo de mi conciencia la presencia y las respiraciones del resto de los alumnos, que pude sobrevivir hasta el fin de cada clase. Y luego, en los pasillos, fue el foco en mis pies y en el trabajo de dar un paso delante de otro, lo que me condujo de aula en aula sin entrar en un colapso nervioso.

Había notado como todos me miraban, como rumoreaban a mis espaldas y me señalaban, como varios trataban de juntar coraje para acercarse a mí. Pero había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerme alejado de todos, por esconderme y recluirme en mí mismo para hacerles evidente que no deseaba que nadie intentara entablar una conversación conmigo. Me comprometí a escabullirme de los grupos en donde alguien me dedicaba más de una mirada, de dar media vuelta cuando veía que alguno de ellos se movía en mi dirección o abría los labios para dirigirme una palabra, manteniendo mi mirada en mis pies y sentándome en los rincones más alejados para que comprendieran que no deseaba que me prodigaran ningún tipo de atención.

Jessica, probablemente, tenía más coraje que el resto o era menos sensible a las señales que había estado enviando todo el día. Aunque de alguna manera me conmovió su cordialidad y su buena intención, lo cierto es que lo que más deseaba era que simplemente se marchara y me dejara tranquilo.

Por eso, al final del día, cuando llegué finalmente a la tranquilidad de mi hogar, habiendo superado mi primer día sobreponiéndome al pánico del contacto humano y de la multitud a mi alrededor, sólo podía imaginar que no había forma de que fuera peor.

Estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Contra todos mis pronósticos y esperanzas, Jessica no pareció amedrentada por mi actitud hostil, sino todo lo contrario. Parecía como si hubiera decidido que ser mi amiga era su misión en la vida, y por eso continuaba acercándose a mi en cada oportunidad.

Volvió a invitarme a su mesa el segundo día, y cuando volví a negarme aduciendo que no me sentía a gusto entre tanta gente, decidió no volver a hacerlo. En cambio, comenzó a acecharme en los pasillos, entre las clases, buscando mi atención. Siempre tratando de no entrar en pánico y esforzándome por mantener una distancia mínima entre nuestros cuerpos que le impidiera tocarme, traté de ser amable con ella sin dejar de explicarle lo mucho que me incomodaba el contacto con otras personas.

No pareció captar ninguna de mis explicaciones.

Debo reconocer que muchas veces quise intentarlo. En muchas ocasiones me encontré pensando en la posibilidad de tratar de iniciar una amistad con ella, aunque fuera tan sólo para retribuir su constante esfuerzo y su amabilidad. Pero esa fantasía siempre se evaporaba un segundo después.

Sin importar cuánto Jessica deseara ser mi amiga y cuánto se esforzara ahora, debía ser realista y considerar el hecho de que ella y yo jamás seríamos compatibles. Yo era un monstruo y ella era una adolescente normal, con intereses de adolescente y problemas de adolescentes. Nada más lejano a lo que yo era y a lo que yo jamás sería.

Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, había escuchado las conversaciones que entablaban entre ellos. Había notado como la mayoría de las complicaciones que los agobiaban se reducían a su apariencia y a las relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Pasaban horas quejándose por lo que consideraban defectos físicos o dificultades de estilo; o debatiendo acerca de si alguien los invitaría a salir el próximo fin de semana o sobre la reputación amorosa de sus pares.

Mi vida estaba a kilómetros de la de ellos. Como he dicho, mi adolescencia era una etapa que se me había escapado de un día para el otro cuando Victoria cruzó el umbral de mi cuarto llevándose mi virginidad, y con ella, cualquier posibilidad de tener una relación romántica normal e, incluso, una apariencia aceptable.

Pensar en relacionarme con una mujer de la forma en que hombres y mujeres lo hacen me provocaba nauseas, porque no había forma de conjurar el recuerdo de Victoria fuera de mi cuerpo y de mi mente. Sabía que nunca podría estar con otra mujer sin que el momento se viera empañado por la memoria de esos días.

Y mi apariencia no era algo que pudiera solucionarse con un cambio de peinado o un nuevo guardarropa. Tenía el cuerpo surcado por cicatrices y una marca en mi rostro que ningún maquillaje podría ocultar. Sin importar cuánto me esforzara, nada me haría nuevamente físicamente apto como el mundo me exigía serlo.

Por lo que continué apartándome de Jessica con la esperanza de que en algún momento se diera por vencida y siguiera con su vida.

Fue una semana después del comienzo de clases que Mike Newton decidió comenzar a acosarme.

Venía caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, sosteniendo mis libros y mirando a mis pies como de costumbre, cuando sentí el golpe en mi hombro y lo que traía en mis manos salió despedido en todas las direcciones.

Alcé mis ojos justo a tiempo para encontrarme con las pupilas azuladas de Newton, mientras me decía: "Ten más cuidado, Cullen. No quieres volver a cruzarte en mi camino".

No había nada cordial ni amable en el modo en que me miró entonces, como si detrás de sus pupilas se escondiera una amenaza disfrazada. Elegí no responder ni seguir su juego, porque sólo quería que todos dejaran de mirarme y que Mike se marchara finalmente, dejándome nuevamente solo con mis pensamientos.

Me estaba hincando para recoger mis pertenencias, rogando que nadie pisara sobre ellas ni les diera una patada, cuando escuché una voz femenina gritar sobre mi: "¡Idiota!"

Un segundo después, dos pequeñas manos se unieron a las mías en el suelo, juntando lo que el golpe había desparramado.

"Gracias" murmuré cuando los delgados dedos me deslizaron los libros nuevamente en mis manos, una vez que nos hubimos levantado del suelo.

"De nada" respondió la voz femenina. Alcé un segundo la mirada para encontrarme con una chica delgada, con pupilas marrones y rizos chocolate. Avergonzado, volví mis ojos a los libros entre mis brazos.

"No dejes que Mike te afecte" dijo ella. "Es un idiota que ha hecho de molestar a la gente su principal deporte". Dicho lo cual, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Suspiré aliviado, viendo como su figura se deslizaba con gracia por el pasillo, alejándose de mi. Aunque estaba agradecido por su ayuda, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era llegar al aula y de allí a mi automóvil, para finalmente acceder a la tranquilidad de mi hogar donde estaría fuera del alcance de Mike, Jessica y todo el resto del alumnado de esa escuela.

Con el correr de los días, los acercamientos de Jessica comenzaron a tornarse más escasos y menos insistentes. Por el contrario, las agresiones de Mike se intensificaron, volviéndose más frecuentes, más violentas y más humillantes.

Requería de toda mi concentración mantenerme impávido cada vez que me golpeaba o insultaba en los pasillos, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla hasta que saliera sangre para sostener las lágrimas en mis ojos y no echar a correr como un niño.

Mike no sólo me atemorizaba, su mera presencia me resultaba completamente aterradora. Había algo en la forma en que me miraba que me recordaba vívidamente a Victoria. Era esa aura vengativa y cruel, como si el dolor ajeno le fuera satisfactorio, como si herirme fuera su único cometido en la vida que alguna vez había visto en los ojos de Victoria y ahora se reflejaba en las pupilas de Mike.

Hacía todo lo posible por mantenerme fuera de su camino, por esconderme cuando sabía que estaba cerca, por tratar de que se olvidara de mi existencia. Pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre parecía encontrarme, y cada vez sus burlas y sus agresiones tomaban un nuevo y más creativo matiz.

Cada vez que Mike estaba cerca de mi, sentía que mis músculos se paralizaban y todos los caminos se cerraban. Bajo la luz de sus ojos todo lo que había alrededor se tornaba oscuro y neblinoso, y el mundo desaparecía, dejándolo sólo a él y a su cuerpo. En ese momento, en ese rincón del universo, éramos sólo Mike y yo, igual que alguna vez sólo habíamos sido Victoria y yo en ese sótano.

No importaba que físicamente yo fuera algo más alto y probablemente más fornido. Cuando estábamos frente a frente me sentía pequeño y minúsculo, como me ocurría con Victoria, como si mi oponente creciera en altura y tamaño mágicamente ante mis ojos, haciendo de mí un infante sin otra posibilidad más que soportar.

Mike nunca dejó en mí ninguna marca que diera testimonio de su agresión, y aún si la hubiera habido yo nunca hubiera tenido el coraje de presentar una denuncia. Sólo podía imaginar cuánto peor podría tornarse mi vida si lo hiciera. Y tampoco quería tener que lidiar con la situación de que alguien tuviera que revisarme, de que mi cuerpo se convirtiera en la prueba de un delito.

Por lo que me esforcé por resistir, reteniendo mis lágrimas y mi impotencia, y por aparentar que todo estaba bien para que Esme y Carlisle no sospecharan que mi escolaridad era una tortura mucho mayor de la que ellos podían imaginar.

Para mi infortunio, mis calificaciones no parecían mejorar y era evidente que algunas asignaturas eran demasiado complejas para que mis años de tutoría con James fueran suficientes. Especialmente en las materias de ciencias naturales, como Biología o Química, sin importar lo que me esforzara, nunca parecía ser bastante.

"Edward, ¿podrías quedarte un momento después de clases?" preguntó el Sr. Banner cuando estaba abandonando el aula. "Me gustaría charlar contigo"

Asentí y aguardé pacientemente junto a su escritorio, viendo como todo el resto de los alumnos abandonaban el salón de clases.

"Estoy algo preocupado con tu desempeño escolar" me confesó el Sr. Banner. "Veo que eres un chico brillante, responsable y dedicado. Pero eso no parece estar reflejándose en tus calificaciones"

"Lo sé" confesé. "Las clases de mi tutor no eran tan avanzadas y me encuentro muy retrasado. Pero voy a seguir esforzándome hasta ponerme al día"

"Quisiera ayudarte" me dijo el Sr. Banner. "Por eso es que voy a asignarte un tutor estudiantil"

Me quedé mirándolo, inseguro, esperando que me explicara de qué se trataba esto.

"Un tutor estudiantil es otro alumno que pueda brindarte apoyo extra en tu tiempo de estudio" me describió. "Una persona de tu misma edad que te brinde su ayuda al momento de estudiar"

"De acuerdo" respondí, no muy convencido.

"He notado que no has entablado amistad con el resto de tus compañeros. Puedo notar que eres algo retraído y tímido" continuó. "Por lo que quiero pedirte que no te intranquilices con esta tutoría. Voy a buscar alguien adecuado para ti, alguien con quién puedas sentirte cómodo mientras aprendes"

Mi única reacción fue asentir.

"Ten un buen fin de semana, Edward" dijo al fin, despidiéndome. "El lunes le diré a tu nuevo tutor que se ponga en contacto contigo"

Reconociendo que estaba pidiéndome que me retirara, dejé que mis pies me llevaran fuera del salón, a través de los pasillos, hacia la cafetería escolar, en donde me desplomé en mi mesa usual incapaz de procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir. Me fue imposible probar bocado durante el almuerzo y no pude pensar en otra cosa en el transcurso del día.

Sabiendo que las posibilidades eran muchas, pero detestando cada una de ellas, me pregunté a quién escogería el Sr. Banner. Era conciente de que ninguno de mis compañeros estaría muy complacido por tener que pasar tiempo conmigo y también estaba al tanto de los rumores que circulaban acerca de mi en los pasillos, por lo que la perspectiva de verme obligado a interactuar con alguien de este alumnado no me era en absoluto promisoria.

Pasé el fin de semana preocupado por este motivo, dando vueltas en la cama sopesando las posibilidades, chocando con los muebles y dejando caer las cosas de mis manos a cada momento, imposibilitado para pensar en nada más que en lo que me depararía el lunes siguiente.

"Tranquilo cariño" me dijo Esme cuando se los dije, finalmente, el domingo por la noche. "Seguramente el Sr. Banner designará a alguien que realmente pueda ayudarte"

"Además, es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a alguien y mejores tus calificaciones a la vez" aseguró Carlisle.

Sonreí a mi pesar, sabiendo que se vería ensayado, pero incapaz de hacerlo de otro modo. Sin importar lo que me dijeran, no podía dejar de sentirme intranquilo.

El lunes cuando ingresé al aula de Biología antes que el resto, como siempre, me sorprendí al notar que ya había alguien más en el cuarto.

Alcancé a ver a una muchacha pequeña, de cabello castaño, que saltó de su asiento y se acercó a mi en pequeños saltos. Rápidamente oculté mi rostro en mi pecho y fijé los ojos en mis zapatos, un mecanismo de defensa que por alguna razón ilusoria me hacía sentir protegido.

"Me has hecho esperar" dijo ella con voz musical.

"Lo siento…" fue todo lo que atiné a responder, aunque no sabía que ella estaba esperándome.

"Soy Alice" dijo, y vi que extendía una mano para que la estrechara en saludo. "Soy tu tutora estudiantil"

De alguna manera mi cerebro pudo procesar sus palabras, aunque mi corazón latiera desbocado en mi pecho y la sangre se me helara ante la perspectiva no sólo de tener que pasar mi tiempo con una chica, sino particularmente con ella.

Mirando a su mano alzada, que obviamente esperaba de mi reacción, traté de agitar de mi cabeza esos pensamientos y volver en mi a tiempo para responder.

"Lo siento, no me siento cómodo con el contacto físico" murmuré entre dientes, tan suave que creí que ella no podría oírlo.

"Oh, perdón. No lo sabía" contestó, bajando la mano.

Esperando que me preguntara el porqué y preparándome para dar una respuesta que no quería, aguardé balanceándome en mis talones, nervioso y sudando como si estuviera esperando el veredicto de una causa de homicidio.

"No volverá a repetirse" aseguró Alice. "Ahora, ¿quieres que nos sentemos en nuestros asientos? El Sr. Banner me ha dicho que estás un tanto atrasado y me gustaría tratar de ayudarte"

Sin decir una palabra más, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a mi usualmente solitario pupitre, sentándose en el asiento al lado del mío como si toda la vida hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar.

…..

_Chan chan…_

_Muero por saber que están pensando!_


	23. Chapter 22: Tan diferente

Capítulo 22: Tan diferente

Edward Cullen no era en absoluto lo que yo había imaginado que sería.

Bueno, en realidad, no era que hubiera imaginado demasiado. Lo cierto es que tenía una idea bastante formada acerca de lo que esperar de él gracias a los comentarios que circulaban en la escuela respecto a su extraña y huraña actitud.

Sin embargo, mientras lo miraba moverse con inseguridad con el telescopio en la mano y las muestras que el Sr. Banner nos había dado como tarea, me descubrí pensando que había algo indefenso y tierno en él.

Edward no se parecía a ninguno de los muchachos que asistían a ese colegio. De hecho, no se parecía a ningún muchacho adolescente que yo hubiera conocido jamás. Había algo en sus gestos y en su actitud que hablaban de mucha historia y de mucho equipaje en su espalda.

Al mirarlo, me parecía que hubiera sido más acertado que su rostro estuviera surcado por arrugas de años de vida, en lugar de la tersura de su piel juvenil. Había algo en él que denotaba cierta aura de madurez, de pasado y de experiencia.

Pero, a la vez, había en su actitud mucho más que eso, mucho más que años vividos y resentimiento contenido. Detrás de su hostilidad y su marginalidad, me pareció vislumbrar su temor, su inseguridad y su timidez.

Inocente, pensé entonces al mirarlo gesticular con su boca como si estuviera conflictuado. Edward parecía un niño inocente, encerrado en el cuerpo de un adolescente y con la experiencia de un anciano.

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo hoy?" pregunté cuando caminábamos rumbo a la cafetería, mientras yo trataba de mantener su paso con mis piernas mucho más cortas.

Se detuvo en seco, visiblemente confundido por el modo en que sus cejas se movieron, aunque ni aún así levantó los ojos. Sólo había podido darles una mirada en el primer momento, cuando había ingresado desprevenido al aula de Biología esa mañana.

"¿Por qué querrías sentarte conmigo?" preguntó, con un dejo de enojo en su voz.

"Porque quiero conocerte más" expliqué.

Asumí que mi explicación no había sido suficiente porque se mantuvo en su lugar, sin mover ni un cabello, mientras yo lo miraba.

"Vamos a estar pasando mucho tiempo juntos de aquí en adelante" agregué finalmente. "Quiero que nos sintamos cómodos uno con el otro"

"De acuerdo" murmuró después de un momento de análisis, y echó a andar de nuevo conmigo pisándole los talones.

Todos nos miraron cuando ingresamos al comedor, pero yo mantuve la mirada erguida y sólo me limité a seguirlo hasta su mesa, deteniéndome a saludar con la mano a mis amigos, al otro lado de la cafetería.

"¿No prefieres sentarte con ellos?" dijo Edward entonces, tan bajito que tuve que esforzarme por comprender. "De todos modos, prefiero estar solo"

"Voy a sentarme con ellos mañana. Y todos los días después de hoy" respondí encogiéndome de hombros. "Ahora quiero estar contigo, conocernos y agendar nuestras reuniones de estudio"

Edward no dijo nada más. Sólo se dedicó a comer en silencio, lo que logró llevarme al borde de la exasperación. ¿Qué había de malo en él? ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba del modo en que lo hacía?

Había oído los rumores y las especulaciones, pero aún así no me parecía suficiente para justificar su actitud. Era evidente para mi, ahora que tenía la chance de observarlo de cerca, que no era un retardado ni un desquiciado. Ante mis ojos veía un chico inteligente y sensato, con posiblemente el peor caso de timidez que jamás hubiera visto y una terrible incapacidad para establecer relaciones sociales.

Sin embargo, había algo que no terminaba de cerrar en la imagen. Pero por más que me esforzara por tratar de comprenderlo, no encontraba la razón para justificar porqué sentía que llamar tímido a Edward no era suficiente.

¿Era quizás un acto o algo fingido el modo en que se comportaba? ¿Era sólo una actuación para mantener a su alrededor un aura de misterio que nos atrajera a todos como moscas?

Me era difícil imaginar que alguien llegara tan lejos en su afán por sostener la atención de todo un alumnado como Edward lo había conseguido. Pero lo cierto era que había visto estrategias mucho menos creativas de otras personas que hacía años surcaban los pasillos de este colegio. Y, al fin y al cabo, lo cierto es que Edward había logrado que todos siguiéramos hablando de él aún cuando hacía más de un mes que tendría que haber dejado de ser noticia.

"Es sólo que no comprendo" dijo entonces, y me costó un momento volver de mis cavilaciones e hipótesis para comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué es lo que no comprendes?" pregunte, intrigada de golpe.

"Eres amiga de Mike" agregó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Ahora soy yo la que no comprende" le confesé.

"Te he visto con él. Te sientas en su mesa y sueles pasar tiempo con él" continuó. "Y por alguna razón que desconozco, Mike ha decidido hacer de mi vida un infierno. Por lo que no entiendo porqué estás siendo amable conmigo"

"Mike es un idiota" dije, sin pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

Por un segundo pensé que iba a levantar la cabeza para mirarme a la cara sorprendido por mi espontánea reacción, pero si estaba pensando hacerlo, se arrepintió rápidamente.

"Pensé que eras su amiga" murmuró.

"De alguna manera lo soy" expliqué. "Pero sólo por una cuestión de clases"

"¿De clases?" preguntó sorprendido, jugando con su tenedor contra la fórmica de la mesa.

"Sé que eres nuevo en esto de asistir a una escuela, Edward" me incliné un tanto a su lado. "Pero en la secundaria, al igual que en la vida, existen clases de personas. Y dependiendo con quién te frecuentas usualmente, la clase a la que perteneces y los beneficios y éxitos que obtienes"

Me sentí estúpida dando una lección de jerarquía escolar a un chico de 17 años. ¿No era una enseñanza que uno se suponía que debía adquirir desde muy temprana edad? Edward sólo miraba a sus manos desde el otro lado de la mesa, y volví a preguntarme si no estaría fingiendo ignorancia y timidez, cuando en realidad estaba calculando su próxima jugada.

"¿Es decir que eres su amiga porque te conviene?" exclamó al fin, y me pareció de pronto que no había nada falso en el modo en que esa pregunta salió de sus labios cargada de inusitada incredulidad.

"Ese es el modo en que se rige el mundo" le repetí. "Existen clases de personas. Y en búsqueda de la supervivencia personal, uno debe rodearse de la gente adecuada, pertenecer al grupo correcto, para poder ascender en la escala social"

"Eso suena…" dudó. "Nunca había escuchado algo así" confesó finalmente.

"Mike es un idiota, pero por algún motivo todos parecen seguirlo como si fuera un dios" agregué. "Por eso, sentarse en su mesa y pertenecer a su círculo es casi como ser de la realeza en esta escuela. Tal vez ahora entiendas lo que estabas rechazando cuando le dijiste a Jessica que no querías sentarte con nosotros"

Noté el tono mordaz de mis palabras, pero había aprendido a la fuerza la importancia del sarcasmo, de no dejar que los otros me desviaran de mi objetivo, y de ser despiadada si era necesario para llegar a conseguir lo que quería.

Edward no dijo nada por un momento, y comencé a sopesar que tal vez estuviera analizando el convertirse en mi amigo para ser aceptado en la misma élite que un mes atrás rechazara de plano. Probablemente sólo ahora pudiera ver la magnitud de su error.

"No tengo interés en sentarme con ustedes" exclamó al fin. "No me siento a gusto entre mucha gente. No comparto sus intereses ni sus aficiones. Y tampoco comprendo el modo en que conciben la amistad"

"¿Y qué sabes tú de la amistad?" pregunté con ira, fastidiada por su rechazo y su actitud. "No te he visto jamás siquiera hablar con otra persona. Y creo que nunca en tu vida has tenido un amigo"

Su voz sonó apagada y vacía cuando me respondió. "No, no tengo amigos y no creo haberlos tenido nunca. Pero prefiero sentirme bien estando sólo conmigo mismo, que solitario en medio de una multitud". Sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa en donde me sentaba usualmente, mirando a lo lejos a mis amigos interactuando entre ellos, sonriendo y platicando, como si fueran hermanos de toda la vida.

Pero detrás de sus risas ensayadas y sus guiños cómplices, yo sabía que se ocultaba otra verdad. Entre ellos nada nunca era completamente sincero, y yo tenía claro que para pertenecer era necesario aparentar. Ser quién todos querían que fueras. Ser alguien que, ciertamente, no era yo.

Estar sola en medio de una multitud, como dijo Edward, era como usualmente me sentía.

Agitando la cabeza para borrar mis pensamientos, tratando de enfocarme en ser práctica y lúcida como siempre, volví mis ojos a Edward y lo vi remover su comida incómodo.

"Volviendo a lo que dijiste hace un momento" comenté buscando cambiar el tema. "¿Realmente no sabes por qué Mike te detesta?"

"No" confesó con esa voz suave y delicada cargada de ansiedad y dudas.

"Jessica" dije, y al no obtener una respuesta de su parte, continué. "Jessica y Mike han sido pareja por años, aunque de manera inestable. Últimamente pasan más tiempo distanciados que juntos, pero eso no implica que Mike no sienta que Jessica le pertenece por derecho adquirido. Jessica te ha estado prestando demasiada atención. Y a Mike no le gusta la competencia"

"¿Competencia?" dijo de pronto. "Jessica sólo está siendo amable conmigo porque soy nuevo"

"Jessica está prestándote demasiada atención. No es sólo porque quiere ser amable contigo" le aseguré, tratando de dilucidar si su actitud inocente e infantil era parte de su show.

"Eso es imposible. Probablemente Jessica sólo está usándome para causar la ira de Mike"

"Tal vez" aseguré. "Pero de todos modos está interesada en ti. Igual que muchas otras"

"Eso es imposible" repitió. Y entonces escuché que muy por lo bajo agregaba algo que sonó casi como "Ninguna mujer podría estar interesada en mi de ese modo"

En ese instante algo se activó en mi mente. No puedo precisar exactamente qué fue. Pero de repente todas las caretas parecieron caer al suelo, todos los telones correrse y todas las luces apuntar al mismo lugar en el universo.

Las hipótesis, las teorías y los análisis se evaporaron de mi cabeza al escuchar la evidente e innegable tristeza de su voz. Y lo único que quedó en mi pecho fue la necesidad de protegerlo, de estar a su lado, de ser algo firme a lo que pudiera asirse.

En esa fracción de segundo comprendí que no había nada ensayado, armado u orquestado en Edward. Él era sencillamente así. Y no era timidez. Ni tampoco incapacidad. Era inocencia, ingenuidad y absoluto dolor. Un dolor tan grande que parecía filtrarse por los poros de su cuerpo y brillar como una aura opaca a su alrededor.

¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes de la forma en que todo en sus gestos y en su actitud hablaba de su pena y de su sufrimiento? ¿Cómo me había engañado pensando que era algo armado o ensayado? Edward era transparente y sincero, porque esa era la forma en que había sido criado. No conocía del desengaño de la adolescencia, del parecer, del fingir ser algo que uno no es, de la necesidad constante y dañina de ser aceptado.

Lo único que deseé entonces fue protegerlo de la cruel realidad de vivir entre otros seres humanos, de lo frustrante y terrible que es consagrarse a vivir ajeno a lo que uno es sólo para complacer.

Edward era el estandarte de todo lo que yo había perdido el día en que había aceptado ser amiga de Jessica y Mike.

Mirándolo un instante, rogando que ojalá pudiera ver a sus ojos para terminar de confirmar en el brillo de sus pupilas lo que su voz me decía, me resigné a que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por él.

Eventualmente el mundo se vendría sobre él, y entonces estaría demasiado desarmado como para poder hacerle frente. Yo no podía enseñarle a defenderse. Bastante tenía con mantenerme a flote, siguiendo la corriente de esa apariencia que había elegido sostener como si fuera mi única chance de salvación.

Así que opté por fingir que no había escuchado su comentario final y cambié de tema, optando por establecer el horario y días de nuestros encuentros.

Finalmente, tomé mis cosas y, diciéndole adiós, me marché de la mesa, corriendo, a buscar el baño más alejado en el que esconderme y llorar por la inocencia que había perdido.

…..

_Quiero invitarlos a hundirse en mi mente a través de mi blog: essoloparasiempre(punto)blospot(punto)com_

_Quiero saber qué piensan de este capítulo._

_Pero además quiero que me digan en una frase breve: ¿Qué es la amistad para ti? _

_Si me lo cuentan, les dejaré saber qué pienso yo de ello._

_Gracias…totales!_


	24. Chapter 23: Cobarde

**Primero, disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Quisiera hacerlo más seguido, se los juro. Quisiera poder dedicarme sólo a escribir. Pero una tiene que vivir también, y trabajar y estudiar que es lo peor!**

**Segundo quiero agradecerles MUUUUUUUCHO por todos sus comentarios acerca de la amistad. Todos son ciertos, son valiosos y son hermosos.**

**Personalmente, quiero quedarme con uno que es el que más se parece a mi propia definición de amistad, y es de mi amiga Lakenstb: "Y la amistad... la amistad no tiene limites fisicos ni temporales, ni cascaras ni estructuras... solo acontece. No se busca, se encuentra, no se gasta, permanece incondicional si es verdadera... y tu amigo es aquel con quien puedes pensar en voz alta, sin filtros..."**

**Con ya casi 30 años, he descubierto que la amistad es la que no implica demandas ni quejas ni recelos. Mis amigos verdaderos son quienes me aceptan como soy. Y son esos con los que sin importar cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, siempre siento que es como si no nos hubiéramos separado nunca.**

**Ahora, disfruten el capítulo!**

…

Capítulo 23: Cobarde

"Tú debes ser Alice" dijo una mujer preciosa de cabello color caramelo que abrió la puerta de la casa de Edward, un segundo después de que yo tocara el timbre de la entrada.

Algo sorprendida, sólo atiné a asentir. Ella sonrió, y me hizo un gesto para que ingresara la extenso lobby de su casa.

No había nada fuera de lugar en la perfecta disposición de cada mueble y elemento de decoración hasta donde alcanzaba mi vista. Ni nada excepto finura en el rostro, el cabello y la indumentaria de la mujer que aguardaba, sonriente, mientras mis ojos vagaban azorados por la habitación en la que me encontraba.

"Soy Esme, la tía de Edward" me dijo un momento más tarde, presentándose, cuando asumió que yo había culminado mi inspección.

"Es un placer conocerla. Su casa es preciosa" respondí, amablemente, recuperando mis modales y mi voz.

"Gracias" contestó, con esa voz que sonaba como campanas repicando en sincronía. "Edward está esperándote en el comedor" continuó, indicándome con la mano el camino.

Tal como lo había dicho, Edward estaba sentado en el lateral de una larga mesa, con sus libros desparramados en toda la superficie y el rostro inclinado sobre un cuaderno, tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que nunca nos oyó entrar en el cuarto.

"Veo que has comenzado sin mi" le dije, sonriendo.

"Oh, hola…" contestó, algo sorprendido, pero aún así sin levantar los ojos lo suficiente como para hallar los míos. "Lo siento, quería tratar de hacerlo por mí mismo"

"Veo que no te agrada no comprender" bromeé, tratando de aligerar la situación. "Pero es bueno reconocer que necesitas ayuda"

"Definitivamente necesito ayuda" respondió, con una sonrisa en la voz.

Cuando giré para buscar los ojos de Esme, ella ya no estaba allí. Se había marchado para darnos la privacidad que nos fuera necesaria.

Me senté junto a Edward y desplegué los contenidos de mi bolso junto a los suyos, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver en qué estaba trabajando y tratar de ayudarlo.

Podía notar la tensión en los hombros de Edward, el modo en que su cuerpo se removía incómodo en la silla, seguramente por la conciencia de mi presencia tan cercana. No podía comprender porqué era que mi cercanía física lo ponía tan nervioso, pero podía percibir que por alguna extraña razón se sentía amenazado e inquieto. La forma en que sus ojos rehuían los míos, tratando de fijarse en cualquier cosa excepto en mi mirada, era perturbadora y me hacía sentir como si me temiera.

Pero eso era ridículo, porque no había forma de que un muchacho como él, con ese tamaño físico y ese aspecto, pudiera sentir miedo ante algo tan ínfimo como yo.

Tomé la iniciativa y me incliné un poco sobre su cuaderno, ignorando la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo alejándose del mío, para tratar de explicarle cómo completar el ejercicio matemático en el que se hallaba inmerso.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando su mente se encontraba completamente enfrascada en fórmulas y números, noté que sus hombros perdían la rigidez postural y su rostro se aflojaba, olvidando o tal vez aceptando finalmente el hecho de que yo estaba allí, junto a él, y que no iba a ir a ningún otro lado.

Esme regresó entonces, dejando una bandeja con jugo y galletas sobre la mesa, y se marchó por donde había venido sin decir una palabra y sin que Edward notara que había estado allí.

Mientras trabajábamos, cada uno inmerso en su propia tarea, aproveché la oportunidad para finalmente analizarlo del modo en que había querido desde el momento en que el Sr. Banner me había pedido que fuera su tutora.

Observé divertida el modo en que su rostro se constreñía en evidente concentración, entornando los ojos y juntando las cejas, mientras tamborileaba con el lápiz en la mano sobre la mesa, buscando con devoción la respuesta a la ecuación que nos habían planteado en clase.

Había algo ciertamente hermoso en él. Su belleza era evidente, natural y masculina, en un rostro de facciones perfectamente delineadas y esculpidas, que ni siquiera la horrible cicatriz en su barbilla podría mancillar jamás.

Tenía el cuerpo de un atleta, delicadamente preciso, y una forma de moverse que, cuando no estaba encorvado tratando de esconderse del mundo, denotaban un porte elegante y felino, más propio de un palacio real que de los pasillos de una escuela secundaria.

Sólo entonces pude comprender la obsesiva fascinación de Jessica por tratar de llamar su atención. Edward era como un diamante en bruto. Y donde otros habían visto a un chico extraño y retraído, Jessica había vislumbrado la belleza que se ocultaba más allá del primer vistazo superficial.

Yo, en cambio, veía al niño. Escondido detrás de su estatura y su enorme estructura corporal, enterrado debajo de un rostro que denotaba más años que los realmente vividos, había una criatura inocente que no había hallado aún el modo de asimilarse a sí misma en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Edward carraspeó entonces y se movió en el asiento, dejándome saber que había notado mi inspección, por lo que volví mis ojos a mi cuaderno y continué garabateando en las hojas como si realmente estuviera poniendo atención a mi trabajo.

"Alice…" dijo Edward de pronto, inseguro, y un calor tibio me corrió por el pecho al escucharlo decir mi nombre por primera vez.

"Quería pedirte perdón por lo que dije esta mañana mientras almorzábamos" continuó con una voz que se quebraba y menguaba. "No soy nadie para juzgar a tus amistades ni al modo en que conduces tu vida. Lo siento. No tengo derecho a cuestionar aquello que te hace feliz".

Me tomaron tan desprevenida sus palabras que no supe como responder y sólo me quedé mirándolo, aún cuando sabía qué tan incómodo lo ponía mi observación.

No podía dejar de dar vueltas en mi cabeza lo que acababa de decirme, trayendo a mi mente nuevamente lo que habíamos discutido esa mañana en la escuela. Porque si bien era cierto que él no era nadie para cuestionar ni mis amistades ni mi vida, de pronto no podía dejar de pensar que nunca antes nadie se había preocupado por lo que me hacía feliz.

Hubiera llorado y lo hubiera abrazado en ese instante, agradecida, no sólo por su disculpa y por su sinceridad, sino principalmente por mostrarme que tal vez no todo en este mundo está tan irremediablemente arruinado como yo lo creía.

Quedaban aún personas como Edward; personas sencillas, transparentes e inocentes que aún veían la existencia con el velo de un arcoiris de colores. ¿Cuánto tardaría la vida en aplastarlo de un pisotón? No demasiado, me respondí, pensando en todos los Mike que rondaban las calles.

"No tienes que disculparte" le dije al fin, porque no encontré el valor para decirle el modo en que me habían tocado sus palabras, ni para advertirle que estaba a un segundo de perder esa inocencia en el primer giro a la esquina.

_Que sea lo que tenga que ser_, me dije, tratando de no sentirme como la peor de las personas. _Él sólo tendrá que descubrir su camino. Yo no puedo ayudarlo. _Y traté de sentirme satisfecha con mi decisión, haciendo las pases conmigo misma por soltarle la mano y lanzarlo a los leones completamente indefenso.

Volvimos a nuestro trabajo entonces, él con su cuerpo nuevamente tensionado y yo con un puñal atravesado en el corazón de hielo.

Esme regresó un momento después, preguntándonos si necesitábamos algo, y aprovechó la oportunidad para presentarme a su marido, el tío de Edward, que parecía más una estrella de cine que un doctor de un pequeño hospital de pueblo. Un segundo más tarde, se habían marchado nuevamente y Edward y yo estábamos otra vez solos en esa gigantesca mesa, sentados uno junto al otro, pero sintiendo como si hubiera miles de kilómetros entre nosotros.

"¿Qué te hace feliz a ti?" pregunté de golpe, buscando cualquier excusa para alivianar la tensión en el ambiente. Fue tal su sorpresa, que levantó una fracción de segundos sus ojos y me permitió confirmar mi sospecha de que sus pupilas eran intensamente verdes.

"Nunca nadie me había preguntado eso" murmuró, casi replicando mis propios pensamientos.

Se quedó en silencio, pensativo, y creí que no iba a responder, pero de pronto dijo: "Ellos", y su mirada se extravió hacia la puerta de entrada.

"¿Ellos?" pregunté, intrigada.

"Carlisle y Esme" me explicó. "Ellos me hacen feliz"

Había algo tan íntimo en el tono de su voz que no me atreví a preguntar nada más. Me pareció que su respuesta no había sido destinada a ser oída, sino que había sido más una contemplación para sí mismo.

Enterré mi rostro en los cuadernos y dejé que la tarde se deslizara hacia su fin, saludándolo y apresurándome a la puerta cuando la hora de marcharme llegó.

Había algo en Edward que me inquietaba, y que no tenía que ver ni con su extraña actitud ni con los rumores que circulaban en la escuela. Era como si pudiera ver a través de mí, como si supiera exactamente qué decir para hacer añicos todos mis argumentos. Ese modo de pensar y de decir, que no conocía de hostigaciones, ni de criterios ni de falsedades, como si uno pudiera observar directo al interior de su alma, me hacía sentir fuera de lugar, sucia e insuficiente para estar a su lado.

Donde Edward era puro y traslúcido, yo me sentía corrompida y falsa. Mirarse en el espejo de Edward era como encontrarse cara a cara con el reflejo de uno mismo que hemos tratado de aparentar que no existe; una imagen deformada y horrorosa que no es otra cosa que el modo en que realmente nos vemos.

No volví a sentarme con Edward durante el almuerzo.

No quería dejar mi lugar en la mesa popular ni perder mi status entre mi grupo. Pero tampoco quería continuar torturándome por el modo en que había dejado de ser Alice para convertirme en lo que otros me habían dictado que fuera. Y eso era exactamente lo que la presencia silenciosa y solitaria de Edward me recordaba a cada momento. Porque él había aceptado ser Edward sin importarle las consecuencias ni los cuestionamientos.

Reduje mi contacto con él a las clases que compartíamos y a las reuniones de estudio por la tarde, y aún allí traté de no tocar jamás otro tema que no fuera estrictamente relacionado a las tareas académicas.

Sin importar lo dulce y tierno que Edward fuera, estar a su lado era extremadamente doloroso. Lo único que conseguía era generarme un malestar incesante y punzante en el pecho al reconocer mi propia incapacidad de ser como él.

Y lo admiré en silencio, viéndolo sufrir las agresiones y los rechazos, aceptando la marginación autoinducida que le permitía mantenerse fiel a sí mismo.

Lo admiré, pero no tuve el valor de pretender emularlo y, muchos menos, de intentar ser su amiga.

…

**Como siempre, gracias por estar de ese lado! **

**Quisiera invitarlos a pasar por mi nueva historia: Don Supremo.  
Es un Bella/Edward, como siempre. Particularmente, es una historia que no se de donde ha salido (no tengo idea de cómo llegó a mi cabeza), pero que me está encantando escribir. Es diferente, pero creo que al fin será fantástica. Espero verlos por allí!**


	25. Chapter 24: Quien soy

Capítulo 24: Quien soy

Esme entró en el comedor luciendo una adorable sonrisa, un delantal extremadamente cómico con el dibujo de un cerdito, el pelo alborotado en una trenza y el rostro radiante.

Levanté los ojos de mis cuadernos y le sonreí, porque sin importar lo mucho que intentara distanciarme de Edward, no había forma de resistir el modo en que Esme parecía colarse en los huesos de uno con su sencillez y su sonrisa.

"Alice" me dijo sonriendo. "Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría quedarte a cenar. Carlisle está preparando su famosa pizza"

"Claro" respondí, porque no hubiera sido amable rechazar su invitación aún cuando quisiera hacerlo. "Llamaré a mi madre para avisarle"

"¿Carlisle está preparando pizza?" exclamó Edward a mi lado, y pude ver una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro que no era como ninguna que le hubiera visto antes.

Esme asintió, visiblemente divertida.

"¿Podemos ayudar?" preguntó Edward, y me dio curiosidad y cierta ternura sentir que me incluía en el plan.

"Si Alice lo desea, seguro" contestó Esme.

"Claro" dije. "De todos modos ya hemos terminado". No importaba si aún tuviéramos miles de ecuaciones por completar, jamás me hubiera permitido decepcionar a Edward cuando casi podía verlo brillar de alegría.

Edward se paró de un brinco, cerrando el libro, y aguardó a que yo hiciera lo mismo para indicarme que lo siguiera a la cocina.

Cocinar pizza con Carlisle resultó ser más una guerra de harina que una actividad realmente culinaria. En cuestión de segundos, lo que parecía una tarea tediosa de hundir dedos en masa pegajosa, terminó convirtiéndose en una batalla campal en donde nadie estaba dispuesto a tomar prisioneros.

Nos tomó más de una hora conseguir que dos pizzas sobrevivieran al caos y para entonces apenas si podíamos ver nuestros propios ojos debajo de las toneladas de harina y huevos que cubrían completamente nuestra piel.

En el mismo momento en que me preguntaba qué era lo que Edward encontraba tan extraordinario de hacer pizzas con sus tíos, fue que vi volar el primer huevo sobre mi cabeza y estamparse en el hombro indefenso de Edward. Quedé paralizada de horror, adivinando por la dirección del proyectil que Carlisle lo había arrojado, y esperando la reacción horrorizada de Esme por el disturbio y de Edward por la agresión.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Esme se echó a reír y Edward volvió el rostro hacia su tío con una evidente expresión de divertida venganza. Un segundo después, Carlisle corría por la cocina perseguido por Edward y un bowl de harina. En el tumulto inicial, algo de harina cayó en mi cabello y cuando chillé horrorizada, Edward decidió que ni Esme ni yo podíamos salir ilesas del combate.

Un momento más tarde, el aire de la cocina era surcado por huevos y harina, todos corríamos hacia todos lados, riendo y gritando, arrojando lo que estuviera a mano, llenándonos de todo tipo de sustancias y convirtiendo el suelo y los muebles en un desierto de arena blanca.

Cuando nos calmamos, y las pizzas estuvieron seguras en sus fuentes dentro del horno, eché un vistazo alrededor y casi sentí pena al ver la inmaculada y perfecta cocina de los Cullen destrozada por la guerrilla de comida que habíamos iniciado.

Pero a ellos no parecía importarles, ya que Carlisle abrazada a Esme y frotaba su rostro lleno de huevo por el hueco de su cuello, mientras ella reía descontrolada y Edward los observaba sonriente mientras se quitaba algo no identificado del cabello.

Se veían tan naturales en esa imagen, tan como una familia y tan unidos, que se me estrujó el corazón y no pude evitar sonreír con ellos. Edward me escuchó y en ese momento giró un segundo la vista para mirarme, y antes de desviar sus ojos como de costumbre, me sonrió con ternura.

Esme nos envió a ambos a bañarnos antes de la cena, y me acompañó hasta su baño en donde me indicó donde estaba todo, me ofreció un par de toallas extremadamente suaves y me dijo que buscaría algo en su guardarropa para que usara.

Diez minutos después, cuando emergí del baño, había sobre la cama un vestido de flores blanco y rojo que era la encarnación de un sueño. Sentí temor al ponérmelo, temerosa de mancharlo o mancillarlo de alguna manera, viendo lo delicado y etéreo que era, y admirando el modo perfecto en que caía sobre mi cuerpo y se ajustaba a mis curvas naturales.

Los ojos de Esme se iluminaron de un modo extraño cuando bajé a la cocina y me vio en su vestido.

"Sabía que sería perfecto para ti" dijo.

"Gracias Esme, es precioso" le respondí. "Pero no era necesario, podría haberme puesto la ropa que llevaba"

"Claro que no" contestó con firmeza. "Jamás soñaría en enviarte a tu casa cubierta de huevo y harina. Además, hace años que espero encontrar a alguien a quién regalárselo. Si te gusta, es tuyo"

Me quedé paralizada, mirándola con ojos incrédulos, incapaz de asimilar que estaba ofreciéndome el vestido más hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida. Porque yo no era más que una extraña, una desconocida que lo único que había hecho era tratar de ayudar a su sobrino con las ecuaciones mientras a la vez trataba de mantenerlo lo más alejado que fuera posible.

"No puedo aceptarlo" murmuré.

"Claro que puedes" dijo Esme, dándome la espalda para buscar las pizzas en el horno. "Me encantaría que fuera tuyo" agregó.

Edward y Carlisle se miraron, como reconociendo algo en la voz de Esme, y yo no dije nada más, demasiado abrumada como para agregar nada.

Comimos en la mesa de la cocina en lugar de en la enorme mesa del comedor, con los pies sobre el suelo pegajoso de la guerra de harina que Esme y Carlisle aún no había podido limpiar. Podía imaginar el rostro horrorizado de mi madre si hubiera estado allí, cenando con dos adultos cubiertos de harina y huevo, sobre un piso igualmente sucio, en la mesa de la cocina en donde parecía acontecer toda la cotidianeidad familiar, mientras reían con historias de otras tantas veces que cocinar juntos había culminado en una vorágine similar.

Me sentí tan a gusto con ellos, tan parte de ese pequeño gueto que formaban, como nunca me había sentido en ningún lugar en mi vida, excepto con mi propia familia.

Era extraño, y a la vez sorpresivamente agradable, ver a Edward interactuar con ellos de una manera distendida y relajada, riendo y sonriendo a todo momento, hablando más de lo que jamás lo había oído desde que nos conocíamos. Este Edward que veía en la intimidad de su hogar, en la relación con sus tíos, no era el Edward que veía en los pasillos del colegio, cabizbajo y triste, ocultándose del mundo, soportando las agresiones de Mike y sentándose solo en la mesa más olvidada del salón.

Me generó una enorme tristeza el darme cuenta lo mucho que debía sufrir cada día, en cada hora que pasaba entre las paredes de ese colegio, esperando el momento de huir a este refugio de paz que era su hogar y su familia. Me deprimí pensando en lo cobarde y egoísta que era yo, porque no era capaz de defenderlo, de estar a su lado y de socorrerlo como él lo merecía.

Ayudé a Esme a levantar la mesa y me escabullí por la puerta trasera al patio, aduciendo que necesitaba tomar aire.

Me senté en una silla reclinable mirando al extenso parque perfectamente mantenido de la propiedad Cullen, mascullando en mis pensamientos, tratando de reconciliarme conmigo misma y con las decisiones que habían regido mi vida.

Sentí la puerta abrirse tras de mi, y un momento después una mano familiar se cruzó en mi campo de visión sosteniendo una porción de pastel. Sonriendo por el gesto, tomé el plato de sus manos. Edward se sentó a mi lado con su postre en la falda.

"Es una noche preciosa" murmuró de pronto, llamando mi atención, iniciando una conversación por primera vez desde la tarde en que me pidió disculpas.

Asentí, mirando de reojo a su perfil inclinado hacia el cielo, con esa sonrisa suave delineándole las mejillas.

Algo en la atmósfera me hincó en el corazón, mientras miraba que Esme y Carlisle jugueteaban en la cocina a nuestras espaldas, tratando en vano de acomodar el desorden que habíamos creado y disfrutado.

"Tus tíos son increíbles" le dije.

"Lo sé" me respondió, manteniendo sus ojos en el cielo y la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hay algo tan íntimo en el modo en que se miran…" comenté, sin saber como describirlo adecuadamente.

"Como si se hablaran con los ojos" agregó Edward, y supe que estaba en lo cierto, que no había mejor manera de precisar lo que sentía al verlos mirarse.

"¿Estuviste alguna vez enamorado?" le pregunté de golpe, sin saber bien porqué lo hacía ni de dónde había salido esa inquietud, pero incapaz de detener mis labios de pronunciarla.

Edward se puso rígido a mi lado, y luego se relajó igualmente rápido. Finalmente dijo: "No".

"Yo estoy enamorada" agregué a continuación, de nuevo presa de una compulsión por confesárselo, como si él fuera un sacerdote en un confesionario y mi única chance de salvación. No sabía de donde provenía esa necesidad de expresarle algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie más, pero me sorprendí sintiéndome más a gusto con Edward que con nadie antes.

"No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien" comentó él por lo bajo.

"No estoy saliendo con nadie" expliqué. "Él ni siquiera sabe que existo"

Esperé a que Edward me preguntara quién era, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a hacerlo, porque Edward era demasiado caballeroso y demasiado honorable para dejarse llevar por la curiosidad y el chisme.

"Estoy enamorada de Jasper Withlock" dije al fin, aceptando la derrota, deseando decírselo a alguien, como si expresarlo en voz alta lo pudiera hacer real de alguna manera.

"¿Jasper Withlock?" preguntó intrigado. "¿Cómo puedes decir entonces que no sabe que existes? Pensé que era tu amigo"

"Me siento en su mesa y pertenecemos al mismo grupo" corregí. "Pero rara vez hemos hablado y apenas si me saluda"

"Oh" murmuró él, evidentemente contrariado por su incapacidad para encontrar palabras que decir. Noté que se ponía inusualmente incómodo, como si el tema le fuera ajeno y molesto. Sin embargo, yo no podía detenerme.

"Hace años que espero en vano que note mi existencia. Pero sin importar qué haga, Jasper jamás se fija en mi" confesé. "No soy suficiente para él".

"Si Jasper cree eso, entonces es un idiota" exclamó Edward de pronto, con cierta ferocidad, como si lo que acaba de decirle lo hubiera irritado.

"¿Un idiota?" pregunté.

"Es un idiota si cree que alguien como tú no es suficiente para él" explicó.

"¿Alguien como yo?" repetí, con cierta crudeza en la voz.

De repente sentí que me inundaba la ira, como si eso tan simple que Edward acaba de decir fuera una lanza atravesándome el pecho e hiriéndome de muerte. Estaba enfurecida, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. En mi mente, en ese pequeño rincón de conciencia que me quedaba, podía notar que estaba siendo ridícula, que lo que Edward había dicho era completamente inocente. Pero algo en mi corazón no lo sentía de esa manera. Algo en mi corazón se había rajado y encendido en llamas, y nada de lo que mi lado racional dijera podría acallar ese incendio.

Me levanté de la silla y me paré frente a él, mirándolo con ojos encendidos de fuego.

"¿Alguien como yo?" repetí. "¿A quién te refieres Edward? ¿A la chica menuda, patética y superficial, que se ha pasado la vida pretendiendo ser alguien que no es sólo para agradar a los demás? ¿O a la verdadera Alice, que ha quedado tan enterrada bajo montañas de mentiras que ya no sabe encontrar el camino de vuelta?".

En mi partida conciencia podía imaginar que Edward no sabía de qué estaba hablando; que él no estaba dentro de mi cabeza como para comprender que yo vivía intentando ser algo que no era; que no era su culpa que yo estuviera horriblemente dañada. Pero no podía detenerme. Algo se había quebrado dentro de mí, y necesitaba dejarlo salir, aún cuando eso significara ser injusta y cruel con alguien que no lo merecía.

"Me refiero a ti" dijo Edward con una calma casi inhumana. "Me refiero a la Alice que yo conozco"

"¿Y quién crees que es esa persona?" le chillé, fuera de mi casillas.

Edward se paró despacio, hasta que estuvo frente mi, mirando hacia el horizonte por encima de mi cabeza.

"Me refiero a la persona que se toma el trabajo cada día de ayudarme, que dice lo que piensa, que no teme en mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, que se ríe con mi madre y bromea con mi padre, y que da saltos por la vida cuando se olvida de que todos la están mirando"

No pude contener el chillido que se escapó de mi garganta. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y sentí el pecho frío y congelado por efecto de sus palabras.

Dando media vuelta me marché corriendo del patio, saludé al pasar y lo mejor que pude a Esme y Carlisle, y busqué desesperada el refugio de mi coche y de la noche para tratar de olvidar lo que Edward acababa de decirme.

….

_Como siempre, gracias por estar del otro lado y por sus reviews, que trato de responder tan pronto como puedo!_

_Ojalá el capítulo les haya gustado, y ojalá pudiera tardar menos en actualizar, pero el trabajo y el estudio se han complicado demasiado._

_Muchos me preguntan si Bella está por aparecer, y les quiero aclarar que estamos muuuuuy cerca. A no desesperar! Les prometo que valdrá la pena!_

_Aprovecho para volver a invitarlos a leer Don Supremo, mi nueva historia, que creo que es diferente, pero en un buen sentido!_

_Reviews, por favor! Quiero saber qué piensan!_


	26. Chapter 25: Un jazmín

Capítulo 25: Un jazmín

Pasé los días siguientes tratando de aparentar que nada había ocurrido entre Edward y yo.

Fiel a las decisiones que había tomado, no volví a sentarme con Edward en el almuerzo. No compartí las clases con él que no fueran las que implicaban mi tutoría. No volví a hablar con él de nada excepto de nuestras tareas académicas. No volví a quedarme a cenar con los Cullen. No volví a preguntar nada personal.

Edward no dijo nada. Ni de la noche en que me había marchado corriendo, después de gritarle como una lunática, ni sobre el hecho evidente de que lo estaba evitando.

Edward nunca dijo nada. Y yo me resigné a mi cobardía.

Había pasado los últimos años enterrando justamente todo eso que Edward había proclamado esa noche conocer de mi. Y no era el hecho de que pudiera verlo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por ocultarlo, lo que me había dejado perpleja. Lo que me había azorado era el hecho de recodar que alguna vez había sido así.

Esa noche, por una milésima de segundo, mientras las palabras de Edward colmaban el aire a nuestro alrededor, rememoré a quien había sido no tanto tiempo atrás: cuando me dejaba llevar por el corazón, cuando hablaba sin medir todas y cada una de mis palabras, cuando sentía sin restricciones, cuando reía y saltaba sin que me importara que alguien me juzgara por ello.

Lo que me partía el alma en pedazos no era haber fallado en ocultar todas esos aspectos de mi personalidad que Edward había remarcado, sino el saber que esa persona que alguna vez había sido todavía estaba allí, en algún lugar de mi interior, escondida.

Pero, ¿quería ser esa persona? ¿Extrañaba ser esa Alice que tenía pocos amigos y que era virtualmente invisible al mundo? ¿Cuál era la Alice que realmente deseaba ser?

No podía estar segura, pero no deseaba ni tenía el valor para responder a esa pregunta. Era más sencillo y menos fatigoso simplemente aceptar las decisiones que alguna vez había tomado.

Y aceptar mis decisiones significaba alejarme de Edward. Significaba limitar nuestra relación a lo estrictamente académico y dejar de jugar a los mejores amigos.

De todos modos, Edward y yo nunca seríamos realmente amigos. Estábamos en otros planos de nuestra vida. Yo sabía que nuestros mundos eran diferentes y eventualmente colisionarían. Tenía que alejarme de él.

Insegura y confundida, no deseando seguir sintiéndome frágil y vulnerable como cada vez que estaba a su alrededor, alcé entre Edward y yo un muro invisible que nos aislara completamente. Tenía que evitar seguir siendo afectada por el carácter y las palabras de Edward, y por su modo inocente y a la vez perturbado de ver el mundo.

Sin embargo, y muy a mi pesar, sin importar cuánto me esforzara por alejarme de Edward, no había nada que pudiera hacer para resistir el sutil y tibio encanto de Esme. Por eso, cuando ella me llamó un sábado por la mañana y me rogó que fuera a visitarla a su casa, no tuve el valor ni la voluntad de negarme, aún cuando eso era exactamente lo que sabía que debía hacer.

Resignada, sabiendo de antemano que me iba a arrepentir de alguna manera cuando todo hubiera terminado, me bañé, me vestí y me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen.

Carlisle me abrió la puerta, luciendo su sonrisa más increíble y con el rostro distendido y relajado de un hombre en pleno descanso de fin de semana.

"¡Alice!" exclamó sinceramente sorprendido de verme, pero aún así evidentemente feliz de que estuviera en su puerta. "¡Qué gusto que hayas venido! Pasa por favor"

El hecho de que su alegría sonara auténtica fue lo que más me maravilló. Había aprendido a apreciar a Esme y Carlisle de una manera extrañamente familiar, como si los hubiera conocido toda la vida, aún cuando no habíamos compartido más que un par de momentos juntos.

"Edward está en el jardín con Esme" me dijo, indicándome la puerta trasera.

"En realidad, estoy aquí para ver a Esme. Me llamó temprano esta mañana para verme" respondí.

"Oh, claro" murmuró Carlisle, meditativo de repente, pero sin perder un ápice de la alegría en su rostro. Sin decir una palabra más, me condujo a través de la casa hacia el patio trasero.

Cuando traspasamos el umbral hacia el exterior la música me inundó los sentidos, tan potente que casi pierdo el equilibrio. No reconocí la canción, pero enseguida percibí que se trataba de algo evidentemente clásico. Me sorprendió sobremanera la elección musical, pero me resultó confortablemente adecuada para la escena desplegada frente a mis ojos.

En el parque perfecto de los Cullen, bajo el sol suave de la mañana, divisé a Esme inclina sobre una mata de rosas, descalza, con un gran sombrero en la cabeza. A unos metros de distancia, identifiqué el distintivo cabello bronce de Edward, con su espalda hacia mí, arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos hundidas en la tierra.

Ninguno de los dos pareció notar mi presencia, sumergidos en sus respectivas tareas. Cuando giré para preguntar a Carlisle si consideraba que debía molestarlos, él ya se había marchado. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, bajé las escaleras hacia el césped y caminé hacia Esme.

Me detuve un instante a sus espaldas, observando como movía ágilmente las manos entre las hojas y ramas, mientras tarareaba la canción que llegaba poderosa desde la galería y movía su cuerpo al son de la música. Sus dedos se movían con precisión, y desde mi posición podía vislumbrar el semblante relajado y feliz de su rostro.

"Hola" murmuré al fin, no deseando importunarla con mi intrusión.

"¡Alice!" chilló, asustada. "Oh, lo siento, cariño. ¡Me has dado un horrible susto!" Y acto seguido, se echó a reír a carcajadas. El sonido musical de su risa llenó mis oídos. Como un bálsamo de serenidad, pensé fascinada, aún incapaz de comprender cómo era posible que Esme me suscitara semejantes sensaciones.

Esme se incorporó en el suelo y atinó a abrazarme, como cada vez que nos encontrábamos, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida y no un par de personas que apenas se conocían como yo sabía que éramos en realidad. Sin embargo, al ver sus manos cubiertas de tierra, se detuvo y sonrió.

"Dame un minuto para acondicionarme y estaré contigo" me prometió, alzando un dedo mugriento. La vi deslizarse de nuevo hacia la casa, sus pequeños pies descalzos sobre el césped impoluto, y su cabello acaramelado flameando bajo su sombrero gigante.

Edward se volteó entonces, notando por primera vez mi presencia y la ausencia de su tía. Lo saludé con el meneo de mi mano, de manera vacilante. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a darme la espalda mientras regresaba a su labor.

Durante un par de segundos sólo me quedé allí parada, contemplando el parque, escuchando la música y preguntándome si debía huir hacia la casa o tratar de conversar con Edward.

Era la primera vez, desde la noche del incidente, que Edward y yo estábamos juntos y solos en una situación en donde no mediaba ningún libro ni ninguna asignación académica. Podía sentir el silencio deslizándose entre nosotros, espiralándose a nuestro alrededor, aún cuando la música era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar todo sonido. La tensión del ambiente era casi palpable, aún cuando Edward estaba de espaldas a mí, evidentemente sumido en su trabajo.

Sentí que tenía que decir algo, a pesar de que mi cordura y mi razón me incitaran a huir hacia la casa, encontrar a Esme, averiguar qué quería conmigo y regresar corriendo a la seguridad de mi propio cuarto.

Finalmente, me rendí. Sólo porque no tuve el corazón para ser lo suficientemente despiadada y fría como para ignorarlo como si no fuera una persona.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunté, mi voz apenas un susurro y mi pregunta tan estúpida que quise golpearme la frente por haberla pronunciado.

Edward giró su cuerpo levemente hacia mí, como era usual sin levantar los ojos, y sus manos se detuvieron de lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

"Estoy plantando esta planta" me dijo, levantando una mano para indicar a una planta coronada por unas magníficas flores blancas, cuyo aroma podía apreciar aún desde la distancia que me separaba de él.

"Oh" fue todo lo que pude atinar a responder. Y no dije nada más.

"Es mi favorita" continuó Edward un momento después, sorprendiéndome con el sonido inesperado de su voz y con su comentario espontáneo, sin que hubiera mediado una pregunta de mi parte.

"¿Tienes una flor favorita?" murmuré intrigada.

"Una planta, no sólo una flor" respondió Edward. "El jazmín es uno de los perfumes más apreciados del mundo y es también una de las más delicadas plantas para mantener en un jardín"

Me quedé un momento parada, con la vista nublada por la sorpresa de su comentario, mirándolo alternativamente a él y a la planta en sus manos como una idiota. Algo me vino a la cabeza entonces, y no pude evitar que se filtrara directamente de mi cerebro hacia mis labios.

"¿No temes que alguien de la escuela se entere de que haces esto?" dije.

Edward se giró abruptamente entonces, y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Había algo triste y doloroso en su mirada. Pero demasiado rápido bajó la vista y ya no pude precisar exactamente qué era lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme?" respondió.

"Por ser agredido más de lo que ya te agreden" murmuré al fin, convencida de que estaba haciéndole un favor al forzarlo a ver la crudeza de la realidad. El hecho de que disfrutara de pasar su tiempo entre plantas y flores seguramente no ayudaría a que Mike y los otros dejaran de atormentarlo.

"Jamás permitiría que Mike y otros como él me privaran de hacer algo que disfruto y que comparto con Esme" dijo al fin, la resolución y firmeza evidente en el tono de su voz.

La punzada de dolor que sentí en ese momento en mi pecho no tuvo nada que ver con la frialdad de sus palabras ni con el hecho de que sus ojos me evitaran a cada momento. Lo que sentí en ese instante fue la más primitiva envidia y la más absoluta admiración.

Detrás de su aspecto torturado y triste, y a pesar de la evidencia de su constante sufrimiento, Edward era todo lo que yo no era y no sería jamás, pero que hubiera deseado ser. Sin importar cuál fuera el secreto oscuro que guardaba en el fondo de sus ojos escurridizos, Edward era para mi un símbolo de lealtad a sí mismo y a sus principios. Sin importar cuánto sufriera, lo cierto era que al final del día aún podía estar seguro de seguir siendo él mismo. Yo hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado quién era en realidad.

"¿Siempre te ha gustado la jardinería?" pregunté al fin, tratando de obviar la sensación fría en mi pecho y de llenar el silencio con palabras vanas.

"No" admitió. "Esme me enseñó cuando vine a vivir con ellos"

No supe qué más decir. Sólo me quedé parada junto a él, observando el movimiento de sus manos en la tierra, manejando las herramientas con presteza y seguridad, como nunca lo había visto moverse antes. Era evidente que Edward estaba en su territorio y en su elemento, más que en ninguna otra circunstancia en que lo hubiera observado en el pasado.

"¿Te gustaría saber por qué lo disfruto tanto?" murmuró Edward de pronto, sin levantar los ojos o voltear hacia mí, y sin detenerse de sus labores.

"Claro" respondí, sin saber qué otra cosa responder y porque realmente estaba intrigada.

"Ven" dijo, indicando con una mano para que me inclinara a su lado. Así lo hice, hincándome de rodillas junto a él, nuestros cuerpos tan cerca que podía sentir el aroma inconfundible de su piel arremolinarse a mi alrededor, más potente que el olor de la tierra o incluso el jazmín. De pronto, me sentí extrañamente segura y cómoda a su lado.

"Es el modo en que se siente la tierra entre los dedos" susurró Edward, hincando su mano en el suelo y dejando que la tierra se acumulara en su palma.

"Plantar una planta, cuidarla y verla crecer es fantástico. Es como ser parte del proceso de la vida" continuó. "Pero la sensación de la tierra en mi mano, eso es lo que hace que valga la pena".

Miré fascinada como hundía nuevamente sus dedos en el suelo y los movía en la superficie como si lo estuviera haciéndolo en un arroyo.

Entonces Edward hizo algo completamente inesperado: tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las llevó hacia la tierra. No creo que fuera conciente de que me estaba tocando, algo que había evitado y proclamado no desear desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. Era tal la pasión en sus palabras y en sus actos que no comprendió que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas que había establecido desde nuestro primer encuentro.

"Inténtalo" murmuró, depositando mis manos en la tierra y dejando que mis dedos se humedecieran en el contacto con el suelo. Alcé los ojos para mirarlo, tratando de ver en su rostro la comprensión de lo que acababa de hacer, pero lo note tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que no quise interrumpirlo.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" preguntó, su voz grave y musical afectada por emociones que no parecía saber cómo describir. "Irónicamente, se siente limpio. Y puro. Como hundir las manos en el agua más cristalina. La humedad, la textura, la temperatura. Es como si la vida fluyera a través de ella".

Hundí las manos con más ímpetu esta vez, imitando sus movimientos, sin sentir el mismo asco que había sentido un segundo antes al ver mis dedos cubiertos de lodo.

"Hay algo extremadamente honesto en la tierra" dijo al fin.

Sus ojos verdes, cristalinos y sinceros, se encontraron con los míos durante un segundo, y contra todos mis instintos, le sonreí. No fue una sonrisa ensayada ni políticamente correcta. Fue una sonrisa sincera, transparente, genuina. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de colorado, su boca se volvió una línea y su mirada volvió a hundirse en la tierra y en sus manos.

El momento duró apenas un pestañeo. Pero fue suficiente. Sentí que algo se había derrumbado entre nosotros. Que parcialmente un velo se había corrido. Y, extrañamente, no sentí culpa ni arrepentimiento por dejar que eso ocurriera. De pronto, quise estar más cerca de Edward de lo que nunca había estado antes. Quise comprenderlo, conocerlo, dejarlo entrar en mi vida de una vez y para siempre.

"¡Alice!" el sonido del llamado de Esme me extrajo del momento, y alcé el rostro para verla parada junto a la puerta trasera, esperándome.

"Te veré luego" murmuré a Edward, removiendo mis manos del suelo. "Gracias".

Corrí de regreso a la casa, extrañamente feliz y satisfecha, sonriendo como un niña, sosteniendo frente a mi cuerpo mis manos cubiertas de lodo. Esme me abrió la puerta con delicadeza y me condujo al baño para dejar que me aseara. Noté, mientras me fregaba las manos, que se había recogido el cabello y que lucía un atuendo limpio y fresco. Algo en el modo en que su rostro se iluminaba con su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, me hizo pensar que se veía como el personaje de ficción. ¿Tal vez el hada madrina de algún cuento? Deje que el agua escurriera la tierra de mis uñas y me volví hacia ella, descartando mis infantiles pensamientos.

"Acompáñame a mi cuarto" me pidió Esme, al verme salir del baño.

Sin decir una palabra, la seguí a través de la casa, curiosa e intrigada. Esme abrió la puerta de su habitación y se hizo a un lado para dejarme ingresar.

Sobre el cobertor de su cama, sobre las sillas e incluso colgando de diversas superficies, había una infinidad de vestidos, faldas y sacos.

"¡Guau!" murmuré, mirando a mi alrededor. "¿Qué es todo esto?" pregunté, fascinada.

"Esta es la ropa que usaba en mi juventud" respondió Esme, con una sonrisa. "Cuando era joven, mi abuela me confeccionaba todo lo que yo deseaba, con las telas y colores que yo elegía, justo a mi medida"

"Eso debe haber sido fantástico" susurré, acercándome a las prendas y pasando mis dedos por la delicada tela de un vestido amarillo que parecía salido de un cuento.

"Si, lo era" dijo Esme, acercándose a mi y posando su delicada mano sobre el mismo vestido. "Pero hace muchos años que no puedo usar ninguna de estas prendas. Mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo que cuando tenía quince años" agregó, riendo de costado.

"Eres una de las mujeres más bellas que conozco, Esme" exclamé.

"Gracias, cariño" murmuró, pasando su mano por mi cabello con ternura. "Pero lo cierto es que he crecido. No me malinterpretes, no estoy quejándome por ello. La vida ha sido más que gentil conmigo. Me ha dado a Carlisle y a Edward. No podría pedir nada más"

Sus ojos se nublaron y su mirada pareció perdida en algún pensamiento que no pude descifrar. Pero no había nada triste en su semblante, sólo un gesto contemplativo, relajado y feliz.

"En fin…"dijo, meneando la cabeza y regresando su ojos hacia mí. "He guardado esta ropa durante años, esperando algún día tener una hija con el tamaño ideal para utilizarla. Como imaginarás, eso ya no es posible"

Me partió el corazón escucharla, aunque ni su voz ni su rostro delataran ninguna tristeza. Yo sabía, igual que todos en la pequeña ciudad de Forks, que Esme y Carlisle no podían tener hijos.

"No me mires de ese modo, Alice" me reprochó Esme con una sonrisa. "Te repito, la vida ha sido maravillosa conmigo. No he podido tener hijos, pero tengo a Edward. Y eso es más que suficiente"

Miré profundamente a sus pupilas, reconociendo la adoración en su tono de voz al referirse a Edward. No era el amor de una tía el que se vislumbraba en su actitud, sino el de una verdadera madre.

"El vestido con flores que te regalé la otra noche pertenecía a esta humilde colección" dijo un momento después.

"¡Oh Esme!" exclamé perturbada. "¡No debiste dármelo!¡Te dije que era demasiado!"

"No, Alice. Realmente quería que fuera tuyo. Nunca había imaginado que encontraría a alguien con la talla perfecta para vestirlo hasta que lo ví en ti" susurró, sus ojos vidriosos de emoción contenida. Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco.

"No puedo explicarte la alegría que me causó ver el modo en que lucías en ese vestido, como si hubiera sido confeccionado exactamente para tu cuerpo" continuó, mirando a cualquier lado excepto a mis ojos. "Por eso es que extraje el resto de la ropa de mi juventud del baúl del ático y te pedí que vinieras a verme"

Entonces giró a mirarme y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Quiero regalártela" murmuró, despacio, con los ojos fijos en mi.

Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta. El corazón se me contrajo. Mis pulmones se detuvieron.

"¿A mi?" atiné a balbucear.

"Si, quisiera que fuera tuya" exclamó. "Por supuesto, si es que quieres"

"¡Claro que quiero!" respondí, sin saber qué decir. "¡Todo es hermoso! Pero Esme…¿por qué a mi? Casi no me conoces. ¿Por qué darme algo que es evidentemente tan preciado para ti?"

"Porque deseo hacerlo" contestó.

No supe qué decir ni qué hacer, abrumada por sus palabras.

"Escucha Alice" dijo al fin, tomándome de los hombros. "Creo que eres una muchacha fantástica y aprecio mucho lo que haces por Edward. Creo que eres leal, honesta, alegre y sincera. No podría haber pedido una mejor tutora para mi hijo. Y también creo que nadie excepto tú será capaz de ver a través de su coraza y ayudarlo a buscar su lugar en el mundo"

"Gracias" murmuré suavemente, viendo como sus ojos se suavizaban y su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

No pude evitar que las palabras de Esme siguieran dándome vuelta en la cabeza aún mucho después de haber abandonado la casa de los Cullen. El modo en que sus ojos se adueñaron de los míos, penetrando en mi alma, mientras se dirigía a mi; la pasión de su voz al hablar de Edward; la sinceridad de su tono al referirse a todas las virtudes que veía en mi.

Algo había cambiado, de manera que aún no podía adivinar, en mi relación con los Cullen de allí en más.

Tampoco pude evitar ensayar, una y otra vez en mi mente, mientras conducía de regreso a casa, la inflexión peculiar de la voz de Esme cuando se había referido a Edward como su hijo.

…..

_Esta vez he tardado menos! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos estamos acercando a un nuevo lado de Alice. Y pronto, a Bella, lo prometo._

_De nuevo los invito a pasarse por mi historia Don Supremo y ha decirme que piensan de ella!_

_Espero sus reviews más que a Papá Noel!_


	27. Chapter 26: El placer de tus ojos

Capítulo 26: El placer de tus ojos

Lo observé a través de la mesa, maravillándome, una vez más, al ver el modo en que fruncía el ceño en concentración. Sus hombros se veían distendidos y su atención fija en la tarea ante él. El cabello bronce le caía desordenado sobre el rostro, ocultándome parte de sus facciones.

Jamás lo había visto más relajado que en ese momento. De a poco, había conseguido acostumbrarse a mi presencia, hasta el punto que ya casi se desenvolvía normalmente a mi alrededor. Excepto por el hecho de evitaba con determinación mirar a mis ojos o tocarme de cualquier modo, hubiera jurado que estaba conociendo al verdadero Edward un poco más con cada día que pasaba.

Había sido un proceso lento y algo tedioso, pero al verlo actuar de esa forma cuando estaba conmigo, del mismo modo en que lo hacía con sus tíos, hacía que valiera la pena la espera.

Edward confiaba en mí. Y yo quería recompensar esa confianza como él se lo merecía.

Había descubierto que si caminaba junto a él en los pasillos del colegio, nadie lo agredía como cuando estaba solo. Por ello me había hecho a la tarea de caminar con él de aula en aula siempre que podía, custodiándolo en el trayecto y acompañándolo en las clases. Quería colaborar en hacer de su rutina escolar lo menos miserable posible.

Sin embargo, no me sentí capaz de abandonar mi lugar en la mesa del almuerzo ni de pasar más momentos con él que los estrictamente necesarios.

Era conciente de que no era suficiente, de que una verdadera amiga estaría dispuesta a hacer mucho más que caminar junto a él. Pero aún no estaba lista. Y no estaba segura de poder estarlo nunca.

Me sentía una Judas cada vez que me veía obligada a negar mi cariño por Edward cuando mis amigos me recriminaban el tiempo que pasaba con él. La excusa de que el Sr. Banner me había obligado a ser su tutora siempre servía para apaciguar sus reclamos. Mi cercanía a él, les aseguraba, no era una elección, sino un deber.

Pero en mi corazón sabía que nada de eso era cierto. Edward era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes. Y junto a él me sentía conectada conmigo misma,de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado.

"Estás poniéndome nervioso con la inspección, ¿lo sabías?" murmuró Edward desde el otro extremo de la mesa, sin levantar los ojos. Sin embargo, pude percibir la sonrisa en su voz.

"Lo siento" repliqué, sonriendo, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Dime" proseguí, no queriendo dejar que el silencio volviera a consumirnos. "Aparte de la jardinería, ¿qué otra cosa disfrutas hacer? ¿Hay algo que gustes de hacer por ti mismo, sin que Esme o Carlisle te lo hayan inculcado?"

Edward no contestó inmediatamente, pero su lápiz se detuvo y su ceño se frunció aún más.

"La música" dijo al fin.

"¿La música?" repetí, intrigada.

"Si, me gusta la música. Toco el piano" confesó, sin levantar los ojos.

"Oh…" fue lo único que pude murmurar. "No esperaba esa respuesta".

"¿Por qué no?"

"No te había imaginado del tipo artístico. Siempre creí que eras un sujeto más analítico. No suponía que tenías un costado creativo" respondí.

Edward sonrió, evidentemente divertido con mis conclusiones. Por un momento, había temido que se ofendiera con mi reflexión.

Pero lo cierto es que jamás hubiera supuesto que Edward podía ser un músico. Siempre había creído que los músicos eran sujetos muy particulares, con personalidades grandilocuentes y llamativas, con actitudes destacadas y la necesidad de llamar la atención. Siempre había supuesto que la creatividad y la sensibilidad por el arte tenían que ver con cierta bohemia de espíritu.

Edward no se ajustaba en absoluto a la descripción de un músico que había formado en mi cabeza.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" dijo Edward de pronto.

"¿Qué ocurre?" respondí.

"¿Qué es lo que tú disfrutas hacer?" quiso saber.

"Me gusta estar con mis amigos" contesté, casi automáticamente, como usualmente lo hacía.

"No" decretó. "Me refiero a qué disfrutas hacer por ti misma. ¿Qué es eso que te define como persona?" volvió a preguntar.

Me quedé muda un segundo, igual que él un momento antes. No había esperado que indagara tanto. Y ahora, no estaba segura de querer o saber cómo responderle.

"Hace mucho tiempo atrás, solía escribir poesía" confesé finalmente, tratando de responder a su pregunta de algún modo, porque la verdad era que no estaba segura de que existiera algo que pudiera considerarse definitorio de mi personalidad.

"¿Hace mucho tiempo atrás?" murmuró Edward.

"No he escrito en más de un año"

Edward calló un momento, y finalmente se atrevió. "Es por lo que otros dirán si se enteran, ¿verdad?".

Sólo atiné a asentir. Edward carraspeó, pero su voz sonó firme cuando volvió a hablar.

"Durante mucho tiempo me vi forzado a abandonar mi música" susurró. "No pude tocar el piano durante años, pero no por mi propia elección. Y ahora que lo he redescubierto, estoy convencido de que nunca más lo volveré a abandonar".

Alcé los ojos a tiempo para ver la contorsión dolorida de su rostro. "Nadie debería forzarnos a dejar eso que nos define como individuos" concluyó con un hilo de voz.

Supe en mi corazón que al hablar de _Nadie_ no sólo se refería a la persona que lo había inducido a dejar la música, sino también a Mike, Jessica y a todos aquellos que me habían obligado, sin saberlo, a dejar de escribir.

"Me encantaría escucharte tocar" dije de pronto.

Vi que Edward sonreía de costado, sin mirarme.

"Tocaré para ti con una condición" respondió.

"¿Qué condición?" pregunté.

"Que me permitas leer una de tus poesías" replicó.

Sólo pude sonreír ante su pedido.

Esa noche rebusqué en el armario de mi cuarto hasta que descubrí la caja oculta detrás de mis zapatos abandonados. En ella hallé algo que no había visto en casi dos años y que sin embargo estaba tallado en mi mente imperecederamente: el ajado cuaderno azul oscuro de hojas amarillentas que había sido mi bálsamo y el reducto de mi alma durante mucho tiempo.

Alcé el cuaderno en mis manos, acariciándolo con los dedos con el mismo afecto que uno posee por un viejo amigo, y abrí sus hojas para encontrar la caligrafía juvenil y desordenada de la niña que alguna vez había escrito en ellas. Pero mientras releía las poesías que había escrito tanto tiempo atrás, aunque podía reconocer todas y cada una de las palabras, no pude sentir lo mismo que alguna vez había sentido. De pronto comprendí que esas palabras ya no me pertenecían.

Para bien o para mal, en ese instante, entendí que ya no era la misma. Sin importar el juicio de valor que pudiera hacerse sobre mis elecciones, lo cierto era que yo había cambiado.

La Alice que me saludaba desde las páginas de ese cuaderno ya no era la Alice que las sostenía entre sus manos. Y aunque sentía un calor tibio en el pecho al encontrarme con ella a través de esas palabras, comprendí que ya nunca volvería a ser ella.

De pronto intuí que ninguna de esas poesías, por más bellas que alguna vez me hubieran parecido, era adecuada ni suficiente para dejar que Edward la leyera. Simplemente, porque yo ya no me sentía identificada con ellas.

Leyendo mis propias creaciones y reconociéndome a mí misma en ese recuerdo, entendí que era hora de encontrar palabras nuevas.

Esa noche no dormí en absoluto.

**0 O 0**

Edward se sobresaltó cuando cerré el libro que sostenía de golpe, haciendo un ruido sordo. Habíamos estado estudiando toda la tarde.

"Suficiente" exclamé.

Levantó la cabeza y observó el reloj en la pared.

"Es temprano" observó. "¿Ya debes marcharte?"

Sentí cierta satisfacción al escuchar el dejo triste de su voz.

"Claro que no" respondí. "Pero es hora de escucharte tocar"

Edward me miró un segundo a través de la mesa y sonrió.

"¿Trajiste la poesía para que pueda leerla?" quiso saber, recordándome de nuestro acuerdo.

Me incliné para recoger mi bolso y busqué en su interior hasta extraer la hoja impresa que había guardado allí. Levanté el papel para que pudiera verlo desde su lugar. Edward sonrió y extendió su mano para tratar de tomarla, pero la retiré a tiempo.

"Primero lo primero" indiqué y Edward rió de ese modo distendido que pocas veces había escuchado.

Sin decir nada más, se alzó de su asiento y atravesó el comedor hacia el lobby. Lo seguí hasta la escalera y hacia arriba, pasando por el primer piso y continuando hasta el ático, el único lugar de la casa al que nunca había ingresado antes.

El ático de los Cullen no era en absoluto lo que hubiera esperado que fuera. No se parecía a ningún ático que hubiera visto en mi vida o en las películas. Contra todas mis expectativas, era un espacio abierto y luminoso, que tenía casi el mismo tamaño que toda mi casa.

A la izquierda, había un rincón colmado de pinturas, atriles y cuadros, además de un tablero de dibujo y un pequeño escritorio con una notebook y decenas de cosas de colores difíciles de identificar.

"El lugar de trabajo de Esme" me indicó Edward, adivinando por mi mirada lo que estaba observando.

Más al centro del espacio había montado un living con una enorme pantalla, que adiviné era una especie de cine casero, flanqueado por una imponente mesa de pool que se veía profesional.

Finalmente, en el rincón derecho estaba el descomunal piano de madera oscura, rodeado de muebles con CD's, libros y un importante equipo de sonido.

Todo en la distribución de los muebles y el decorado, además del cuidado y la prolijidad con que habían sido establecidos, hablaba del rol fundamental que este espacio de esparcimiento significaba para la familia. De alguna manera, se me antojó que era un santuario para los Cullen, su lugar en el mundo, una especie de refugio dentro de su propio universo.

Edward se encaminó sin más hacia su instrumento, sentándose en el taburete frente a él. No me atreví a hacer ni un sonido mientras lo seguía, abrumada por la solemnidad que me inspiraba la intimidad que ese lugar seguramente implicaba en la dinámica de esta familia. De repente comprendí lo honrada que debía sentirme por haber sido aceptada dentro de este recinto.

Edward palmeó el asiento, invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Observé mientras levantaba la tapa del piano y pasaba sus largos dedos por sobre las teclas como acariciándolas. Había algo extremadamente personal en el gesto.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté, señalando las hojas borroneadas de lápiz sobre el instrumento.

"Es algo que estuve compuse para Esme" respondió.

"¿Compones tu propia música?" repliqué, asombrada. 

"Claro" dijo.

"Oh" no supe que otra cosa decir. Jamás hubiera imaginado que, además de tocar el piano, Edward fuera capaz de componer.

"¿La tocarías para mi?" exclamé.

"¿No preferirías escuchar algo más clásico?" dijo, inclinando el rostro como avergonzado.

"No, me gustaría escuchar lo que tu compones" contesté.

Sin más, Edward colocó sus manos sobre el piano y lentamente comenzó a tocar. Nunca antes había notado que tan largos y delicados eran sus dedos. Sólo en ese momento, mientras los veía moverse sobre las teclas del piano como las manos de un amante sobre la piel, comprendí que sus dedos habían sido hechos para la música.

La melodía que se desencadenó entonces era un bálsamo de vida. No me fue difícil vislumbrar a Esme en sus notas y en su cadencia. Había algo delicado y dulce en la música, pero también lleno de vivacidad y alegría.

Si hubiera tenido el talento y el don de crear música, seguramente hubiera imaginado algo así para describir a Esme. La canción era simplemente perfecta.

Observé, mientras me deleitaba con la melodía, el modo en que el rostro de Edward se relajaba, sus ojos casi cerrados y su torso erguido pero distendido. Aún cuando lo había visto sumido en las tareas de jardinería, jamás había estado tan relajado y tan compenetrado como en este instante. La música era su don y su razón de ser en la vida. No había duda de eso. Jamás podría ver a Edward más claramente y de manera más transparente que en este momento, frente al piano, tocando lo que él mismo había compuesto.

La canción se convirtió lentamente en un dulce suspiro y, finalmente, llegó al final con la suavidad de una pluma deslizándose en el viento.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. No sabía qué decir ni quería romper la potencia del momento con el sonido agudo de mi voz. Quería que el eco de su música siguiera llenando el aire por un tiempo más.

Al fin, Edward giró en su asiento para mirarme. Estaba esperando que dijera algo.

"Fue hermoso" dije, porque no supe de que otra manera expresar la avalancha de emociones que habían colmado mi pecho.

Edward sonrió complacido, como un niño al que han felicitado por obtener una buena calificación en el colegio. Me pareció absurdo que necesitara que alguien confirmara el enorme talento que poseía. Nadie en su sano juicio podría dudar que había nacido para la música.

"Es tu turno ahora" me recordó, estirando su mano de pianista. A regañadientes, le entregué la hoja que había traído conmigo. Él la tomó entre sus dedos como si fuera un preciado documento y, para mi sorpresa, comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

"_¿Existe un después cuando el antes se ha borrado?_

_¿Cuál es el siguiente paso posterior a la nada?_

_¿Qué se puede proyectar sobre cimientos de arena?_

_¿Alguna vez te has sentido atrapado dentro de ti mismo?_

_Una jaula dorada, una prisión de lujo_

_El oscuro refugio de lo que solía ser_

_La fachada disfrazada de un edificio corrompido por el tiempo_

_El monolito a lo que nunca fue y jamás será_

_Si cierro los ojos aún puedo verte_

_Niña y mujer, auténtica pero real_

_Otra y a la vez la misma_

_Diferente, pero siempre igual_

_¿Quién eres y quién has sido?_

_Un recuerdo y un suplicio_

_Una elección_

_El punto de partida de lo que no es_

_Me ahogo dentro de mi misma_

_Dentro de mis propias imaginerías_

_Al borde del precipicio de mi conciencia_

_A la vera del río de mi interior_

_Alguna vez tuve la osadía y el descaro_

_De soñar un sueño pequeño_

_Un sueño en colores_

_Y de vivir en él_

_Cantar una canción_

_Chasquear los dedos_

_Leer un cuento de hadas_

_Tener una aventura_

_Imaginar unicornios y duendes_

_Encontrar mi lugar especial_

_Aceptar mi más salvaje fantasía_

_Y ser yo misma, y nadie más_

_Mientras abrazo mi alma"_

Escuchar mis palabras en los labios de alguien como Edward, leídas con esa voz tersa y masculina que no conocía de imperfecciones ni titubeos, hizo que de repente tomaran un nuevo significado.

Es cierto que al escribirlas había estado conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de algún modo no había comprendido la profundidad del impacto que ponerlas por escrito causaría. En la voz de Edward todo se hizo de pronto más palpable y más real.

Esas eran mis palabras; las nuevas palabras que había encontrado para retratarme a mí misma; las palabras que realmente hablaban de mi.

La emoción que llenó mi cuerpo, esa sensación de plenitud y de absoluta alegría, no podía compararse con nada más que hubiera sentido antes. Y supe, en ese momento, que tenía que ver con haberme reencontrado con mi don en la vida.

Como Edward había sido hecho para la música, comprendí que yo había sido hecha para la poesía. No importaba si nunca triunfaba, si jamás lograba publicar una sólo de mis creaciones. Era en el ejercicio de la escritura, en esa saciedad del espíritu que me provocaba el proceso de creación, en donde residía la verdadera Alice.

Sin importar cómo me viera ni quienes fueran mis amigos ni dónde me sentara en el almuerzo; más allá del pasado y más allá del presente, más allá de mis decisiones o mis dudas, siempre podría hallarme a mí misma en ese instante imperecedero y completo que era el de la inspiración potente de la escritura.

De pronto, me había reencontrado conmigo misma.

"Es hermoso, Alice" murmuró Edward sin soltar la hoja y sin mover sus ojos de ella, como si no pudiera despegarse de mi poesía.

"Gracias" respondí, algo abrumada por la intensidad del momento. Era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien leyera una de mis poesías y comprendí que el hecho de que hubiera elegido a Edward para hacerlo implicaba mucho más de lo que había querido ver.

"¿Cuándo lo escribiste?" quiso saber.

"Anoche" le respondí.

La sorpresa hizo que levantara sus ojos para mirarme, aunque fuera tan sólo por un segundo.

"Creí que ya no escribías" murmuró, bajando su mirada nuevamente a la hoja entre sus manos.

"Yo creía lo mismo" respondí. "Pero de pronto sentí deseos de hacerlo. Podría decir que tú me inspiraste"

Edward emitió un leve jadeo de sorpresa que fue casi inaudible, pero que pude oir, y sus dedos se tensaron estrujando los bordes de la hoja.

"¿Puedo quedármela?" pidió despacito, con apenas un hilo de voz.

"Con una condición" contesté, del mismo modo que él lo había hecho el día anterior.

"¿Qué condición?" quiso saber.

"Que me lo pidas mirándome a los ojos" repliqué.

Inspiró lentamente, como tomando coraje, y finalmente levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la mía. Sus ojos eran los más verdes que había visto en mi vida, y en el transfondo de ellos vislumbré lo que siempre habría creído que vería: esa inocencia y esa candidez de espíritu, mezcladas con el dolor más grande y la pena más profunda que hubiera visto jamás en la mirada de un adolescente. En sus ojos había una historia colmada de sufrimiento.

"¿Puedo quedármela?" volvió a pedir, sosteniendo mi mirada.

"Claro" respondí sonriendo. "De todos modos, la poesía ya es tuya"

Sonrió, y bajó nuevamente los ojos para pasearlos por mis palabras, como si no pudiera tener suficiente de ellas.

"¿Edward?" lo llamé.

Con cuidado, volvió a alzar sus ojos a los míos.

"No vuelvas a privarme del placer de hablar contigo mirándote a los ojos" le dije.

Edward sonrió.

…

_**Un capítulo largo, pero creo que importante.**_

_**No me creerán, pero lo había escrito hace una semana y un desperfecto en la computadora hizo que se perdiera el original. Fue devastador. Me tomó una semana recuperarme y volver a escribirlo. De todos modos, es probable que esta vez sea un poco mejor.**_

_**El próximo capítulo tendremos un nuevo POV de Edward, que hace mucho no tenemos.**_

_**Estamos tan cerca de que llegue Bella que hasta yo estoy ansiosa! No puedo esperar para contarles cómo es ella y cómo llega a la vida de Edward!**_

_**Gracias por estar siempre de ese lado!**_

_**Se los quiere y se les agradece el apoyo!**_

_**Reviews please! Quiero saber qué les ha parecido!**_


	28. Chapter 27: Música y letra

Capítulo 27: Música y letra

Cuando Alice brincó de su asiento y se precipitó sobre mi con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mi cuerpo se paralizó.

De todas las personas que el Sr. Banner podría haber elegido para ser mi tutor entre todo el alumnado de la escuela secundaria de Forks, había elegido a uno de _Ellos._

Y _Ellos _me odiaban, aunque yo no pudiera entender porqué.

Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de Alice antes de que ella misma se presentara, pero la había visto muchas veces durante mi estadía escolar. Siempre se movía por los pasillos como si el lugar le perteneciera, meneando su mano a modo de saludo como una reina de la belleza. Había algo perturbador en el modo en que forzaba su sonrisa, como si estuviera constantemente en pose.

Nunca era posible verla demasiado lejos de Jessica, lo cual me turbaba aún más. Aunque Jessica siempre había sido amable conmigo, algo acerca de ella me alteraba los nervios. Alice no podía ser mucho mejor. Al fin y al cabo, pasaba todo su tiempo con gente como Jessica y Mike.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrí que había mucho más en Alice que lo que Jessica o Mike hubieran podido implantar en ella.

Desde el primer instante, fue agradable y casi parecía feliz de poder ayudarme. Si bien gran parte del tiempo que pasábamos en la escuela trataba de evitarme y se alejaba de mi para estar con sus amigos, cuando estábamos en mi casa era solícita y amable, y su sonrisa era mucho más sincera que la que usaba en los pasillos de la escuela.

Después de nuestra primera conversación en la cafetería, el día que se presentó, nunca más volvimos a hablar de Mike y de Jessica, lo cual era a la vez tranquilizador y complicado. Porque Alice sabía lo que ocurría cuando ella no miraba. Alice sabía que Mike me atormentaba en los pasillos y en los rincones oscuros de la escuela. Pero nunca habló de ello y yo jamás tuve el coraje para preguntarle porqué elegía rodearse de matones.

Cuando estaba conmigo en el comedor de mi casa, rodeados de libros y tareas escolares, Alice era una persona completamente diferente a la que yo podía vislumbrar durante las horas de clases.

Sus hombros se relajaban, al igual que su rostro. De repente, se volvía más pequeña y más frágil, casi como una muñeca. Sus ojos tenían el más adorable brillo de vida y su sonrisa era sencilla y abrumadora. Su sola presencia parecía alumbrar el cuarto e irradiaba el calor tibio de la juventud y la felicidad.

Cuando nadie la miraba Alice era diferente. Muchas veces me había encontrado a mi mismo observándola, notando los mínimos gestos de su rostro, los pequeños saltos que daba alrededor de la mesa o en su trayecto a la cocina, o el modo en que hablaba de manera desmedida cuando se entusiasmaba con algo.

Yo sabía que en cierto modo todo era una farsa que duraba sólo mientras estuviéramos en soledad. Yo sabía que en cuanto Alice cruzara el umbral de la puerta del colegio volvería a ser la muchacha fría y calculadora que había visto desde el primer día de clases. Yo sabía que la Alice que me agradaba y que había aprendido a apreciar como a una amiga, únicamente se hacía presente cuando estábamos en la pequeña burbuja que habíamos construido en nuestras reuniones de estudio.

La Alice que yo consideraba casi una compañera era el eslabón más débil, y estaba destinada a perecer bajo el peso de las apariencias y la superficialidad. La Alice que yo quería sólo podía ser bajo la coraza y la seguridad que proveía mi casa, entre las cuatro paredes en donde siempre sería un secreto que había en ella esa simpleza de espíritu y esa jovialidad.

Aún cuando era evidente que Alice hacía todo lo posible para evitarme y que su aprecio por mi era marginal, en detrimento de otros, mi madre parecía adorarla. Los ojos de Esme parecían iluminarse con una luz propia cada vez que Alice llegaba. Siempre se hacía tiempo para estar al menos un minuto con ella y tener alguna pequeña conversación femenina.

Supuse que Esme era capaz de ver algo que yo no veía, algo mucho más allá del caparazón de Alice. Y conociendo a Esme, había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos más que en cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Los vaivenes emocionales de Alice me desorientaban. Sus sentimientos y su actitud eran una montaña rusa que me resultaba extenuante montar. A veces simplemente quería darme por vencido, pero siempre me encontraba a mi mismo intentándolo nuevamente.

Quería superar ese temor reverencial que me generaba estar a su alrededor. Quería ser su amigo. Quería que ella aprendiera a apreciarme.

Pero no era tonto. No necesitaba que Alice me explicara acerca de las clases sociales de la escuela secundaria. Me era suficiente observar la dinámica cotidiana para comprender que nunca podríamos ser realmente amigos.

Pertenecíamos a mundos diferentes. Nuestros motivos ulteriores eran otros. Jamás encontraríamos algo compartido que fuera más potente que lo que nos rodeaba y complotaba contra nuestra amistad.

Sin embargo, el día que Alice y yo intercambiamos la confesión acerca de nuestros pasatiempos algo cambió en el modo en que nos miramos uno al otro. Sentí que un velo se había corrido y que tal vez había llegado el momento de tomar un riesgo.

Nunca hubiera permitido que Alice me escuchara tocar si no hubiera estado convencido que leer una de sus poesías sería tan íntimo para ella como para mi lo era mi música. Me sorprendí a mi mismo completamente a gusto tocando lo que había compuesto para Esme mientras Alice se sentaba a mi lado. Unos meses antes jamás lo hubiera concebido. Ahora no podía creer que no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Tal vez si hubiéramos compartido algo así al principio de nuestra relación las cosas hubiera sido diferentes entre nosotros. Pero no podía sentir remordimientos. En ese momento no había estado listo para aceptar. Ahora no sólo estaba preparado, sino que lo deseaba con mi corazón.

Nunca creí que su poesía generaría algo tan potente en mi espíritu. Fue como si hubiera abierto una puerta y me hubiera permitido entrar en su mente. Jamás me había sentido más cerca de alguien como en ese instante. Alice me había permitido conocer ese aspecto de ella que le había ocultado a todos, pero que era tan ella misma como ninguna otra cosa.

Sus palabras eran conmovedoras y, aunque tal vez ella no lo sospechara, había comprendido el mensaje que ocultaban. Alice me había elegido para mostrar su verdadero ser, y yo me sentía honrado por ello.

Le pedí que me obsequiara el poema porque había algo en él que me hacía sentir vulnerable. Puede que fuera el hecho de que ella hubiera admitido que yo la había inspirado a volver a escribir. O el modo en que las palabras parecieron arremolinarse en mi lengua como si me pertenecieran.

Sin embargo, había algo inconcluso en ellas, como si hubiera algo más oculto en que no se pudiera terminar de vislumbrar. Fue en ese momento que comprendí que deseaba hacer mucho más que simplemente releerlas. Quería darles vida. Quería dotarlas de un corazón que latiera y una respiración acompasada. Quería animarlas de la única forma en que yo sabía hacerlo.

Comencé a trabajar esa misma tarde, cuando Alice se marchó, y permanecí en mi tarea hasta que Esme me llamó a cenar; e incluso luego, cuando mis padres se acostaron y la casa se sumió en el más absoluto silencio.

Me dispuse a mi tarea con toda la resolución de mi espíritu y la inspiración de un maniático, porque ella lo merecía. O, al menos, eso creía en ese momento.

Alice se había hecho la costumbre de caminar conmigo por los pasillos, aún cuando no compartiéramos las clases ni nos sentáramos juntos en ningún lugar excepto en las aulas en que su tutoría era requerida. Yo sabía porqué lo hacía, y me sentía agradecido por ello. Era su forma de decir que se preocupaba por mi. No sé si era la forma correcta, pero era la que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerme. Y yo no iba a exigirle nunca nada que no quisiera darme.

Cuando no encontré a Alice esperándome a la salida de mi clase de inglés la mañana siguiente, me sentí intranquilo. Nuestra rutina estaba tan establecida, aún cuando nunca hubiéramos hablado de ella, que su ausencia me generó un vacío en el estómago. Me preocupé de que algo le hubiera ocurrido y sin pensarlo dos veces emprendí su búsqueda a través de los corredores del colegio.

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido y retornar a clase resignado, cuando oí murmullos provenientes del final de un pasillo desértico. Era un área del colegio que casi no se utilizaba y, por ende, nadie rondaba por allí. El sonido venía de un salón de clases en desuso, cuyo tamaño ya no era capaz de albergar al número creciente de estudiantes que poblaban la escuela, y por ello se había convertido en una especie de depósito improvisado.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que pude inclinarme y observar a través de la hendija.

Sentados encima de varias cajas y pupitres abandonados estaban Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Jasper, Lauren, Eric y Alice. Algunos de ellos fumaban, pasándose los cigarros de unos a otros. Alice y Jessica estaba un poco más alejadas del resto.

"No es lo que piensas" decía Alice en ese momento, dirigiéndose a Mike.

"No lo creo" respondió él.

Supe que tendría que haberme marchado en ese preciso instante. Sabía que estaba husmeando en una conversación que no me incumbía. Pero el tono de voz afectado de Alice me retuvo en mi lugar, inquieto por saber qué la aquejaba.

"Es simple Mike" continuó Alice. "Soy su tutora. El Sr. Banner me pidió que lo fuera. Por ende tengo la obligación de ayudarlo. No es una elección"

Sentí que el corazón se me oprimía al saber que hablaba de mi con ese tono de voz privado de emociones.

"Pasas demasiado tiempo con él, Alice" insistió Mike. "Incluso caminas con él por los pasillos para evitar que nos acerquemos"

"Me da pena, ¿de acuerdo?" chilló Alice, un tanto fuera de sí. "No es un crimen sentir lástima por él"

"No deberías sentirte así respecto a Cullen" respondió Mike.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Alguna vez has visto su cuerpo desnudo?" inquirió Mike.

"No, claro que no" dijo Alice azorada.

"¿No has notado que siempre está cubriéndose, incluso los brazos?" siguió el rubio. "Nunca se cambia con nosotros en los vestuarios y siempre usa ropa que oculta su cuerpo. ¿No te has preguntado por qué?"

"Jamás había pensado en ello" respondió Alice con un hilo de voz.

"Yo lo he hecho, y otros también. Se rumorea que su cuerpo está cubierto de cicatrices, Alice. Que sus pecho y sus brazos tienen marcas, igual que la de su rostro"

"Eso es ridículo Mike. ¿Por qué tendría esas marcas?" exclamó Alice.

"Porque está loco. Porque es un maniático depresivo y peligroso. Porque se lastima a sí mismo y ha tratado de matarse varias veces" respondió Mike.

"¿De dónde sacaste tamaña tontería?" quiso saber Alice, pero su voz era casi un susurro y supe que su seguridad flaqueaba. Alice tenía dudas. Mike había sembrado la semilla de la confusión en ella.

"Es lo que dicen los rumores, Alice"

"Edward es tímido y tal vez un poco retraído. Extraño, si prefieres llamarlo de ese modo. Pero no creo que sea depresivo ni peligroso, y menos que se lastime a sí mismo" respondió ella.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Mike, y el rostro de Alice se contorsionó apesadumbrado. Sin embargo, cuando contestó, su voz sonó firme y clara.

"Claro que lo estoy. Edward no es peligroso"

"Espero que estés en lo cierto. No quiero que salgas lastimada, Alice" dijo Mike. "No me gusta que tú y Cullen sean amigos. Me preocupo por ti"

"Edward y yo no somos amigos, y nunca lo seremos" replicó Alice, con convencimiento. "Pertenecemos a mundos completamente diferentes. Jamás podría ser su amiga. Soy simplemente su tutora. Y siento pena por él. Eso es todo"

No quise seguir escuchando. Nada de lo que había escuchado allí era nuevo o revelador. Aunque el corazón me doliera un poco al escuchar a Alice afirmar que nunca sería mi amiga, en realidad yo siempre lo había sabido. Alice y yo no estábamos hechos para estar juntos.

Di media vuelta para marcharme, pero no había hecho más que un par de pasos cuando escuché la voz de Alice llamándome.

"¿Edward?"

Giré a tiempo para verla correr hacia mi.

"¡Oh, Dios! Edward, ¿escuchaste lo que hablábamos?" preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Cuánto escuchaste?" inquirió, con el rostro preocupado.

Me sentí compelido a mentir. "Sólo el último par de afirmaciones de tu parte"

"¡Oh, Edward!" gimió, pasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo muy similar al mío. Me pregunté si lo había adquirido de mi. "Lo siento. Lo siento tanto" murmuró.

"Está bien, Alice" respondí. "No tienes que disculparte por nada"

"Si, si tengo que disculparme" dijo e hizo un intento de tomarme del brazo. Di un paso atrás instintivamente, y vi como sus ojos se teñían de tristeza.

"Lo siento, Edward. Jamás quise lastimarte. No puedo creer que me escucharas decir algo así" murmuró.

"Está bien, Alice. En serio. De todos modos, es cierto" respondí.

"No, no lo es. No es verdad. Me preocupo por ti sinceramente. Quiero ser tu amiga. Es sólo que no puedo decírselos. Nunca lo aceptarían. Ya no podría ser parte de su grupo" susurró, con un hilo de voz.

"No estoy lista para eso" agregó finalmente, mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

"Jamás te pediría eso. Jamás te exigiría nada, excepto lo que tu estés dispuesta a darme, Alice" respondí.

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

"Gracias, Edward" exclamó. "Y lo siento. Quisiera poder ser mejor para ti"

"No necesito que lo seas. Te acepto como eres" dije y me marché, buscando mi camino a través del pasillo hasta mi salón de clases.

Aunque sentía una punzada en el corazón que no podía definir, sabía que todo lo que le había dicho a Alice era la más absoluta verdad. No iba a exigir nada de ella. No quería que cambiara ni que dejara de ser quien era. Yo la aceptaba como era. Y si lo único que ella estaba dispuesta a darme era una amistad a medias y a escondidas, yo estaba dispuesto a tomarla. Porque ya no había forma de volver atrás lo que sentía por ella.

Alice había entrado en mi vida de manera abrupta e inesperada, había forjado su camino a través de mis defensas y mis reticencias, y se había ganado un lugar de privilegio en mi corazón, justo al lado de Esme y Carlisle.

Si bien había algo acerca de Alice que nunca podía terminar de dilucidar, como si un velo cubriera su persona y no nunca pudiera tener una imagen realmente clara de ella, había aprendido a quererla y a sentirla parte de mi. No podía revertir eso.

Sin importar cuánto doliera y cuánto quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, Alice ya estaba tallada en mi cuerpo. Con sus defectos, con sus mentiras, con su cariño temporario y condicional, con sus secretos, con su cambiante personalidad e inestable estado de ánimo, Alice era mi amiga. O al menos, yo lo sentía de ese modo.

Alice casi no pronunció palabra durante toda esa tarde mientras estudiábamos, contentándose con mirar a su libro en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, ignorando mis ojos y mi presencia. Podía leer en sus gestos que estaba avergonzada por lo que había transcurrido esa mañana. Y yo no quería que se sintiera de ese modo.

"Ven" le dije, alzándome de la silla de pronto y encaminándome hacia la escalera. "Quiero mostrarte algo"

Ella me siguió sin decir nada, pero sus ojos y su rostro denotaron la sorpresa y la curiosidad.

La guié hacia el ático en silencio, y me acomodé en el piano dejándole suficiente espacio en el taburete para que comprendiera que quería que se sentara a mi lado.

Cuando se instaló junto a mi, alcé la tapa del piano y situé la partitura que había escrito frente a mi. Sin embargo, el gesto no era más que una costumbre. Lo cierto era que no necesitaba de ningún recordatorio. La canción estaba tan impregnada en mi mente y en mis manos como lo había estado la de Esme. Era parte de mi cuerpo y de mi ser. Mi música era como una extensión de mi propia anatomía. Sin importar cuántos años transcurrieran y qué me ocurriera, siempre llevaría mis canciones conmigo, empapadas en las puntas de mis dedos.

La canción que toqué entonces era el producto de una noche de insomnio y de inspiración espontánea. Podría considerarse una obra incompleta y precipitada, pero yo sabía que no lo era. Simplemente había venido a mi y había hallado su camino a través de las teclas de mi piano. Siempre había estado completa, desde el primer instante, y nunca había titubeado en ninguno de sus pasajes.

La melodía era un producto final y perfecto, y a medida que comencé a tocarlo noté como llenaba el aire con su aroma y su cadencia, instalándose entre nosotros, llenando los espacios oscuros, colmando los vacíos, sacudiendo las dudas y las penas, y deshaciendo lo que fuera que estuviera mal.

La canción era vivaz, alegre, y llena de ritmo y energía; por momentos desequilibrada y alterada, y en otros más medida y sutil, igual que la persona que la había inspirado.

Alice me miró un segundo, confundida, sin comprender del todo, pero con los ojos nublados de emoción y de sensaciones.

No era una cuestión de ego, pero supe en ese momento que algo en la música había tocado su corazón, porque el gesto en su rostro era inconfundible. Y me sentí feliz por haberlo logrado, porque esa había sido mi única motivación desde el primer instante.

Sin mediar aviso, comencé a cantar la letra de la canción que había compuesto para ella. Nunca había cantado para nadie, ni siquiera para Esme. Pero esta situación lo ameritaba, y la canción había sido compuesta para ello, para contener las palabras que me habían obsesionado desde la primera vez que los oyera.

Los ojos de Alice se dilataron por la sorpresa, y creí ver una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla cuando mi voz le llegó a los oídos y comprendió que lo que estaba cantando era suyo. Su poema, sus palabras, sus reflexiones. Le había dado vida a su creación con una de las mías, fusionándolas como si siempre hubieran pertenecido una junto a la otra.

Tal vez fuera un mensaje, o tal vez no significara nada. Pero había querido hacerlo por ella, para ella, como un obsequio por su paciencia y su amistad.

La canción terminó por extinguirse en una nota alta y sonora, llena de ferocidad y altanería, igual que el espíritu de Alice y la forma en que yo la percibía: una guerrera en el cuerpo de una niña.

Nos miramos a los ojos un instante, el silencio rodeándonos, su rostro aún convulsionado por la sorpresa y mis dedos todavía prendidos de las teclas ahora calladas del piano.

Y entonces Alice se echó a llorar frenéticamente, levantándose del asiento y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

No era la reacción que esperaba y no supe como actuar en absoluto.

"Lo siento, Alice" exclamé, desesperado por calmar su llanto. "Pensé que te gustaría"

"¡Claro que me ha gustado!" gritó entre sollozos. "¡Ha sido perfecto!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?" pregunté confundido, sintiéndome una especie de enfermo social por no poder comprender lo que le ocurría.

"Es que cuando estoy contigo me siento vulnerable. Y no me agrada sentirme así" explicó, soltando sus manos y sentándose nuevamente a mi lado.

"Hay algo en ti que hace que tenga la necesidad de replantearme absolutamente todo: mis decisiones, mis actitudes, mi forma de pensar" dijo, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. "Me siento frágil a tu lado. Siento cosas que no quiero sentir, porque me hacen cuestionar toda mi vida. Es desconcertante y poco placentero, y quisiera no tener que lidiar con ello. Pero, al mismo tiempo, al estar contigo y sentirme así es cuando me siento más viva"

"Alice, no quiero generarte ningún malestar. No quiero hacerte sentir así, no quiero que te replantees tu vida, no quiero exigirte nada. Simplemente quiero ser tu amigo, aceptándote como eres y con lo que ofreces" murmuré.

"Lo que ofrezco es muy poco y mereces tanto más" susurró.

"Claro que no" repliqué, convencido. "Yo también me siento vivo cuando estoy contigo, y eso es suficiente"

"No es suficiente. Pero he cambiado tanto durante mi vida, he resignado tantas cosas y he alterado tanto mi esencia por lo que otros podrían pensar, que ya no me siento capaz de volver a hacerlo" confesó.

"No quiero que cambies nada acerca de ti. Nadie debería jamás haberte pedido que lo hicieras"

"Nadie lo pidió, pero yo creí que tenía que hacerlo" dijo, sonriendo con tristeza y pasando su mano por su cabello castaño desordenado. "Cuando era más pequeña no era como me ves ahora. Jessica, Mike y los otros no me prestaban atención. No me torturaban, como lo hacen contigo, sino que simplemente me ignoraban. Y eso estaba bien para mi. Nunca me había sentido compelida a agradarles"

"Pero luego algo cambió" continuó. "No sé si fue efecto del desarrollo o de los cambios en los hábitos alimenticios de mi madre, pero un día me encontré a mi misma en este cuerpo delgado, formado y femenino. De un día para otro dejé de ser una niña rellena para ser una mujer. Y alguien se fijó en mi, y Jessica y Mike decidieron que era hora de ponerme más atención"

"Yo sabía que la motivación de ellos era meramente superficial y que sólo tenía que ver con mi nuevo aspecto, pero me sentí tan halagada de que me notaran que hice a un lado mis dudas y comencé a frecuentarlos. Pronto me di cuenta de que existían ciertas reglas para pertenecer, y que ellas implicaban resignar muchas de las cosas que hacían a mi personalidad: la hiperactividad de mis movimientos, mi costumbre de hablar demasiado muy rápido, mi poesía, entre otras. Renuncié a ellas sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque nunca me lo hubieran pedido abiertamente, enterrándolas en el fondo de mi closet y de mi mente. Y jamás volví a cuestionarme acerca de mi decisión hasta que tu llegaste a mi vida"

"Cuando hablas de tu amor por aquello que disfrutas, cuando aceptas sin quejarte cuando otros te atormentan para pertenecer fiel a ti mismo, incluso cuando dices que me aceptas tal cual soy, siento en el pecho ese dolor agudo de saber que he fallado, que me equivoqué horriblemente, que no tendría que haber hecho las elecciones que hice"

"Lo siento" murmuré nuevamente. "No quiero que te sientas así. Entiendo si ya no quieres estar conmigo"

"No te disculpes. No es tu culpa que yo me sienta así. Y quiero seguir estando contigo, Edward. No tengo dudas de ello" dijo Alice sonriendo.

Se levantó del asiento y pasó sus manos amorosamente por el piano.

"Debo irme ahora" susurró. "Gracias por la canción. Fue perfecta. Me has hecho enormemente feliz con ella, sin importar cual fue mi reacción. Nunca pensé que una melodía podría calar tan hondo en mi pecho, pero tampoco nunca nadie había compuesto una canción para mi. Eres un gran amigo, Edward, y tu talento no debería desperdiciarse jamás"

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Me quedé un momento en silencio, contemplando sus palabras y las lágrimas en su rostro, el dolor en su voz y el cariño en su tono, la tristeza en su rostro y la sonrisa en sus labios.

Finalmente, cerré el piano y me encaminé a mi cuarto. Dejé mis ropas sobre la cama, tomé una toalla e ingresé al baño contiguo, esperando que el agua de la ducha pudiera calmar el torbellino de emociones que se arremolinaba en mi pecho y en mi mente por los eventos del día.

Quince minutos más tarde, salí de bajo la regadera, me envolví con una toalla la cintura y regresé a mi cuarto, dispuesto a vestirme y bajar a ayudar a Esme con la cena, como casi todas las noches.

Fue un segundo, o tal vez menos. No pudiera haber hecho nada para evitarlo, aún cuando lo hubiera previsto.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió en un estrépito y Alice ingresó, sonriente y distendida, llamándome: "¡Edward!".

Se detuvo en seco cuando me vio, semidesnudo, envuelto apenas en una toalla, mi cuerpo revelado a ella. Sus ojos se dilataron y su rostro se paralizó, pálido y carente de vida, su expresión la de la mayor sorpresa y el azoramiento.

Podía ver que su mirada se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, recorriendo las cicatrices de mi torso y mis brazos.

Por un breve segundo tuve la esperanza de que no vería al monstruo que yo era realmente, sino simplemente al amigo con quien había compartido tantos momentos. Pero mis ilusiones se desvanecieron en el preciso instante en que la escuché decir: "Es cierto entonces…".

Fue apenas un susurro, un pensamiento expresado sin intención real de que fuera escuchado. Pero yo estaba allí para oírlo. Y conocía lo suficiente de lo que otros rumoreaban a mis espaldas como para saber a lo que Alice estaba refiriéndose con sus palabras.

Alice estaba pensando que era cierto que yo era depresivo y peligroso, que yo realmente me había lastimado a mi mismo, que yo podía herirla de alguna forma. No había dudas en mi corazón cuando vi el modo en que sus ojos se contraían y cómo su rostro viraba de una expresión de asombro a la de absoluto temor.

No esperaba eso de ella. De todas las posibles reacciones que había imaginado si algún día Alice conocía mi secreto (asco, rechazo, repudio), el miedo nunca había sido una opción.

Habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos como para poder creer que ella imaginara que podría lastimarla de algún modo. Le había abierto mi corazón, había compartido mi mesa y la compañía de mis padres, habíamos disfrutado mutuamente de nuestra pasión por la poesía y la música, habíamos creado juntos una canción cuyo eco aún resonaba en las paredes del ático.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, mirándome desde el umbral de mi cuarto, con los ojos empañados de temor y el cuerpo contorsionado en una pose defensiva.

Ella, que había sido mi única amiga, creía que yo era un loco peligroso, capaz de lastimarme a mi mismo y a ella. Ella, que había sido mi única compañía. Ella, a quien yo había jurado aceptar sin exigirle nada a cambio.

Sentí la desazón en mi corazón, ese frío manto cubriéndome el pecho que no había sentido desde que había estado encerrado en ese sótano húmedo y desolado que había creído sería mi tumba. Esta vez no fue el miedo ni el dolor físico lo que me atenazó los músculos, sino la más absoluta miseria.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, desanudé la toalla en mi cintura y la dejé caer a mis pies, revelando mi cuerpo completamente, para que ella viera realmente la criatura que era, el monstruo que había ocultado durante meses.

"¿Estás satisfecha ahora?" grité. Su rostro se consumió en una mueca de dolor. "¿Es esto lo que querías ver? Ya puedes correr a decirles a tus amigos que es cierto, que mi cuerpo está cubierto de heridas; que soy una abominación, una bestia"

"Edward, yo…" comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz, pero sus pies se movieron hacia atrás, buscando la seguridad del corredor y del escape.

"¡Fuera!" chillé, sintiendo el calor de las lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro. "¡Márchate!"

Cubrí la distancia que me separaba de la puerta en dos zancadas, sin preocuparme por mi desnudez ni por el decoro. Alice ya estaba completamente fuera de mi cuarto cuando cerré la puerta en sus narices.

"¡Edward, por favor!" llamó del otro lado, golpeando la madera que nos separaba. "¡Por favor, habla conmigo!" pidió.

"¡Aléjate de mi!" rogué, con un sollozo.

No volví a escuchar su voz llamándome del otro lado ni tampoco sus pasos cuando se marchó.

Simplemente me dejé caer con la espalda contra la puerta, el cuerpo húmedo y desnudo revelando mi verdadera naturaleza, el rostro entre las manos, el llanto incontrolable y el pecho congelado por la desdicha.

…

_**Un poco tarde, pero Feliz Navidad para todos! Espero que este capítulo sea un buen regalo para estas fiestas! Ojalá me honren con un regalo de Navidad contándome qué les pareció!**_


	29. Chapter 28: Preguntas

_**Capítulo 28: Preguntas**_

_¿Por qué regresé a buscarlo?_

Era lo único que podía pensar sentada en el pasillo de la casa de los Cullen, con la espalda contra la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Edward, las lágrimas amenazando con colmar mis ojos y el pecho desgarrado por la incertidumbre, la confusión y la miseria.

_¿Por qué?_

Edward y yo nunca habíamos tenido una relación sencilla. Nuestros intercambios siempre habían estado repletos de inseguridades, de verdades dichas a medias, de secretos ocultos en parte, de idas y vueltas que no hacían más que continuar ensanchando la brecha que nos separaba, alejándonos a cada instante.

Todo conspiraba en nuestra contra. Las leyes mismas del universo parecían haberse propuesto hacer de nuestra relación un imposible. La vida se había complotado para evitar que fuéramos algo más que simplemente una chica sintiendo lástima por un chico que no encontraba la forma de relacionarse con nadie.

Irónicamente, más allá de todo lo que nos separaba, Edward y yo habíamos encontrado un puente que unía nuestras vidas. Habíamos visto por encima del abismo que nos apartaba y nos habíamos reconocido en la distancia. Ese algo que siempre había percibido detrás de sus ojos había sido suficientemente intrigante y prometedor para animarme a dar el salto. Y él había confiado en mí, aunque no estaba aún segura de porqué.

Ese día en que habíamos compartido nuestra pasión por la poesía y la música, esa tarde en que había escuchado su talento convertirse en melodía y su voz leer mis palabras como si fueran suyas, mi corazón había dado un vuelco. Pensé que nada sería mejor que ese minuto, que nunca me sentiría más cerca de alguien que de Edward en ese instante. Jamás creí que conocería una intimidad del alma más perfecta que la que sentí en ese momento.

Y, sin embargo, estaba equivocada.

Edward me lo demostró al día siguiente, cuando me invitó a sentarme junto a él en su piano y me ofreció el mejor regalo que alguien puede dar: la dedicación de su talento.

Edward escribió una canción para mi. Aún mejor, dotó a mi creación de música, le dio vida, la hizo vibrar con sus propias notas. Nunca hubiera imaginado una melodía más acertada y más reveladora para mi poesía que la que él le otorgó.

Y en ese preciso instante, en ese minúsculo momento en el tiempo y en el universo, sentí que finalmente alguien me entendía, me comprendía, me aceptaba y me correspondía como ni siquiera yo misma era capaz de hacerlo.

Edward había tocado esa fibra en mi, había indagado en lo más profundo de mi ser y había encontrado mi esencia. Pensé que ya nunca sería posible volver a encontrarme a mi misma. Pero Edward me había hallado. En su canción y en mis palabras; y en la conjunción de ambas.

Edward me había encontrado.

Y yo le había correspondido con desconfianza, duda y miedo.

No había querido hacerlo. Simplemente, no pude controlarlo.

En el instante en que atravesé el umbral de su habitación y vi su pecho descubierto, mi reacción fue instintiva e inconciente.

No pude controlarlo.

Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Pero no pude.

Durante demasiado tiempo había escuchado los rumores y había soportado las largas sesiones durante las cuales Mike intentaba hacerme ver que estaba equivocada respecto a Edward.

Verlo con mis propios ojos fue como si todos mis temores se confirmaran.

Allí estaba la evidencia de lo que todos me había dicho durante meses. Ante mi estaba la prueba de que había estado equivocada.

"Es cierto entonces…" susurré inconcientemente, pensando que lo hacía en mi cabeza y no en voz alta para que Edward pudiera oírlo.

Pero él lo oyó. Y su reacción, aunque justificada, fue más atemorizante de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Se desprendió de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y caminó hacia mi con los ojos encendidos en llamas de ira incandescente. Aún en mi parálisis, pude ver que las cicatrices surcaban también sus piernas, sus muslos y su cadera. No fue su desnudez lo que me llenó de estupor, sino la visión de lo que había sido inflingido en su cuerpo.

El sonido febril de su voz fue lo que me trajo de vuelta de mi letargo, y lo que impulsó a mis pies a moverse hacia atrás, hacia la seguridad del pasillo, hacia un espacio lo más lejos posible de la persona que tenía ante mi.

En mi temor, lo desconocí. En mi miedo, creí lo que todos me había dicho de él. En mi turbación, ignoré todo lo que había aprendido acerca de él y todo lo que él me había enseñado.

No le di la chance. No le otorgué la oportunidad de contarme. No dejé un resquicio de duda que le permitiera decirme su verdad.

Sus palabras y su tono mordaz fueron como una bofetada en mi rostro. Jamás olvidaré mientras viva el modo en que su rostro se contorsionó de dolor cuando me dijo que podía correr a contarles a todos lo que él era. Nunca podré borrar de mi memoria el sonido de su voz, esa misma voz que había cantado para mi como un ángel, cuando se llamó a sí mismo una bestia.

Y aún así, aún viendo lo que estaba causando, no pude reaccionar.

Caminé hacia atrás, asustada y recelosa, y dejé que cerrara la puerta en mi rostro. Sólo entonces, en la soledad del pasillo y en el silencio de mi propia conciencia, comprendí lo que había hecho.

Lo había juzgado. Había dejado que lo que todos los demás me habían dicho hiciera mella en el hecho de que Edward era mi amigo, en que lo conocía y en que se merecía que le diera la oportunidad de explicarme.

"Por favor, háblame" le supliqué, en un susurro, a través de la puerta.

No esperaba que me abriera. No creo que lo deseara tampoco. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo. No estaba preparada para su verdad. En ese momento, lo único que me parecía lógico era dejarme ahogar por las dudas, la incertidumbre y la desazón.

Sentada en el pasillo, con la espalda contra la puerta de la habitación de Edward y el rostro entre las manos, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Mike. ¿Era Edward un maniático depresivo? ¿Se había lastimado a sí mismo? ¿Había intentado matarse? Y si era así, ¿cuál debería ser mi reacción?

Sin importar cuál fuera la explicación para lo que había visto, lo cierto es que no podía dejar de sentir que Edward me había traicionado. Su secreto, ese secreto que yo siempre había sospechado que ocultaba, era mucho más grande y más oscuro de lo que yo había imaginado.

Porque él no había confiado en mí. Me había ocultado mucho más de lo que me había revelado acerca de sí mismo. Y era esa deshonestidad la que me estaba rompiendo el corazón.

El abismo que nos separaba, de repente, se volvió insondable. El dolor me atenazó el pecho. Había perdido a la misma persona que un par de horas antes había considerado un hermano de alma. No había forma de que un secreto de ese talante no destruyera algo tan frágil como lo que habíamos construido.

Entonces comprendí que Edward era para mi un desconocido.

Y, de alguna manera, yo misma lo era.

Con Edward me había hallado a mi misma. Si Edward era una mentira, entonces también yo lo era.

En ese momento, me sentí más desorientada que nunca. Ya no era la Alice del pasado, ni la Alice de Mike y Jessica, ni la Alice de Edward.

No sabía quién era.

Me levanté con esfuerzo del suelo, reconociendo que no podía permanecer allí para siempre. De todos modos, Edward no iba a abrir la puerta. Y, de todas formas, yo no quería que lo hiciera.

Bajé las escaleras en silencio y despacio, no sabiendo si quería marcharme o quedarme, si debía huir corriendo para jamás regresar o volver mis pasos hacia su puerta y azotarla hasta hacerlo entrar en razón.

No tenía idea de qué hacer.

Entonces hice lo único en lo que pude pensar. Busqué a Esme en la cocina.

Esme estaba de espaldas a mi cuando entré, ocupada con algo que olía fantástico en la estufa. No se giró para mirarme, pero supo que estaba allí.

"¿Qué te dijo Edward?" preguntó.

Sólo entonces recordé porqué había regresado al cuarto de Edward: era para contarle que Esme me había invitado a pasar la Navidad, junto con mi familia, en su casa. En ese momento, no pude contener mi deseo de decirle a Edward que tal vez pudiéramos pasar las festividades juntos. Estaba tan feliz que no pude esperar al día siguiente, en la escuela, para decírselo. Corrí escaleras arriba e irrumpí en su cuarto. Si tan sólo hubiera sido paciente…

No tenía sentido llorar sobre la leche derramada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora tenía que atenerme a las consecuencias de la revelación sorpresiva que había generado.

No respondí a la pregunta de Esme. La verdad era que no había nada para contestar. Ella se giró para observarme, preocupada por mi silencio. No necesité decirle nada para que notara que algo andaba mal. Su instinto fue suficiente.

"¿Alice? ¿Qué ocurre?" quiso saber, abandonando la comida y acercándose a mi.

Me desplomé en una silla y sollocé en silencio durante un momento, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Esme se sentó a mi lado y puso una mano cálida en mi hombro, pero no dijo nada.

Sólo cuando el llanto comenzó a subsistir me atreví a dar palabras a lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta.

"¿Qué le ocurrió?" pregunté

Esme pareció no entender, porque no dijo nada.

"¿Qué son esas marcas en el cuerpo de Edward?" exclamé, alzando mis ojos y buscando los suyos.

Esme se tensionó un momento, y su rostro pareció envejecer una década cuando murmuró: "Oh Alice…"

"¿Se lastimó a sí mismo? ¿Trataba de suicidarse?" presioné con un tono más duro de lo que hubiera deseado.

Esme lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Era su tía y su tutora legal. Esme conocía su secreto y aún así no me lo había confiado.

"No es mi historia para contar, cariño" respondió. "Tendrás que preguntárselo a él"

"Edward me expulsó de su cuarto y cerró la puerta. No quiere hablar conmigo" repuse.

"Dale tiempo. No es sencillo para él" dijo.

"¿No es sencillo para él?" repliqué, alzando mi voz. "¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿Crees que es sencillo descubrir que la persona a la que considerabas tu amigo te ha estado ocultando algo así? Siento que no lo conozco en absoluto. No sé quien es". Era egoísta e injusto decir algo así, pero no pude contenerme. Me sentía cegada por la ira.

Esme suspiró, apesadumbrada. Bajó la cabeza hasta su pecho e inspiró un par de veces buscando sus palabras. Cuando alzó nuevamente sus ojos, la calma y la serenidad habían regresado. Su mirada era nuevamente esa mirada maternal que siempre la había caracterizado en mi mente.

"Alice, creo que eres una chica estupenda. Y también creo que has hecho cosas maravillosas por Edward" exclamó, solemne. "Pero la historia de Edward es una historia complicada. Mucho más de lo que imaginas. Le llevó más de un mes confiar en Carlisle y en mi como para contárnosla"

Extendió su mano y la posó con delicadeza sobre la mía. "A pesar de lo mucho que te aprecio, no puedo dejar de decirte la verdad" dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "Y lo cierto es que tú no siempre has sido honesta con Edward ni con su amistad. Nunca has estado del todo segura de lo que deseas. No terminas de decidir si ser su amiga vale la pena o no"

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero meneó la cabeza y me detuvo. "No lo niegues, sabes que es cierto. Y no estoy juzgándote por ello. Es sólo lógico. Eres joven y estás insegura de ti misma. No sabes qué es lo que quieres de la vida. Y lo comprendo" murmuró. "Pero debes entender también que es normal que Edward no haya confiado en ti. Él tampoco sabe qué actitud tomar respecto a tu amistad. Y es joven y ha sufrido mucho. No es fácil para él abrirse y confiar. Comprendo tu incertidumbre tanto como comprendo la de Edward"

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce y, a la vez, triste. "Ojalá pudiera ayudarlos a ambos; hacer las cosas más sencillas para que pudieran estar uno con el otro como se lo merecen. Pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo" susurró. "Ahora depende exclusivamente de ustedes. Y sin importar lo que decidan, yo voy a comprender"

Esme se irguió en su silla, alta y elegante. "De todos modos, hay algo que creo que debes entender" me dijo. "Si decides buscar su verdad, no lo hagas por una curiosidad morbosa. Hazlo sólo si estás dispuesta a escuchar con la mente y el corazón abierto, y a aceptar. Hazlo si estás lista para acompañarlo, sin importar lo que sientas al saberlo"

"¿Y cómo sabré si estoy lista?" pregunté.

"En eso no puedo ayudarte" replicó, meneando la cabeza con tristeza. "Fue difícil para Carlisle y para mi, aún cuando somos mayores y más maduros. Sólo puedo imaginar lo complicado que será para ti, siendo tan joven y habiendo vivido tan poco. No será sencillo ni placentero. La verdad de Edward no es algo fácil de escuchar, ni de comprender, ni de soportar. Es duro vivir con ese conocimiento. Y más duro acompañarlo una vez que esa puerta se ha abierto. No hay vuelta atrás"

El pánico transcurriendo por mis venas pareció intensificarse. Sentí una brisa helada correr por mi sangre al escuchar sus palabras.

¿Cómo podía estar preparada para algo así? Yo era una niña, una niña en el cuerpo incipiente de una mujer y en la mente de alguien que no está segura de quién es. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de escuchar, aceptar y estar junto a alguien con un secreto atroz, cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de poder aceptarme a mí misma?

"Confío en ti, Alice" susurró Esme entonces. "Sigo creyendo que eres una persona increíble y que hay mucho más en ti que lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. Y sin importar lo que decidas, yo siempre te apreciaré"

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los míos, apretándolos con ternura y determinación. "Tal vez en otro momento de sus vidas, si fueran mayores y más maduros, hubiera sido más natural. Su amistad hubiera fluido más límpida y clara, sin obstáculos ni secretos. Pero no es así. Y creo firmemente que todo ocurre por una razón y que, al final, los designios del destino terminan por revelarse lógicos"

Me puse en pie sin decir una palabra y me encamine hacia la puerta de calle, soltando la presa de sus dedos en el camino, buscando la pureza del aire del exterior para salir de mi asfixia mental.

Su voz me llegó firme a través de la pared que separaba la cocina del living, justo antes de que traspusiera la puerta hacia el mundo.

"En tu interior lo sabes, Alice. Conoces todas las respuestas. Porque nadie lo conoce como tú"

….

_**Primero y principal, vuelvo a agradecer a todos y cada uno de aquellos que se toma el tiempo de leerme y de hacerme saber que piensa de mi historia. Es una caricia para el alma cada vez que leo una review, porque nunca jamás dejan de estar repletas de cariño y palabras de aliento. Jamás les estaré suficientemente agradecida por ello. Trato de responder a todas las personas que me escriben, aunque a veces tardo mucho más tiempo en hacerlo de lo que desearía. De nuevo, gracias por estar del otro lado.**_

_**Segundo, quiero decirles que el próximo capítulo será revelador y, por ende, asumo que un tanto más largo. Quisiera actualizar con más frecuencia, pero, como ya les he dicho, no quiero apresurar esta historia. Quiero permanecer fiel a la trama y, sobre todo, a sus personajes que, a esta altura, aunque en nombre y descripción física perteneces a Stephanie Meyer, en su personalidad y en su desarrollo son más míos que ningún otro. Espero que ofender a ningún fan con estas palabras.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias. Y espero sus palabras, como siempre, que me hacen una escritora mucho más que feliz.**_


	30. Chapter 29: Decisión

Capítulo 29: Decisión

Esa noche no dormí en absoluto.

Tampoco lloré ni me deshice en pena.

En realidad, no hice nada de nada.

Simplemente me quedé recostada, observando las incongruencias del techo de madera de mi cuarto, y contemplado mi vida, mis elecciones y las decisiones que todavía quedaban por tomar.

Y cuando llegó la mañana aún no tenía idea de que era lo que debía hacer.

Edward no estaba esperándome en la entrada de la escuela, junto a su auto, como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

No estaba en su casillero en el pasillo atiborrado de gente cuando entré.

No me esperó en la puerta del aula de clases antes del sonido de la campana.

Pero yo tampoco lo busqué después de sus clases para acompañarlo en el trayecto como siempre lo hacía.

Al mediodía, Edward no apareció en la cafetería, y su mesa vacía en el rincón me pareció de pronto más solitaria que nunca sin la visión de su figura inclinada sobre un libro.

Tampoco se presentó en la clase de biología, y recién entonces comencé a comprender la magnitud de lo que nos estaba ocurriendo.

La única evidencia de que Edward realmente estaba en el colegio la tuve en la tarde, cuando Mike ingresó al aula en donde solíamos reunirnos, con un libro bajo el brazo.ç

Mike venía riéndose de la broma que acababan de jugarle a Edward, acerca de cómo lo habían empujado en el pasillo, robándole la novela que traía. Se burlaba también del título del libro, ignorante de que se trataba de un clásico de Alejandro Dumas. Sentí vergüenza ajena y las mejillas me hirvieron de indignación mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas y veía como sostenían el volumen sobre sus cabezas como si fuera un trofeo de guerra.

Mike no dijo nada cuando salté abruptamente de mi asiento y arranqué el libro de sus manos. Sin embargo, sus ojos lanzaron dagas a los míos. Pero no me importó.

Acababa de darme la excusa que mi aletargada conciencia necesitaba para abandonar la parálisis de mi cobardía.

Encontré a Edward al final del día, cuando caminaba hacia su automóvil en el estacionamiento. Grité su nombre, pero no se detuvo ni volteó a verme. Simplemente continuó andando. Y fue sólo cuando estuve a su lado, después de correr detrás de él, que pareció reconocerme.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos por apenas una milésima de segundos. Sentí que mi pecho se oprimía al comprender que todos los pasos hacia delante que habíamos dado cautelosamente durante meses, los habíamos desandado en un momento de incertidumbre que no había durado más de cinco minutos.

Tampoco escaparon a mi observación las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos, que delataban la noche de insomnio que también él había sufrido, y el talante lóbrego de su rostro contraído por la miseria.

"Edward, por favor, habla conmigo" le susurré.

"No hay nada de que hablar" replicó.

"Por favor" le pedí, suplicante. "Habla conmigo. Necesito saber qué es lo que vi"

Edward alzó sus ojos a los míos entonces y me observó un instante. Algo pareció cambiar en el trasfondo de sus esmeraldas verdes. No era la ira incandescente de la noche anterior, pero era sin duda algo que no había visto antes en su mirada. Sus pupilas duras y frías no se parecían en nada a las que estaba acostumbrada a encontrar.

"¿Crees que realmente necesitas saber?" preguntó, dando un paso hacia mí, amenazante. "¿O es simplemente la necesidad de saciar tu sentimiento de culpa y la curiosidad por lo que estás hablando conmigo ahora en lugar de estar disfrutando con tus amigos?"

No podía reconocerlo en esa postura ni con esa actitud. Pero tampoco pude sentirme ofendida o replicar a su acusación, porque de alguna manera sabía que era cierta. Di un paso hacia atrás, aturdida y atemorizada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Edward suspiró y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros. Su cuerpo abandonó el porte defensivo y se inclinó, alejándose de mi. Cuando habló, su voz sonó cansada.

"No finjas preocupación, Alice" murmuró. "Nadie te ha pedido que seas una heroína. Pude ver el miedo en tus ojos anoche, igual que puedo verlo ahora"

"Claro que tengo miedo" respondí, de repente ofendida por sus palabras. "¿Qué otra reacción esperabas que tuviera?"

Me sentí embravecida por la furia y la indignación. El sentimiento de haber sido traicionada volvió a alzarse en mi sangre y nubló mi juicio.

"Me mentiste" lo increpé.

"Jamás te he mentido"

"Me ocultaste la verdad" repuse.

"Si, ¿pero que otra cosa esperabas que hiciera?" dijo. "¿Crees que estoy listo para confiar en ti?"

"Pensé que éramos amigos…" murmuré, dolorida por sus palabras.

Edward suspiró nuevamente, cerrando los ojos, y pasó su mano por su alborotado cabello, como hacía siempre que estaba contrariado.

A nuestro alrededor, el estacionamiento se había vaciado y ya no se escuchaba el murmullo de ningún estudiante ni el rugir de ningún motor. Estábamos solos, Edward y yo, con nuestras almas y este dilema.

"Alice, esto no es sólo un secreto" dijo Edward llevándose la mano al pecho, señalando el lugar en donde la ropa escondía la mayor parte de su heridas. Su expresión era de completo agotamiento. "Esta es mi historia. Es lo que soy. Y no es placentera ni agradable de escuchar. Pero es la única que tengo"

Bajó las manos hasta que colgaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo como marionetas sin vida. Aspiró hondo y levantó sus ojos verdes para mirarme directo a los míos. En el trasfondo de ellos solo pude identificar la más profunda tristeza.

"Un amigo de verdad sería capaz de escuchar mi historia y comprender. Pero sobre todo, sería capaz de aceptarme como soy en realidad". El semblante de su rostro era casi devastador. "Y no creo que estés lista para ello, Alice"

Sentí que me clavaba un puñal en el corazón, y la expresión de sus ojos me dijo que aún no había terminado.

"Desde que nos conocimos, no has sido otra cosa que ambigua en lo que respecta a mi. Un minuto haces todo lo posible por alejarte de mi, y al siguiente crees que quieres ser mi amiga. Pero mientras tratas de decidirte, me evitas en público y me niegas ante tus amigos. Les dices a todos que eres simplemente mi tutora, y en la intimidad me juras que eres mi amiga" agregó.

"Puede que mi conocimiento de la amistad sea limitado, pero aún así no creo que lo que tú me ofreces pueda calificarse como tal" continuó. "Pretendes que sea tu amigo secreto, que aparente no conocerte mientras estemos rodeados de gente. Y, a la vez, esperas que confíe en ti como para contarte algo tan íntimo como lo es la historia de mi vida."

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mi. Yo no hice nada para detenerlo ni para acercarme a él. Ni siquiera sabía que decir. Sus palabras, aunque dolorosas, estaban cargadas de verdad.

"Perdóname Alice, pero no puedo hacerlo" dijo al fin. "No puedo confiar en ti. No puedo creer que estarás lista para entenderme y, menos aún, para aceptarme"

Dio medio vuelta y echó a andar. Un par de pasos antes de llegar a su automóvil, volteó y, mirándome, agregó:

"Te dije que jamás te pediría que cambies y no lo haré. No por mi, al menos. Entonces será mejor que dejemos de vernos. Será más sencillo si simplemente salgo de tu vida"

Sin decir nada más, se marchó.

Me quedé parada en el estacionamiento, mirando el lugar por donde Edward se había marchado y recreando en mi mente sus palabras. No podía dejar de pensar que eran ciertas y de desear que no lo fueran. Pero al final terminé por resignarme a la verdad.

Lo cierto era que Edward me había ocultado un secreto importante y yo me había sentido traicionada por ello. Pero lo que yo había hecho había sido mucho peor: lo había ocultado a él.

Edward estaba en lo cierto: no podía confiar en mi. Jamás había sido capaz de hacerme cargo de mis propios sentimientos y de reconocer que él era mi amigo ante otros. Nunca había corrido un riesgo con respecto a él. Me había mantenido cómoda en mi lugar, jugando con él a escondidas y en secreto, adonde nadie pudiera vernos ni juzgarme, sin poner ni una vez en jaque mi reputación ni mi tan preciado "lugar" en la escala de la escuela secundaria.

Nunca había tenido el valor de elegir, ni por uno ni por otro. Simplemente había preferido la cobardía de mantenerme confortable mientras incomodaba a todos los demás.

Había sido injusta, egoísta e insensible. Y Edward tenía razón.

Volví a ver a Edward al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo, cuando se acomodó en su mesa habitual, solo, con su espalda hacia mi y un libro entre sus manos.

Sentí un dolor punzante en el pecho al comprender que la distancia que nos separaba ahora era mucho más extensa y más profunda de lo que había sido jamás. Verlo tan cerca de mi, pero a la vez tan lejos, fue más penoso que todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos.

Fue recién entonces que comprendí todo lo que perdía al perderlo. Fue sólo en ese momento, sentada en la mesa entre Jessica y Lauren, escuchando lo que ellas decían sin realmente prestar atención a nada, que valoré los minutos de risas distendidas, los silencios serenos y la atmósfera tranquila de su compañía.

Pero aún así me quedé en mi lugar, entre la gente que jamás comprendería quien era yo, porque era más fácil permanecer que arriesgar.

En la clase de Biología, el Sr. Banner me informó que Edward le había informado que ya no necesitaba de mi ayuda. Aparentemente, se sentía listo para continuar por su propia cuenta. El Sr. Banner me agradeció mi ayuda y me despidió. Y así, simplemente, me quitó la única excusa que tenía para estar cerca de Edward.

Caminé a mi antiguo asiento junto a Jessica y observé a Edward, nuevamente solitario, sentado en su pupitre, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos focalizados en su cuaderno.

Edward me había liberado.

Tendría que habérselo agradecido, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir que algo se había rasgado en mi interior.

No me quedó más remedio que soportar, en silencio y resignada, mientras Mike continuaba alardeando de la broma diaria que le había jugado a Edward. Pero yo no podía intervenir. Había perdido el derecho a hacerlo.

Encerrada en mi pequeño mundo, rodeada por Jessica y Lauren, escuchando a Mike hablar de sus patéticas bromas y mientras Jasper continuaba ignorándome despiadadamente, comprendí que me hallaba irremediablemente sola. Sentí que no pertenecía a ese lugar, y que tal vez jamás lo había hecho. Sentí que no pertenecía a ningún lado.

Edward y yo apenas si nos cruzamos en los pasillos durante los días posteriores, pero nunca nos dirigimos la palabra. De hecho, él ni siquiera me miraba. Era como si yo hubiera desaparecido de su vida. Y, en cambio, yo no podía arrancarme la sensación amarga del pecho que no hacía más que intensificarse con cada encuentro.

Sin embargo, nada parecía suficiente para sacarme de mi aletargamiento. Ni el dolor, ni la nostalgia, ni la sensación de no ser nadie.

Durante las dos semanas posteriores, sentí que vivía por la propia inercia de continuar respirando, alimentándome y moviéndome por la vida. No había nada que me entusiasmara ni que pudiera sacarme de mi parálisis. Era como si la vida pasara frente a mi y yo no pudiera hacer nada para asirla. Era como ser el espectador pasivo de mi propia existencia.

No podía concentrarme en nada durante más de cinco minutos. No era porque estuviera constantemente pensando en Edward. Era porque simplemente estaba desconectada de mi vida. No me sentía artífice de nada. Si antes había estado confundida acerca de quién era, ahora simplemente sentía que no era nadie.

Mi falta de atención hizo que fallara en algunos exámenes y los profesores se preocuparon. Incluso mis amigos se preocuparon, en su forma casual y distendida. Pero nada parecía lo suficientemente importante como para hacerme despertar.

El profesor de literatura, el Sr. Wellman, me pidió que hiciera un ensayo especial sobre Literatura Latinoamericana del Siglo XX para darme una oportunidad de recuperar la calificación que había arruinado. Pero aunque me esforcé por prestar atención, las letras en las páginas parecían danzar por toda la hoja sin formar jamás una oración coherente que me permitiera comprender algo. Simplemente, había perdido esa capacidad.

Salí de la biblioteca a última hora de la tarde, resignada y vencida, y me encontré con los pasillos del colegio sumidos en el más absoluto silencio. Era extraño transitar por la escuela a esa hora, lejos de los sonidos y las presencias de miles de otras almas. En otra circunstancia lo hubiera encontrado atemorizante y perturbador. Pero en ese momento, me resultó apacible. Era como poder estar sola con mis pensamientos, justamente en el lugar en donde jamás me hallaba en paz con ellos.

Caminé por el pasillo rumbo a la salida, maravillándome en la serenidad de las aulas oscuras y calladas que me contemplaban a mi paso, descansando del bullicio y la turbulencia de la jornada.

Había pasado frente a la puerta cerrada del salón de gimnasia cuando oí el murmullo proveniente del interior. Tendría que haber seguido caminando, ocupándome de mis propios asuntos, pero no lo hice.

Abrí la puerta e ingresé al recinto cerrado y sin luz. No había nadie allí, pero el susurro seguía poblando levemente el aire.

Caminé a través de la cancha de básquet rumbo a la puerta de los vestuarios, los únicos cuartos adyacentes al gimnasio que podían contener algún alma.

La puerta del vestuario de hombres estaba entreabierta y, a través de ella, pude notar un haz de luz filtrándose hacia fuera y el sonido de un par de voces dentro. Me acerqué para poder escuchar mejor.

Hora de la verdad, Cullen" decía la voz de Mike, fuerte y clara.

Un espasmo me contrajo la respiración. Me incliné en la hendija abierta para observar en el interior del cuarto.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Mike?" respondió Edward, justo cuando mi campo de visión alcanzó a captar su figura.

La escena al interior del vestuario parecía de parte de un película de ficción. Tyler sostenía a Edward con los brazos cruzados en su espalda, y Mike estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con suficiencia.

"Quiero saber qué le hiciste a Alice" replicó Mike.

"No le he hecho nada en absoluto" respondió Edward.

"Pero algo ha pasado. Porque ella ya no está contigo y siempre tiene esa mirada perdida en el rostro".

"No le he hecho nada a Alice" repitió Edward.

Mike se quedó un momento mirándolo y durante una fracción de segundo tuve la vana esperanza de que le creyera y lo dejara ir. Pero, en contra de mis expectativas, Mike dio de pronto un paso hacia delante y arrancó de un tirón la camiseta que cubría el pecho y los brazos de Edward.

La luz cruel del fluorescente en el techo del vestuario iluminó la piel ajada de Edward, y sus cicatrices parecieron entonces aún más feroces de lo que yo lo recordaba. Sentí un estremecimiento correr por mi venas al volver a contemplar su cuerpo marcado.

"¡Lo sabía!" chilló Mike, arrojando los restos de la camiseta al suelo. "¡Sabía que eras un monstruo!"

Mike contrajo los puños y se acercó a Edward, casi hasta que sus narices rozaron

"Fue por eso, ¿verdad? Alice vio tus cicatrices y supo que yo tenía razón. Alice te rechazó porque eres un monstruo, un psicópata y un sujeto peligroso" exclamó Mike.

El estómago se me revolvió al escucharlo hablar en mi nombre con esa liviandad. Mike no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y yo, y sin embargo estaba tristemente en lo cierto. Me sentí avergonzada de mi misma por siquiera haber pensado del mismo modo que alguien como Mike. Comprendí entonces que no era mejor que él.

"No pretendas preocuparte por Alice" le respondió Edward con su voz tenue. "Ella no te importa. Sólo estás buscando una excusa para hacerme la vida imposible"

Mike se quedó en silencio un momento, inmóvil. Y entonces, mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible, descargó un puñetazo en el estómago de Edward. El cuerpo de éste se dobló en respuesta, aún contenido en su lugar por los brazos de Tyler. Mike no perdió un minuto y lo tomó de los cabellos, tirando hasta que su cabeza se irguió sobre su cuerpo encorvado por el dolor.

"¡Maldito fenómeno!" exclamó Mike, jalando del pelo de Edward con violencia. "No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo"

Algo me ocurrió entonces. Si tuviera que definirlo fue como si algo en mi interior, tal vez la esencia misma de mi propia naturaleza, gritara en mi cabeza con miles de voces al mismo tiempo. Fue una sensación caliente y abrasadora asaltando mis sentidos, inflamando mi pecho y encendiendo mis ojos.

Abrí la puerta en un estrépito e hice frente a la situación.

"¡Suéltalo!" grité.

Mike y Tyler se giraron a observarme, pero no soltaron su presa. El rostro de Edward se contorsionó en una mezcla de preocupación y dolor, como si sus ojos quisieran decirme algo sin palabras.

"Sal de aquí, Alice. No te inmiscuyas en esto" replicó Mike.

"Estás haciéndole daño en mi nombre, lo que me da derecho a inmiscuirme tanto como desee" respondí, dando un paso hacia él. "No me agrada lo que haces. Suéltalo"

"Vete de aquí Alice. Es la última vez que lo repetiré" dijo Mike, y volvió su atención a Edward. Jaló una vez más de su cabello hasta que lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara y entonces levantó el puño para golpearlo una vez.

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar. Tomé lo primero que tuve al alcance, que resultó ser un bate de béisbol, y cargué contra Mike. El golpe que descargué sobre su espalda lo tomó por sorpresa. Soltó a Edward y cayó de rodillas al piso maldiciendo.

Se volvió hacia mi con los ojos arrebatados de ira. Se irguió y se acercó caminando lentamente, como midiendo sus movimientos con cautela. Blandí el bate entre mis manos dispuesta a volver a atacar si era necesario. Contra todo pronóstico, ni mis manos ni mi convicción flaquearon un momento. No iba a dejar que Mike lastimara a Edward, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para evitarlo.

"Dame el bate, Alice" siseó Mike.

"Déjalo ir" repliqué.

Tyler observaba la escena azorado, sin saber si ayudar a Mike o si continuar sosteniendo a Edward.

"Dame el bate, Alice" repitió Mike. Avanzaba hacia mi con los ojos desencajados de furia.

"¡No!" grité, agitando el instrumento amenazadoramente frente a él.

"¡Alice, vete de aquí!" gritó Edward, con voz ahogada por la falta de aire.

Fue un instante. Tan sólo eso. Pero fue suficiente. Moví mi vista de la de Mike para fijarla en los ojos consternados y suplicantes de Edward, y en ese momento Mike aprovechó la ventaja para tomar el bate y arrebatarlo de mis manos.

Sorprendida, regresé mi atención a Mike y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sentí el calor agudo del dolor expandirse por mi mejilla izquierda cuando Mike me abofeteó. La potencia del golpe me lanzó hacia atrás, y caí sentada contra la pared del vestuario sosteniendo mi rostro en mis manos.

"¡Alice!" chilló Edward, removiéndose en los brazos de Tyler.

"¡Maldita perra!" murmuró Mike. "¡Me golpeaste en la espalda! Te advertí que te marcharas"

Había una inquietante calma en su voz y en su semblante, casi como una fría y calculada ironía. Pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. Observé fascinada como alzaba el bate como si fuera a golpearme. No pude dejar de pensar, casi en un trance, que podría matarme de un solo golpe si lo deseara. Y tal vez lo hiciera.

Levanté mis brazos para cubrir mi cabeza de su ataque, pero el impacto nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos para ver a tiempo que Edward había logrado desprenderse del abrazo de Tyler y se abalanzaba sobre Mike.

Lo tomó por la camiseta y tiró de él para alejarlo de mi, pero Mike fue más rápido. Soltando el bate, se giró sobre su propio cuerpo y conectó su puño en la mandíbula de Edward, arrojándolo hacia los casilleros.

El cuerpo de Edward se estrelló contra el metal con un ruido agónico, desplomándose sobre el suelo como una marioneta.

Grité horrorizada al verlo desparramado sobre el piso mugriento del vestuario, mientras la figura de Mike se erguía sobre él amenazadoramente. Mike evidentemente no estaba satisfecho aún. Podía leer el hambre en su mirada.

Crucé el espacio casi a rastras y me interpuse entre Mike y Edward, con la espalda contra el pecho de Edward, tratando de detener el ataque. Sentí la mano de Edward en mi estómago y, en un rápido movimiento, me tomó en sus brazos y se volteó para cubrirme con su cuerpo.

Mike recobró entonces el bate y golpeó a Edward en el hombro. El impacto vibró en mi propio cuerpo, cubierto bajo el de Edward. Sentí el chillido apagado de dolor que soltó Edward entonces y se me heló la sangre de terror.

"¡Edward!" grité. Fue como si mis cuerdas vocales hubieran vuelto a la vida de golpe. El sonido de mi exclamación llenó el aire con una potencia estremecedora, como el desgarro mismo que sentía en mi corazón al sentirlo sufrir por mi causa.

Esperé que Mike utilizara la oportunidad para volver a golpearlo, y luché contra el pecho de Edward para alejarlo del peligro.

Pero en ese instante, en la nube de mi conciencia desbocada, alcancé a escuchar la puerta del vestuario abrirse y entonces una voz demasiado familiar nos asaltó.

"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?"

Alcé los ojos por sobre el hombro desnudo de Edward para alcanzar a ver a Jasper parado junto a la entrada del vestuario, su mochila colgando de su espalda y las manos en la cintura. Su rostro era de total consternación y horror.

"Dije que qué demonios ocurre aquí" repitió, caminando hacia Mike. Tyler había quedado olvidado en un rincón, con una patética expresión de miseria dibujada en su cara.

En el ínfimo momento de parálisis absoluta que produjo la aparición de Jasper, sintiéndonos momentáneamente fuera de peligro, me permití finalmente regresar mi atención a Edward. Podía sentir su aliento caliente en mi cuello, su rostro escondido en mi cabello, y su cuerpo erguido sobre el mío. Sus brazos, a los costados de mis hombros, soportaban el peso de su torso evitando que cayera sobre mí. Podía sentir su respiración jadeante sobre mi piel. Era casi como si pudiera sentir su dolor y su sufrimiento fluyendo de su cuerpo al mío. Necesitaba ayudarlo y terminar con esta situación lo antes posible.

"Esa perra me golpeó con un bate" exclamó Mike en ese momento.

Jasper volvió sus ojos hacia mí, con expresión asombrada. Estaba a punto de abrir mi boca para decir algo, cuando finalmente los brazos de Edward terminaron por ceder.

El cuerpo de Edward se desplomó sobre el mío, estrellándose contra mi pecho y dejándome sin aire. Aturdida y desesperada, me agité bajo él en un intento de desprenderme de su abrazo.

Jasper se inclinó junto a nosotros y me ayudó a mover el cuerpo de Edward, que se desparramó a mi lado, en el suelo, como sin vida. A gatas me acerqué a él y coloqué su cabeza delicadamente en mi falda.

"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?" lo llamé, con un dejo de voz.

Abrió los ojos un instante y fijó sus pupilas verdes en mí. Levantó su mano izquierda lentamente y me acarició la mejilla que casi latía de dolor.

"Si, ¿y tú?" preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza y entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos, cansado pero conciente.

Sentí que Jasper se acercaba nuevamente a mí y por el rabillo de mi visión alcancé a ver su rostro desfigurarse de espanto al observar las marcas en el cuerpo de Edward. Adiviné lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, porque era lo mismo que había pensado yo algunas noches atrás frente a la revelación.

Los ojos de Jasper se encontraron entonces con los míos y debió de ver algo en mi mirada, porque recompuso su expresión y no dijo nada. Le di entonces crédito por su compostura, que era sin duda mayor que la mía. Yo no había sido capaz de contenerme de esa forma.

"Dime qué ocurrió, Alice" me pidió Jasper con su voz seria y sedosa.

Me había tomado años de observación descubrir que era un hombre de pocas, pero precisas palabras. Palabras que nunca habían sido dirigidas a mí, así como tampoco su mirada.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos a la espera de la respuesta, y traté de que el hecho de que me mirara con esa atención por primera vez no me afectara el habla.

"Mike y Tyler estaban golpeando a Edward. Les pedí que lo dejaran ir, pero se negaron. No podía dejar que lo siguieran lastimando" expliqué.

Sentí un acceso de ira al recordar lo que había acontecido, y en ese momento no me importó que el objeto de mi amor durante una vida estuviera mirándome. Lo único que me importaba era proteger a Edward.

"Y si, tomé el bate y golpeé a Mike por la espalda" agregué. "Y no me arrepiento de ello. Volvería a hacerlo"

"¡Maldita perra!" chilló Mike, dando un paso hacia nosotros.

"¡No te acerques a él!" grité, acunando a Edward en mis brazos.

Jasper alzó una mano de largos y delicados dedos hacia Mike, lo que hizo que éste se detuviera en seco. Una vez que observó que obedecía su orden, se volvió hacia mi.

"¿Qué ocurrió después?" quiso saber, mirándome nuevamente con sus ojos imposiblemente azules.

"Mike me abofeteó" respondí alzando el mentón orgullosa. "Y cuando intentó hacerlo de nuevo, Edward se interpuso. Mike lo golpeó en la mandíbula e intentó golpearme con el bate. Pero Edward colocó su cuerpo frente a mi nuevamente y recibió la descarga en su hombro"

Notaba las orejas calientes y los ojos encendidos mientras lo relataba, deseando poder hacerme con el bate y obtener la venganza que añoraba.

Jasper volvió sus ojos a Mike y se levantó, parándose alto e imponente frente a mi.

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó entonces.

"Si, pero…" comenzó a disculparse Mike.

"No hay excusa que justifique golpear a una mujer" lo interrumpió Jasper.

"Pero Jasper…" Mike intentaba presentar su argumento en mi contra.

Jasper volvió a alzar su mano y el silencio fue absoluto. Miré fascinada como toda su figura parecía irradiar autoridad.

"No digas una palabras más, a menos que quieras pasar el resto de la temporada de fútbol en el banco de suplentes, acarreando el agua del equipo" sentenció Jasper.

El rostro de Mike se tornó duro como una estatua.

"Ahora váyanse" ordenó Jasper.

Mike titubeó un segundo.

"Ya me oyeron" siseó Jasper, con una voz que había dejado de ser gélida para rozar la furia.

Tyler reaccionó primero, tomando a Mike del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera del vestuario.

Jasper esperó hasta que ambos desaparecieron por la puerta y luego buscó la mochila que había abandonado en algún lugar durante el intercambio. Finalmente la recuperó, la tomó en sus manos y extrajo algo de ella. Un segundo después, le ofreció a Edward una camiseta limpia.

"Toma" le dijo, extendiéndole la prenda. "Ponte esto para que no salgas con el torso desnudo"

Edward lo observó durante un instante, con el rostro contraído por la desconfianza, y finalmente la aceptó.

"Gracias" murmuró.

Cuando se hubo vestido, me acomodé a su lado para ayudarlo a erguirse. Un segundo después, Jasper se había inclinado para ayudarlo también. Cuando lo hubimos puesto en pie, Jasper lo tomó por la cintura y afirmó el brazo de Edward en torno a sus hombros.

"Yo me encargo" me dijo con firmeza. "Es muy pesado para ti"

Asentí porque sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirme intranquila por Edward. Era conciente de lo poco cómodo que se sentía con el contacto físico con extraños. Sin embargo, Edward no dijo nada mientras Jasper lo conducía hacia fuera de la escuela.

Con algo de dificultad Jasper acomodó a Edward en el asiento del acompañante de su automóvil, luego de una extensa discusión acerca de quién conduciría. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al asiento del conductor.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" preguntó de pronto Jasper. "Recibiste un fuerte golpe y una importante conmoción"

"Estoy bien" respondí, probablemente por enésima vez. "No voy a dejarlo solo"

"De acuerdo" replicó Jasper, resignado. "Pero iré detrás de ti para asegurarme de que lleguen bien"

El viaje a la residencia de los Cullen transcurrió en absoluto silencio, mientras Edward descansaba con los ojos cerrados y yo conducía observando a Jasper seguirme por el espejo retrovisor.

Hubiera deseado decirle a Edward muchas cosas. Pedirle perdón por como me había comportado. Disculparme por haber comprendido sólo en el final y al borde de las circunstancias. Excusarme por no ser más valiente y más fiel como él lo merecía.

También hubiera querido saber qué pensaba él en ese instante acerca de mi, de él y de nosotros. Porque finalmente había entendido a lo que él se refería cuando hablaba de la amistad, de la aceptación y del respeto. Había tomado demasiado tiempo y demasiado dolor, pero por fin había podido mirar a través de sus ojos.

Aparcamos en la puerta de la casa de los Cullen y Jasper se apresuró a ayudar a Edward a descender del automóvil. El viaje parecía haberle sentado bien, porque aunque requirió de asistencia para pararse, luego fue capaz de caminar por su cuenta hasta las escalinatas de entrada.

Esme nos abrió la puerta asustada, porque había visto por la ventana a Jasper ayudando a Edward. No necesitamos explicarle nada para que comprendiera lo que había ocurrido. Los instintos maternales de Esme eran suficientes.

Esme nos hizo entrar al living, nos dijo que Carlisle estaba en camino y se marchó a la cocina a buscar hielo para el rostro de Edward y el mío. Jasper y yo nos acomodamos en los sillones individuales junto al que descansaba Edward y aguardamos, intranquilos, a que Carlisle llegara para confirmar que todo estaba bien.

Media hora más tarde, Carlisle terminaba su revisión de Edward y examinaba mi rostro.

"Estarás bien" dijo sonriendo, y volviendo a colocarme la bolsa de hielo en la mejilla.

"Gracias" respondí, sonriéndole también.

Jasper se irguió de su asiento entonces.

"Debería irme" anunció. "Sólo quería asegurarme de que ambos estuviera bien"

"Has hecho suficiente" dijo Esme, levantándose también y caminando hacia él. "Gracias por tu ayuda" agregó, tomando las manos de Jasper y apretándolas con dulzura.

Jasper asintió, siempre formal. "No hay problema, señora Cullen. Si desea presentar alguna demanda, cuente conmigo para testificar a su favor"

Esme sonrió y dejó ir sus manos. Yo sonreí también, porque nunca antes había contemplado lo serio y recto que podía ser Jasper para un chico de su edad.

"Te acompaño afuera" dije, caminando junto a él hacia la puerta.

Jasper y Edward intercambiaron un saludo con la cabeza antes de que el rubio saliera por la puerta.

"Gracias Jasper" murmuré cuando estuvimos finalmente solos.

"Claro" respondió, tajante, y se subió a su auto.

En otro momento de mi vida, su actitud fría me hubiera partido el corazón. Pero no entonces, porque sin importar cuánto me gustara Jasper, había mucho más en mi cabeza que simplemente un enamoramiento adolescente. De alguna forma, sentía que en el último par de horas había madurado como no lo había hecho en años.

"¿Alice?" llamó Jasper, abriendo la ventanilla del conductor y trayéndome de vuelta de mis cavilaciones. Volví mis ojos hacia él intrigada.

"¿Estás enamorada de Edward?" preguntó de repente.

Me reí de la absurdidad de que justamente él estuviera preguntándome eso.

"Claro que no. Edward y yo somos amigos" dije, y se sintió magnífico poder finalmente admitirlo. Magnífico y real.

Jasper bajó la cabeza a sus manos en el volante, como evitando mis ojos. Me hubiera marchado, porque no había nada que deseara más en ese momento que regresar junto a Edward, pero pude adivinar que Jasper aún no había terminado lo que fuera que deseara decirme.

"Siempre he creído que eras como ellas" murmuró, tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo. Sus ojos azules se alzaron hacia los míos entonces, y comprendí que nunca antes Jasper me había observado de ese modo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de un modo extraño.

Sin importar cuánto hubiera creído amarlo durante años, en ese instante entendí que nunca había comprendido la extensión de mis sentimientos hacia él hasta ahora que finalmente nos mirábamos a los ojos en realidad.

"Siempre he pensado que eras como Jessica y Lauren. Es más, consideraba que no tenías personalidad, que te limitabas sólo a ser su marioneta" continuó, mirándome fijamente.

No me sentí ofendida por su comentario. De todos modos, sabía que era cierto.

"Pero hoy vi algo en ti que no había imaginado jamás. Tu valentía, tu lealtad, tu cariño incondicional para tu amigo" dijo Jasper.

Sentí mi pecho estrujarse al escucharlo llamarme de esa forma en que jamás me hubiera llamado a mi misma.

"Lo que hiciste hoy por Edward, Alice, fue increíble. Nunca hubiera esperado eso de ti, sinceramente. Pero me demostraste lo equivocado que estaba y lo poco que realmente te conozco" agregó.

No dije nada, porque no tenía ni la voz ni las palabras con qué hacerlo.

"Y lamento no haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte mejor antes" murmuró, buscando sus ojos con los míos de un modo intenso. "Pero me gustaría remediarlo en el futuro, si tu quisieras"

Le sonreí. Me sonreí. Nos sonreí a ambos.

"Me encantaría" respondí.

Jasper sonrió también. Luego encendió el automóvil y simplemente se marchó.

Un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero aún así, un hombre. Mucho más que un niño de secundaria.

Observé su automóvil hasta que se perdió camino arriba, y luego regresé a la casa.

Edward ya no estaba sentado en el sillón cuando regresé. Tampoco Carlisle. Solo Esme continuaba allí, acomodando lo que habíamos generado con nuestra improvisada reunión.

"Es un gran chico" dijo sin mirarme, mientras reordenaba los almohadones. "Me alegro por ti"

Supe que estaba hablando de Jasper, pero no me atreví a hacer ningún comentario. Hacía más de dos semanas que no la veía y sólo podía imaginar lo que estaría pensando de mi después de esa ausencia. Me dolió el corazón de una manera inesperada.

"Esme, yo…" comencé a decir.

"Edward está arriba, en su cuarto" me interrumpió, y alzó sus ojos hacia mi. "Creo que está esperándote"

La sonrisa en su mirada fue suficiente respuesta a todas mis incertidumbres.

Sin decir más, trepé los escalones y corrí por el pasillo hacia su cuarto. Me detuve en el umbral de su puerta abierta, recordando la última vez que había estado allí.

Edward estaba tumbado en su cama, de costado, mirando hacia la puerta, con las manos recogidas bajo su cabeza. Llevaba el pecho desnudo, como si ya no sintiera la necesidad de esconderme nada.

Lentamente caminé hasta la cama y me recosté frente a él, imitando su posición, mientras sus ojos continuaban clavados en los míos.

Su mano derecha buscó entonces la mía, y nuestras dedos se soldaron en un contacto tan íntimo que hizo que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas y el corazón se me inflamara en el pecho.

Entonces lo comprendí. Esme tenía razón. Yo siempre había tenido las respuestas.

Mirando a sus ojos verdes, tan verdes que eran casi cegadores, lo supe. Entendí el porqué de sus miedos, el porqué de su dolor, el porqué de sus incertidumbres, el porqué de su timidez, el porqué la tristeza en el fondo de su mirada.

Apreté sus dedos entre los míos y, mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad, me atreví a preguntar.

"Dime quién era ella y qué te hizo"

Y Edward me lo dijo.

Y juntos pasamos la noche tomados de la mano, llorando y riendo, no por el dolor del pasado, sino por la felicidad de finalmente habernos encontrado.

…

_**Como podrán adivinar este es el final de la Parte 2. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y sepan disculpar la demora en actualizar (estuve de vacaciones, por suerte!).**_

_**En el próximo capítulo comienza la Parte 3, y si… Lo que todos estamos esperando!**_

_**Espero sus reviews para alegrarme el comienzo de la semana de trabajo y el fin de mis vacaciones!**_


	31. Chapter 30: El banco de madera

**Capítulo 30: El banco de madera**

Cerré la puerta del coche y me detuve frente a la fachada del viejo edificio que había sido parte de mi vida por los últimos meses, semana tras semana, día tras día.

Sin embargo, esta vez, se me antojó diferente.

La escuela secundaria de Forks nunca había sido más aterradora ni más solitaria que en ese instante, mientras la contemplaba como por primera vez, parado junto a mi automóvil con la vista alzada a su imponente arquitectura escolar.

La vibración de mi teléfono móvil en mi bolsillo me distrajo de mis cavilaciones, y atendí la llamada sin siquiera mirar la pantalla para confirmar el origen de la misma.

"Si aún estás parado junto al auto, voy a patearte el trasero" dijo la voz aguda de Alice desde el otro lado.

Sonreí complacido al escucharla. "Aún cuando estuvieras aquí Alice, y no lo estás, no podrías patearme el trasero" repliqué. "Eres una miniatura".

"Siempre puedo conseguir un bate" respondió.

Solté una carcajada involuntaria que hizo que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se aflojaran finalmente.

"Ahora, entra de una vez" ordenó. "Vas a llegar tarde".

"Lo haré" dije, aun sonriendo. "Te veré en la tarde"

Corté la comunicación y guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo, aspirando profundamente y reacomodándome la mochila en el hombro. Un segundo después, dejé que mis pies se movieran a su propia voluntad, uno delante del otro, y me llevaran dentro de la escuela.

Alice no podía asistir al colegio en toda la semana. Estaba en casa, en cama, aquejada por una fuerte gripe. Había sonreído el domingo cuando, al enterarme, había acudido a visitarla. Aún con la nariz colorada, los ojos vidriosos y el rostro afiebrado, no podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

Alice y Jasper habían tenido una cita la noche anterior. Y según las propias palabras de Alice, se habían entretenido en la playa besándose, hasta que una tormenta torrencial los había sorprendido. Pero "había valido la pena", dijo.

No quise preguntar demasiado, porque aunque estuviera feliz de que Alice fuera feliz, no deseaba entrar en detalles acerca de la vida amorosa de mi mejor amiga. Lo único que podía era pensar en que esa semana la escuela sería un lugar muy solitario sin ella.

Era consciente de que era absurdo sentirme de este modo, asustado y solo, cuando hacía meses que transita estos mismos pasillos sin jamás haberme detenido a pensar de esta manera. Ni siquiera el primer día me había perturbado de este modo.

Pero entonces no sabía nada de nada. Entonces no esperaba nada excepto pasar desapercibido y que me dejaran tranquilo. Entonces lo único a lo que aspiraba era a la más absoluta soledad.

Ahora era diferente.

Ahora estaba Alice en mi vida. Y ella lo había cambiado todo.

No había sido sencillo para Alice y para mi al principio. Al menos no del modo en que lo hubiéramos deseado.

Jamás olvidaré esa noche, ese momento en que ella se recostó a mi lado, sin preocuparse por la visión desagradable mi cuerpo desnudo, y tomó mi mano. El calor de su piel y la familiaridad de su contacto hicieron que el corazón se me estrujara en el pecho. En ese ínfimo instante en el universo, cuando nos miramos a los ojos y ella apretó mis dedos entre los suyos, supe que Alice siempre sería mi persona en el mundo.

Carlisle y Esme eran mis padres, y yo los amaba como a nadie en el mundo. Esme se había convertido en mi soporte, en mi pilar y en mi corazón. Pero Alice era diferente.

Alice era mi amiga y mi par. Una compañera. Alguien que elegía estar conmigo, no por el amor de un padre y la necesidad de proteger, sino simplemente porque lo deseaba, porque se sentía a gusto conmigo, porque sentía esa conexión del espíritu que es imposible de explicar excepto cuando se conoce el concepto de la amistad.

Nunca podré quitar de mi memoria el rostro consternado de Alice cuando finalmente le conté mi verdadera historia. Confiar en Alice fue fácil entonces, cuando había aprendido que ella me amaba del mismo modo en que yo lo hacía, con ese cariño sincero y desinteresado que no tenía nada que ver con las apariencias ni el qué dirán.

Al final del camino, Alice me había elegido a mi. No a la belleza ni a la popularidad, sino a la persona que yo era, con todos mis defectos y virtudes, con mi torturado pasado y mis actitudes incomprensibles. Cuando las cartas se habían puesto finalmente sobre la mesa, Alice había tomado una decisión que yo nunca olvidaría: había estado a mi lado, me había protegido, se había expuesto por mi. Y sin importar los errores que hubiéramos cometido antes, sin importar las lágrimas, las tristezas y las decepciones, cuando el momento había llegado, Alice no había dudado. Y eso era lo que la hacía diferente para mi.

Contarle mi historia fue casi un designio natural, porque me sentía tan enlazado con ella que no hubiera deseado que fuera de otro modo. Quería que ella me conociera, que supiera mis secretos, que no tuviera dudas de quien era. Y que aún así siguiera eligiéndome.

Pero, a la vez, hubiera deseado no tener que contarle nada.

Aún cuando Alice era fuerte y decidida, aún cuando estaba mejor preparada para escuchar mi verdad que mucha otra gente, lo cierto es que no dejaba de ser una niña.

Puede que Alice hubiera sufrido en su vida desprecios y discriminaciones, y luego que hubiera sucumbido al calvario que implica no poder ser uno mismo, sentirse sola en una multitud, saberse presa de las apariencias y la frivolidad. Pero todo ello eran padecimientos típicos de la adolescencia, dolores menores, nimiedades comparadas a mi historia.

En el mismo instante en que comencé a relatarle las vicisitudes de mi pasado, supe que estaba rompiendo algo en ella. Era como ver el preciso instante en que su vida cambiaba. El momento exacto en que su infancia y su adolescencia se derrumbaban a la par de la mía, y la adultez la invadía por completo.

Alice había sufrido a su modo, eso era cierto, pero la verdad es que Alice siempre había vivido en ese mundo cuasi perfecto que los padres tratan de construir para sus hijos. Su infancia había sido normal y feliz. Sus padres la habían amado siempre. Puede que no hubiera estado contenta con su aspecto físico o con alguna característica de su carácter. Puede que en ocasiones haya odiado a sus padres con ese fervor de la rebeldía adolescente.

Pero aún así Alice había sido tan feliz como puede serlo cualquier niño y adolescente normal, sin las grandilocuencias ni la perfección de los cuentos. Una felicidad normal, asible y muchas veces subestimada. Pero felicidad al fin.

Yo había llegado para terminar con ello. Para mostrarle que el mundo no era tan rosado ni tan alegre como le habían enseñado; que había personas en el planeta que odiaban de verdad y sufrían de verdad. Yo personificaba todo aquello de lo que sus padres habían tratado de protegerla.

Con cada una de mis palabras pude ver su inocencia destruirse poco a poco. Sus ojos parecieron cambiar e incluso el gesto de su rostro morfó hacia algo que bordeaba la decepción y la angustia.

Al fin Alice veía el mundo como era, con todo lo que tenía para ofrecer, bueno y malo. Ante mis ojos, la niña que era se había transformado en la adulta que habría tenido que ser en varios años.

Me sentí perverso por tener que hacerle eso justamente a ella, pero Alice quería saber. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultándole nada.

Alice se marchó a la mañana siguiente, con el rostro demacrado de cansancio y desesperación. Esme no dijo nada cuando la vio salir por la puerta, pero adivinó en su expresión que ya no había secretos entre nosotros.

Durante el fin de semana no volví a saber de ella. No llamó ni se presentó en casa. Tampoco yo hice nada para intentar contactarla. Alice necesitaba su espacio y yo confiaba en ella. Tenía que darle tiempo. Tenía que creer en ella y en nosotros lo suficiente para saber que al final regresaría a mi, cuando estuviera lista.

El domingo en la noche, Esme abrió la puerta de entrada a una Alice visiblemente consternada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos brillaban de ese modo especial que yo había aprendido a asociar con ella, con sus momentos más relajados, más en sintonía con ella misma, más libres.

Alice caminó hacía mi, después de saludar a mis padres, y me abrazó brevemente a modo de saludo. El gesto me dejó un tanto perplejo, y no atiné a responder de ninguna otra manera que quedándome petrificado entre sus brazos. Pero Alice no se inmutó.

Alzó sus ojos brillantes hacia mi y me sonrió. No necesitamos palabras. Yo sabía perfectamente que quería decirme con su actitud: estaba lista. Había aceptado. Y, al final, me había elegido.

Pasamos la noche mirando películas y riendo despreocupados, como si no existiera ni el pasado ni el futuro. Sin hacernos cuestionamientos acerca del mañana. Seguros de que podríamos afrontarlo todo con la fuerza del vínculo que habíamos forjado.

Pero no fue fácil, porque nada lo es. Porque si fuera fácil no sería real. Porque si fuera fácil sería parte de un cuento de hadas y no de mi vida.

Sostuve su mano un segundo entre mis largos dedos cuando, a la mañana siguiente, detuvimos el auto en el estacionamiento del colegio. Nunca había pasado a recogerla por su casa antes. Hasta ese momento nuestra amistad había estado llena de dudas y de incertidumbres que había hecho que jamás tuviéramos oportunidad de ejercer ningún gesto de amistad o cariño.

Esa mañana, Alice me había llamado para pedirme que pasara por ella. Supe en el instante en que subió al auto que estaba aterrorizada. Adiviné en sus ojos el temor que la aquejaba.

Era nuestro primer día de escuela después del incidente del vestuario. Por primera vez, tendríamos que afrontar nuestras decisiones. Y Alice tenía mucho más que temer que yo.

Alice me miró a través de auto y apretó sus dedos entre los míos, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. Reconocí en sus ojos el miedo, pero también la determinación. Alice no lamentaba las decisiones que había tomado, pero aún así temía lo que podrían conllevar. Era sólo humano estar asustado frente al cambio.

Caminamos juntos hacia la puerta de entrada, uno junto al otro, nuestros cuerpos rozándose y su cabello desaliñado haciéndome cosquillas en la piel.

En el pasillo principal, cuando ingresamos, pudimos divisar a Mike, Tyler, Jasper y varios jugadores de fútbol más, que charlaban en un apretado círculo. Alice se detuvo un instante, apenas perceptible, e inspirando con fuerza prosiguió la marcha hacia su casillero.

Cuando pasamos junto a ellos, Mike y Tyler nos miraron durante una milésima de segundo antes de desviar la mirada como si no existiéramos. Pero Jasper sonrió. Alzó su mano derecha y nos saludó con un gesto, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Alice.

No necesité siquiera mirarla para saber que Alice también sonreía. Asentí con la cabeza a modo de saludo y seguí caminando, tranquilo al saber que cualquier cosa que pudieran planear Mike y Tyler, Jasper protegería a Alice. Eso era suficiente para mi.

Alice se sentó conmigo en casi todas las clases y nuevamente en el almuerzo. No podía estar seguro de si lo hacía porque lo deseaba o porque estaba aterrorizada de la reacción de sus antiguos amigos. Pero de pronto, no me pareció justo que tuviera que padecer de ese modo por mi.

"Sabes, aunque adoro tu compañía y me encanta lo que hiciste por mi, te dije que jamás te pediría que cambiaras por mi" exclamé.

Alice alzó sus ojos, la confusión evidente en su rostro. "No quiero que dejes a tus amigos ni a tu antigua vida por mi, como si ellos no hubiera existido nunca" continué.

"No son mis amigos. Mike y Tyler son dos idiotas" respondió furiosa.

"Es cierto. Pero Jasper es una buena persona. Y Jessica ha sido siempre tu amiga" repliqué. Puede que Jessica me pusiera los nervios de punta, pero lo cierto es que siempre había sido mucho más que amable conmigo. No podía juzgarla.

"Pero soy tu única amiga. No voy a dejarte solo" dijo, ofuscada.

"Alice, no necesito que me recuerdes a cada segundo que eres mi amiga ni que puedo contar contigo. Lo sé. Confío en ti. No necesito que pases cada segundo conmigo. No me molesta que estés con tus amigos" expliqué. "De hecho, no quiero que dejes de ser tu misma".

Alice me observó a través de la mesa un instante, y luego regresó a su comida sin decir una palabra más. Sonreí, porque era divertido ver el gesto adusto del enojo en su rostro pequeño e infantil.

Esa tarde, en la clase de Biología, Jessica se acercó a nuestro pupitre y se paró junto a Alice.

"¡Alice!" chilló, como horrorizada. "Jasper me contó lo que ocurrió el viernes. ¡No puedo creerlo! Mike es un idiota. Lo siento tanto. ¿Estás bien? ¿Están bien los dos? No puedo creerlo, lo juro. Jasper tendría que haberlo golpeado también. Lo siento tanto. ¿Por qué no te sentaste conmigo en el almuerzo? Te extrañé. No me gusta estar sin ti".

El discurso de Jessica era atolondrado y repetitivo, y su voz flaqueaba por el evidente nerviosismo. Era obvio que Jessica temía que Alice estuviera enfadada con ella. Y me resultó divertida la situación, observando como ambas se miraban inseguras e intranquilas, temerosas de que la otra la rechazara.

Al fin, Alice y Jessica parecieron encontrar un balance. Y también lo hicimos Alice y yo. Y Alice y Jasper.

Algunos días Alice se sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo, y otros conmigo. Lo mismo hacía en las clases. Y durante las tardes y los fines de semana.

Nunca intentó integrarme al grupo ni llevarme con ella. Jamás hicimos tácito este acuerdo, pero no fue necesario. Alice y yo aprendimos a equilibrar nuestras vidas, los momentos que pasábamos juntos y los que elegíamos disfrutar por separado. Y, sin embargo, este convenio no atentaba ni contra el cariño que sentíamos uno por el otro ni contra lo potente de nuestra amistad.

Y ahora, poco más de un mes después de ese fatídico día en que Mike nos forzó a encontrarnos uno con el otro, me encontraba solo, caminando los pasillos de ese colegio que había aprendido a apreciar de la mano de Alice.

_Las clases son muy silenciosas sin ti_, le escribí a Alice en un mensaje de texto.

Lo cierto, es que la escuela nunca me había parecido más triste ni más desolada que ese día. El silencio en mi cabeza, aún en medio del bullicio del alumnado, era casi oprimente. Nunca me había sentido más sólo en ese lugar que en ese instante. Ni siquiera cuando realmente había sido una persona solitaria.

Pero entonces no había conocido otra cosa y ahora no podía concebir transitar por esos pasillos sin escuchar los pasos pequeños y apurados de Alice junto a los míos, ni presentir la presencia de su cuerpo menudo danzando entre la gente. Alice había llenado mi mundo de sonidos, ruidos e interferencias. Y sólo ahora, en su ausencia, era capaz de percibir cuanto me alteraba estar sin ella.

_Yo también te extraño. Pero prometo volver en una semana. ¡Y nos veremos esta tarde!_, respondió un minuto después.

Con el móvil en la mano y las palabras de Alice en mi cabeza, me dirigí a mi primera clase del día.

La mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos ni novedades. Mike, Tyler y su grupo de inadaptados no habían vuelto a meterse conmigo. De hecho, ni siquiera me miraban en los pasillos. Había logrado lo que siempre había deseado: ser completamente invisible. Excepto por Alice, todo el mundo parecía haber olvidado mi existencia. Y eso estaba bien para mi.

Pero al mediodía, cuando me detuve frente a las puertas cerradas del comedor escolar, mirando por los vidrios al resto de los alumnos acomodarse en sus lugares, no me sentí capaz de ir hacia mi mesa de costumbre. El vacío parecía demasiado grande entonces. El abismo muy profundo.

Puede que Alice no siempre se sentara conmigo, pero aún así no podía concebir el sentarme a la mesa de siempre sin saber que ella estaría allí cada vez que girara la cabeza, mirándome también o riendo con Jessica. El comedor y su multitud se me antojaron agobiantes.

Con la mochila con mi almuerzo y mi libro aferrada a mi espalda, di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el parque, hacia el calor reparador del sol y de un sitio en este colegio que no estuviera colmado del recuerdo de Alice.

Me detuve frente a un banco de madera, bajo un árbol, y me pareció que era un buen lugar para almorzar sin ser perturbado. A mi alrededor, muchos otros alumnos, solos, en pareja o en grupo, disfrutaban del aire limpio y claro de esa mañana cercana a la primavera.

Me senté, asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie demasiado cerca de mi ubicación, y saqué el almuerzo que Esme había preparado para mi, mientras sostenía la novela de esa semana en mi otra mano. El sonido lejano de la carretera apenas transitada me llegaba desde la lejanía y, sumada al aroma límpido del mediodía, hacían que de pronto no me sintiera en la escuela, sino en algún otro lugar donde podía estar en calma.

Aún sostenía el emparedado a medio comer y el libro, cuando sentí que alguien se aproximaba. Hice caso omiso de la sensación, con la esperanza de que quien quiera que fuera, se marchara por donde había venido. Supuse que evitando alzar siquiera la mirada la otra persona podría percibir que no deseaba compañía.

Pero esta persona no se dio por aludida.

En cambio, un segundo después, noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, en la otra punta del banco de madera que ocupaba.

Hice un gran esfuerzo por mantener el rostro compuesto y la mente despejada mientras escuchaba que removían algo dentro de un bolso, evidentemente acomodándose para instalarse en mi espacio.

No quería mirar ni prestarle atención, aferrado a la tonta esperanza de que, tal vez, si hacía caso omiso a esa presencia al fin terminaría por olvidar que había alguien más junto a mi.

Durante interminables minutos intenté concentrarme en las palabras en mi libro, olvidando de momento el almuerzo en mi mano y tratando de sumergirme de lleno en la historia frente a mis ojos, como si eso fuera suficiente para evadirme de la realidad incómoda.

Pero al cabo de diez minutos comprendí que aún no había podido pasar la página, y que seguía releyendo una y otra vez la misma oración sin jamás haber comprendido lo que decía.

Resignado, y abatido, alcé los ojos hacia mi indeseado compañero de almuerzo.

Había visto a esa chica muchas veces desde que había comenzado a cursar mis estudios en esa escuela. Estaba en muchas de mi clases, pero jamás había escuchado su nombre ni nunca había hecho ningún intento por acercarse a mi.

Excepto aquella única vez, en mi primer día, cuando me había ayudado a levantar los libros que Mike había desparramado con su violencia.

Tenía el rostro pequeño inclinado sobre un libro ajado y sus labios rosados se movían rítmicamente mientras masticaba la manzana que sostenía en la mano izquierda. Sus ojos estaban vueltos hacia las páginas del libro, en un gesto de evidente concentración, mientras la brisa suave del mediodía bailaba alrededor de su largo cabello castaño.

Se la notaba relajada y tranquila, a juzgar por el gesto de su rostro y la postura de su cuerpo desparramado con gracia en el banco de madera como si no existiera nada más en este mundo excepto por ella y su libro.

Me quedé observándola mucho tiempo, abandonando el libro y el emparedado en mi mano, tratando de dilucidar porqué estaba allí, porque había elegido sentarse a mi lado, qué estaría esperando obtener con ese acercamiento.

Estaba a punto de rendirme a mi enojo y mi frustración, tomar la mochila y mis cosas y marcharme, cuando ella habló, sin levantar jamás los ojos de su libro.

"No estoy siguiéndote ni acosándote, si es eso lo que te preocupa" dijo suavemente, bamboleando un segundo el libro entre sus dedos. "Me he sentado en este banco a almorzar sola por los últimos dos años. Puedes preguntarle a quién quieras".

Y dicho esto, continuó leyendo, sin jamás haberme observado siquiera, como si yo no estuviera allí.

Me quedé paralizado, mudo y azorado, durante al menos un par de minutos, tratando de procesar en mi cabeza lo que ella acababa de decirme. Todo lo que había especulado en mi cerebro, acerca de que ella deseara algo de mi o de que estuviera persiguiéndome, se me antojaron de pronto como un montón de presunciones ridículas y sin sentido.

Las mejillas se me encendieron entonces, y me pareció que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía un par de grados por la vergüenza.

"Oh…" atine a murmurar, atorándome con las palabras. "Lo siento. No sabía que era tu lugar. Me marcho. No quiero molestar".

Comencé a guardar apresuradamente y, algo atolondrado, mi libro y mi almuerzo a medio comer en la mochila, con la cabeza gacha para ocultar el rubor en mi rostro. Lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a la fría seguridad del edificio escolar, tal vez encontrar un rincón oscuro en alguna escalera adonde terminar mi emparedado y lamentarme en soledad por mi estupidez. Si la tierra se hubiera abierto en ese instante y me hubiera tragado a sus profundidades, me hubiera sentido no sólo aliviado, sino también feliz.

"No tienes que irte" dijo ella entonces, todavía sin levantar los ojos del libro. "No me molesta que te sientes aquí si estás en silencio. Lo único que quiero es leer en paz durante el almuerzo".

Me detuve un instante, con la mochila en mi regazo, contemplándola con cierta timidez, tratando de sopesar si realmente era sincera conmigo. Pero excepto por el movimiento de sus ojos de izquierda a derecha al deslizarse sobre las letras y el movimiento mecánico de su mano y su mandíbula al masticar la manzana, ella no dio ninguna señal de saber que yo continuaba allí.

Resignado, pero a la vez demasiado intrigado como para marcharme, volví a tomar el emparedado en mi mano izquierda y el libro en la derecha, y me esforcé por terminar de comer y avanzar al menos una página. Al cabo de un momento, al ver que a ella no le interesaba en absoluto mi presencia, acabé por volver a mi libro como lo hubiera hecho si realmente hubiera estado solo.

Cuando el timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo sonó, ella guardó el libro en su mochila, arrojó el corazón de la manzana que había comido en una bolsa y se puso en pie. La observé con precaución mientras sacudía su cabello castaño para volverlo a su lugar y daba media vuelta rumbo a la puerta de entrada del colegio.

Solo cuando había hecho un par de metros, y yo estaba absorto en el trabajo de reacomodar mi mochila, fue que escuché su voz clara al decir:

"Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo".

_Ante todo, quiero pedir disculpas porque esta actualización ha tomado tanto tiempo. No es que tuviera bloqueo de escritor o algo por el estilo (esta historia está fresca y concisa en mi cabeza), pero he estado tan absorbida por el trabajo que apenas he tenido tiempo para dedicarlo a escribir._

_Pero estoy de vuelta, y eso es lo que importa!_

_Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi o de mi historia. Y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Es apenas un primer vistazo, pero muchas cosas emocionantes están por venir._

_Gracias por estar de ese lado, aún cuando haya pasado tanto tiempo! Ojalá de me dejen su opinión para saber que todavía cuento con su cariño!_


	32. Chapter 31: Silencios y preguntas

Capítulo 31: Silencios y preguntas

Mis propios pasos inconscientes me llevaron desde el aula hacia el parque exterior sin que mediara en realidad una determinación voluntaria de mi parte de hacerlo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo cuando me detuve junto al banco de madera, el mismo en el que había pasado la hora del almuerzo el día anterior, y me senté a esperarla.

Era extraño, y a la vez reconfortante, estar actuando sólo por el impulso de hacerlo, sin que el exceso de preocupación o el sobre pensar cada movimiento me abrumaran como de costumbre.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero tampoco quería detenerme a meditarlo.

En ese momento lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que, simplemente, quería estar allí.

Dejé mi mochila junto a mis pies, y extraje de ella la copia reluciente de Los Días del Venado, de Liliana Bodoc, que Esme me había regalado la tarde anterior. Me acomodé en el asiento con el recipiente de la ensalada a mi lado y el tenedor en mi mano libre, masticando con tranquilidad de vez en cuando de manera distraída, mientras me dejaba perder en las palabras de esta nueva historia.

No quería ponerme a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. No quería darme cuenta de que era insólito y complemente fuera de mi patrón de conducta el estar otra vez en ese lugar, en ese preciso espacio, esperando a una persona a la que no conocía y de la cual no sabía más que el color de su cabello y su predilección por la literatura y el silencio.

Algunos meses atrás, si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría en esta misma situación, me hubiera reído amargamente por lo insólito de la posibilidad.

Pero eso había sido meses atrás, cuando yo era distinto. Cuando Alice aún no había entrado en mi vida.

Entonces, jamás hubiera tenido el valor de dejarme llevar por mi propio deseo, de darme el lujo de actuar sin pensar, de analizar la posibilidad del contacto con otra mujer sin que el pensamiento me dejara paralizado de miedo y pánico.

Pero entonces Alice no había dejado su huella en mi y cambiado para siempre mi percepción del mundo.

Ahora era diferente. Ahora yo era diferente.

Y, ahora, lo único que realmente deseaba era estar en ese banco de madera, con mi almuerzo y mi libro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el silencio, y esperándola. Sin saber demasiado y sin desear saberlo, pero en paz con mi propio yo.

El sonido de sus pasos silenciosos sobre el césped no provocó en mi el temor ridículo del día anterior. En cambio, sentí que la comisura de mi boca se alzaba en una involuntaria sonrisa que, por suerte, ella jamás podría ver.

Sentí que se sentaba a mi lado y el murmullo de su bolso al abrirse, extrayendo su almuerzo y su libro también. Unos segundos después, el silencio volvió a rodearme. Pero esta vez, incluso el silencio sonaba distinto.

No pronunciamos palabra ni nos miramos durante todo el transcurso del almuerzo. Yo dejé que mi mente se perdiera en el libro que sostenía entre las manos y ella hizo lo propio, dejando que el tiempo marchara terso y aceitado sobre sus ejes.

No sabía de ella ni su nombre y, sin embargo, a su lado me sentía menos solo, menos perdido y menos miserable que durante todo el resto de mi día sin Alice. Ella lograba, con su silencio y su indiferencia, llenar un vacío que sólo mi amiga parecía capaz de invadir. Era perturbador, y a la vez intrigante, sentirme de ese modo, como si alrededor de ella, de su callada y tranquilizadora presencia, pudiera estar en armonía conmigo mismo.

Creo que tenía que ver con que ella no esperaba nada de mi. No quería conocer ni mi nombre ni nada acerca de mi. Para ella yo sólo era una persona sentada a su lado en el almuerzo. Y lo único que pretendía de mi era el silencio. Eso parecía ser suficiente para ella. Y era mucho más que suficiente para mi. Me hacía sentir a gusto y relajado, y a la vez ya no tan solitario.

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió en calma, sin ningún contratiempo ni interrupciones. Y al final de la misma, cuando la campana sonó desde el edificio principal, ella juntó sus pertenencias, se calzó la mochila al hombro y se marchó, no sin antes murmurar: "Te veré mañana".

Me encontré a mi mismo dirigiéndome al banco de madera para almorzar durante los días siguientes. Y cada vez, ella ocupó su lugar en silencio, con su libro y su manzana en las manos, sin decir jamás nada más excepto "Te veré mañana" al final de la hora.

No le dije a Alice acerca de estos encuentros, tan sólo porque ella no preguntó. Supongo que asumió que pasaba mis almuerzos en la mesa habitual, en la cafetería, solo con mis libros. No me gustaba tener secretos con ella, pero a la vez no deseaba que, de momento, mi amiga lo supiera. Era como si fuera algo demasiado íntimo, demasiado mío todavía, como para compartirlo.

Fue el jueves al mediodía, mientras discurría por las páginas finales del libro que Esme me había obsequiado, que la voz de mi compañera de banco me sobresaltó.

"¿Es Alice Brandon tu amiga?" preguntó, sorprendiéndome con la intensidad de su voz, que hasta ahora jamás había pronunciado mucho más que el saludo final del almuerzo.

Alcé los ojos desde mi libro para mirarla, pero su mirada seguía clavada en las páginas de la novela que sostenía, como si en realidad no le interesara mi respuesta.

"Si" repliqué sin pensarlo un segundo, aunque no podía estar seguro de que realmente hubiera existido esa pregunta, de que ella me hubiera dicho algo.

Ella continuó leyendo, sin alzar la vista, y al final volví a mi libro, algo confundido e intranquilo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su voz volvió a llenarme los oídos.

"Debe ser agradable" murmuró suavemente.

Volví a mirarla, observando que el gesto de su rostro había cambiado, aún cuando sus ojos jamás dejaban las páginas de su libro. Había algo relajado y casi sonriente en su semblante.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté, venciendo mi miedo a sostener una conversación con ella y arruinar lo sagrado y tranquilizador de nuestro acordado silencio.

"Estar tan seguro de que alguien es tu amigo" respondió ella, llevándose la manzana a la boca y tomando un mordisco distraído.

No supe qué decir, por lo que volví a mi libro en silencio. Ella no dijo nada más. Y seguimos leyendo y comiendo hasta que la habitual campana nos interrumpió, causando que ella cerrara su libro y guardara sus pertenencias en su mochila para partir.

"Te veré mañana" repitió, como todos los días, y se marchó, al igual que cada mediodía de esa semana.

Esa noche, mientras observaba con inusitado interés el relieve del techo de mi cuarto, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, mi mente volvía una y otra vez a la conversación de ese mediodía.

En realidad, no había sido una conversación, sino un breve y extraño intercambio de palabras, que había culminado mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperado, dejándome completamente confundido acerca de porqué siquiera había tenido lugar.

No había sido realmente el sonido de su voz, que hasta entonces apenas había vislumbrado, ni la pregunta en sí lo que me había afectado, sino el hecho de que ella se dirigiera a mi en absoluto, quebrantando su propia regla de silencio. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su callada presencia, que su repentino cambio hizo que la firme plataforma de mi comodidad se sacudiera, dejándome anonadado y sintiéndome fuera de lugar, incapaz de comprender si esa situación era real o ficticia.

La mañana del viernes llegó demasiado pronto, cuando apenas había sido capaz de descansar por un par de horas, y me encontré conflictuado nuevamente mientas contemplaba la entrada de la escuela desde mi automóvil.

Me sentía extrañamente ansioso, preocupado e incómodo al mismo tiempo. Tanto como deseaba entrar y dejar transcurrir el día hasta el momento de salir al parque y encontrarla, deseaba volver a subir a mi coche y volver al refugio de mi hogar, allí adonde no tendría que volver a enfrentarla, allí adonde podía pretender que nunca la había conocido.

Al final, me dejé vencer por la curiosidad y la ansiedad, y mis pies me llevaron al interior del colegio, mientras mi mente no dejaba de rumiar, consumida por la incertidumbre y la inquietud, incapaz de decidir qué era lo que realmente esperaba o deseaba.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron casi sin alteraciones, aburridas y apáticas como de costumbre, hasta la hora de biología, previa al almuerzo, durante la cual mis nervios irracionales ya habían alcanzado niveles extremos fuera de mi control.

Mis manos temblaban mientras trataba de manipular el microscopio inútilmente. Se me antojó de pronto que ese aparato debía odiarme secretamente, porque excepto cuando Alice estaba a mi alrededor me resultaba imposible utilizarlo efectivamente, sin hallarme como un estúpido tratando de dilucidar su intrincada naturaleza.

Estaba tan absorto en las complicaciones del aparato en cuestión, y a la vez tan perdido en mis pensamientos desbocados, que no percibí cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, hasta que una mano se cruzó en mi campo de visión y asió el microscopio con firmeza.

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo una voz familiar y casi risueña. "Es obvio que necesitas asistencia".

Alcé los ojos a tiempo para ver la sonrisa divertida de Jasper, mientras acomodaba ágilmente el aparato infernal frente a él. Al cabo de un minuto me lo devolvió, y me dispuse a terminar la tarea en cuestión lo más rápido posible, antes de que se terminara el tiempo disponible para hacerlo.

"Gracias" murmuré, mientras empujaba el microscopio lo más lejos de mi cuerpo que fuera capaz sin voltearlo de la mesa una vez que hube terminado.

Jasper sonrió. "Alice me dijo que estuviera atento en caso de que necesitaras ayuda. Remarcó varias veces que tienes graves problemas con estos artefactos" dijo señalando el microscopio marginado.

"Cierto. Ese instrumento infernal y yo nunca hemos logrado congeniar" respondí, sonriendo también.

Jasper parecía una buena persona, medité mientras volvíamos nuestra vista a la pizarra en donde el Sr. Banner garabateaba la tarea para el lunes siguiente. Alice lo había elegido, y eso en sí mismo era una garantía de que valía la pena darle una oportunidad, aunque yo no fuera propenso a las relaciones personales.

Jasper y yo caminamos juntos por el pasillo al terminar la clase, envueltos en el silencio incómodo de dos personas que no saben qué decirse una a la otra porque no tienen nada en común. Nada, excepto a Alice, por supuesto. Mi mejor amiga y su novia. Y una fuerza lo suficientemente avasalladora como para empujar a dos seres tan disímiles como Jasper y yo a caminar a la par por el colegio secundario de Forks.

Alcé mi vista un instante para observar a mi indeseado compañero de andar, observando su figura alta y esbelta, de evidente deportista, con su perfecto cabello rubio dorado inmaculadamente peinado y sus ojos azules incandescentes. Jasper era la imagen estereotipada del ideal masculino adolescente, completamente atractivo, seguro y confiado, a un paso de convertirse en el rey del mundo.

Y mientras lo contemplaba, analizando cómo Jasper encajaba de todas las maneras posibles en el mundo real y como había nacido para ser adorado y admirado por las multitudes, no podía dejar de pensar en que yo personificaba lo contrario de un modo absoluto. Callado, inseguro, tímido, colmado de imperfecciones tanto físicas como emocionales, yo jamás sería capaz de encajar en ningún lado de la forma completa en que él lo hacía con esa sencillez y naturalidad arrolladora.

Éramos dos personas en los extremos más absolutamente opuestos de la recta de la vida, tan lejos uno de otro como era humanamente posible.

Y aún así, aquí estábamos. Uno junto al otro. Caminando por el pasillo como si fuera posible que alguna vez fuéramos amigos. Y todo a causa de Alice.

"¿Quieres que me siente contigo durante el almuerzo?" balbuceó Jasper de pronto, su voz tan titubeante que me costó asociarla con él. Era obvio que Jasper no estaba seguro de como lidiar conmigo. Podía percibir que me trataba con esa delicadeza con que se trata a algo que puede romperse de un momento a otro. Como se trata al mejor amigo de la mujer que amas y a quien quieres agradar.

"Gracias, pero prefiero salir a tomar el sol" respondí, sin vacilar, aunque no estaba convencido de que me espantaba más: si el prospecto de la mesa compartida en horroroso silencio con Jasper o el peligro de una posible conversación con mi compañera de banco de lectura.

"Oh, de acuerdo" dijo, deteniéndose junto a las puertas de salida que daban al parque. "Te veré luego, supongo. ¿Has sabido de Alice?" preguntó.

"Claro, he ido a visitarla todas las tardes. Le llevo su tarea a diario" dije. "Está mejor. Asumo que la semana próxima podrá volver a las clases".

"Claro…"murmuró Jasper, observando incómodo el suelo. "He hablado por teléfono con ella, pero no he podido verla aún. Sus padres no saben que estamos saliendo y no tengo excusa para aparecer en su casa sin causar un revuelo".

Jasper continuó mirando sus pies, revolviendo entre sus dedos la correa de su mochila ansiosamente, perdido en sus cavilaciones. Algo se iluminó en mi mente entonces.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" le consulté.

"Por supuesto" respondió rápidamente, levantando sus ojos a los míos.

"Estoy algo complicado esta tarde. Mi madre quiere que la ayude con un jardín en el que está trabajando" expliqué, casi convincentemente. "¿Podrías tú llevarle a Alice la tarea?".

Jasper no era tonto, y yo jamás pensé que lo fuera. Sonrió de un modo cómplice, y sus pupilas se iluminaron con cierta fiereza.

"Claro. Será un placer" dijo.

"Gracias" le contesté, sonriendo a mi vez como cerrando un pacto no expresado en voz alta.

"Nos vemos luego" saludó Jasper. "¿Estás seguro de que prefieres comer solo?" volvió a preguntar antes de marcharse.

"No voy a comer solo" respondí sin pensarlo, antes de que mi cerebro tuviera la chance de avisarle a mi lengua que estaba cometiendo un error.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que fue capaz de articular Jasper, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse sin encontrar qué otra cosa decir.

Lo observé detenidamente, hasta que la visión de su cuerpo se perdió tras las puertas dobles de la cafetería. Y sólo entonces, cuando estuve nuevamente solo con mi conciencia, aunque a mi alrededor pulularan cientos de estudiantes, giré y me enfrenté a las puertas que llevaban al parque. Y al banco de madera. Y a ella.

Nunca había tenido sentimientos encontrados de aquel modo. Quería echar a correr tanto como quería dar los pasos que me llevaran hacia allí. El banco de madera se alzaba solitario y desafiante en la distancia, su silueta recortada contra el fondo verde del bosque, como si estuviera esperándome y, a la vez, burlándose de mi.

Sin que mediara una decisión consciente acerca de mis propios movimientos, me hallé a mi mismo empujando las pesadas puertas de madera y vidrio y respirando el aire fresco, pero endulzante, del exterior.

Pisé el césped mullido, y la sensación blanda bajo mis pies me devolvió de algún modo la cordura, aunque ya fuera tarde. Había tomado la decisión. Y por ello, terminé de andar el trayecto que me separaba de aquel banco de madera fatídico y, al mismo tiempo, glorioso.

Podía reconocer el origen de mi temor. Podía casi palparlo del mismo modo en que palpaba la superficie rugosa de mi libro de tapas duras y del pan del sándwich en mis manos. Era una sensación compleja y contradictoria, que no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido antes. Era temor. Era pérdida. Era ansiedad. Era confusión. Y también era esperanza.

Había pasado gran parte de mi vida encerrado en una burbuja con bordes delimitados, tan angostos que podía delinearlos con mis propios dedos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan lejos del mundo real como es posible estarlo. No había sabido de la amistad, ni de la socialización ni del calor humano.

Y al final, cuando al fin otra persona se había acercado a mi, solo había sido para herirme, de todas las formas posibles.

Me había tomado 16 años salir al mundo, y ya entonces tan arruinado y tan quebrado que era imposible volver mi historia completamente atrás. Esto era lo que era. Y eso tendría que seguir siendo por el resto de mi vida. Hacía bien en aceptar mi propia imperfección.

Como resultado, no sabía como estar en contacto con otras personas, me aterraban las multitudes y la posibilidad del acercamiento, y jamás me sentía a gusto en ningún lado excepto entre las paredes de la casa que el amor de Esme y Carlisle había convertido en mi hogar. Y aún allí, y aún con ellos y con Alice, muchas veces me era difícil controlar quién era realmente y no volverme el monstruo que sabía habitaba en mi interior.

Fuera de mi hogar, lejos de mi gente, jamás me había hallado a gusto. Y estaba convencido de que jamás lo haría.

Pero había estado equivocado. Había otro pequeño y recóndito lugar en el mundo donde podía sentirme a gusto. Un lugar donde no necesitaba pretender ni controlarme. Un lugar donde respirar no era un ejercicio de voluntad y donde las palpitaciones de mi corazón no se desbocaban de miedo a cada instante, frente a la inminencia de lo desconocido.

Ese ínfimo espacio en el mundo, era ese banco de madera. Y en ese banco de madera siempre estaba ella.

Y el silencio.

Mientras mordisqueaba los primeros bocados de mi sándwich e intentaba encontrar el modo de comprender las letras frente a mi, no podía dejar de pensar en que mi miedo no era más que el temor irracional y humano al cambio.

El silencio era seguro, cómodo y familiar. El silencio lo enmascaraba todo.

El sonido de su voz, mientras tanto, era lo desconocido, lo nuevo y lo misterioso.

Había encontrado en ese banco de madera un lugar en el mundo en donde me sentía cómodo. Y ella era parte de ese lugar. Porque sin ella ese banco de madera sería sólo otro espacio vacío y solitario en el universo.

Y ella, sobre todas las cosas, era silencio.

No quería que fuera algo más. No quería que fuera una voz, ni una conciencia, ni una mente. Que fuera silencio era sencillo. La posibilidad de que fuera algo diferente, era en sí misma demasiado atemorizante.

La sentí a mi lado mucho antes de escuchar el ahora habitual ruido de sus manos buscando dentro de su bolso por su libro y su manzana de todos los días. Fue apenas un tintineo de objetos y papeles, y luego la afonía tranquilizadora que tan bien conocía y adoraba.

Leímos en silencio durante al menos media hora, ella en su universo y yo en el mío, perdidos en nuestros desvaríos personales, ausentes del espacio real excepto por la conciencia siempre palpable de la presencia del otro sentado al lado en el mismo banco.

"¿Es Jasper Withlock tu amigo?". Su voz me sobresaltó. Por un momento había olvidado que la tenía, que era capaz de interrumpir el silencio absoluto tan simplemente.

"No. Creo que no" respondí en apenas un murmullo.

"Pero podría serlo" supuso.

"Si, tal vez" dije.

"Parece una buena persona" comentó.

"Si, es posible" mi discurso era todo, menos articulado y versátil.

Ella suspiró, y me pareció vislumbrar una media sonrisa en sus labios.

"Es agradable saber que aún existen buenas personas" concluyó.

No dijo nada más, y jamás levantó los ojos de su libro. Al cabo de un momento, yo también retorné a la lectura, pero me tomó unos minutos dejarme permear nuevamente por la historia, abstraerme de esa realidad en donde ella tenía una voz y era capaz de alterar mi silencio con su uso.

Al final, cerca del momento en que era esperable oír el repicar del timbre llamándonos nuevamente a clase, desvié mi atención de las páginas de mi libro y alcé apenas los ojos para examinarla mientras aún estuviera perdida en su universo literario.

Ella era un misterio. Sólo tenía un rostro y una voz que apenas conocía, porque eran en realidad sus silencios los que me atraían. No sabía nada más de ella, y tampoco quería saberlo. Alcanzaba con saber que estuviera allí, en el mismo banco de madera, cada día. Porque era demasiado desalentador y decepcionante imaginar que tal vez ella podría ser como todos los demás. Como los Mike, Tyler y Jessica de esa escuela.

Aún imaginar que fuera como Alice, a quien adoraba con el corazón, me resultaba atemorizante.

No me sentía capaz de resistir el volver a vivir el drama de ver el miedo en los ojos de las otras personas al descubrir el monstruo que era, de observar el temor en sus facciones al ver las marcas en mi cuerpo, o de sentir la ansiedad desesperante de no saber si podrán aceptarme como soy, con mi historia y mis defectos.

Esme y Carlisle me habían aceptado. Alice, también. Pero yo sabía que no todos podrían. Y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para seguir intentando que lo hicieran.

Era más sencillo si ella sólo fuera una presencia en ese banco de madera, en los mediodías y en el silencio. Era menos doloroso pensar en que no fuera más que una afonía, que imaginar esperanzado que fuera diferente al resto del mundo.

Al fin, el timbre me despertó de mis reflexiones a tiempo para observar que ella guardaba sus cosas en la mochila y se alzaba para marcharse a clase.

Dio un par de de pasos en dirección al colegio y se giró a mirarme, como lo hacía todos los días. Abrió los labios una vez, y luego los cerró. Contemplé como el semblante de su rostro cambiaba un instante. Finalmente, volvió a abrir la boca.

"Adiós" murmuró, con apenas un hilo de voz, y se marchó.

Yo me quedé un instante sentado en el banco de madera que ahora, sin ella, no era más que eso: un banco.

"Adiós" respondí, aunque ella ya no podría escucharme.

Y sentí cierta tristeza ridícula e indescriptible al saber que ese día no podía decirme "Te veré mañana".

….

_Espero que esta actualización no haya llegado muy tarde y que la disfruten. Quisiera oir sus comentarios al respecto. Apuesto a que esta Bella no se parece demasiado a la Bella que imaginaron. Pero espero sea igualmente satisfactoria para todos._

_Quiero compartir algo con ustedes que aún no he podido compartir con nadie._

_El día que realicé la última actualización de esta historia me enteré que estoy embarazada._

_Mi marido y yo estamos fascinados. Lo descubrimos con un test casero y ahora estamos en el proceso de los exámenes y esperando la ecografía para saber que todo está bien. Solo entonces vamos a poder contarlo a nuestras familias._

_Quería compartir esta alegría con ustedes y pedirles que me tengan paciencia, porque ahora si que vivo con la cabeza en una nube!_

_Gracias por estar siempre de ese lado y espero sus reviews con ansias!_


	33. Chapter 32: La música del bosque

Capítulo 32: La música del bosque

Hundí las manos en la tierra húmeda y, como de costumbre, me invadió una sensación que nada tenía que ver con la suciedad, sino con la más absoluta pureza.

Sonreí para mí mismo mientras extraía mis dedos manchados de fango despreocupadamente y alcanzaba la azalea que Esme me había encargado colocar en el jardín. Sus hojas verdes cristalino relucieron bajo los rayos del sol como si supieran que debían aprovechar la oportunidad, como si fueran concientes de que era inusual disfrutar de esa calidez en el clima siempre hostil de Forks.

Había sido la mañana de sábado más hermosa que yo pudiera recordar desde que me había mudado a esa ciudad. Los días soleados habían probado ser una rareza en el cielo húmedo y constantemente encapotado de la región.

Esme y yo habíamos dedicado toda la mañana al jardín, disfrutando placenteramente de la extraña visita del sol, regodeándonos en su tibieza y luminosidad mientras trabajábamos silenciosamente entre las hojas y ramas de nuestro patio trasero.

Al mediodía, Esme había preparado unos sencillos sándwiches con mi asistencia, mientras Carlisle rumiaba por la cocina estorbándonos más de lo que era capaz de ayudar realmente, pero haciéndonos reír a cada momento acerca de cualquier cosa.

Al final, corrimos la mesa y sillas lo más junto que fuera posible al ventanal del patio para permitirnos el lujo de comer alumbrados por el sol poco habitual de Forks. No había nada de extraordinario en aquel ritual casi rutinario, pero aún así era maravilloso poder permitirnos el placer de disfrutar de la sencillez del momento en el seno de esa familia que habíamos forjado con tanto esfuerzo.

Removí la tierra con la precisión de mis entrenados dedos y coloqué la planta en su lugar final, teniendo especial cuidado en ubicarla correctamente, cubriendo sus raíces con la tierra húmeda en mis manos. Como siempre, la jardinería era un bálsamo para mi mente, y en esos preciosos instantes en que me dejaba llevar por ella, era capaz de olvidar gran parte de lo que había sido mi vida y, por qué no, algunos de los pesares que me abrumaban aún en la actualidad.

Sabía que Esme estaba a mis espaldas, en la cocina bañada por el sol de las primeras horas de la tarde, lavando la vajilla del almuerzo, mientras Carlisle tomaba su café e intentaba ejercitar su mente con el crucigrama imposible del diario local. Aún cuando no podía verlos realmente, podía delinearlos con claridad en mi mente, como si siempre estuvieran allí de alguna manera, imbuidos en mí para siempre.

Sentí esa extraña, pero ahora habitual, sensación de paz y plenitud que me invadía siempre que me hallaba a mi mismo en una situación como aquella, tan simple y ordinaria, pero que a la vez me había resultado tan lejana y foránea no tanto tiempo atrás.

Sonreí nuevamente mientras continuaba con mi tarea, sintiéndome tranquilo de que esa sensación sería incapaz de abandonarme siempre que tuviera a Esme y Carlisle, y Alice, y este refugio que era ahora el único hogar que alguna vez hubiera tenido.

"¿Edward?" la voz de Esme llamándome me llegó clara y calma, desde el umbral de la puerta posterior de la cocina, adonde podía adivinarla parada, con las manos húmedas y el delantal aún colgando de su cuello, seguramente buscando mi ayuda para secar y ordenar los platos del almuerzo.

Me volví con la sonrisa aún dibujada en el rostro, y los músculos de la cara se me petrificaron en una mueca de incontenible asombro y terror irracional.

Allí, parada junto a Esme en la galería que llevaba al jardín, estaba la muchacha del banco de madera.

"Gracias" dijo ella entonces, dirigiéndose a Esme.

Esme sonrió, asintió y regresó dentro de la casa sin dedicarme ni una segunda mirada, dejándome confundido y casi desvalido ante la inesperada visita.

La chica bajó los escalones que llevaban al patio como si toda la vida hubiera visitado mi hogar, y sus pequeños pies se hundieron en el mullido pasto de mi jardín como si siempre hubieran pertenecido allí.

Sin mucho preámbulo, camino la distancia que la separaba de donde me encontraba y se plantó frente a mi, que todavía estaba en cuclillas y atónito por su aparición.

"Hola" dijo, mirándome a los ojos con sencillez.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron un instante, y enseguida bajé la vista, abrumado por la intensidad de sus ojos marrones y por la intimidad de su contacto. Había algo surreal en la visión de ella en mi jardín, en ese santuario de privacidad y tranquilidad que era para mí mi hogar. No podía precisar con seguridad si me sentía ultrajado porque se hubiera atrevido a invadir mi lugar en el mundo o si sentirme fascinado por el hecho de que hubiera venido a buscarme, fuera cual fuera su propósito, a mi casa durante un fin de semana.

Confundido, me levanté hasta quedar parado junto a ella. No me había percatado, dado que nuestros encuentros eran siempre en el banco de madera, de cuanto más alto era a su lado. Ella no era tan pequeña como Alice, pero apenas por un tanto. Y su figura, aunque delgada, era algo menos infantil que la de mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, igual que me ocurría siempre que estaba con Alice, me dio la impresión de que ella también se vería pequeña y mínima si tuviera que tomarla entre mis brazos.

"Mi padre se fue esta mañana a pescar con un amigo y he tenido que almorzar sola" dijo ella entonces, y luego hizo una pausa.

Mis ojos buscaron su rostro meramente por la sorpresa que me causó su afirmación, como si yo pudiera saber porqué había decidido contarme algo como aquello. Sin saber que responder, volví a desviar la mirada hacia mis pies, confundido.

"Nunca creí que almorzar podría resultar tan solitario, sobre todo sin ti" continuó, volviendo a dejarme anonadado con su voz. "Y entonces pensé que tal vez te gustaría caminar conmigo y leer junto a mi un momento". Hurgó a continuación en su bolso y extrajo su libro, alzándolo hasta acaparar mi atención, junto con una bolsa cuyo contenido no podía vislumbrar.

"Incluso he traído manzanas para ambos" agregó, sonriéndome como nunca me había sonreído antes. Probablemente, porque nunca me había sonreído antes.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé mudo, contemplando alternadamente entre el libro y la bolsa de frutas en sus manos, buscando algo en mi cerebro que me permitiera reaccionar. Creo que al menos pasaron diez minutos, sino más, porque ella terminó por bajar las manos con el libro y las frutas, algo agotada, pero en su rostro jamás menguó ni la sonrisa ni la expresión de la más absoluta tranquilidad y paciencia.

Yo sólo continuaba observando los contenidos de sus manos, como un idiota, como si pudieran revelarme todas las respuestas del universo. O, al menos, la que buscaba en ese instante. ¿Deseaba realmente tomar un paseo y sentarme a leer con una mujer a la que no conocía, de la que no sabía siquiera el nombre?

La situación en si misma me generaba una angustia y un deseo de escabullirme que era casi feroz en su urgencia, pero algo en el plácido gesto de su rostro hacía que simplemente me quedara allí como anclado al suelo, contemplando como un retardado mis propios pensamientos.

Era cierto que no sabía nada de ella. Era cierto que la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con ella me aterraba casi tanto como algunas de mis más frecuentes pesadillas. Era cierto que negarme y escapar a la seguridad de mi hogar sería lo más sencillo y lo más coherente que hacer. Pero, por alguna razón, una parte infinitesimal de mi razonamiento me decía que fuera con ella.

Probablemente mi incertidumbre tenía que ver con el hecho de que siempre que estaba a su lado, aún cuando no la conocía y nuestra compañía no era más que el más absoluto regocijo en el silencio, me sentía tan a gusto como en ese jardín con las manos enterradas en la familiar humedad de la tierra. Algo en ella, en el aura que la rodeaba, en su mutismo y en su callada contemplación del mundo, hacían que me sintiera como si toda la vida la hubiera conocido. Ni siquiera Esme y Carlisle o Alice me habían hecho sentir así desde el principio. Me había tomado meses en ambos casos siquiera empezar a pensar que podía intentar ser yo mismo con ellos.

Con ella era diferente. Era como si ella no quisiera otra cosa que estar conmigo, con mis silencios y mis particularidades. Como si ella no demandara nada de mi, excepto lo que yo estuviera dispuesto a darle.

Era ridículo pensar de ese modo, cuando en realidad jamás habíamos cruzado más que un par de palabras, de las cuales en la mayoría de los casos yo no había sido capaz de encontrar sentido. Pero era demasiado decepcionante concebir que alguien capaz de hacerme sentir tan a gusto a su alrededor pudiera no ser más que otra Jessica. Era simplemente inconcebible.

"Enseguida regreso" terminé por murmurar, tan despacio que tuve miedo que no me hubiera oído, pero tampoco me quedé allí para cerciorarme. Sin mirarla, me encaminé a toda velocidad hacia la casa. Pero cuando estaba subiendo la escalinata para ingresar a la cocina, volteé para mirarla sobre mi hombro, y me encontré con una sonrisa tranquila y apaciguada. Ella estaría allí esperándome cuando yo estuviera listo para regresar.

Crucé la cocina a toda velocidad, sin detenerme para no tener que dar ni a Esme ni a Carlisle ninguna explicación respecto a mi visita. ¿Qué podría decirles? ¿Qué no sabía siquiera el nombre de mi visitante? Opté por la simple respuesta que significa una rápida huída.

Llegué a mi cuarto y fue directo al baño contiguo, hundiendo mis manos en el agua tibia de la canilla y frotándome con esmero con jabón para eliminar los residuos de mis tareas de jardinería.

No sé porqué se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea dar una mirada a mi reflejo en el espejo en ese momento. Tal vez fuera el eco de una vanidad que no recordaba haber tenido, la necesidad de chequear mi cabello o si mi rostro evidenciaba algún rastro de la tierra con la que había estado trabajando un momento antes. No sé que fuera, porque fue la primera vez que tuve un impulso en ese sentido, pero de todos modos no terminó más que por ser un colosal error.

El rostro que me miraba desde el espejo era el mismo que había visto en la cabaña desvencijada de James, muchos meses atrás. Un rostro que ya no se parecía al mío, y que, a la vez, acarreaba todas las huellas de esa historia que era más mía que nada de lo que tuviera en este mundo.

Esa cara era la de un monstruo, no sólo deformado por las cicatrices externas, sino también demolido y destrozado por dentro. Esa cara era la mía propia.

Desvié mi rostro anegado en lágrimas de la visión de mi propio reflejo en el espejo, buscando la oscuridad y el olor familiar de mi cuarto para despejar de mi mente la imagen que me perseguía en mis propios sueños. Tomé el libro que descansaba en mi mesa de noche y tomé las escaleras dirigiéndome hacia el jardín, hacia el aire puro y el sol de esa tarde, hacia esa chica que no conocía y no estaba seguro de querer conocer, hacia cualquier cosa excepto hacia la visión de mi mismo.

Esme y Carlisle tampoco dijeron nada esta vez, cuando me vieron cruzar como una ráfaga la cocina hacia el patio.

Como había previsto, ella aún estaba allí cuando salí a su encuentro.

Sonrió mientras esperó que me acercara a ella, y cuando estuve a su lado, comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque. Me sorprendió, pero no me sentía ni capaz de preguntar hacia donde íbamos, por lo que simplemente me dispuse a seguirla en silencio.

Ella caminaba con más gracia de la que yo pudiera recordar de ningún ser humano que conociera. Era como si sus pies jamás tocaran el suelo irregular y plagado de ramas y hojas. Era como si sus pasos se deslizaran sobre el aire, a milímetros del piso real, como lo haría si levitara.

La seguí a una distancia prudente, unos metros a su izquierda y detrás de ella, porque temía no saber como caminar detrás de sus pisadas delicadas y certeras, con mis pies enormes y torpes. Ella no dijo nada, ni volteó a mirarme, simplemente siguió andando frente a mi, alzando el rostro hacia el cielo cubierto por las copas de los árboles, como si estuviera absorbiendo alguna energía divina.

"Amo el bosque" dijo de pronto. Y entonces se volvió a mirarme un instante, encontrándose con mi mirada furtiva y huidiza.

"Es por los cuentos de hadas" continuó, como si eso fuera una explicación suficiente. Pero no intentó explayarse, y yo estaba demasiado intimidado por su sola presencia como para preguntar.

Continuamos caminando un momento más, yo tratando de seguirla y ella deslizándose como si la superficie bajo sus pies fuera un delicado piso de parqué.

"¿Te gustan los cuentos?" preguntó entonces. Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin encontrar aún mi voz, pero ella no estaba mirando y no vio mi respuesta. Sin embargo, continuó como si lo hubiera hecho.

"Siempre me encantaron los cuentos. Aún hoy me apasionan. Es por eso que me gustan los bosques" repitió, enigmática.

Giró a mirarme, caminando casi de espaldas sobre el suelo imposible del follaje, como si sus pies ya conocieran el camino de memoria.

"Los bosques están repletos de magia esperando para suceder" agregó, los ojos chispeantes de complicidad, y se volvió para continuar su andar tranquilo.

Al cabo de un instante de reverencial silencio, su voz volvió a sonar sobre el silencio absoluto del bosque.

"¿Puedes oírlo?" preguntó, y se detuvo cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro.

Yo me detuve por completo, a mitad de un paso, y algo incómodo en la postura, como si estuviera jugando a un juego de estatuas. Pero era tan reverencial y absoluta la expresión en sus facciones, que me resultaba casi un sacrilegio interrumpirla en su meditación. Jamás había notado el modo en que la luz del día dibujaba reflejos rojizos en su cabello castaño, y como sus pestañas eran tan largas que cuando cerraba los ojos le rozaban las mejillas suavemente.

Me quedé contemplándola un instante eterno, maravillado de que ella fuera capaz de abstraerse de ese modo de la realidad en el medio del día, en el medio de la nada, en el medio del silencio. Había algo fantástico en alguien con esa capacidad de disfrutar de cualquier cosa sin remordimientos ni cavilaciones, como si nada estuviera prohibido para ella.

"¿Lo escuchas?" repitió, sin abrir los ojos.

Al final, hallé el modo de articular mi voz y descongelar mi lengua.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté.

"La música del bosque" respondió, tranquila, como si estuviera hablando de lo obvio.

La música era mi especialidad. Algo así como mi único don. Y me sentí particularmente estúpido al darme cuenta de que no podía oír ninguna música.

"El ulular rítmico del viento entre las hojas, pasando apenas entre las hendijas de las ramas como un silbido, meciendo el follaje como si fuera las teclas de un piano" continuó.

"Cierra los ojos" indicó, con autoridad. "Y abre los oídos. Es imposible no escucharlo"

Hice lo que me pedía, aunque mi instinto de preservación me aullara para que hiciera todo lo contrario. Aun cuando la razón me dijera que ella había perdido la cordura y de que lo mejor era huir, de todos modos, cerré los ojos sumido por la curiosidad. Porque más que nada, quería oír esa música que era capaz de poner esa expresión en su rostro.

Y cuando cerré los ojos y me concentré, el sonido de ese ritmo casi imperceptible me golpeó en el medio del pecho, como el sonido grave de un bajo amplificado hasta hacer vibrar cada fibra del cuerpo. Fue como si la cavidad de mi torso se llenara de un sonido bajo y profundo, abismal, imperecedero.

Magia, pensé. Realmente hay magia en el bosque.

"Continuemos" su voz me devolvió a la realidad, el sonido se evaporó instantáneamente de mis oídos y sentí cierta tristeza al desprenderme de él. Quería seguir escuchándolo, tratar de captar sus cadencias y sus melancolías, aquello que lo hacía único. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por asir esa melodía hasta ser capaz de replicarla en mis propias notas musicales.

Pero la seguí a ella, sin desesperar por esa sinfonía desvanecida. Ahora que sabía como hallarla, podría venir por ella tantas veces como quisiera. En ese momento, en cambio, debía continuar caminando, tras los pasos de mi inesperada e inusual anfitriona.

Nos seguimos adentrando en el bosque durante al menos quince minutos más, en silencio, marchando casi juntos, rodeados por el sonido acallado de esa música rayana en la afonía. Ella apenas delante de mi, yo siguiéndola como si mi vida dependiera de ellos, mi atención y mi mirada clavada en sus delicados pasos y en la soltura de su cuerpo desplazándose entre los árboles.

"Ya casi hemos llegado" anunció al fin, y unos doscientos metros más adelante observé que se detenía junto a un enorme árbol. Frente a ella, el bosque parecía abrirse un instante, dejando paso a un arroyo que no llegaba a ser un río, pero que era suficientemente amplio como para permitir que varias personas se bañaran en él. En la orilla, el pasto era límpido y agradable, y los árboles parecían respetar ese pequeño oasis dejando que el sol se filtrara entre sus copas como si fuera un claro.

Ella caminó hacia el arroyo, con la cara contraída en una expresión de absoluto éxtasis, y se dejó caer con suavidad en el césped amarillento del invierno avanzado.

Yo me quedé parado en la vera del bosque, aún bajo la sombra de los árboles, observando maravillado como ella disfrutaba de aquello con una naturalidad que era casi una invitación.

"Siempre vengo aquí, desde hace dos años, a leer tranquila" dijo, mirándome. "Pero es la primera vez que vengo acompañada" añadió, golpeando con su mano el lugar a su lado, indicándome que me acercara.

Con cierta precaución, dejé que mis piernas me llevaran hacia ella, y terminé por sentarme lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para evitar cualquier tipo de posible contacto físico y sentirme cómodo a solas con ella en la inmensidad del bosque.

Ella sonrió, sin hacer ningún comentario acerca de la distancia que yo había impuesto entre nuestros cuerpos, y extrajo el libro de su bolso. Un minuto después se acomodó en la hierba a leer y dejó de prestarme atención, igual que lo hacía siempre en nuestro habitual banco de madera.

Un momento más tarde, terminé por imitarla, a vistas de que ella no tenía intenciones de hacer otra cosa que leer en silencio.

Pasó más de una hora antes ella se moviera al menos, dejando el libro a su lado y extrayendo las manzanas de su cartera.

"¿Gustas una manzana?" preguntó extendiendo la mano con la fruta hacia mi, mientras sostenía la suya en su mano izquierda.

Asentí con la cabeza, y ella depositó la manzana con delicadeza en mi mano, cuidando de no tocarme en el intercambio, como si supiera lo mucho que me incomodaba el contacto.

Ella sonrió entonces, y desvió su mirada al libro en mis manos, mientras daba un primer mordisco a su merienda.

"¿Qué lees?" preguntó.

"Es una saga fantástica que me regaló Esme" respondí, con un hilo de voz que era producto de mi propio desconcierto cada vez y a cada momento que estaba con ella. "Se llama _La Saga de los Confines_, y consta de tres libros. Este es el segundo volumen y se titula _Los días de la Sombra_"

Ella asintió, ausentemente. "Nunca he escuchado de esa saga. ¿Es buena?" preguntó.

"Es maravillosa" contesté.

"Cuéntame" pidió.

El pedido me tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo por la contundencia de su entonación. Sus ojos chocolate se fijaron en mi, expectantes, como si yo estuviera por revelarle los más profundos misterios del universo.

"De acuerdo" accedí finalmente, depositando con cuidado el libro sobre mi regazo y observándolo con cariño, como a un viejo amigo.

"Se trata de una historia de fantasía épica, aventura y magia. Los principales personajes son varias tribus de indios cuyo perfil hace pensar en los indios que habitaban América antes de la llegada de los colonizadores. Y deben enfrentarse a una amenaza que, al igual que los españoles en la conquista, vienen del otro lado del mar"

Tomé con cuidado el libro entre mis manos, y lo alcé hasta estar al alcance de mis ojos.

"Dejame leerte la contratapa, para ser más claro" le dije y así la novela con determinación hasta encontrar mi voz. "_Señales mágicas y códices antiguos hablan de la llegada de extranjeros del otro lado del mar, y hablan del perverso Misáianes, hijo de "la Muerte" y síntesis del "Odio Eterno". Cuando finalmente se produce el encuentro, la guerra llega a las Tierras Fértiles y sus habitantes deben defender no solo su tierra, sino toda la forma de vida que conocen, pues todo esto está amenazado de extinción. El Bien y el Mal, como en todo gran relato épico, librarán una batalla terrenal, pero también habrá fuerzas intangibles, mágicas, cósmicas. Los hombres de paz se convertirán en guerreros, los guerreros en héroes._"

Cuando terminé de leer, volví mi mirada un instante hacia ella y encontré sus ojos vidriosos, clavado en mi rostro pero sin ver, perdidos en algún lugar lejano, ya no en esa orilla de arroyo en lo profundo del bosque.

Finalmente, después de algunos segundos, sus ojos recobraron la vida y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Tienes una voz hermosa para la lectura" dijo, y de alguna manera no sonó más que como eso: como la verdad de lo que pensaba.

"Leeme algún pasaje que hayas disfrutado" pidió.

Volví a asir el libro entre mis manos temblorosas, nervioso por la sobre atención que estaba recibiendo, pero al mismo tiempo maravillado porque ella quisiera escuchar lo que yo amaba. Carraspeé para acomodar mi voz y busqué la cita que ya sabía donde encontrar.

"_El tiempo no tiene una sino sus muchas ruedas. Una rueda para las criaturas de corazón lento, y otra para las de corazón apresurado. Ruedas para las criaturas que envejecen lentamente, ruedas para las que se hacen viejas con el día. _

_Digo esto porque habrá quienes quieran saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que los husihuilkes regresaron a Los Confines, después de la guerra contra los sideresios, hasta el día en que Kuy-Kuyen se irritó por la torpeza con que Wilkilén desgranaba el maíz._

_Si me preguntan esto deberé responder que los hombres contaron cinco cosechas, el tiempo de ver crecer a un niño. Pero deberé agregar que las luciérnagas contaron cientos y cientos de generaciones muertas, un tiempo perdido en sus memorias. Y que para la montaña transcurrió apenas un instante._

_Dice el que cuenta que Misáianes, hijo de la Muerte, dispone de más tiempo que una montaña._

_Digo lo que es verdad. La rueda de Misáianes gira muy lentamente, como pausado late su corazón_"

Cerré el libro con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro, y volví los ojos a ella que aún me observaba con esa asombrosa expresión de paz y placer.

Sonrió, lentamente, como si la sonrisa le fuera ganando de a poco el rostro como en una batalla.

"Suena fantástico" dijo al fin, acomodándose en su lugar como si antes hubiera estado petrificada en una postura incómoda que no pudiera cambiar.

"¿Quién es tu personaje preferido"? volvió a preguntar.

Tuve que analizarlo un segundo, jugueteando con el libro entre mis manos un instante.

"El Brujo Halcón" dije al fin.

"¿Por qué?" inquirió.

"Porque es un personaje que sufre al principio por lo que cree es una maldición, pero que al final encuentra su lugar en el mundo a través de ella" respondí, con una convicción y una voz firme y plena que no sabía que poseía.

Ella sonrió.

Y luego volvió en silencio a su lectura, mordisqueando distraídamente la manzana hasta entonces olvidada en la mano, como si yo ya no estuviera allí.

…..

**De nuevo, gracias a todos por estar del otro lado. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus felicitaciones por mi noticia.**

**Un beso grande y nos vemos pronto!**


	34. Chapter 33: Con B mayúscula

Capítulo 33: Con B mayúscula

"¿Qué hay de ti?" me atreví finalmente a preguntar, después de un largo momento de meditar y tratar de encontrar mi valor. "¿Qué lees?"

Ella me miró un segundo, antes de volver a erguirse y cerrar con delicadeza el libro que sostenía. Sonrió con algo que me pareció identificar como vergüenza.

"En realidad…Es un cuento de hadas" dijo, mirando con cuidado la cubierta de la novela, en donde pude ver la ilustración de una mujer con un vestido de época azul, cubierto de volados.

Ella levantó los ojos entonces y me miró, como buscando algo en mi mirada. Pero si esperaba encontrar alguna reacción particular en mi, no pudo hallarla. Y eso pareció agradarle, porque me sonrió y continuó hablando.

"El libro se titula _Belle._ Y es un recuento" dijo ella. "¿Sabes lo que es un recuento?" preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Significa volver a contar un cuento o una historia" explicó, con su voz calma y tranquila, mientras acariciaba con cariño ausente la tapa del libro que tenía en las manos. "En este caso es una versión de _La Bella y La Bestia_"

"¿_La Bella y La Bestia_?"

"Si" respondió, con una sonrisa. "Es mi cuento preferido en todo el mundo"

De alguna manera, no era en absoluto la respuesta que hubiera esperado.

"Conoces ese cuento, ¿verdad?" quiso saber, seguramente observando mi cara de total desconcierto.

Por supuesto que lo conocía, y se lo hice saber con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Era justamente porque lo conocía que me parecía tan extraño que fuera su favorito. _La Bella y La Bestia_ siempre me había sonado a una tragedia horrorosa, que no tenía sentido en sí misma.

Bastaba pensarlo con algo de raciocinio para notarlo. Se inicia nada más y nada menos que con un sujeto tan pagado de sí mismo y egocéntrico que termina por ser maldecido, cayendo en desgracia y arrastrando con él a todos aquellos que se preocupan por su bienestar, lo cual es enormemente injusto.

Luego entra en escena una mujer joven, buena, dulce y bella, de esas que sólo existen en los cuentos, que se ve obligada a convertirse en rehén de la Bestia para salvar la vida de su padre. ¿Cuán retorcido es eso?

Me resultaba difícil imaginar un galán menos idílico o propio de un cuento de hadas. Estamos hablando de un sujeto egoísta, vanidoso y cruel, que convertido en una bestia no encuentra mejor solución para su pesar que secuestrar a una chica amenazando la vida de su padre. Nada más lejos de un príncipe de fábula con el que una niña pudiera fantasear.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, mirándome con sus ojos chocolate y con su sonrisa pacífica, asegurando que ese era su cuento preferido.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" preguntó ella entonces, frunciendo el seño confundida ante mi prolongado silencio. Estaba esperando que dijera algo. Esperaba una reacción de mi parte a su confesión.

Pero yo era demasiado cobarde para dársela.

"Léeme un fragmento que hayas disfrutado" repliqué, en cambio, imitando la solicitud que ella misma me había realizado un momento antes.

Ella sonrió, de ese modo que hacía pensar que su rostro había sido pensado para que siempre fuera feliz de esa manera.

"De acuerdo" respondió. "Te leeré el comienzo, tal como tú lo has hecho"

Abrió el libro y buscó la primera página, ignorando seguramente el índice, dedicatorias y otras nimiedades que pueblan el inicio de cualquier libro, y que rara vez alguien se toma el trabajo de leer.

Se aclaró la voz con suavidad y fijó sus ojos en las letras frente a ella, cambiando de pronto su expresión por una de evidente seriedad y concentración, mientras su voz se alzaba diferente, pero a la vez la misma, sobre el silencio casi absoluto del claro.

"_He oído decir- e imagino que tú también- que la belleza est__á en los ojos del que mira. Pero nunca he estado convencida de que fuera verdad._

_Piensa en ello por un instante._

_Suena bien. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en ello. Una forma de que cada rostro sea bello, si sólo esperas lo suficiente. _

_Incluso te concederé que la belleza no es universal. Una muchacha que es considerada la más bella en una ciudad junto al mar puede hallarse siendo completamente ignorada en una villa en el país vecino._

_Aún así, la belleza está en los ojos del que mira no funciona, ¿verdad?_

_Porque hay algo que falta, y puedo decirte que es: la creencia que todos albergamos en nuestro corazón de que la belleza se destaca por sí misma. Que, por su propia naturaleza, es obvia. En otras palabras, Belleza con B mayúscula._

_La Belleza está en los ojos de quien la mira._

_Esa es una afirmación completamente diferente._

_Y significa, en cuanto yo puedo deducir, que aquellos de nosotros cuya apariencia no pertenece al tipo de la B mayúscula bien podemos dejar de contener el aliento y ya no esperar por lo ojos correctos que aparezcan y se posen sobre nosotros. Nuestra Belleza- o, más exactamente, nuestra falta de ella- ya ha sido establecida. Es tan ordinaria como nuestras narices en nuestros rostros de b minúscula._

_Ahora esto si suena como el modo en que la realidad sucede, ¿verdad?"_

Supe que ella había culminado. Era obvio en la entonación de su voz hacia el final de la última frase, por el modo en que su expresivo rostro se contrajo y por el gesto reverencial con que cerró el libro, sosteniéndolo en su regazo.

Supe que su voz ya se había agotado.

Supe que no habría más ni nuevas palabras que brotaran de entre sus labios.

Pero aún así, de alguna manera, mi conciencia se había quedado prendida de ese tono, de ese matiz, de esa historia que ella había delineado para mi en el aire, simplemente con algunos párrafos de una historia harto conocida.

No podía encontrar la voluntad para decir algo, ni siquiera para mirarla a la cara y gesticular alguna respuesta muda.

No podía pensar.

Mi mente seguía regresando, una y otra vez, a su voz llenando el espacio a nuestro alrededor, invadiendo mis oídos, colmando mis sentidos.

No estaba del todo seguro de poder recordar de qué iba el fragmento en sí, pero de alguna manera maravillosa, por esa fracción de minuto que duró su lectura, me sentí transportado a otra parte. Me sentí en presencia de alguien más que no era ella, mi compañera de banco, sino otra mujer, con otro pasado y otra historia. Una mujer que me estaba hablando a mi, compartiendo algo de su vida conmigo. Fuera yo quien fuera.

Al final, levanté los ojos (que habían estado mirando a la nada sobre mi regazo) y me encontré con su mirada. No había reproche por mi silencio ni confusión por mi aletargamiento. Ella simplemente estaba esperando.

Y yo quería explicarle. Quería decirle. Quería hacerle comprender la magnitud de lo que acababa de sentir mientras ella simplemente leía. Mostrarle de algún modo la forma en que su lectura me había transportado, de manera repentina e inesperada, a ese otro mundo que sostenía entre sus manos, un mundo de papel y tinta del que no sabía nada, pero que no podía esperar para conocer.

Ella sonrió.

"¿Alguna vez alguien te había leído?" preguntó, sorprendiéndome con su inquietud.

Me tomó un momento tratar de encontrar la respuesta adecuada.

"No que yo recuerde" repliqué.

Ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez con menos intensidad pero con más dulzura.

"Lo imaginé" dijo. "Es muy triste" agregó.

"¿Por qué?" quise saber, confundido y un tanto ofendido por su insinuación. No me gustaba que la gente sintiera lástima por mi.

"Porque nadie debería pasar la vida sin la experiencia de que alguien nos lea una historia" explicó, fijando sus ojos chocolate en mi. "Porque hay algo mágico en la voz de un cuentacuentos que no se parece en nada a la sensación de leer por uno mismo"

No le respondí, porque supe que ella estaba en lo cierto. Escucharla leyendo la historia no había sido, en absoluto, como leerla por mi mismo, oyendo esa voz propia que uno ejercita en la mente cuando lee.

No. Su voz era diferente a la mía. Su inflexión era distinta. Las emociones en su tono eran más profundas y más vigorosas que ninguna que mi propia voz interna pudiera conferirle

Entonces fue que lo comprendí. Sólo en otra voz, en su voz, en la pasión y el variopinto de impresiones que ella le había conferido, había captado matices de esa historia que tal vez jamás hubiera comprendido por mí mismo.

No era como leer. No era mejor ni peor. Era diferente.

Y descubrir, después de tantos años de leer en absoluta soledad, que la lectura todavía podía sorprenderme y maravillarme de esa manera, fue el regalo más precioso que alguien podría darme.

"Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto de que alguien leyera para mi" murmuré, avergonzado por mi confesión.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Leeré para ti siempre que quieras" prometió.

Le sonreí brevemente, y bajé mi mirada a mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi libro, aún rememorando la variedad de sensaciones que había experimentado con el sonido de su voz.

"¿Sabes por qué elegí ese fragmento en particular?" preguntó unos segundos después.

Meneé la cabeza negativamente, sin atreverme a responder que seguramente era porque ella se sentía identificada con las palabras del personaje.

"Porque eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente cree acerca de la belleza" respondió.

Algo en el modo en que entonó su respuesta, me instó a inquirir: "¿Y tú?"

"Yo solía pensar de esa manera. Pero ya no más" replicó.

No esperó que yo le hiciera ninguna pregunta para continuar desarrollando su pensamiento.

"Estoy de acuerdo en que la belleza no es universal, pero que aún así existen patrones de belleza preestablecidos que todos podemos reconocer a simple vista" explicó. "En lo que no concuerdo es en creer que no existe otra belleza por fuera de esos cánones que a todos nos inculcan como a máquinas. Y tampoco en que esa belleza socialmente determinada sea la belleza con B mayúscula"

Su sonrisa fue muy tenue, casi forzada, mientras sus ojos intensos se fijaron en los míos al continuar con la apasionada defensa de su postura.

"Realmente creo que la belleza, sea con la b que sea, está en los ojos de quien mira" aseguró.

"No te comprendo" dije, porque realmente no estaba seguro de seguir su línea de pensamiento.

"Yo creo que hay una belleza que todos reconocemos sencillamente porque fuimos criados para hacerlo. Por eso lo que es bello en Medio Oriente no lo es en Occidente, y viceversa" se explayó. "Pero lo cierto es que la belleza es subjetiva. La verdadera apreciación de qué es bello para cada cual no tiene que ver con esos preconceptos que fuimos forzados a aceptar y adoptar socialmente. La belleza está en los ojos de quien mira. Y mis ojos y tus ojos tal vez no concuerden en qué es lo más bello para cada uno"

Su mirada se desvió hacia el entorno, paseándose por los árboles, el agua, el cielo.

"La percepción de la belleza tiene que ver con cada individuo en particular, con su personalidad, su historia, su modo de ver la vida, sus particularidades. No hay nada predeterminado en ello, porque todos somos únicos y originales" dijo, con ese tono seguro y confiado de quien hace mucho tiempo que dejó de dudar.

Su mirada volvió a posarse en la mía.

"Cuando era más inmadura creía que la belleza con B mayúscula era la única y la más importante. Pero la vida me ha mostrado que estaba equivocada, y también ciega. La otra belleza, la que está en mis ojos, la que no sabe de parámetros ni de mayúsculas o minúsculas; esa es la verdadera belleza para mi" dijo. "Y he descubierto que rara vez está asociada a lo que todos llamarían bello; sino a lo que yo he aprendido a apreciar en el mundo por mí misma, sin que nadie me dijera cómo o porqué hacerlo"

Esperé un momento para ver si continuaba, pero sus ojos se extraviaron en algún lugar mucho más lejos que ese claro y ese bosque y ese instante entre ambos, y supe que ya no diría nada más. Pero por alguna extraña razón, quería seguir escuchando su voz.

"¿Y qué es bello para ti ahora?" me atreví a preguntar.

Sus ojos volvieron a mi, algo vidriosos y ausentes, como nublados a medias por un recuerdo que no había terminado de evaporarse de su visión y su mente. Sonrió débilmente, y su mirada se aclaró hasta enfocarme en realidad.

"Las cosas simples" murmuró. "Aquello que fluye naturalmente sin que medien complicaciones, presiones ni empeño"

Ella volvió a silenciarse. Y yo la imité.

No supe que otra cosa decir o agregar, y tuve demasiado miedo de que, en respuesta a mis constantes inquisiciones, ella comenzara a interrogarme a mi. No estaba listo para responder preguntas, sin importar qué preguntas fueran ni de quien provinieran.

Volvimos a nuestras lecturas en silencio, apaciblemente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dejar una conversación como aquella en el aire, danzando entre nosotros, y retornar a los libros que sosteníamos olvidados en nuestras manos.

Ella se recostó boca abajo en la hierba, y yo hice lo propio a cierta distancia de su cuerpo, también desparramando mi cuerpo en el suelo del claro y dejando que el sol cálido de esa tarde de invierno me calentara las extremidades y el rostro.

Leímos durante mucho rato, aunque no podría precisar exactamente cuantas horas pasaron. El tiempo pareció deslizarse suavemente sobre sus ejes, silencioso y plácido, mientras continuábamos en la compañía del otro, sin dirigirnos ni la palabra ni la mirada, pero juntos, compartiendo ese momento tan particular y a la vez tan placentero.

Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura, tan compenetrado en la tranquilidad y plenitud del instante, que casi no noté cuando ella se alzó finalmente de su postura para mirarme. Fue el sonido de su libro al cerrarse lo que atrajo mi atención. Ella sonrió.

"Creo que es hora de volver" musitó. "Se está haciendo tarde, el sol está bajando y en un rato la temperatura dejará de ser agradable para estar afuera"

Asentí algo confundido aún, pero me erguí y recogí mi libro, teniendo especial cuidado en marcar la página que estaba leyendo.

Ella se levantó también, guardó sus pertenencias en su bolso, y se encaminó de regreso a mi casa, por la senda del bosque que habíamos recorrido temprano.

Yo me limité a seguirla obedientemente, como lo había hecho en el camino de ida.

Esta vez, no hubo palabras entre nosotros mientras veíamos el bosque pasar a nuestro alrededor. Era como si la fatalidad del regreso nos hubiera enmudecido. O, tal vez, era simplemente silencio, sin otra connotación. No podría precisarlo.

Al fin, la espesura el bosque comenzó a menguar y la vegetación terminó por fundirse con el fondo de mi casa, para abrirse al pulcro y ordenado jardín en el que Esme y yo nos esmerábamos.

Mi compañera de lecturas aminoró entonces la marcha, sin detenerse, para dejar que yo la alcanzara. Su territorio había terminado y comenzaba el mío. Era mi momento de ser su guía.

Atravesamos el patio trasero y llegamos a la puerta de la cocina. La visión de esa estructura de madera y vidrio me paralizó de golpe. En ese mismo instante, comprendí que no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

"Mi camioneta está en la puerta de entrada" dijo ella entonces, como adivinando mi línea de pensamiento. "¿Puedes acompañarme hasta la salida?"

Asentí como un idiota, que era exactamente como me sentía. De nuevo, esa incomodidad que tenía que ver con la cercanía de otro ser humano y con la necesidad de interactuar con ella hizo presa de mi. Sin importar que tan a gusto me sintiera con ella mientras estábamos imbuidos en la lectura, de vuelta a la realidad ella seguía siendo una persona con la que no sabía ni estaba seguro de querer relacionarme demasiado.

Abrí la puerta de la cocina y ella me siguió dentro. Esme estaba en la cocina, como siempre, y Carlisle en la mesa, rebuscando en una caja ausentemente. Ambos levantaron la vista de sus actividades cuando entramos. Esme nos sonrió. Carlisle trató de ocultar su sonrisa, volviendo sus ojos a la caja que, en realidad, ya no le interesaba en absoluto.

"Hola chicos" saludó Esme amablemente. "¿Les gustaría tomar algo caliente?"

Mi compañera se apresuró en responder: "Gracias Sra. Cullen, pero debo regresar a casa. Mi padre está esperándome".

"Claro" dijo Esme, aunque pude notar que estaba visiblemente decepcionada. "Hasta luego entonces" saludó.

"Hasta la próxima" replicó la chica, saludando con la cabeza tanto a mi madre como a mi padre que seguía fingiendo estar ocupado con su caja.

Sin decir una palabra más, pasamos al living y finalmente a la puerta de salida de mi casa.

Un enorme camión colorado estaba estacionado en la entrada, junto a mi Volvo. Adiviné que era, sin duda, el auto de ella. Como para confirmarlo, ella descendió los escalones y abrió la puerta de la monstruosidad roja, mientras se daba vuelta para sonreírme.

"Pasé una tarde muy agradable" comentó.

Aunque querría haber dicho algo acerca de su auto o del momento que habíamos pasado juntos ese día, como siempre, mi lengua no fue capaz de responder a mi deseo.

"Yo también" me limité a contestar.

"Entonces, tendrá que repetirse" declaró, y subió al asiento del conductor, cerró la puerta y puso en marcha el automóvil.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a través del vidrio de su ventana, hasta que finalmente ella lo bajó y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

"¿Te veré el lunes en la escuela?" preguntó, muy seria.

Me tomé un momento para pensarlo, deseando decir que si y decir que no, analizando si estaría mintiéndole con cualquiera de esas respuestas y anhelando no hacerlo.

"Supongo que si" respondí al fin. "Eso espero"

Su rostro se relajó y volvió a sonreír. Apoyó su codo izquierdo de modo casual sobre la ventana abierta y se inclinó hacia mí con mirada cómplice.

"Acabo de notar algo…" musitó, con una voz sedosa.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté, reconociendo en su tono que esperaba que lo hiciera.

"Que me has hecho todo tipo de preguntas y has obviado la más básica" dijo.

"¿La más básica?" repetí, confundido. "¿Cuál es esa?"

"Mi nombre, Edward" contestó.

Me quedé paralizado un momento, sin saber si decir algo o no, si preguntar o no, si salir huyendo… o no.

¿Quería saber cómo se llamaba ella? No estaba del todo seguro. No sólo porque no estaba convencido de porqué seguía relacionándome con ella o incluso de si quería continuar haciéndolo. Sino también porque había algo en el misterio que la rodeaba que no quería quebrar con el conocimiento de su nombre.

En mi fuero interno, estaba atemorizado de que conocer su identidad terminara por entrelazar un vínculo entre ambos o ciertas expectativas en su mente que yo no estaba seguro de querer suscitar ni poder sostener. Pero, en realidad, lo que más temía era que si el velo de intriga que parecía rodearla todo el tiempo caía, entonces esa sensación placentera y cómoda que sentía a su alrededor también podría desaparecer.

Al final, junté coraje, me encontré con sus ojos e hice la pregunta inevitable.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" murmuré.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

"Bella" respondió. "Mi nombre es Bella. Y es un gusto finalmente conocerte, Edward"

Sin perder la sonrisa ni la conexión de sus ojos en los míos, puso la reversa y condujo fuera del estacionamiento, hasta perderse en la curva del camino que llevaba hacia el pueblo.

Yo me quedé allí parado, en la intemperie, junto a la puerta de mi casa, mientras el sol de la tarde terminaba de extinguirse y el aire se tornaba cruelmente helado sobre mi cuerpo.

Bella.

No podía dejar de pensar en su nombre.

Bella.

Como en el cuento.

Bella.

Como Belleza con B mayúscula.

…..

_**Pasó mucho tiempo y me disculpo, pero sobre todo les agradezco por seguir de ese lado.**_

_**Y muchas gracias por todos los mensajes de felicitaciones que recibí con mi noticia.**_

_**Quiero aprovechar para dejarles dos datos (uno pertinente al capitulo y uno respecto al anterior que olvidé agregar). Los dos libros que leen Edward y Bella son reales y los recomiendo.**_

"_**La Saga de los Confines" es una saga de fantasía épica escrita por Liliana Bodoc, que consta de 3 libros: Los días del Venado, Los días de la Sombra y Los días del Fuego. Es una saga con la que me crucé por casualidad y me llevé una maravillosa sorpresa. La recomiendo de todo corazón.**_

"_**Belle" es un recuento de La Bella y La Bestia (que ¡oh causalidad! es mi cuento favorito en todo el mundo) escrito por Cameron Dokey. Aún no lo he terminado de leer, pero hasta el momento me ha parecido muy bueno. Y el extracto sobre la belleza con que se inicia el libro (y que repliqué aquí) me parece fantástico.**_

_**Les dejo un gran saludo a todos y desde ya muchas gracias por todas las reviews que estoy segura voy a recibir!**_

_**En los próximos días una actualización de Don Supremo que estoy debiendo.**_


	35. Chapter 34: Un guisante en mi cama

Capítulo 34: Un guisante en mi cama

Encontré su mirada a través del estacionamiento.

Sus ojos, familiares y tranquilizadores, se fijaron en los míos con esa intensidad tan suya que era casi apabullantemente mía también.

Podría haberme sentido intimidado por el candor detrás de sus órbitas, y en alguna forma lo estaba, pero esa sensación había dejado de ser importante, de determinar mis actos. Al menos, cuando refería a ella.

Vi su sonrisa a lo lejos, plena y sin contradicciones, juvenil y sincera, como yo la conocía. Y antes de pensarlo siquiera, mis pies se movieron a su encuentro.

Nos hallamos a mitad de camino y nos detuvimos uno frente al otro, a una distancia prudencial que, sin embargo, era demasiado real. Sus ojos no abandonaban los míos. Azul intenso contra verde timidez.

"Te eché de menos" murmuró Alice.

Podía adivinar en su expresión y en el vaivén nervioso de su cuerpo que reprimía el deseo de hacer físicamente evidente ese sentimiento. Pero se contuvo, tanto porque estábamos en público como porque seguía esforzándose por respetar mi aversión al contacto.

Quisiera haberle dicho que podía hacerlo, que podía abrazarme, pero era más sencillo de ese modo.

"También yo" respondí, en cambio. "El colegio no es igual sin ti"

La sonrisa en su rostro pareció ensancharse. Volvió a reprimir su impulso meneando su cuerpo con más ahínco. Y al final, se detuvo.

"Vamos a llegar tarde" murmuró, y con una inclinación de cabeza me invitó a caminar con ella hacia las dobles puertas de la escuela.

Nos movimos entre la multitud en silencio, esquivando la marea de cuerpos adolescentes, pero sin separarnos demasiado, todo el tiempo concientes de la cercanía del otro. El lazo que nos unía era potente y algo perturbador en su intensidad, pero tan natural como respirar y tan nuestro que ya no podía concebir la vida sin Alice.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste el viernes" susurró, de pronto. Me tomo varios segundos darme cuenta que hablaba de la visita de Jasper.

"Fue agradable poder verlo, sin tener que darle explicaciones a mis padres" dijo, y después calló.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

Llegamos a nuestros casilleros y nos sumimos en la tarea de revolverlos sin hablar, en ese silencio tan típico entre nosotros que bien podría haber sido una catarata de palabras. Nos sentíamos a gusto uno con el otro, sin presiones.

Alice se apoyó despreocupadamente junto a mi casillero, mientras yo continuaba buscando mis pertenencias, y bajó sus intensos ojos azules a sus manos.

"Me gusta mucho" susurró. "Realmente"

Giré para mirar a su rostro semi oculto por su vibrante cabello.

"Pensé que estabas enamorada de él" respondí, algo confundido.

"Yo también lo creía" confesó. "Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era una mera ilusión romántica adolescente. El amor no es eso que yo creía, cuando lo único que sabía de él era su nombre y la cantidad exacta de pestañas en sus ojos de tanto observarlo"

Su voz era firme y concisa.

"Pero ahora" continuó, buscando mi mirada con la suya. "Solo ahora que realmente empiezo a conocer la maravillosa persona que es, puedo comprender la profundidad del verdadero sentimiento. Y es ahora que creo que puedo enamorarme de él con la misma intensidad que imaginaba en mi ilusión"

Hubiera deseado poder decirle algo, pero me sentía tan ajeno a sus palabras y a sus sentimientos, tan ignorante de esa posibilidad, que solo pude limitarme a continuar observándola, invitándola en silencio a continuar.

Así lo hizo.

"Es una sensación extraña" manifestó, volviendo a mirar nerviosa a sus manos, que sostenían sus libros frente a su abdomen. "Es similar a lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, pero diferente. Contigo todo es entendimiento y comprensión, y un amor que tiene que ver con el compañerismo y la protección mutua. Con Jasper, en cambio, tiene que ver con una conexión que es tanto emocional como física, pero igualmente intensa"

Mi silencio se mantuvo. Probablemente se intensificó. Si Alice no hubiera estado tan sumida en sus cavilaciones, probablemente hubiera notado que algo parecía cerrarse a nuestro alrededor, como si nos hubiera tragado un agujero negro en medio de un colegio repleto de voces y presencias.

"Cuando estoy con él tengo la sensación de estar en el lugar adonde siempre he tenido que estar" agregó, tamborileando sus dedos sobre sus apuntes de biología. "Como si toda la vida hubiera sabido que debía llegar allí. Es como…"

Se detuvo, y vi que sus ojos, fijos en sus manos, se movían de un lado a otro como buscando una respuesta. En ese momento, extrañamente, sentí que podría haber completado su frase.

Y hubiera estado en lo correcto.

"Es como llegar a casa" dijo finalmente, levantando sus ojos para encontrar los míos.

Un escalofrío me corrió por la columna. No creo que temblara, pero de alguna manera Alice lo supo. Mi mirada y la suya bien podrían haber sido un espejo, replicando perfectamente el brillo y la intensidad de lo que sentíamos dentro.

Su ceño se contrajo por una milésima de segundo y su mirada se intensificó. Sentí que el azul profundo de sus ojos lo inundaban todo. El agujero negro pareció espesarse a nuestro alrededor y, de repente, ya no era negro, sino completamente azulado.

El universo pareció callarse y lo único que quedamos fuimos ella y yo, en nuestra burbuja, en nuestro silencio, mirándonos.

En ese momento, de alguna manera, ella lo supo.

Pero no dijo una palabra.

"Vamos a llegar tarde a clase" murmuró, con un hilo de voz que no se parecía al agudo tono que yo conocía tan bien.

Quebró de un golpe seco la burbuja y todo el sonido y las imágenes del colegio de Forks volvieron a mi conciencia. Alice dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el aula. La seguí obedientemente, amándola más a cada paso que daba en su absoluto silencio.

Alice jamás me presionaría. Iba a esperar el momento exacto en que yo estuviera listo para contárselo. Porque sabía que, eventualmente, ese momento iba a llegar.

La mañana transcurrió sin novedades. Volví a encontrarme con Alice en nuestro punto de encuentro de costumbre, para caminar juntos al aula de Biología. Fuimos los últimos en ingresar y el salón ya estaba repleto cuando lo hicimos.

La mirada de Alice se encontró de inmediato con la de Jasper, al fondo del salón. Casi pude ver una corriente eléctrica deslizarse en el aire entre sus ojos, azul con azul, con una intensidad que no era nueva para mi. Era como observar a Esme y Carlisle, una y otra vez. Una intimidad tan potente y tan verdadera, que era casi cegadora a la vista y cruel para la salud.

Seguía eludiéndome como dos personas podían conectarse de esa manera, tan intensa, sin que los consumiera como individuos. Me daba la sensación de que jamás podría entenderlo.

Alice sonrió, sin asomo de timidez, y Jasper hizo lo propio. Parecía un código entre ellos. Como si supieran exactamente lo que significaba la extensión de cada sonrisa y de cada gesto. Como si toda la vida se hubieran dedicado a memorizar y catalogar cada ínfimo movimiento del cuerpo del otro. Era desconcertante.

Pero Alice era feliz. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Y eso era lo único que importaba, aunque yo no fuera capaz de entenderlo ni compartirlo.

Nos sentamos finalmente. Alice no dijo nada excepto lo necesario durante el transcurso de la clase. Ya me había dicho todo lo que tenía para decir. Ahora estaba esperando mi turno.

Al final de la clase, salimos rumbo a la cafetería para comer el almuerzo. Jasper se nos unió antes de que traspasáramos la puerta y se instaló junto a Alice con una sonrisa serena y plácida en el rostro que no podía evitar que uno pensara en que era un buen sujeto.

"Hola" dijo a modo de saludo.

"Hola" respondió Alice, sonriéndole también.

Yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza, algo incómodo. No es que Jasper no me gustara, sino que simplemente no me había familiarizado con su presencia del modo en que lo había hecho con Alice. Y, conociéndome, sabía que eso tomaría un tiempo.

No importaba que Jasper nos hubiera salvado en ese vestuario ni que fuera siempre amable conmigo, además de hacer inmensamente feliz a mi mejor amiga. Lo cierto era que, al final del día, Jasper era una persona y a mi no me iba bien lo de socializar. Fuera con quien fuera.

Sin embargo, mis preocupaciones sobre Jasper, su presencia y su relación con Alice, parecieron evaporarse de un soplido con los primeros pasos en dirección a la cafetería. Había algo más en mi mente. Algo más apremiante y más perturbador que no dejaba de rondar mi conciencia.

El parque. El banco bajo el árbol. Y Bella.

Esperándome.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la cafetería. No sé si fui yo quien lo hizo o si fueron Jasper y Alice. Pero lo cierto es que nos encontramos los tres observando la entrada de doble hoja de madera como si pudiera dar respuesta a las preguntas más absurdas del universo.

Alice se giró para mirarme. Había algo profundo e intenso en su ojos azules que yo conocía demasiado bien.

Sabía que estaba meneando el cuerpo, evidenciando mi nerviosismo en ese movimiento y en el batir nervioso de mis pupilas. Podía leerlo en la mirada de Alice sin necesidad de un espejo para verificarlo.

Pero Alice no preguntó "¿Qué ocurre?" como cualquier otra persona lo habría hecho. De todos modos, no hubiera podido responderle. La verdad era que no lo sabía.

"Vamos a almorzar juntos, ¿verdad?" dijo, en cambio.

Jasper no acotó nada, aunque era evidente que ese comentario significaba que Alice no iba a sentarse con Jessica y compañía, y que, por ende, él quedaba fuera del cuadro.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero no encontré realmente nada para decir. ¿Iba a almorzar con ella? Deseaba hacerlo. La había extrañado la semana anterior y siempre atesoraba los momentos que teníamos para estar juntos, solos y en paz.

Pero en mi fuero interno no podía dejar de pensar en que Bella estaba esperándome. En el banco. Bajo el árbol. Con su libro y su manzana. Y su silencio. Su absoluto, profundo y reparador silencio.

Era ese silencio, y la sensación que me daba su indiferencia, lo que yo más deseaba entonces. Más que a Alice y a nuestros momentos. Más que a nada en lo que pudiera pensar entonces.

Más de lo que quisiera. Más de lo que me hiciera sentir cómodo.

"Creo que Edward tiene otros planes, Alice" murmuró Jasper entonces, rompiendo la tensión. "Almuerza conmigo". Pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros con delicadeza y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mirándome con serenidad por encima del cabello oscuro de mi amiga, como si comprendiera. Era probable que lo hiciera.

Alice no pareció muy convencida, pero tampoco dijo nada. Se dejó conducir por Jasper hacia la cafetería y continuó mirándome, en silencio, hasta que la puerta se cerró y nos perdimos de vista.

Porque Alice sabe esperar. Y sabe que todo tiene su momento.

Me quedé parado frente a la puerta por la que se habían marchado durante un momento, contemplando mis propios pensamientos, como si los desconociera.

¿Realmente había rechazado almorzar con mi mejor amiga, a quien casi no había visto en una semana, para correr al encuentro de una chica de la que apenas conocía el nombre y que era incapaz de descifrar? ¿Alguien en quien no sabía si podría confiar? ¿Alguien que era una extraña?

Cerré los ojos, atribulado por mis cavilaciones. Vinieron a mi mente imágenes de otro tiempo, de un pasado oscuro y lleno de olores que rememoraban al dolor y la angustia, al olvido y a la muerte. Aromas, sensaciones, recuerdos que parecían extrañamente lejanos, pero aún así tan reales que eran capaz de ajar la piel con su potencia. Casi podía sentir latir cada una de las cicatrices en mi cuerpo.

Era el miedo. Podía reconocerlo surcando mis venas y paralizando mis músculos. Ese viejo y anciano, pero eficaz, miedo que había sentido tantas veces, que en tantas circunstancias había nublado mi juicio y dictaminado mis acciones.

Quise correr al auto y a casa. O, al menos, hacia la seguridad de la cafetería llena de gente; esa gente que no me agradaba pero que podía reconocer, de quien podía saber qué esperar.

Hacia Alice. Aún hacia Jasper.

Hacia cualquier lado excepto hacia ese banco y hacia esa sensación placentera, pero aterradoramente desconocida, que ella incitaba en mi.

Hacia donde fuera, excepto hacia lo nuevo, lo distinto y lo potencialmente peligroso.

Pero cuando abrí los ojos no fue la cafetería lo que vi, sino la puerta que conducía hacia el parque. No fueron los murmullos de todos los alumnos detrás de las paredes que me separaban del almuerzo colectivo, sino el sonido del viento invernal al otro lado de la puerta del colegio.

De alguna manera mis propios pies habían decidido hacia donde ir antes que mi conciencia.

Dejé de pensar y abrí las puertas para salir al exterior.

La brisa helada del mediodía de pleno invierno me azotó los desordenados cabellos y me erizó la piel congelada. Casi podía sentir como el aire gélido me ajaba los labios y la piel del rostro.

Me envolví con fuerza en mi campera y comencé a caminar hacia el banco de siempre. Allí adonde un segundo antes no quería volver jamás.

Ella no estaba en el banco cuando llegué. Pero había una nota, escrita en prolija manuscrita, adherida con cinta a la madera. El viento la flameaba como a una bandera y, tal vez, si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde ya no habría podido hallarla.

"Demasiado frío. Biblioteca, pasillo 8 al fondo, sector Literatura Fantástica"

Guardé la nota en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, sin conciencia real de hacerlo, y regresé sobre mis pasos.

Había poca gente en la Biblioteca a esa hora del día y todos parecieron mirarme cuando ingresé, pero respetuosos volvieron a sus lecturas un segundo después.

Saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza a la bibliotecaria mientras pasaba junto a su escritorio. No me dirigió ni una segunda mirada ni tampoco respondió a mi saludo. No me importó, pues la olvidé un segundo después mientras buscaba el pasillo 8.

Doblé en la esquina del salón y comencé a caminar entre la hilera de libros hacia el cartel que rezaba "Literatura fantástica" al final de mi campo de visión. Podía ver una figura pequeña, pero precisa, en el suelo un poco más adelante.

Sin demasiada ceremonia, me senté en junto a ella. Nuestras espaldas contra los libros que alguna vez escribieran grandes como Ray Bradbury e Isaac Asimov.

Ella no dijo nada. Yo tampoco sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

Saqué mi libro, una recién estrenada copia de "El Misterio de Salem's Lot" de Stephen King, con tapas duras e ilustrada, regalo de Esme, y un sándwich de jamón y queso de una bolsa.

Ella continuó leyendo, aún sosteniendo su historia de cuentos del sábado, con una manzana a medio comer en la otra mano.

Dejé que el silencio habitual y desconcertantemente placentero me rodeara, y nuevamente me perdí en ese instante que parecía abstraerse de la realidad, junto a ella.

El sonido de sus manos hurgando en su bolso me despertó de mi encantamiento. Cuando levanté los ojos de mi libro para mirarla, sus ojos me estaban observando. Sus pupilas chocolate se veían casi negras en ese aislado pasillo de la biblioteca estudiantil.

"Quedan diez minutos antes de que suene la campana" dijo entonces. No comprendí la importancia de sus palabras. "Traje algo para ti" agregó.

Bajé el libro, sin cerrarlo, a mi regazo, aún aturdido por la brusquedad en que había salido de ese confinamiento de lectura y silencio que ella me generaba.

Bella continuó mirándome con sus ojos brillantes. Tenía el cuerpo ligeramente girado hacia mi y sostenía algo en sus manos que no era su libro de "La Bella y La Bestia".

"Pensé que no vendrías" murmuró entonces, y frunció el ceño. "Pensé que ibas a regresar a tu vieja rutina".

"También yo" respondí, y no le di ninguna otra explicación. No podría haberlo hecho. No estaba seguro de saber porqué estaba realmente allí en lugar de junto a Alice, en la cafetería escolar.

Bella sonrió, que no era la reacción que hubiera esperado, y volvió al tema anterior.

"Tengo algo para ti" repitió y alzó un libro ante mis ojos.

Era una edición algo antigua y evidentemente usada de un libro cuyo título rezaba "Mis primeros cuentos". La ilustración de la tapa era de un bosque y una niña vestida con capa roja, que revoleaba una canasta alegremente por un sendero. Caperucita roja, reconocí inmediatamente.

La visión del libro me confundió. Bella reconoció la alteración en mi rostro.

"Voy a leerte los diez minutos de descanso que nos restan" determinó, y abrió el libro frente a ella como preparándose. En ningún momento esperó una reacción de mi parte. Simplemente se acomodó en su lugar y comenzó.

El cuento que eligió se titulaba "La princesa y el guisante". Nunca había oído de él, pero mi conocimiento en cuentos de niños era demasiado limitado como para que ello me sorprendiera.

Al principio, me tomó trabajo darme cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, demasiado perturbado aún por la inesperada actitud de Bella como para pensar en otra cosa.

Pero en cuanto su voz comenzó a llenar el espacio entre nosotros, el aire pareció cambiar de olor y el mundo dejó de estar poblado de polvorientos lomos de libros en estanterías anticuadas.

De repente, el mundo tuvo otro color. El color de un palacio real, de una habitación de reyes, de camas y edredones lujosos, y de pintorescos vestidos de princesa.

Su voz, una voz que no se parecía a la misma con la que ella tan pocas veces me había hablado, me llevó en un viaje a través de pasillos de piedra, de príncipes y reinas, y de magia. Sobre todo de magia.

"El guisante fue colocado en el museo del pueblo, donde todos los súbditos del rey pudieran ir a verlo" murmuró Bella. "Si nadie se lo ha llevado, todavía debe estar allí".

Su voz se apagó levemente, como un suspiro. Yo continué mirando a la nada y a la vez viéndolo todo a través de la retina de mi mente. El palacio, los colchones y el guisante. Todo con una nitidez que era casi desgarradora.

El sonido de la campana llamándonos a clase me despertó de mi ensueño. Bella sonreía mientras sostenía aún el ajado libro de cuentos.

"Ya no podrás decir que nadie te ha leído un cuento" decretó, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar había tomado sus cosas y se había marchado.

Lo último que vi mientras la observaba irse fue su cabello anudado en una cola bambolearse sobre su delicada espalda, mientras me preguntaba si su pálida piel sería capaz de identificar un guisante bajo veinte colchones y veinte edredones de pluma como lo había hecho la princesa del cuento.

Supuse que probablemente si.

….

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización. Demasiado, tanto para mi como supongo para ustedes._

_Me disculpo nuevamente, lo cual parece ser una constante cada vez que publico._

_Me justifico contándoles que mi futura maternidad y mi trabajo me consumen la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero quiero asegurarles, porque muchos se han preocupado por ello, que no voy a abandonar ni esta ni ninguna de mis historias. Están perfectamente frescas en mi cabeza, ée cada cosa que quiero que mis personajes sientan, digan y vivan como para dejarlas ir. De a poco, con pasos pequeños, seguiremos avanzando._

_Espero no cansarlos con mi lentitud y que me sigan acompañando a lo largo del camino._

_Sepan que los quiero (aunque no los conozca) y que siempre les estaré agradecida. Aún cuando no pueda responder a todos como me gustaría para confirmarles mi cariño._

_Espero sus reviews como espero que sepan entender mis atrasos…_


	36. Chapter 35: Como llegar a casa

Capítulo 35: Como llegar a casa

Abrí los oídos y sentí que ese sonido lo inundaba todo.

Allí estaba, aún, y ni siquiera fue necesario que cerrara los ojos esta vez para identificarlo.

Pensando en retrospectiva, me sentía estúpido al considerar que no hubiera podido reconocerlo previamente. Me resultaba imposible pensar que el oído de músico del que me jactaba en mi fuero interno no lo hubiera detectado antes.

Sin embargo, no había sido hasta que ella me lo había indicado que había sido capaz de abrir la mente lo suficiente como para dejar que permeara mis sentidos.

Al final, cerré los ojos de todos modos. Simplemente porque intensificaba la sensación y me permitía concentrarme con más claridad.

El ulular del viento entre las hojas me llenó el pecho de esa forma que ya había experimentado en el pasado con total placer.

El golpe bajo del redoble de las ramas más densas bajo la merced del aire corriendo era casi acompasado como el latir de mi corazón. Ambos martilleaban incesantes, y prácticamente en sintonía, dentro de la cavidad de mi torso.

El silbido tenue, pero imposible de evadir, del viento pasando atrevido entre el follaje era como el sonido de una flauta acompañando el vibrato que retumbaba en mi pecho.

Si hubiera podido ponerle un nombre a esa sensación sonora que lo llenaba todo a mi alrededor hubiera sido el de una sinfonía.

Una sinfonía ensayada hasta la maestría, perfecta en sus cadencias y su ritmo, impoluta en cada vibración y en cada compás.

Me quedé allí parado, en el medio del bosque, con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados, viendo la nada y, a la vez, sintiéndolo todo, mientras la canción del bosque pasaba a través de mis terminaciones nerviosas como si de sangre corriendo por mis venas se tratara.

Era como un escalofrío, de esos que te dominan el cuerpo y lo hacen temblar como papel movido por un torbellino, imposible de detener aunque uno quisiera hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí. Tampoco me importaba en absoluto.

No quería dejar atrás ese sonido, esa sensación de poder abarcarlo todo con la conciencia, de parecer al fin entender los misterios de la vida ocultos en la música de ese bosque.

El ritmo me meció el cuerpo. Lo sentí moverme aunque no mediara un deseo conciente de mi parte de hacerlo. Era como bailar al ritmo de una orquesta de instrumentos finamente sincronizados que se hubiera apoderado de mis miembros.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí.

Podía ser feliz así. Envuelto en ese sonido que lo borraba todo como un bálsamo. Perdido en ese ulular del viento que parecía capaz de llevarse todos los recuerdos.

Por un momento contemplé la posibilidad de hacerlo. De dejarme caer en la hierba fría del bosque en invierno, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos y piernas extendidos, y esperar a que la muerte me llegara rodeado de esa sinfonía que todo lo calmaba.

Pero al final lo comprendí.

La música del bosque no era la música de la muerte, sino todo lo contrario. Y no podía mancillarla con mi egoísmo.

La música del bosque era un canto a la vida, a las cosas que respiran y laten, que llevan inscriptas en su misma naturaleza el instinto de supervivencia y la perseverancia que abate tormentas y la desidia humana.

Me quedé un momento más imbuido en ese sonido reparador y dejando que me permeara los sentidos con su potencia, tratando de memorizarlo lo más posible, tanto para volcarlo en mi música como para recordarlo cuando tiempos más crueles que los actuales me atacaran de sorpresa en las redes del sueño o en los pasillos oscuros de la realidad.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sorprendió notar que estaba tamborileando los dedos en el aire como si estuviera tocando las teclas invisibles de un piano frente a mi. Lejos de detener ese movimiento, dejé que continuara, tratando de mecanizarlo lo suficiente para reproducirlo frente a mi piano real cuando regresara a casa.

Los pasos de vuelta, entre las hojas y el follaje, fueron más sencillos esta vez que cuando Bella estaba conmigo. Probablemente, porque ella no estaba allí, y su presencia no podía apabullarme de este modo.

Como siempre, era mejor y más preciso cuando estaba en solo, el estado en el que me sentía más a gusto conmigo mismo.

Era entrada la tarde cuando el patio trasero de mi casa se abrió ante mi, con su cuidada perfección, en contraste con el desorden igualmente perfecto del bosque que había dejado atrás.

El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse en el horizonte y el viento se había vuelto más violentamente frío de lo que había sido durante las horas solares, que de por si no habían sido tantas en el cielo eternamente gris de Forks.

Noté que había alguien recostado en las sillas del jardín, junto a la puerta de la cocina.

No necesité agudizar la visión para saber quién era. De alguna manera, sabía que estaría allí.

Me senté en el sillón de junto, en silencio, contemplando el horizonte teñirse de anaranjados, mientras el frío me hacía temblar levemente los labios algo morados.

Ella siguió mirando a la lejanía como si yo no estuviera allí. En silencio. Esperando.

Al cabo de diez minutos, el silencio se apagó por mi propia iniciativa.

"Conocí a alguien mientras estuviste ausente en tu enfermedad" dije, con la voz mucho más entera y concisa de lo que hubiera esperado.

Alice se giró para mirarme a la cara, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente se limitó a observarme, como si estuviera sopesando la veracidad de mis dichos y aguardando que juntara el valor para continuar.

"Almorcé con ella durante la semana que estuviste en cama" agregué. "Y hoy también"

Alice entornó un poco los ojos y al final tuvo algo para decir.

"¿Con ella?"

"Si, es una chica" respondí, algo sorprendido por la pregunta que había elegido efectuar entre las miles que sabía que poblaban en ese instante su mente.

"Una chica…" repitió, como si no estuviera del todo convencida de haberme oído bien.

"Si, una chica" volví a agregar, ahora algo irritado por su incredulidad. "No sé demasiado de ella. Excepto que su nombre es Bella"

Algo casi imperceptible tuvo lugar en el fondo de los ojos intensamente azules de Alice. Un observador menos aguzado, o menos habituado a sus reacciones, jamás lo hubiera notado.

"¿Bella Swan?" preguntó entonces, removiéndose un poco en la silla para girar el cuerpo en mi dirección, casi como si quisiera saltar de su asiento sobre mi. Había también una agudeza en su voz que no estaba allí un momento antes.

"No sé cómo se apellida" confesé. "Sólo se que le gusta leer en soledad y que maneja una enorme camioneta roja que parece tener miles de años de antigüedad". Eran los únicos miserables datos que pude recabar mentalmente sobre Bella. Me sorprendió comprender cuán poco realmente sabía acerca de ella.

"Es Bella Swan" afirmó Alice, con convencimiento esta vez.

Se quedó callada un instante, cavilando para sus adentros. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de su cerebro procesando a toda velocidad detrás del movimiento de sus ojos de un lado al otro del paisaje, que en realidad no miraban nada.

"¿Cómo ocurrió?" dijo por fin, volviendo su mirada a mi una vez más. "¿Cómo la conociste?"

"Por casualidad" respondí. "No quería sentarme sólo, sin ti, en la cafetería durante el almuerzo, por lo que salí en busca de un lugar más tranquilo. Mi búsqueda me llevó a un banco en el parque en donde ella casualmente se sienta a leer todos los días. Y me encontré compartiendo con ella ese mismo lugar día tras día sin estar muy seguro de porqué lo hacía"

El silencio nos invadió un momento, mientras ambos pensábamos para nuestros adentros.

"Creo que me sentía cómodo con ella" agregué al fin.

Los ojos de Alice, que en realidad nunca se había alejado de mi rostro, perdieron la vidriosidad que le había conferido el profundo pensamiento y volvieron a fijarse con atención en mi.

"¿Y qué hacen durante el horario de almuerzo, mientras están juntos?" quiso saber.

"Nada" confesé, algo avergonzado. "En realidad, sólo leemos en silencio, uno junto al otro. No mucho más que eso"

"¿Nunca hablan?"

"No más de lo necesario" dije. "Generalmente, sólo nos limitamos a leer"

Nos quedamos mirándonos un momento sin decir nada.

"Excepto cuando vino a verme" me corregí. "Esa vez hubo algo más de conversación, pero sólo sobre literatura. Creo que nunca hablamos de otra cosa"

"¿Vino a verte?" preguntó Alice entonces, agudizando un tono su voz, como alterada.

"Si, el sábado anterior. Fuimos a caminar al bosque y nos sentamos a leer toda la tarde en un claro" expliqué.

Quizá fue la mirada algo desorbitada de Alice lo que hizo que agregara. "En silencio, por supuesto. Como siempre"

Alice meditó un instante. "Y hoy, durante el almuerzo, ¿qué hicieron?"

"Leer" repetí. "En silencio".

Por alguna extraña razón no le comenté que además Bella había leído para mi. En ese momento, me pareció algo demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo. Algo privado. Algo exclusivo entre Bella y yo.

Alice se calló entonces, y sus ojos se perdieron más allá de la realidad, en algún pensamiento intenso que le acaparaba la visión y la conciencia. Se sentó nuevamente derecha en su sillón, y perdió su mirada en el horizonte como si realmente estuviera viendo algo.

Yo hice lo propio, sin saber qué más agregar.

No tengo idea cuántos minutos transcurrieron en ese confortable silencio hasta que el sonido de una tímida y diminuta risita de Alice me llamó la atención.

"¿Qué ocurre?" me forcé a preguntar, por pura curiosidad, aunque no estuviera habituado a interrogarla por nada.

Sus ojos no se volvieron hacia mi, pero pude ver la sonrisa cómplice y divertida de su rostro.

"Te dejo solo una semana y te conviertes en amigo de Bella Swan" dijo, y rió nuevamente.

"No entiendo" confesé, algo confundido.

Ella volvió a reír y continuó hablando como si no me hubiera escuchado. "Realmente eres algo especial".

No sabiendo qué decir ni a qué se refería, me limité a quedarme en silencio esperando que me aclarara sus palabras.

Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente giró para mirarme a los ojos, aún con esa sonrisita socarrona en su rostro diminuto.

"Te has hecho amigo de Bella Swan" volvió a afirmar, como si no pudiera creerlo.

"¿Y qué hay con eso?" pregunté, porque podía notar que su sorpresa no residía en el hecho de que me hubiera atrevido a hacer contacto con otro ser humano sin que mediara una medida de fuerza o de necesidad para ello, como había ocurrido con las otras personas en mi vida. Había algo más en el tono de su voz y en su sonrisa, como cierta incredulidad basada en un conocimiento que me evadía.

"Bella Swan nunca, jamás, ha socializado con nadie en Forks" explicó Alice, y aunque sus palabras fueron claras mi conciencia no pudo asirlas como hubiera debido.

"Y créeme, muchos lo han intentado" agregó, sonriendo.

Probablemente Alice leyó el desconcierto en mi rostro, porque se apresuró a brindarme más información.

"Bella llegó a Forks dos años atrás, aunque nadie sabe de dónde vino. Cuando ingresó a la escuela muchos quisieron ser sus amigos, incluida yo misma" dijo, aún sonriendo.

"Bella es muy bonita y en ese momento todos creímos que sería la nueva chica popular del colegio" explicó, pasando su mano delicada por su chispeante cabello. "Incluso varios de los chicos de la escuela la invitaron a salir, insistentemente"

"Pero para sorpresa de todos, Bella rechazó todos nuestros acercamientos. Y al final, nos aburrimos de intentar relacionarnos a ella" contó Alice, sus ojos perdidos en el recuerdo de ese tiempo. "Terminamos por olvidarnos de su existencia, y creo que era exactamente lo que ella buscaba. Durante los últimos dos años se ha limitado a andar por los pasillos del colegio sin hablar con nadie excepto cuando es estrictamente necesario. Y acarreando siempre algún libro con ella, sentándose fuera de la cafetería en soledad, contenta con su propia compañía y con sus lecturas".

Aún sin saber qué decir, me quedé mirando a Alice, esperando por si había algo más que quisiera agregar.

"Bella Swan nunca ha hablado con nadie, menos aún compartido algo como un almuerzo, en los últimos dos años" dijo Alice, notando la confusión en mi rostro. "Hasta que te conoció a ti" se esforzó en aclarar, inclinándose en su sillón para mirarme más de cerca, como midiendo mis reacciones.

"No estoy seguro de comprender" dije al fin, confundido ante lo evidente.

"Quiero decir que eres el primer ser humano en tener contacto con ella en dos años" afirmó Alice, hablando lenta y pausadamente como si quisiera hacerme entender lo obvio. "Evidentemente hay algo especial en ti, como siempre he creído"

Apabullado por su confesión, me quedé en silencio, y me volví para mirar a cualquier lado excepto al rostro de Alice.

Al cabo de un momento, me encontré a mi mismo formulando el pensamiento que no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza.

"No estoy seguro de si es algo bueno o algo malo".

Alice se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé" aceptó. "No la conozco lo suficiente. De hecho, no la conozco en absoluto"

"Tampoco yo" confesé.

"Y sin embargo, has compartido con ella todos los almuerzos de la última semana y una caminata por el bosque" dijo Alice. "Sin que nadie ni nada te obligara a acercarte a ella"

Silencio.

"Por tu propia decisión y deseo" agregó, al cabo de un momento.

Silencio nuevamente.

Mi mente se quedó dando vuelta a sus palabras, tan cargadas de verdades.

El sol se había terminado de ocultar en el horizonte y la noche había comenzado a dominarlo todo con rapidez. Alguien encendió la luz de la galería. Probablemente, Esme. El aire había descendido varios grados y me detuve a pensar que tal vez terminaríamos por enfermarnos si continuábamos sentados, quietos, en esas sillas a la intemperie. Pero tampoco tuve el valor del romper el silencio y el hilo de pensamiento que me había invadido.

"Debo irme" dijo Alice, al fin. Y se giró para mirarme de lleno. "Pero antes de marcharme, hay algo que quiero decirte"

Me giré también, para dedicarle toda mi atención.

"No me gusta hacerlo, pero siento la necesidad. Porque te quiero y porque eres mi amigo" agregó.

Me removí en mi asiento, incómodo de antemano por lo que podría discurrir.

"Cuídate" me pidió, muy seria, casi rogándome. "No conozco a Bella y por ello no puedo juzgar si es una persona capaz de hacerte daño".

Su mirada era casi una plegaria y sus ojos estaban teñidos de preocupación.

"No puedo protegerte esta vez, y está bien que así sea. Pero puedo prevenirte para que puedas resguardarte por ti mismo. No quiero que salgas lastimado de esta situación y ambos sabemos que es muy sencillo herirte" agregó. "Por eso, nuevamente te pido, ten cuidado. Que tu ingenuidad no sea el motivo que te genere otro dolor"

Alice extendió la mano en el espacio que nos separaba, y tomó la mía. No rehuí su caricia. Ya no más. No con Alice.

"Pero no pierdas por ello la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que tal vez sea maravilloso. Sólo se cuidadoso" repuso.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y los presionó un instante en señal de cariño, hasta que finalmente me soltó. Aún cuando Alice sabía que yo ya no rechazaba su contacto, hacía todo lo posible por no incomodarme.

Se irguió de su asiento, me sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta.

"¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?" inquirió de pronto, volviéndose un poco con la mano en el picaporte.

"Claro" respondí.

"¿Qué sientes cuando estás con ella?" quiso saber. "¿Es como cuando estás conmigo?"

Me tomé un momento para meditar mi respuesta.

"Si y no" respondí, siendo totalmente honesto. "Es cómodo y natural, como cuando estoy contigo. Pero a la vez es diferente. No puedo precisarlo, sobre todo porque no hemos hecho mucho más que sentarnos uno junto al otro en silencio. Sin embargo, hay algo en su presencia que hace que me sienta a gusto, sereno, seguro"

Alice me miraba con cierta intensidad en la mirada.

"Cuando estoy con ella es como…" bajé los ojos a mis manos, concentrándome para encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando.

"Es como llegar a casa" dijo Alice, utilizando exactamente la frase que yo hubiera elegido.

La sonrisa en su rostro era de completa complicidad y desparpajo.

"Te veré mañana" agregó, al fin. "¿Vas a almorzar conmigo?" preguntó.

No sentí la necesidad de mentir sobre algo que ella ya sabía.

"No lo sé" respondí. "Probablemente, no"

….

_Como siempre, gracias por la paciencia. Se que el capítulo no soluciona sus ansiedades ni sus dudas, pero es lo que debe ser._

_Gracias como siempre por estar del otro lado y por sus reviews!_


	37. Chapter 36: Sólo marcas en la piel

Capítulo 36: Sólo marcas en la piel

_Él no era lo que yo necesitaba ni lo que yo buscaba._

_No era el momento, ni el lugar, ni el espacio en el universo._

_No era en absoluto adecuado, ni correcto, ni perfecto._

_Pero era._

_A mi pesar, y contra mi juicio. _

_Él era, y eso parecía suficiente._

_Tal vez podría haber fingido indiferencia, jugar a ignorarlo, pretender que no estaba allí._

_Pero, al final, lo cierto es que jamás podría haberlo hecho._

_Había algo, en el fondo, que de alguna manera hizo que fuera diferente._

_En él había un misterio._

_Un misterio que necesitaba, que me urgía… descifrar._

…..

No me sorprendí cuando el sábado siguiente, apenas pasado el mediodía, Esme me llamó desde la planta baja y, al asomarme por la escalera, la encontré a ella. Estaba parada junto a la puerta de entrada, con una sonrisa suave en el rostro, el cabello alborotado en una cola en la parte alta de su cabeza, vestida con un pantalón deportivo gastado y una campera verde, sosteniendo en su hombro la raída mochila roja que yo sabía estaba cargada de manzanas y libros.

No le dije una palabra ni articulé un gesto. Simplemente dí media vuelta y corrí escaleras arriba.

Sabía que ella estaría esperándome al pie de la escalera cuando bajara, unos minutos después, con mi libro en las manos.

Ella no me decepcionó.

Salimos por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, no sin antes dedicarle un saludo y una sonrisa a Esme, que nos observó divertida desde la mesada de la cocina en donde ensayaba la cena con demasiada antelación.

Nos adentramos en el bosque en silencio. Ella delante, y yo siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial. Esta vez el trayecto me pareció más sencillo, como si me hubiera habituado a sus desniveles y complejidades.

Nunca volteó a mirarme. Imaginé que sabía que iría detrás de ella, porque al fin y al cabo esa había sido desde el principio la dinámica de nuestra extraña relación. Al final, yo siempre acababa eligiéndola.

Mientras caminábamos, identifiqué sin demasiado esfuerzo el ulular firme y grave del bosque, como si viniera del fondo de un pozo interminable, que acompañaba rítmicamente nuestros pasos. Me era tan perceptible ahora como la sensación suave y despareja de mis pies al caminar sobre la hierba, las hojas y las ramas. Era extraño pensar que alguna vez había sido sordo a su murmullo.

Continuamos caminando hasta que la luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse entre las ramas, delatando la inminencia de nuestro destino.

Ella se detuvo en aquel momento, y giró para mirarme. Sus ojos casi se sorprendieron de verme, y por un instante lo único que desee fue poder estar en su cabeza para conocer el contenido de sus pensamientos.

Y entonces sonrió.

Y el sol se hizo paso a través de las nubes perennes de Forks para iluminar incandescente desde su espalda.

Y la brisa se alzó alrededor de su figura, arremolinando su cabello chocolate.

Y fue como si algo cálido me hubiera golpeado en la cabeza, extendiéndose por mi cuerpo como lo haría un virus letal, haciendo vibrar las puntas de los dedos de mis pies y manos.

Era lo más bello que había visto en mi vida. Y aún cuando no hubiera conocido suficiente belleza en mi vida, no pude más que reconocerla.

Menos de un segundo después, el momento se evaporó.

El sol se ocultó, la brisa se acalló y ella me dejó atrás, volteando para caminar hacia el claro. Yo me quedé paralizado, sumido en mis pensamientos, preguntándome si había sido tan sólo un desliz de mi imaginación o si realmente había tenido la única visión de belleza real de mi existencia.

Al final, resignado a no encontrar respuestas, seguí sus pasos y me interné en el claro.

Pasamos la tarde leyendo en silencio, disfrutando de los raros instantes en que el sol se permitía el lujo de atravesar las nubes y regalarnos una tibieza de temprana primavera.

Ella permaneció toda la tarde boca abajo, tendida de panza en la hierba, con su nariz hundida entre las páginas de su libro mientras yo hurgaba en el mío. A mitad de la tarde me pasó distraídamente una manzana, sin desconcentrarse jamás, que yo acepté también sin siquiera mirarla, con los ojos fijos en la lectura que sostenía entre las manos.

El silencio era absoluto y la calma inmaculada. Era como estar solos en el universo, como si toda la humanidad se hubiera extinguido, excepto por nosotros dos. Y aunque perturbador, ese pensamiento me resultó extrañamente agradable.

Al final de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzó a menguar y el fresco nos amenazó, ella se giró en la hierba hasta sentarse, dejó lo que estaba leyendo a su lado y extrajo un libro colorido de su mochila.

Esa tarde me leyó "Cenicienta".

La historia me era familiar, aún cuando nadie me la hubiera contado. Chica sufrida conoce príncipe maravilloso que la rescata, y bla bla bla. Todas esas cosas fantásticas que sólo suceden en los cuentos. En la vida real, nadie viene a rescatar a los que sufrimos. O al menos, nadie vino a rescatarme a mi cuando lo necesité.

Sin embargo, la dejé continuar hasta el final y la escuché con sincera atención. Ni siquiera el desprecio que sentía por la historia hizo mella en la fascinación que me producía el hecho de que ella siguiera leyendo para mi.

En sus labios, "Cenicienta" no se parecía a la que yo había leído, aunque las palabras las palabras, los hechos y personajes fueran los mismos.

Ella le otorgaba a todo lo que leía ese algo especial que hacía que las historias se llenaran de magia y que a uno le diera placer escuchar.

Me leyó muchos cuentos durante esas semanas.

Me leyó durante los días escolares, cuando dejaba a Alice en compañía de Jasper y la buscaba por los recovecos de la escuela hasta encontrar el lugar seleccionado en que estaría esperándome con sus manzanas y sus historias.

Y también los sábados, junto al arroyo, en el claro en lo profundo del bosque, mientras los días se sucedían y el sol se rebelaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia contra el frío, anunciando la llegada inminente de la primavera.

Ella me leyó historias que yo conocía, que todo el mundo conoce. Historias plagadas de personajes entrañables y de moralejas cargadas de sabiduría. Cuentos que en mi ajada infancia había encontrado ridículos, pero que en su voz se llenaban de esa magia por la que habían sido denominados "de hadas".

Ella los leyó para mi, y yo los escuché con la misma pasión que un niño pequeño.

Ella los leyó para mi, día tras día, con la paciencia, la dedicación y el empeño de una madre.

Ella los leyó para mi de esa manera en que se supone que los cuentos deben ser contados: con la voz plagada de amor y el corazón lleno de magia.

No podría precisar en qué momento dejé de luchar contra ella.

Pero si recuerdo el momento en que comprendí que había dejado de hacerlo.

Fue un sábado por la tarde, cuando ella llegó a visitarme, y no pude evitar sonreírle tímidamente desde las escaleras.

Si ella lo notó, jamás dijo una palabra. Nada cambió en su actitud ni en la dinámica de nuestra silenciosa relación. Nuestros momentos siguieron siendo tranquilos y pacíficos, así como yo los prefería.

A lo largo de las semanas, varías veces me descubrí a mi mismo sonriéndole.

O riéndome mientras me leía un cuento.

O agradeciéndole en voz alta cuando me convidaba una manzana.

Y aún así, ella continuó actuando como siempre.

Excepto cuando me leía una de sus historias, rara vez hablaba. Pero con más y más frecuencia comenzó a realizar breves y concisos monólogos sobre los más extraños temas.

En una ocasión, me habló de los sueños y las pesadillas. No sobre los contenidos de los suyos, sino sobre su creencia de que son partes de nosotros mismos que nos negamos a reconocer, pero que no podemos censurar mientras dormimos.

En otra oportunidad, mirando al claro cielo, descubrió una nube en forma de caramelo, y se explayó durante largo rato sobre el ejercicio fútil pero relajante de perder el tiempo buscando parecidos a las nubes.

Incluso me confesó, una tarde de sábado, que creía en la existencia de vida más allá de la tierra, simplemente porque el universo era demasiado vasto y demasiado complejo como para estar habitado únicamente por criaturas tan limitadas como los seres humanos.

Me dijo también que prefería el final del verano de entre todas las estaciones del año, porque el calor es aún potente, pero jamás abrazador. Que adoraba la lluvia de invierno con un buen libro y la lluvia de verano por el aroma de calor húmedo que elevaba en el aire. Que prefería el río y la piedra con sus desniveles al monótono horizonte del mar y la arena.

Y siempre que ella comenzaba uno de sus particulares monólogos, a mi me daba la impresión de que todo lo que contaba lo hacía de ese modo en que uno escribe en su diario íntimo o como habla consigo mismo en voz alta y soledad. Es decir, con total soltura y completa naturalidad, sin temores ni prejuicios, como si realmente nadie pudiera escucharla más que su propia conciencia.

Era como ver un velo alzarse de a poco y descubrir milímetro por milímetro la extensión de su persona oculta detrás.

Una tarde de sábado, en nuestro claro, ella me leyó "La Sirenita".

Yo odiaba ese cuento, no sólo porque los personajes de la Sirenita y el Príncipe me resultaran antipáticos, sino porque el final era devastadoramente triste. ¿Quién puede pensar que algún niño disfrutará de saber que la heroína de la historia no se queda con el príncipe azul? No importaba que fuera lo justo o que tuviera una enseñanza, yo sencillamente la detestaba.

Pero no le dije nada, por supuesto. No quería arriesgarme a ofenderla y privarme por ello de las lecturas. Había rápidamente desarrollado una fascinación bordeando lo obsesivo por el acto sencillo de que me leyera un cuento, así como por el tono hipnótico de su voz al leer.

Cuando concluyó, ella cerró el libro sobre su regazo y se quedó observando la portada. La publicación estaba decorada con brillantes colores y purpurinas resplandecientes, de la forma en que es esperable para un libro infantil para niñas.

Sin embargo, el vibrar de sus ojos me dijo que no eran los destellos del cuento lo que miraba, sino algo al interior de su mente. Algo lejano y profundo, que no tenía nada que ver ni con la realidad en que vivíamos ni con el libro en sus manos.

De repente, levantó la mirada hacia el frente, sonrió de costado y depositó el libro en el suelo, junto a su mochila.

"Amo el agua" murmuró, y sus pupilas se clavaron en el hilo cristalino del arroyo que corría a corta distancia de nosotros.

Sin mediar otra palabra, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al arroyito. Se puso en cuclillas y hundió las manos en la traslúcida superficie.

"Fría, pero no tanto como podría estarlo" manifestó. "Los días pasados han sido inusualmente calurosos y soleados para la primavera de Forks".

Acto seguido, se sentó en la hierba y comenzó a desanudar sus zapatillas.

"Cuando uno mira agua como esta" continuó, sin mirarme, señalando el arroyo, "se puede comprender porqué la Biblia católica habla de agua que purifica"

Arrojó los calcetines a un lado, junto con su calzado, y comenzó a juguetear en el arroyito helado con las puntas de sus pies.

"Es un principio físico tan sencillo entender como corre el agua, pero a la vez es casi mágico verla deslizarse entre piedras y arenilla como si estuviera hecha de humo. Es fácil imaginar que puede llevárselo todo si tiene la suficiente fuerza, limpiando el pasado y purificando el alma a su paso"

Sacó los pies del agua y se giró a mirarme un segundo.

"De verdad se siente bien" susurró. "Deberías probarla"

En respuesta a su invitación, me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué al arroyo. Ella me observó mientras me acomodaba nuevamente sobre la hierba, siempre respetando la distancia prudencial entre su cuerpo y el mío.

"No puedes sumergir tus pies con las zapatillas puestas" me remarcó.

Tarde un momento en analizar si podía o no revelar mis pies, no sólo por temor a tener alguna señal de mi historia visible en la piel, sino porque sentía que, de alguna manera, era como desnudarme ante ella.

Al final, el peso de su mirada sobre la mía fue más fuerte e hice lo que se esperaba de mi. Me quité las zapatillas y los calcetines, y hundí mis pies en el arroyo.

El agua era casi helada, pero inesperadamente agradable, casi placentera.

Ella volvió la vista al frente, se reclinó sobre sus brazos, y se quedó mirando el cielo, moviendo los pies distraídamente en el agua.

Al cabo de un rato, pareció inquietarse.

"No es suficiente" dijo y no comprendí a qué se refería hasta que se paró y comenzó a arremangar sus pantalones.

"Es tan agradable que al menos quisiera mojarme hasta la rodilla" me explicó, y siguió manipulando el dobladillo de sus pantalones deportivos.

Observé confundido mientras doblaba la pierna izquierda de su pantalón hasta la mitad de su muslo, y dejaba al descubierto una enorme porción de su pálida piel.

Lo hizo todo con una naturalidad sorprendente, como si estuviera completamente cómoda con el ejercicio de desnudar sus piernas. Y probablemente así fuera, porque no había nada en su actitud que denotara que tuviera alguna intención diferente a realmente hundirse hasta las rodillas en el agua.

Sin embargo, yo quedé completamente paralizado, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico. Desde mis fatídicos días con Victoria que no veía una porción semejante de piel femenina al desnudo. Y los recuerdos que se sucedieron entonces en mi mente fueron muchos y desagradables, ligados a aromas y sonidos que no se relacionaban en absoluto al silencio inmaculado y el olor fresco del bosque en primavera.

De repente mi visión se tornó neblinosa, como eclipsada por un velo oscuro, y me pareció que el aire se hacía denso y pesado, que me costaba respirar, que la luz se marchitaba y un hedor a humedad de encierro se me colaba por las fosas nasales.

No quería dejar que esos recuerdos me alcanzaran ahí, en ese santuario de paz y tranquilidad que era el claro. No deseaba que mis momentos con Bella se vieran empañados por esas vivencias del pasado. No quería mancillar nuestros encuentros con dolores que no se relacionaban en absoluto con nosotros dos.

Hice un esfuerzo por respirar profundamente, por evadirme, pero me pareció una tarea titánica y casi imposible. Sentía la garganta seca, el pecho ardiente y los ojos vidriosos. Me pareció que todo empezaba a girar a mi alrededor. Una indescriptible frialdad comenzó a correrme por las venas a medida que el pánico se iba haciendo con mis nervios y mis sentidos.

Sabía que era cuestión de minutos, quizá de segundos, para que mi mente se embotara por completo y reaccionara violentamente, a la defensiva, aunque no quisiera. Simplemente no lo podía controlar.

Pero entonces la vi.

Y lo que fuera que estuviera por apoderarse de mi cordura se disipó con la misma simpleza que una onda sobre el agua.

Bella estaba ahora subiendo el pantalón para dejar al descubierto su pierna derecha, y sobre la inmaculada blancura de su piel, desde su tobillo hasta el muslo, se vislumbraba una enorme e irregular cicatriz.

Clavé los ojos en su herida como un adicto lo haría frente a una dosis de su tóxico favorito. Era como hipnotizante.

Era una cicatriz extensa, perpetua, sin particiones, que se extendía desde poco más arriba de su tobillo y continuaba hasta el borde de su pantalón arremangado, ocultándome su límite superior.

Estaba descolorida como si tuviera historia, pero aún lo suficientemente rosada como para no ser antigua. Y tenía los contornos algo hinchados, como si la cicatrización no hubiera bastado para ocultarla.

Era igual a la pequeña cicatriz en mi boca.

Me quedé mirándola fascinado, tanto por la sorpresa de ver esa marca como por la sensación ajena que provocaba ver esa laceración en la inmaculada palidez de su piel.

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que ella me observaba fijamente, notando la intensidad de mi mirada, esperando que volviera de mi encanto y recordara que esa cicatriz iba atada a su persona.

Sus ojos pacientes se encontraron finalmente con los míos, y sentí que me hervían las mejillas de la vergüenza de haberla estado inspeccionando de ese modo.

"Lo siento" murmuré, y bajé los ojos a mi regazo.

Ella no respondió. Dio media vuelta y se internó en el arroyo, dejando que el agua le acariciara las piernas con delicadeza. Me pareció que sumergida su cicatriz parecía más virulenta, como si hubiera sido magnificada por una lupa.

"No lo sientas" susurró, al cabo de un momento. "Comprendo que te llame la atención. Es sólo lógico"

No respondí. No supe como hacerlo.

Ella no dijo nada más. Se quedó donde estaba, parada en medio del arroyo, de espaldas a mi, mirando el cielo más allá.

"De todos modos es descortés" me atreví al fin. "No es educado".

Ella rió, y el sonido se hizo eco en los árboles hasta envolverme.

"No importa" continuó. "No siento vergüenza de mi cicatriz"

Se volteó para buscarme con sus ojos, y había una intensidad en el fondo de sus pupilas que era apabullante.

"Ya no" agregó.

Sostuve su mirada porque no podría haber escapado de la trampa de sus ojos aún cuando lo hubiera deseado. Había un fuego en ellos que era casi abrasador.

"¿Quieres saber por qué?" preguntó.

Como un desquiciado, asentí con la cabeza.

"Porque hace mucho tiempo comprendí que hay mucho más en mi que una cicatriz en mi pierna" explicó. "¿Lo comprendes?"

No respondí. No pestañeé. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber respirado.

"Son sólo marcas en la piel, Edward. ¿No lo ves?" continuó. Se había girado para mirarme, pero sus piernas seguían sumergidas en el agua y me pareció que la cicatriz se veía ahora más pálida, casi desdibujada.

"Son sólo marcas en la piel" repitió, con un susurro, y se volvió para observar nuevamente el contorno de los árboles en donde el sol comenzaba extinguirse en una explosión de amarillos y naranjas.

Pensé que ya no agregaría nada más.

Pero al cabo de un momento me pareció escuchar su voz en un murmullo.

"No hay marcas que puedan definirte como ser humano"

Quizás fuera sólo mi imaginación.

…

_Es mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba ser una mamá de un bebé pequeño y, además, trabajar. No me deja tiempo para ser la escritora que quisiera ser. Y me da mucha impotencia no poder dedicarle más momentos a esta historia (y a las otras) que tengo tan claramente delineadas en mi mente. Ojalá encontrara más instantes en que dotarlas de las palabras que merecen._

_Pero es lo que soy hoy. Primero mamá y después escritora. Espero sepan ser pacientes. No quiero defraudarlos, ni mucho menos defraudar esta historia._

_Les gustará saber que, ahora que puedo experimentarlo en carne propia, he vuelto a leer los capítulos de Esme y me resulta mucho más intenso todo lo que entonces escribí. No me equivoqué en describir la profundidad de su amor y su lealtad. No hay nada que una madre no daría por sus hijos. Es bueno saber que pude darle a ese amor palabras que le hacen justicia._

_Los dejo ahora y espero que no sea por tanto tiempo. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Abre muchos interrogantes, pero espero que les dé también una renovada emoción en la historia._

_Gracias de antemano por los comentarios que quieran dejarme, y gracias por lo que me hicieron. Me gustaría poder responderlos a todos, pero prefiero dedicar mi tiempo libre a escribir más!_

_Los quiero y nuevamente gracias por estar del otro lado!_


	38. Chapter 37: Excusas

Capítulo 37: Excusas

_¿Por qué le deje verla? _

_Realmente no lo sé. En ese momento me pareció una buena idea._

_No es que ahora me arrepienta. Es sólo que no estoy segura de porque lo hice y no me gusta sentir que actúo sin razonar previamente. Estoy desacostumbrada a pisar suelo endeble. Me gusta dar pasos en firme. He aprendido, por las malas, que lo mejor es pensar (y mucho) antes de hablar o actuar._

_Evidentemente, no estaba sintiéndome yo misma en el momento que le deje verla. Pero lo cierto es que nunca me siento yo misma cuando estoy alrededor de él._

_Algo en él hace que baje la guardia. Me siento vulnerable a su lado, y no me importa._

_¿Será esa inocencia en sus ojos? ¿La timidez de sus gestos y de sus palabras? ¿El lenguaje de su cuerpo que habla de mucho sufrimiento y poco disfrute?_

_No me gusta ese modo de ser que tengo cuando estoy a su lado. No me gusta darme cuenta que me pongo como idiota, que dejo que se acerque a mi de manera tan sencilla, que le permito conocer aspectos de mi que no le he manifestado a nadie en años._

_Pero, a la vez, sería hipócrita admitir que no lo disfruto._

_Él hace que todo parezca sencillo. Natural. Lógico._

_Tiene un aura alrededor que dice muchas cosas, y al mismo tiempo no dice nada. Es un misterio. Algo oculto detrás de encantadores ojos verdes que parecen mirarte desde el fondo de un pozo de olvido._

_A veces me pregunto si realmente no estará así, prisionero en un oscuro hoyo, aún cuando está sentado a mi lado. _

_Probablemente es la nostalgia en su mirada._

_O quizá, es sólo mi imaginación._

_Lo cierto es que él despierta algo en mi que no sabría definir con palabras. ¿Mi femineidad? ¿Mi ternura perdida? ¿Mi capacidad de creer en la nobleza de las personas? ¿La confianza en otro ser humano? _

_Cualquiera de esas cosas son aspectos de mi personalidad que creí perdidos para siempre. _

_¿Será posible que él pueda revivirlas?_

_Y peor aún, ¿quiero que revivan?_

_No lo sé. Todo es confuso ahora. ¡Hay tantas cosas que había jurado dejar atrás y ahora esas promesas se han ido al demonio desde el momento que él entró en mi vida!_

_¿Tendría que alejarme de él? Probablemente si. Sería lo más sano para mi psiquis. _

_¿Puedo hacerlo? Probablemente no. Sería lo más destructivo para mi psiquis._

_Y así todo lo que creía conocer y estar segura de ser, se desbarata como un castillo de naipes gracias a él._

_¿Y saben qué?_

_Me doy cuenta de que no me importa en absoluto._


	39. Chapter 38: Bailarina en la oscuridad

Capítulo 38: Bailarina en la oscuridad

Ella también tiene una cicatriz.

Era lo único en que podía pensar. A veces era como un susurro y otras como un grito. Pero el pensamiento siempre estaba allí, en el fondo de mi mente, preparado para saltar al frente de mi conciencia en cualquier momento.

Ella también tiene una cicatriz.

Algo había cambiado en mi desde el instante en que vi aquella marca en la pierna de Bella. Era una señal; una bisagra en mi relación con ella que no tenía vuelta atrás. Había llegado un momento en que sentía que ya no podía jugar al compañero de banco, callado y retraído. De alguna manera, sentía que era hora de decidir si quería ser su amigo y confiar en ella, o si era mejor alejarme y resguardar mi preciada intimidad.

"¿Crees que debería confiar en ella?" me atreví a preguntarle a Aro durante nuestra sesión, mientras debatíamos mi relación con Bella y los sentimientos que ella despertaba en mi.

"Esa es una decisión que sólo tu puedes tomar Edward" me dijo. "Yo no conozco a Bella como para juzgarla. Y tampoco es mi historia para decidir quién debe oírla"

En un gesto muy humano, Aro se quitó los lentes y me miró directamente con sus ojos sinceros.

"Date tiempo Edward" me aconsejó, con tranquilidad. "Deja que todo fluya, que siga su curso. Llegado el momento, simplemente lo sabrás"

Contrario a mis expectativas, cuando salí del consultorio de Aro, me sentía aún más confundido que antes de llegar.

Había abrigado la esperanza de que hablar con Aro me ayudaría a vislumbrar el camino. Pero Aro, como Esme y Alice antes que él, no había sido de gran utilidad.

Como si fuera una especie de broma para la que todos hubieran decidido volverse cómplices, tanto Aro como Alice y Esme acordaban que debía dejar que todo se desenvolviera de manera natural hasta que estuviera listo para tomar una decisión.

Al final, todo recaía sobre mis hombros. Era mi sentencia, y la de nadie más. Al parecer, sólo yo estaba autorizado a decidir si podía y si quería, o no, confiar en Bella.

Era una carga demasiado pesada para hombros tan maltrechos como los míos.

Por lo que la semana posterior al episodio del arroyo hice lo más simple y a la vez lo más cobarde: evadir a Bella y evitar la confrontación con mis propias emociones encontradas.

No la busqué en el almuerzo, aunque mi corazón se retorciera en mi pecho pensando en su silenciosa compañía mientras comía en el bullicioso comedor junto a Alice y Jasper. Y extrañé cada palabra perdida del libro de cuentos que, seguramente, había llevado para mi.

Pero, simplemente, no tenía el valor de verla. No podía dejar de pensar en la cicatriz en su pierna, en sus palabras y en la mirada de sus ojos durante la visita al bosque. No podía evitar pensar que ella también tenía un secreto, una historia y un pasado que yo no conocía. No podía dar un paso atrás y hacer de cuenta que nunca había visto la marca en su piel, que podíamos volver a ser prácticamente dos desconocidos ignorándose en compañía.

Ahora ella se había revelado, me había dejado ver un poco más detrás del velo, probablemente hacia uno de sus aspectos más íntimos y personales. Y la verdad era que yo no me sentía a la altura de la circunstancia. Ni lo suficientemente cómodo para poder afrontarla sin entrar en un vergonzoso pánico.

Al final de la semana, había logrado una deshonrosa victoria evitándola. Era viernes y estaba a un paso de lograr el vergonzoso objetivo de no verla en más de cinco días.

Me escondí en el comedor durante el almuerzo y aproveché una tontería para quedarme un buen rato, después de hora, charlando con el profesor de Física, hasta que los pasillos estuvieran casi desiertos y pudiera estar seguro de que no me encontraría con ella.

Asomé la nariz a través de la puerta del aula de Física y divisé los alrededores. Un par de alumnos, seguramente relacionados a actividades extracurriculares, vagaban por la escuela de manera errática. Algún profesor cruzaba a paso veloz hacia la sala de maestros o la conserjería. Pero sabía que al cabo de un momento, incluso ese movimiento vago terminaría por desaparecer.

Tranquilo, dejé la seguridad del aula y me encaminé hacia mi auto, que podía imaginar solo y abandonado en el estacionamiento estudiantil.

Había hecho más de la mitad del camino hacia la salida, pensando en excusas para explicarle a Esme mi llegada tarde, cuando escuché una música suave, profunda y enérgica proveniente del auditorio principal.

Me extrañó escuchar ese sonido armónico y de elevado volumen saliendo del salón a esas horas, cuando las actividades musicales y de teatro ya habían culminado. Y motivado por esa curiosidad y mi inagotable amor por la música, ni siquiera pensé un instante antes de empujar las pesadas puertas de madera y aventurarme hacia la fuente del ritmo.

El auditorio estaba completamente a oscuras y vacío, excepto por el escenario, iluminado por las luces de escena, en donde una única persona sobresalía sobre el rojo furioso del telón de fondo.

Era una bailarina.

Una bailarina delgada y curvilínea, vestida con calzas negras, top blanco que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen, y unas zapatillas de ballet también oscuras que daban cuenta de un uso asiduo y voluntarioso.

Una bailarina de cabello castaño, prolijamente anudado en un rodete en la nuca desnuda.

Una bailarina que, aunque estuviera demasiado lejos para precisarlo, sabía que tenía los ojos color chocolate más profundos que yo hubiera visto en mi vida.

Si antes había pensado que su voz era mágica, era sencillamente porque nunca había visto a Bella bailar.

Bella estaba parada en el medio del escenario, con los ojos entornados y el gesto adusto de concentración, deslizándose sobre las puntas de sus pies como si flotara, elongando piernas más extensas de lo que nunca me habían parecido y manipulando unas manos cuyos dedos jamás me habían parecido tan elegantes.

Se movía por la superficie como si la música la poseyera, como si vibrara a través de cada extensión de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus músculos se flexionaran y expandieran en cada compás, alzando brazos interminables y pies de perfectas puntas, en una danza que no se parecía en nada a las coreografías de ballet que yo había visto decenas de veces en la televisión.

Había algo espantosa y fabulosamente grácil en su forma de moverse, en la delicada curva de su cuello estirado por la postura perfecta, en la cadencia de sus caderas y piernas al moverse al son de la música, en sus manos extendidas en elegante gesto y en el rostro expresivo y cálido como si estuviera bailando por primera y última vez en su vida.

La miré hipnotizado, mudo y perplejo, escondido en las sombras del teatro, mientras giraba en perfecto eje y sincronización alrededor del escenario, cobrando velocidad y dramatismo, en una interpretación que hizo que se me erizaran los cabellos del cuerpo y los poros de la piel se me dilataran dolorosamente.

Cuando terminó, cuando la música cesó y se quedó estática en el medio del escenario, con el rostro volcado sobre el pecho, los brazos extendidos grácilmente a los lados de su cuerpo y la pierna derecha cruzada detrás de la izquierda en elegante genuflexión, salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que me lo permitieron mis petrificadas piernas.

Cerré la puerta del auditorio con el mayor silencio posible y corrí por los pasillos hacia el exterior, sin detenerme cuando el frío helado de la tarde en decadencia me golpeó el rostro. Y seguí huyendo hasta que el ruido de mi auto al encenderse y de las gomas aullando sobre el asfalto me devolvieron una calma que creí ya jamás podría recuperar.

Manejé durante un buen rato a la máxima velocidad permitida, perdiéndome en caminos y calles que nunca había recorrido, como si los kilómetros recorridos pudieran poner alguna especie de distancia imaginaria entre mi y las imágenes que me aquejaban.

Pero cuando me detuve a la vera del camino, más de media hora después, y traté de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi agitada respiración, la visión de Bella volvió a azotarme con violencia y mi cuerpo reaccionó, una vez más, contra mi voluntad y mi cordura.

Ver a Bella sobre el escenario, deslizándose con ese talento y esa gracia que yo ni sospechaba que poseía, con el rostro contraído en un gesto que denotaba la más virulenta y posesiva de las pasiones, era sin duda lo más hermoso que yo había visto en mi vida.

Y ante la visión de tal belleza, ante la delicada elegancia de los movimientos precisos y acompasados de su cuerpo al vibrar con la música, algo se había despertado en mi. Algo que creía que estaba dormido para siempre. Algo que sólo podía asociar con los peores y más oscuros recuerdos de un pasado no tan lejano.

Me tomó un largo momento recuperar la respiración y calmar a mi cuerpo, volver a la racionalidad y el buen juicio, dejar atrás esa sensación salvaje, ajena y cargada de fantasmas del pasado que me había poseído al verla bailar.

Respiré con serenidad, expandiendo el abdomen y cerrando los ojos, como Aro me había enseñado a hacerlo cuando sentía la inminencia de ese pánico capaz de paralizarme los músculos y entumecerme la razón.

Sentí que mi cuerpo respondía del mismo modo que mi cerebro. Al final, ambos parecieron sincronizarse nuevamente en una apacible tranquilidad.

Encendí el coche y emprendí finalmente el regreso a casa, creyendo que la crisis estaba terminada.

Pero esa noche, mientras yacía solo en mi cama en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, el recuerdo de Bella me llegó de nuevo y en el frenesí violento de emociones que no quería sentir ni sabía manejar, hice lo que no había hecho desde que fuera la víctima de los juegos de Victoria.

Y cuando esa noche grité en llanto, no fue a causa de un mal sueño, sino de la pesadilla diurna que me llegó en los momentos posteriores al climax de placer culposo y vergonzante.

Tal vez Dios si exista, porque fue Carlisle, y no Esme, quien acudió a mi lado en medio de la madrugada.

Un café de por medio en la cocina, mientras la casa dormía en penumbras, y varios minutos de llanto después, me atreví a confesarle la razón de mi angustia y mi desesperación.

"Por favor hijo" me susurró sentado a mi lado, apoyando una mano suavemente sobre mi cabello cuando yo lloraba desconsolado por el remordimiento. "No hay razón para que reacciones de esa manera"

Lloré aún más violentamente, sacudiéndome con espasmos de desazón, avergonzado de que Carlisle tuviera que mentirme de esa forma para hacerme sentir mejor.

"Edward, por favor" me pidió, pasándome con suavidad la mano por la cabeza, de la misma forma que lo haría un padre a su hijo. "Es completamente normal lo que te está ocurriendo"

Levanté los ojos y lo miré a través de pestañas que estaban cargadas de humedad con sabor a sal.

"¿Cómo puede ser normal?" le pregunté, lloriqueando. "Es horroroso. Es desagradable" balbuceé, y rompí en llanto nuevamente.

Carlisle se quedó un momento a mi lado, golpeándome con dulzura la espalda, y no dijo nada, esperando con inusitada paciencia que mi llanto menguara.

Cuando vio que el acceso de angustia amainaba, me acercó una servilleta de papel de sobre la mesada y me pidió que por favor lo mirara a los ojos.

"Edward, dime una cosa" pidió. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Lo miré confundido, pero le respondí por educación, aun sabiendo que conocía la respuesta.

"Diecisiete" contesté.

"¿Sabes que hacía yo cuando tenía tu edad?" volvió a preguntar.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Esconder revistas condicionadas bajo mi colchón para verlas durante la noche cuando mi padres dormían. Y ocasionalmente aprovechar la oportunidad de introducirme sin ser notado en el cine en donde pasaban películas para adulto" me confesó.

Esperé con algo de impaciencia y mucha inquietud que continuara hablando.

"Eres un adolescente, hijo" me dijo, dándome palmaditas en el brazo con su enorme mano. "Los adolescentes pasan por cambios hormonales que son parte normal del desarrollo de todo hombre. Y entre esos cambios surge la excitación por el cuerpo femenino, la fascinación natural que todos sentimos cuando vemos las formas de una mujer que consideramos atractiva" me explicó.

"Pero no es sólo eso" traté de explicarle. "No es sólo que ella me resulte atractiva por su belleza. Me pasaron cosas con mi cuerpo, cuando la vi, que no me habían ocurrido desde que estuve con Victoria. Cosas que no quería volver a sentir. Y me dejé llevar por esas sensaciones del cuerpo y…"

No pude terminar la frase, víctima de otro ataque de llanto.

"Edward, por favor" me llamó la atención. Y cuando levanté los ojos vi que me miraba con el rostro serio y concentrado.

"Yo se que no tuviste en tu vida un padre o una madre que pudieran explicarte cómo funciona el crecer" dijo con suavidad. "Y que todo lo que has aprendido ha sido a través de las novelas y libros que lees, lo cual rara vez puede ser suficiente cuando uno está desarrollándose. Pero déjame asegurarte que nada de lo que te ocurrió deja de ser normal, y que todos los hombres del mundo hemos pasado por esta situación"

Se enmarañó la melena rubia, ya despeinada a causa del sueño, visiblemente nervioso

"Te agradezco lo que me dices" le respondí. "Pero sin importar cuán normal pueda ser, no quiero sentirme de este modo cuando pienso en ella. No está bien"

"¿Por qué habría de estar mal?" preguntó.

"Porque ella no se lo merece" declaré. "Porque ella es comprensiva y sencilla. Porque es mi compañera. Y porque no quiere mancillar el recuerdo de su belleza con actos tan desagradables como los que reviví esta noche"

Carlisle bajó la cabeza y suspiró, evidentemente conmocionado. Al cabo de un momento, levantó sus ojos profundamente azules y me miró con tristeza.

"Perdona hijo, no había comprendido la razón de tu angustia. No estoy acostumbrado a ver el mundo a través de tus ojos como Esme suele hacerlo. Ella es más empática de lo que yo seré jamás" murmuró.

Se reacomodó en su silla y apoyó su mano en mi hombro, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"El sexo es una cosa maravillosa, Edward. Maravillosa y natural" me explicó. "Lo que tu tuviste con Victoria no fue sexo. El sexo es un encuentro consensuado entre dos personas que eligen encontrarse en el placer y en el deseo. Por eso, la sexualidad no es algo para vivir de manera culposa, llena de remordimiento, como algo desagradable. Es justamente todo lo contrario"

Se irguió en su silla, y de pronto pareció nuevamente el médico que era y el padre que quería ser, y ya no un hombre medio dormido en una cocina a la madrugada.

"El sexo es un momento en que dos personas se encuentran para compartir la más absoluta intimidad. Y cuando hay amor, es aún más especial, porque supone confianza, respeto y cariño. Hacer el amor, no sólo tener sexo, es compartir un instante único, en donde uno se muestra desnudo en cuerpo y en alma, y se entrega al compañero"

Había una dulzura en sus ojos y una sinceridad que jamás había visto antes.

"Demás está decirte a ti, que eres sumamente adulto, que el sexo no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, sino algo que debe practicarse con cuidado y responsabilidad" me dijo. "Pero cuando es responsable, la sexualidad es una experiencia maravillosa, llena de sensaciones, sentimientos y placer de una intensidad como no existe en otro aspecto de la vida"

Sonrió de costado, con ese gesto simpático, pero medido, que yo ya le conocía bien.

"Por eso Edward, no quiero que sientas el despertar de tu sexualidad como algo desagradable. Por el contrario: quiero que la vivas a pleno y sin culpas. Aprende a gozar de las sensaciones que tu propio cuerpo puede regalarte. Déjate llevar por tu deseo y tus ganas de experimentar, de conocer y de reconocer tu propia anatomía. Y sobre todo, permítete disfrutar de lo que la belleza de una mujer puede provocar en ti, porque una vez que lo descubres, comprendes que no hay nada más maravilloso y más poderoso en el mundo que lo que ellas pueden ejercer sobre nosotros"

Supe, sin lugar a dudas, que tanto como me hablaba a mi, estaba pensando en el adolescente que fuera y en la joven Esme que había deslumbrado su corazón tanto tiempo atrás.

"No pienses que traicionas tu relación con Bella por sentirte del modo que te sientes" agregó. "Lo que sientes por Bella no tiene nada que ver con tu pasado. Es completa y absolutamente diferente. Es una nueva etapa en tu vida. Es dejar atrás la niñez para comenzar a convertirte en el hombre que serás mañana. Es un comienzo"

Nos miramos a los ojos un momento, sumidos en el silencio de la casa dormida, y pude reconocer en el trasfondo de su mirada esa ternura que hubiera anhelado ver en la de mi verdadero padre.

"Gracias Carlisle" le dije, honestamente. "Me siento mejor ahora"

"Me alegro de haberte ayudado" respondió. "De todos modos, no dejes de comentárselo a Aro cuando vuelvas a verlo. Seguramente él será un confidente más preparado que yo"

"Claro" le aseguré, y me esforcé en esbozar una minúscula sonrisa para probarle que estaba mejor.

No podía dejar de sentir cierta repulsión hacia mi mismo cada vez que pensaba en la forma en que mi cuerpo había reaccionado al ver a Bella, pero a la vez sabía que todas y cada una de las palabras de Carlisle eran ciertas. Suponía que era cuestión de tiempo, ejercicio y esfuerzo de mi parte el cambiar mi mentalidad. Pero, la verdad, era que no estaba seguro de poder llegar a hacerlo algún día.

Aunque ni a mis padres ni a mi me gustara, lo que Victoria había hecho con mi psiquis era mucho más siniestro que lo que había hecho con mi cuerpo. Me había dañado en forma prácticamente irreparable diversos aspectos de mi personalidad, diezmando mi capacidad de socializar e interactuar con otros normalmente así como mi posibilidad de siquiera pensar en tener una relación amorosa o sexual con una mujer.

En cierta forma, sentía que Victoria había castrado al hombre que había en mi.

O, al menos, eso pensaba hasta que Bella me había hecho sentir que mi cuerpo aún estaba vivo.

"No sé que hacer ahora" dije de pronto, clavando mi mirada en la de Carlisle, como si fuera un niño pequeño en busca de consuelo.

"¿Respecto a qué?" preguntó intrigado.

"A Bella" respondí. "¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo comportarme cuando la vea mañana?"

Carlisle sonrió pícaro.

"No hay un manual que seguir Edward. Y tampoco yo puedo decirte qué hacer" murmuró. "Lo que tu sientes por Bella sólo tu puedes saberlo"

Hundí el rostro en mis manos, apesadumbrado. Era la cuarta vez en menos de una semana que me decían que todo se reducía, únicamente, a mi decisión. Y lo cierto era que yo no me sentía listo para tomar ningún tipo de decisión respecto a Bella.

"Lo que puedo aconsejarte, como padre, es que dejes que las cosas sigan su propio curso" reflexionó Carlisle, con un discurso sospechosamente similar al de Aro. "No fuerces la situación. No te apresures a tomar decisiones que no son inminentes. Déjate llevar y espera. Tu relación con Bella se irá desanudando por sí misma con el correr del tiempo. Al final, llegará el día en que lo sabrás. Es tan simple como eso"

Cansado, y algo abatido por los acontecimientos del día, me limité a afirmar con la cabeza y anunciar que estaba listo para volver a la cama.

Carlisle me acompañó hasta mi cuarto y me abrazó brevemente, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación, donde Esme lo aguardaba dormida.

Regresé a mi cama con paso lento, y me recosté mirando el techo, incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Carlisle me había dicho. No dejaba de frustrarme mi propia incapacidad de discernir entre lo que sabía que debía sentir y lo que no podía dejar de sentir. Mi razón conocía los argumentos de Carlisle y sabía de su veracidad, pero mi mente no dejaba de recordarme que mi experiencia había sido otra completamente.

Pensando en todo lo que había transcurrido en el día, no pude impedir que las imágenes de Bella bailando en el escenario se me colaran de nuevo a la mente.

Era como volver a verla, como estar nuevamente allí, en ese auditorio de colegio vacío y oscuro, con el escenario iluminado para enmarcarla a ella, deslizándose sobre las tablas como si tuviera alas y sus pies apenas rozaran el piso. Ella girando sobre sus puntas con el rostro contraído en ademán concentrado y, a la vez, apasionado, mientras sus manos se extendían largas y elegantes alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella arqueando el cuerpo con el abandono de la entrega total del artista, como si la música le penetrara la piel y tensara cada uno de sus músculos.

Y mientras la imaginaba, volví a sentir que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su recuerdo, sólo que esta vez la sensación no fue violenta ni desesperada, sino tibia y suave, como el calor del sol en la piel en los primeros días de la primavera. Me recorrió todo el cuerpo, vibrando en las fibras de mi piel y dilatando mis extremidades, reclamando mi conciencia y llenándome el pecho de una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido jamás.

Al fin me dejé vencer por el sueño, pero lo último que recuerdo haber pensado fue que tal vez Carlisle tenía razón, y que Bella había despertado en mi al hombre que pensé que nunca sería.

….

_Hola de nuevo! Perdón por haberles dejado un momento creer que la única actualización después de tanto tiempo sería el capítulo 37, pero necesitaba separar la voz de Bella de la de Edward. Ya en el capítulo 36, al principio, dejé vislumbrar algo de ella, pero nadie pareció captarlo. Por eso enmiendo mi error separando sus voces._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Ya tengo en la cabeza tooooodos y cada uno de los que faltan hasta el final (que son a la vez pocos y muchos). Espero que el envión de este doble capítulo me alcance para escribir un poquito más en esta semana._

_Gracias por sus palabras y, como siempre, por seguir ahí!_


	40. Capítulo 39: Altruismo

39. Altruismo

_Decir que lo extrañé sería demasiado obvio._

_Lo extrañé tanto que hasta me dolía la piel._

_Pero no lo busqué y me prometí no cuestionarlo cuando regresara. _

_Si es que regresaba._

_Si no lo hacía, tampoco iba a reprochárselo. Había llegado a un punto en que aceptaría lo que fuera que él decidiera que era lo mejor. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera feliz estaba bien para mi. _

_Era un pensamiento totalmente altruista, y desconocido para mi. No recordaba jamás haber sido tan generosa con mi propia desdicha._

_¿En qué momento había dejado de pensar en mi misma, en lo que me hacía bien y me permitía estar cómoda para empezar a pensar en otra persona primero?_

_Ciertamente era algo reciente, novedoso, que no tenía nada que ver ni con la persona que era en mi otra vida ni con la que había sido por los últimos dos años._

_Pero aun así, no podía evitar pensarlo. Todo estaba bien si podía erradicar esa nostalgia triste del fondo de sus ojos._

_Me preguntaba cómo se verían sus ojos si las circunstancias fueran otras, si no estuvieran tan llenos de pesadillas. ¿Podrían verse más verdes de lo que eran? ¿Resplandecerían de otro modo si tuvieran detrás la frescura de no haber vivido ninguna penuria? ¿Sería posible que fueran más bellos de lo que ya eran?_

_Tal vez si, pero entonces ¿serían tan cautivantes para mi como lo eran ahora? _

_¿Nos hubiéramos encontrado si él hubiera sido el chico popular de los ojos verdes y la sonrisa perfecta que todas las mujeres hubieran deseado tener?_

_Seguro que no. Seguro que estaría rodeado de bellezas y yo jamás hubiera entrado en su vida._

_Sería egoísta alegrarme por ello, pero no soy idiota como para desconocer que fue su dolor lo que lo trajo a mi. _

_El mismo dolor que puso esa veta opaca en sus pupilas verdes e hizo que me cautivara con su fragilidad y vulnerabilidad. _

_Al fin, todo sucede por alguna razón._

_Aunque todavía ni él ni yo podamos saber cuál es esa razón y qué ocurrirá en adelante._


	41. Capítulo 40: La potencia de un recuerdo

Capítulo 40: La potencia del recuerdo

Me complació de un modo extraño ver la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro cuando bajó de su camioneta y me encontró sentado en el escalón del frente de la calle, esperándola.

Sonrió de costado, con cierta picardía, y caminó hacia mi con la mirada baja y las manos escondidas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Se sentó a mi lado y estuvimos así, uno junto al otro, en silencio, durante un largo rato.

Tal vez ella me estaba dando tiempo para darle palabras a lo que quería decirle. O tal vez estaba buscando las suyas propias. Al final, tomé el coraje de ser el primero en darle voz a lo que nos rondaba.

"Lamento no haber ido a almorzar contigo esta semana" comencé. "Fue muy infantil de mi parte"

Esperé un momento su reacción, una pregunta o un comentario, pero nunca llegó. Apenas si alcancé a vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Al fin, levantó los ojos y me miró directo con sus pupilas chocolate.

El espacio en el escalón era más reducido que en el banco de madera, por lo que estábamos más cerca físicamente de lo que nunca habíamos estado. Noté que sus ojos tenían destellos verdosos que iban desde el centro hacia los lados, algo que nunca había notado antes.

"No tienes que disculparte, Edward" me dijo. "No estás obligado a almorzar conmigo. De hecho, no estás obligado a pasar ningún momento conmigo"

"De todos modos, siento que debo disculparme contigo" insistí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente aceptando mis reiteradas disculpas, y volvió a bajar la vista a sus pies que jugueteaban con la grava del camino.

"¿Fue por mi cicatriz?" murmuró al cabo de un momento, tomándome por sorpresa.

"Si" confesé, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. "Pero no por lo que te imaginas"

No quería que pensara que su cicatriz me causaba algún tipo de aversión o rechazo, porque nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Pero lo cierto era que no estaba seguro de poder expresarle el motivo de mi actitud sin parecer un completo desquiciado mental.

Al final, opté por decírselo del único modo en que pude.

"Fue demasiado íntimo" admití. "No manejo bien las relaciones personales y menos la intimidad"

Si ella hubiera sido una mujer normal, probablemente hubiera huido en ese mismo instante. Para mi fortuna, no lo era.

"Podía imaginármelo" murmuró con una leve sonrisa. "No te inquietes Edward. No volverá a ocurrir. No era mi intención incomodarte"

"No te disculpes, por favor" me apresuré en pedirle. "No quiero que te veas obligada a andar en puntilla a mi alrededor como si fuera a romperme. Soy yo el que debe aprender a superar las inseguridades"

Ella volvió a sonreír, ahora con más intención.

Saqué mi libro de detrás de mi espalda y lo levanté para que ella lo viera.

"¿Lista?" pregunté.

"Claro" respondió, levantándose para seguirme a través de la casa hacia el fondo del jardín y finalmente hasta el claro del bosque.

Pasamos la tarde en silencio, como siempre, sentados sobre la suave hierba bajo un inusualmente constante sol, leyendo. O al menos, de mi parte, aparentando hacerlo.

Lo cierto es que por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de observarla, incapaz de concentrarme por más de un minuto en lo que estaba tratando de leer. Y mientras la observaba, de costado y con disimulo para no incomodarla, no podía dejar de notar lo poco que la había visto en realidad.

¿Cómo es que nunca antes me había dado cuenta de que era tan bella? Si, había habido un momento en ese mismo bosque, no hacía demasiado tiempo, pero había durado apenas una milésima de segundo y después se había marchado tan de deprisa como había llegado, dejando apenas un recuerdo frágil.

Ahora era diferente. Ahora era como si la estuviera mirando por primera vez.

La revelación de su belleza fue como una bofetada en mi rostro. Era de una obviedad tan absoluta que sólo un ciego podría haberla ignorado.

Casi sonrío al pensar que, hasta el día anterior, yo había sido ese ciego.

Fue el impacto de verla danzando en ese escenario, con una gracilidad y elegancia que nunca hubiera adjudicado a un ser humano, que la venda pareció finalmente descorrerse de mis ojos y comencé a ver.

Y ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer para revertirlo.

Mientras simulaba concentrarme en el libro que tenía entre manos, no podía dejar de escudriñarla con atención, notando la multiplicidad de pequeñas cosas que hacían a su belleza y que nunca había vislumbrado con anterioridad.

¿Sus pestañas siempre habían sido tan largas? ¿Y siempre habían sido del mismo tono chocolate que su larguísimo cabello? ¿Cómo es posible que nunca notara lo largos y delgados que eran sus dedos en relación a su pequeña mano? ¿Cómo había escapado a mi atención la curva simpl de sus labios en la mueca de concentración que caracterizaba su rostro durante la lectura?

Noté con cierta fascinación que su belleza no era llamativa y poderosa como la de Alice, cuyo rostro tenía las facciones casi perfectas de una muñeca y que podía paralizar la respiración de los hombres con una mirada. Tampoco tenía esa aura de bondad de Esme, con su cara redondeada y sus ojos grandes y transparentes. Ni siquiera se parecía a la hermosura de mi madre, con la elegancia aristocrática de sus pómulos prominentes y mentón alargado, junto con su figura alta y esbelta como de reina.

La belleza de Bella era una belleza clásica, como atrapada en el tiempo. Era la belleza de las princesas de cuento, que jamás envejecen en las páginas de los libros y en la imaginación de los niños. La belleza de los finales de "felices para siempre", con ojos dulces y despiertos, mejillas sonrosadas sobre piel traslucida y el cuerpo pequeño y delicado de bailarina de cajita musical.

Y mientras la observaba fascinado, descubriéndola por primera vez en meses, sentí la necesidad y el impulso irrefrenable de confesarle lo que tenía atrapado en el pecho.

"Ayer te vi bailar"

Ni siquiera pude reconocer mi propia voz al decirlo, pero una vez que abandonó mis labios sentí que se alivianaba el peso en mi torso.

Ella se puso tensa un instante y finalmente levantó la cabeza de su libro.

"Me pareció haber oído la puerta del auditorio" murmuró.

Como yo no respondía, incapaz de encontrar algo que valiera la pena agregar, continuó.

"¿Por qué no te hiciste ver? ¿Por qué no llamaste mi atención?" preguntó.

"Lo siento" dije abruptamente. Me pareció que pasaba el día ahogándome en disculpas. "No supe como reaccionar. Ya te he dicho que soy muy malo con las relaciones personales"

Ella no pareció del todo convencida.

"Además me sentí como un intruso, invadiendo tu privacidad. No quise importunarte con mi presencia" agregué rápidamente.

Al cabo de un segundo, ella sonrió y sentí que se relajaban los músculos de mi rostro que se habían tensado a la espera de su reacción.

Ella volvió la mirada al libro en su regazo, como si no hubiera nada más que charlar, y sentí la incontenible necesidad de continuar la conversación, como si hubiera algo fundamental que estuviera esperando que ocurriera.

"No sabía que bailabas" acoté, estúpidamente.

Bella mi miró a los ojos y sonrió brevemente al decir: "Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, Edward Cullen"

Ni siquiera me detuve una milésima de segundo a pensar lo que dije a continuación.

"Pero quiero saber todo de ti"

El rostro de Bella se contorsionó de modo extraño ante mi confesión. No esperaba ni en un millón de años que yo dijera algo así.

Yo mismo me sorprendí.

"Quiero conocerte" agregué, sintiendo que ya no había tiempo ni oportunidad de echarme atrás con mi confesión. Lo mejor era decirle lo que estaba en mi mente del modo más honesto posible.

Bella sonrió, aun evidentemente sorprendida.

"Yo quiero que me conozcas" dijo, al fin. "Y quiero conocerte a ti"

Sentí una punzada de pánico en la boca del estómago, como si alguien estuviera presionando sobre ese punto con todo el caudal de su fuerza. En mi afán por hacerle saber que quería saber más sobre ella había olvidado que las relaciones tienen un ida y vuelta. Era sólo justo que a su vez ella quisiera saber sobre mi vida.

Pero, la verdad, es que yo aún no estaba preparado para contarle los vericuetos de la historia que me había convertido en lo que era.

"No es necesario que me cuentes tus secretos, Edward" se apresuró a decir Bella, adivinando mi incipiente malestar seguramente alertada por la expresión de mi rostro. "Conocerte también implica saber cuál es tu comida preferida, adónde prefieres vacacionar o cuál es tu canción favorita"

Respiré disimuladamente, tratando de llevar aire a mi estómago y desaparecer esa horrible sensación que amenazaba con coartarme la cordura.

"Gracias" le dije con total sinceridad. "No estoy listo para compartir ciertas cosas"

"Estaré aquí si algún día sientes que necesitas compartirlas con alguien" manifestó.

"¿Y si nunca estoy listo?" quise saber, porque no era alocado pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Seguiría ella eligiendo pasar el tiempo conmigo?

Bella sonrió. "No voy a irme a ningún lado, a menos que me lo pidas"

Sentí un repentino alivio en todo el cuerpo. Ella no se iría a ningún lado. Eso era suficiente para mi, al menos por ahora.

"¿Somos amigos entonces?" pregunté

Algo extraño pasó por sus ojos, como una sombra. "¿Amigos?" repitió

"Si, amigos…" respondí inseguro.

"Claro" dijo luego de un momento, con apenas el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios. "Seré tu amiga"

Dejó el libro a un lado y comenzó a rebuscar dentro de su mochila, mientras yo me quedaba contemplando mis pensamientos. ¿Había dicho algo que la había ofendido? ¿Es que ella no quería ser mi amiga?

Fue entonces que algo vino a mi mente. ¿Quería yo que ella fuera mi amiga? ¿Podía Bella significar para mi lo mismo que Alice?

No, no como Alice. Con Alice era diferente. Con Alice nos conectábamos aún en nuestra disparidad. Alice y yo nos habíamos encontrado en medio de la maraña del mundo y, a pesar de ser radicalmente opuestos, nos habíamos comprendido de un modo inusual y maravilloso. Confiaba en Alice como si fuera mi hermana, porque aunque nunca hubiera tenido un hermano con el que comparar ese cariño la sentía como una parte de mi familia. Alice era mi persona en el mundo, mi par, mi compañera. Tan opuesta a mi y a la vez tan increíblemente complementaria.

Bella era para mi como un bálsamo de tranquilidad en medio del caos. Representaba un espacio y un momento en el tiempo en donde todo parecía detenerse para dejarnos solos a ambos con nuestros silencios y nuestra compañía. Bella era placidez y serenidad. Bella era seguridad. A su lado me sentía en armonía conmigo mismo, como si todas las voces de mi cabeza se callaran y dejara de ser el monstruo torturado y maltrecho que se reflejaba en el espejo. Bella era capaz de emerger lo mejor de mi. El tiempo con Bella transcurría de otra forma, como con suavidad, sobre rieles de tren sumamente aceitados, como si fuera lo más natural del universo estar en ese instante juntos, ella y yo.

Mi relación con Alice no se parecía en absoluto a la que tenía con Bella. Y esperaba que nunca se parecieran.

Bella se volvió nuevamente hacia mi y me alcanzó una de sus manzanas. La tomé sin pensar y le di un mordisco rápido. Ella sonrió mirándome comer, mientras daba pequeños bocados a la fruta en sus manos. Esa familiar chispa había regresado a sus ojos.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto al cabo de un momento.

Me desconcertó completamente. Debió parecerle muy divertida mi expresión porque comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Mi baile" aclaró. "¿Qué te pareció mi baile?"

Me puse muy serio entonces, porque no estaba seguro de poder expresarle correctamente lo que había sentido al verla bailar.

"Me pareció maravilloso" respondí, de forma escueta.

"¿Habías visto ballet antes?"

"Sólo en la televisión y las películas" admití. "Pero aún así fue lo más bello que vi en mi vida". No estaba mintiéndole ni exagerando.

Se sonrojó brevemente, evidentemente complacida con mi apreciación.

"¿Cuándo comenzaste a bailar?" quise saber, genuinamente intrigado porque nunca me había contado sobre esta faceta de su vida que parecía apasionarla.

"Desde que tengo memoria" reconoció, removiendo distraídamente el césped junto a su mano. "No puedo imaginarme la vida sin bailar"

Tan sólo recordar la expresión de su rostro mientras se deslizaba por el escenario y el abandono de sus movimientos precisos, comprendí que era lo más sincero que alguien me había dicho en mi vida.

"Planeo seguir mi formación en la Universidad el próximo año" agregó. "En la Universidad Nacional de Artes para ser más específica, adonde puedo estudiar para ser intérprete en danza y para montar coreografías. Con suerte, podré dedicarme a bailar durante varios años y luego montar coreografías y dar clases"

Sonaba como que había planeado todo con gran esmero, para poder pasar el resto de su vida inmersa en lo que más amaba. Al menos en teoría parecía fabuloso.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó entonces. "¿Qué planes tienes para el próximo año?"

Ni siquiera había pensado que sería de mi un mes más tarde. Menos aún que hacer de mi vida el año siguiente, cuando la escuela hubiera terminado.

"No lo he pensado aún" respondí. No quería profundizar en el tema, pero tampoco pude dejar de agregar algo en un murmullo. "No creía que tendría un futuro en el que pensar"

Por un momento pensé que ella no lo había escuchado. Pero me equivoqué.

"El futuro se construye" me dijo. "Que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario"

No podía explicarle que hacía sólo unos meses lo único en mi futuro era la muerte, y ante esa posibilidad no hay opciones para tomar. En el sótano de Victoria mi único destino implicaba una tumba bajo tierra. El futuro había sido claro entonces: no tenía futuro.

La huida hacia Forks y el recibimiento de Carlisle y Esme me habían tomado completamente por sorpresa. Mi perspectiva había cambiado tan drásticamente, que no había tenido tiempo de asimilar que mi vida había continuado y que, con ella, se había abierto todo un abanico de posibilidades que suponían elecciones a futuro. Aro y yo lo habíamos discutido en terapia brevemente, pero nuestras sesiones tenían usualmente cosas mucho más intensas para atender que mis opciones académicas del año próximo.

Bella se pasó la mano con delicadeza sobre su muslo derecho, allí adonde yo sabía que el pantalón ocultaba la cicatriz que recorría su pierna.

"¿Te gustaría saber cómo obtuve esta cicatriz?" preguntó, mirándome con ojos brillantes. "Fue cuando pensé que tampoco tenía un futuro"

Asentí, porque me sentía intrigado por saber cómo alguien con semejante talento podría pensar que no tenía nada hacia adelante.

"Fue cuando aún vivía en Phoenix, hace dos años atrás. Era la semana en que había cumplido 15 años y mi mejor amiga Courtney decidió dar una alocada fiesta en mi honor aprovechando que sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad" rememoró. "Le dije a mi madre que iba a pasar la noche en la casa de mi amiga Laura y me escapé a la fiesta"

"Courtney era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela y sus padres eran sumamente ricos, por lo que la fiesta en su enorme mansión se descontroló muy rápidamente"

"No recuerdo a quién se le ocurrió ni porqué nos pareció una buena idea en ese momento, pero en algún punto de la noche se decidió seguir la fiesta en la playa. Tomamos todas las botellas que pudimos y nos dirigimos hacia la costa. Yo monté en el automóvil junto con Laura y mi novio Tomy, con quien llevaba saliendo unos meses"

"Estaba tan alcoholizada que en ningún instante pensé en la irresponsabilidad y el peligro de dejar que alguien tan intoxicado como Tomy condujera el automóvil. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue el par de luces incandescentes de la camioneta viniendo sobre nosotros"

Bella se removió incómoda en su posición, pero yo no podía verla. Mi mente estaba lejos, en ese automóvil, a gran distancia en el espacio y el tiempo.

"Creo que estuve inconsciente unos minutos, porque cuando desperté el mundo olía a combustible y humo, y a mi alrededor todo era caos. Sentía los gritos ahogados de Laura y los quejidos llorosos de Tomy. Al menos supe que no estaban muertos"

"Me tomó una milésima de segundo pensar todo ello antes de que la conciencia retornara y el dolor más agudo que he sentido en mi vida me asaltara desde la pierna hacia el resto del cuerpo. Me llevé la mano al muslo y noté la humedad en mis dedos. Supe que era sangre sin necesidad de ver, y acto seguido me desmayé nuevamente. O al menos, eso creo"

"El dolor hizo que mi conciencia fuera y viniera reiteradas veces. Entre lo que recuerdo y lo que me contaron, pude saber que la camioneta había impactado sobre el lado derecho del automóvil, barriendo casi completamente con la trompa y con parte del asiento del acompañante"

Bella levantó los ojos del césped, ojos vidriosos de recuerdos demasiado vívidos en su mente, y me miró directamente.

"Yo estaba en el asiento del acompañante"

"Parte de la chapa se me incrustó en la pierna derecha, destrozándola. Cortó a través de piel y músculos, rompiéndome los huesos en diversos lugares"

"Los bomberos tuvieron que trabajar largo rato para sacarme de ese enjambre de chapa y fierro retorcido que había sido el asiento en que iba. En algún punto me desmayé del todo y no recuerdo cuando por fin lograron sacarme de allí"

"Me desperté en el hospital y lo primero que vi fue a mi madre, sentada a mi lado, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Cruzó la habitación rápidamente y me abrazó llorando. Sobre sus hombros fue que vi por primera vez mi pierna vendada y enyesada, y los recuerdos vinieron a mi"

"Mi padre llegó varias horas más tarde, preocupado, pero furioso. Sabía que tanto mis compañeros como yo estábamos alcoholizados. Su decepción era aún mayor que la preocupación por mi estado de salud. Lo que más recuerdo fue el dolor que me generó ver en sus ojos como había dejado de ser la hija de la que él se enorgullecía a diario para convertirme en la vergüenza que no quisiera nunca tener que reconocer frente a sus amigos"

"Mi doctor llegó a verme al día siguiente. Me explicó lo que me había ocurrido y cómo habían obrado sobre mi pierna, y se apresuró en responder lo que supuso sería mi mayor preocupación. Me aseguró que con mucho esfuerzo y rehabilitación volvería a caminar, aunque tal vez conservara el recuerdo con una leve cojera"

"Sentí que se me partía el corazón cuando me forcé a preguntar lo único que en realidad me importaba: ¿volvería a bailar? El médico fue tajante: mi carrera de bailarina había llegado a su fin en el momento en que me había subido al automóvil esa noche"

"Lloré durante días. Tal vez transcurrieran semanas. El mundo se convirtió en una bruma constante que no me permitía ver nada a mi alrededor"

"Me dieron el alta al cabo de una semana y me forzaron a hacer reposo absoluto en casa durante más de un mes. Me recetaron una rutina esforzada de rehabilitación que cumplí correctamente, pero sin ningún entusiasmo. Volver a caminar, o incluso seguir respirando, me parecían ejercicios inútiles si nunca podría volver a bailar"

"Anduve como una sombra durante tanto tiempo que no puedo recordarlo. Mi madre dice que fueron tres meses durante los cuáles no hice más que comer, dormir y ejercitar lo justo y necesario. Ella estaba desesperada, porque no tenía idea de qué hacer para sacarme de mi letargo"

"Para mi era el fin del camino. Nada yacía por delante. El motor de mi vida se había apagado y lo único que quedó detrás fue la cáscara de la chica que había sido, una marioneta que se movía y actuaba sólo por la necesidad primordial de seguir viviendo"

"Cuando desperté de mi sopor, no fue por un milagro de Dios o porque de golpe viera la luz. No tuvo nada que ver con un repentino amor por la vida ni por el esfuerzo del sobreviviente. Cuando desperté fue por la impotencia, la ira y la decepción. Tal vez no fuera lo ideal, pero fue el empuje que necesitaba para demostrarme a mi misma y a los médicos que me habían sentenciado que nadie decidía mi futuro excepto yo misma"

"En menos de una semana, dejé a mi médico de cabecera, le dije a mi madre que quería vivir en Forks y busqué un nuevo centro de tratamiento aquí. Durante poco más de un año me dediqué a pleno, y de forma casi compulsiva, a mi rehabilitación. Hice el doble de todo lo que me pedían, llevando mi cuerpo hasta el agotamiento a diario, y agregué ejercicios y entrenamiento extra por fuera lo recetado por los médicos"

"A principios de este año, me calcé las zapatillas de baile nuevamente. Fue el momento más emocionante de mi vida. Nunca me sentí más poderosa que en ese instante en que supe que había probado que todos estaban equivocados"

"Yo construí mi propio futuro Edward" me dijo finalmente, mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad en su rostro que hacía que su cara me fuera casi ajena. "No dejé que nadie me dijera que podía o no hacer con mi vida. Y pienso seguir haciéndolo de esa manera"

Nos quedamos en silencio durante interminables minutos, como si estuviéramos tratando de volver a reconocernos, de regresar a este momento y este presente en el bosque, después de la intensidad de su recuerdo.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" dijo de pronto, y me sacudió el sonido de su voz sobre el silencio autoimpuesto por la reflexión. "Tiene que haber algo en tu vida sin lo que no podrías vivir.

Quise darle el gusto de pensar en algo y decírselo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella recostada en la cama del hospital con la pierna destrozada, pensando que jamás volvería a hacer lo único que la hacía feliz en la vida. ¿Había sido Bella diferente antes? ¿Más inocente, más infantil, más despreocupada? Jamás podría saberlo, pero no importaba. Al fin y al cabo, era esta Bella, la del presente con su cicatriz, la que había captado mi atención.

"No lo sé" respondí finalmente. "No puedo pensar en nada que pudiera ser tan importante para mi"

Cuando has sido torturado y has estado al borde de la muerte, es difícil pensar en algo que sea más importante que continuar viviendo en si. Mi historia tampoco tenía que ver con milagros y amor por la vida. La mía era netamente la historia de un superviviente con más cicatrices por dentro que por fuera.

"¿La jardinería, tal vez?" insistió ella, empecinada en conocer mi vocación. "Podrías dedicarte al paisajismo"

"No creo que la jardinería pueda ser algo más que un hobbie para compartir con mi madre y llenar mis tardes de fin de semana" contesté, divertido.

"Algo surgirá" sentenció ella, decidida. "Tiene que haber algo que te apasione en la vida, aun cuando todavía no seas capaz de distinguirlo"

En ese momento no podía pensar en nada que me apasionara más que observar la expresión de obstinada seguridad en su pequeño rostro. Casi tan fascinante como la mueca ofuscada de sus labios naturalmente rojizos que no parecía poder abandonar.

"Pensaré en algo" le prometí, aunque me pareciera un ejercicio en futilidad. "Me inspira ver con qué determinación te tomas la importancia de conocer la verdadera vocación y el esfuerzo de trabajar en el futuro"

Ella se sonrojó nuevamente, lo que hizo que me percatara que era una constante cuando recibía algún elogio.

"La Universidad Nacional de Artes tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte como alumna" agregué.

Bella bufó, bajando los ojos al césped.

"Espero que ellos piensen lo mismo y acepten mi solicitud"

"¿Y cuándo sabrás si te han aceptado?" quise saber, incapaz de pensar en cómo podían no querer tener a alguien como Bella en su alumnado.

"Tengo que hacer una especie de audición primero" me contó. "Consiste en grabar una pieza completamente coreografiada por mi. Voy a presentarla en el show anual del grupo de danza de la escuela. Es lo que intentaba preparar ayer cuando me viste en el auditorio"

"Parecía magnífica" la alenté, aunque ambos supiéramos que mi opinión no valía de nada.

"Gracias. Pero lo que observaste fue meramente una improvisación bastante rudimentaria mientras probaba algunas canciones que creí que podrían funcionar" me explicó. "Cosa que no fue tal. Las canciones que había seleccionado no sirven"

"¿Cómo puede una canción no servir?" pregunté, intrigado.

"No sirven para mi" me aclaró. "La música es una parte fundamental de un show de danza. No sólo por lo que puede generar en el público, sino porque es el motor que pone en marcha el proceso de creación coreográfica. Cuando la música correcta llega a un bailarín, los movimientos aparecen solos. La canción despierta sentimientos y sensaciones que se traducen casi naturalmente en pasos de baile capaces de darles vida a través del movimiento. La creación fluye. Basta que el artista deje que la música lo inunde y le llene el cuerpo, para que la coreografía nazca casi por si sola"

Jamás había imaginado que alguien pudiera poner tan eficazmente en palabras la naturaleza del proceso creativo de un artista. No tenía idea de porqué, pero su reflexión tocó alguna fibra en mi que no podía identificar.

"El problema es que yo no puedo encontrar la canción perfecta que me permita crear la coreografía que me ayude a ganarme mi lugar en la Universidad" reflexionó.

"Algo surgirá" dije entonces, retomando sus propias palabras. Ella sonrió, evidentemente divertida.

Al final, terminamos por volver a nuestros libros y a nuestra silenciosa lectura hasta que el sol se despidió en el crepúsculo.

…

_Finalmente, he aquí este episodio que me costó mucho escribir. Quería darle el tono correcto y contar la historia de Bella del modo más efectivo y sencillo posible. Espero haber logrado mi cometido. _

_Quiero invitarlos a visitar mi página de Facebook y darle me gusta. Mi idea es subir ahí contenido relacionado a mis fics (teasers, comentarios, imágenes, adelantos) y algo de mis creaciones que no son fanfic. Como trabajo en FB a diario (soy Community Manager), me es bastante sencillo estar online constantemente, subir contenido con cierta regularidad e interactuar con quien tenga ganas. Me pareció un buen espacio para poder ponernos en contacto. Quisiera conocerlos más que por esta vía._

_Me pueden buscar en /mientraselmundosederrumba_

_De todos modos, no dejen de enviarme sus reviews! Quiero saber qué tal he estado con este capítulo._


	42. Chapter 41: Una voz en el teléfono

Capítulo 41: Una voz en el teléfono

_Me sorprendió, y no gratamente, escuchar su voz en el teléfono._

_No la reconocí de inmediato. Su voz no me era en absoluto familiar._

_Sonaba como una niña, con su tono agudo e infantil, y extremadamente tímida, algo que nunca hubiera imaginado de ella._

"_¿Bella? Hola. Soy Alice Brandon"_

_No supe bien qué contestar. ¿Qué quería ella conmigo?_

"_Disculpa que te moleste. Le pedí a Esme tu teléfono. Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo"_

_Creo que algo farfullé durante este intercambio, pero no puedo estar segura. Si lo hice, probablemente sonara mucho como un gruñido. No quería estar hablando con ella._

"_Bien, tengo una invitación para hacerte" murmuró, y se explayó a continuación en los detalles._

_Silencio. No sabía ni qué decirle._

"_Me gustaría realmente que estuvieras allí" agregó, con voz insegura y frágil._

"_¿Vas a ir?" preguntó finalmente, ante mi largo silencio. "Sólo seremos un puñado de personas…" intentó tranquilizarme._

_En algún punto, le dije que iría. Y creo que hasta tuve la decencia de agradecerle que me invitara._

_La verdad es que no me apetecía en absoluto estar en esa reunión. Pero ella estaba en lo cierto: tenía que estar allí. _

_Hacía mucho tiempo que había comprendido que tenía que estar en donde él pudiera necesitarme._

_Quería estar con él todo lo que pudiera, todo el tiempo que pudiera, en donde fuera._

_Quería compartir todos los momentos importantes en su vida._

_Si fuera posible, por el resto de mi existencia._


	43. Chapter 42: Dorado cabello

Capítulo 42: Dorado cabello

Desde el momento en que dijo que necesitaba encontrar "la canción perfecta", supe que no había nada que quisiera más en el mundo que escribirla para ella. Pero desearlo y poder hacerlo, resultaron ser dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Deslicé mis manos sobre las suaves teclas de mi piano, mientras me ubicaba cómodamente en el asiento, jugueteando en mi mente con múltiples posibilidades. Pasé la mañana del domingo inmerso en mi trabajo, yendo y viniendo con diferentes armonías y tonos, tocando y arrepintiéndome, escribiendo las notas y luego borrándolas con el mismo vigor.

Para el mediodía, cuando Esme me llamó a almorzar, toda mi mañana de trabajo se había reducido a nada. No había avanzando ni en definir un tono.

Lo mismo me ocurrió esa noche, cuando me di una nueva oportunidad después de una tarde de relax en el jardín.

Al final, vencido, me fui a dormir sin encontrar ni siquiera una introducción musical que me complaciera.

El proceso se repitió, inalterable, durante los días posteriores.

Me sentaba frente al piano, jugueteaba con las diferentes alternativas, y terminaba llegando al mismo inerte resultado.

Para la mitad de la semana había comprendido que no era tan sencillo como había creído. Evidentemente, la inspiración me estaba eludiendo y la tan mentada "canción perfecta" no era tan fácil de hallar como yo lo hubiera deseado.

Recordaba con qué facilidad la canción de Alice había fluido cuando la compuse, como si siempre hubiera existido en el fondo de mi mente y en la punta de mis dedos. Había sido completamente natural y sencillo, tomando forma en mi cabeza desde el momento en que leí el poema de Alice por primera vez, ya imaginándome qué composición tendría si la expresara con mi música.

¿Por qué entonces era tan complicado ahora? ¿Por qué todo lo que tocaba parecía forzado, superfluo, carente de sentido? ¿Por qué, si Bella eran tan importante para mi, no podía encontrar en mi interior los sonidos que pudieran hacerle justicia?

En busca de inspiración, toqué las canciones de Esme y Alice sin parar, yendo de una a la otra alternadamente, dando vueltas en sus tonos y sinfonías, tratando de recordar qué me había llevado a componer cada una de ellas.

Todo en esas canciones me recordaba incesantemente a las personas que las habían inspirado. Esme con su dulzura y su pasión, y Alice con su alegría, su energía y sus altibajos. Las había escrito para ellas, en raptos creativos espontáneos y sinceros, buscando retratarlas a ambas con todo lo que ellas significaban para mi, con sus defectos y debilidades, pero sobre todo con sus muchísimas virtudes.

En cada nota y en cada vaivén musical había plasmado la forma en que las veía, como personas y como parte de mi vida, dejando fluir en mi composición lo que ellas eran a mis ojos.

Lo cierto es que no podía dejar de sentir que no veía a Bella completa aún. Siempre me parecía que quedaba algo por descifrar, algo por revelar, que era clave para finalmente comprenderla.

En ese momento de completa sensatez entendí que hasta que el velo terminara de correrse y pudiera ver a Bella como lo que realmente era, jamás podría reconocerla en una canción como lo había hecho con Esme y Alice.

Resignado, terminé por darme por vencido. Cuando llegara el instante, si es que llegaba, entonces la canción fluiría por si misma.

El viernes, al finalizar la semana escolar, ya casi estaba repuesto de la desilusión de mi fracaso musical y esperaba con ansias el día siguiente en que Bella y yo tuviéramos la oportunidad de compartir otra tarde de lectura y, posiblemente, conversáramos algo más, para tratar de acercarme a la resolución del misterio que ella significaba para mi.

Alice me siguió implacablemente durante todo el día y me rogó que almorzara con ella, impidiéndome encontrar a Bella en nuestro banco de madera bajo el árbol. No quería herir los sentimientos de Alice, que por alguna extraña razón no parecía querer separarse de mi en ningún momento, pero lo cierto es que lo que más deseaba era salir al encuentro de Bella.

El almuerzo pasó sin complicaciones, aun cuando me sentí horriblemente incómodo en ese comedor poblado de gente Las clases se sucedieron sin novedades y no tuve oportunidad de ver a Bella en ningún instante del día, pero me tranquilizó saber que tendríamos todo el sábado para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Al final de la jornada escolar, monté en mi auto y regresé a casa, esperando rencontrarme con la paz hogareña y la comida fantástica de Esme. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía inquieto y alterado, y sentía el irrefrenable impulso de volver al hogar en busca del consuelo de su familiar calidez.

Aparqué en el frente y me bajé sin mirar dos veces, tomando mi mochila y colgándomela del hombro despreocupadamente.

Caminé los escalones hasta la puerta del frente y la abrí en un estrépito, como de costumbre, buscando el delicioso aroma de la comida casera que solía atacarme apenas ingresar y alzando la vista para encontrar la imagen familiar de Carlisle inclinado en el sofá mirando la tevé sobre el contraste del sonido de Esme en la cocina.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" el grito reverberó en las paredes de la casa y de mi cabeza.

Por un momento sentí un repentino pánico que amenazó con paralizar mi cordura y enviarme a un estado de crisis absoluta. Fueron los rostros amistosos y conocidos de mi familia lo que hizo que el instante no se convirtiera en una escena de mayor dramatismo.

El living estaba cubierto de globos y guirnaldas de colores, e incluso colgaba de la escalera un cartel que rezaba "Feliz Cumpleaños Edward". Más allá, podía divisar el comedor con la mesa preparada y la comida aguardando. Y frente a mi, las personas más importantes de mi vida sonriendo y esperando ansiosos alguna reacción de mi parte que les confirmara que no habían causado en mi un daño permanente.

Esme se adelantó cautelosamente, extendiendo sus manos hacía mi.

"¿Edward? ¿Cariño?" murmuró. "¿Estás bien? Sólo queríamos darte una sorpresa. Jamás pensamos que…"

Interrumpí su discurso con una sonrisa resignada y suspiré, haciendo que todos en el cuarto dejaran escapar el aliento que estaban conteniendo.

Esme sonrió también, y terminó de cerrar la distancia que nos separaba para darme un abrazo vigoroso.

"Feliz cumpleaños hijo" susurró para que nadie excepto yo pudiera oírlo.

Reprimí el deseo potente de estrecharla más fuerte entre mis brazos y sollozar de conmoción.

Un segundo después, Esme se desprendió comprendiendo que estaba monopolizando mi atención, y dejó paso a Carlisle para que me abrazara con algo más de soltura masculina y me dirigiera un suave saludo al oído.

Alice sonrió entonces desde el fondo del salón, en donde Jasper sostenía su mano con delicadeza. Sus labios parecieron ensancharse hasta alcanzar la totalidad de su rostro, y finalmente se apresuró hacia mi y me enroscó los brazos en el cuerpo, casi logrando voltearme con la efusividad de su reacción.

"Feliz cumpleaños Edward" me dijo. "Estoy tan, tan, tan feliz de poder compartir este momento contigo"

Nos separamos lo suficiente como para mirarnos a los ojos unos segundos, su entusiasmo contagioso en el fondo de sus pupilas, mientras seguía sosteniéndose con los brazos enroscados a mi cuerpo.

"Gracias Alice" respondí, reconociendo su obra en la mayoría de las cosas que ahora adornaban el living de la casa en mi honor.

"Fue todo un placer para mi" anunció, solemne. Y se desprendió de mi con una risa suave.

Jasper avanzó entonces mirándome con tranquilidad, y se removió incómodo cuando estuvimos frente a frente. Finalmente, alargó el brazo y me dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo.

"Gracias Jasper" murmuré, sinceramente agradecido de que estuviera allí. Algún día, pensé, él y yo tal vez lográramos ser buenos amigos.

Fue por encima del hombro de Jasper, mientras se movía para regresar junto a Alice, que la vi.

Estaba parada al fondo del living, en una pose incómoda y retorciéndose el pelo con nerviosismo. Parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en la escena cotidiana de mi hogar, aunque hubiera estado en este cuarto muchas veces, esperando verme bajar por las escaleras con un libro.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los míos y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro no tuvo ni una pizca de la inseguridad que denotaba su pose. Había picardía y una profunda determinación en su mirada.

Caminó hasta mi y se detuvo a un metro, mirándome desde su pequeña estatura.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" susurró con voz dulce.

"Gracias" respondí. "Me alegra que estés aquí" confesé.

Ella pareció ruborizarse, pero duró apenas un parpadeo.

"No me agradezcas a mi" afirmó. "Fue Alice quien me invitó"

Sin quitar los ojos de ella, murmuré: "Me aseguraré de agradecérselo entonces"

Ella volvió a sonreír, sus ojos clavados en los míos con una intensidad que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca antes en su mirada.

"Creo que es un buen momento para abrir tus regalos" susurró Alice sutilmente, acercándose a mi suavemente y mirándonos alternadamente a mi y a Bella. Parecía dubitativa, como si estuviera cuidándose de cometer algún error.

"¿Regalos?" pregunté, azorado.

"Claro" dijo Alice como afirmando lo obvio. "Ningún cumpleaños es tal sin regalos y sin pastel"

"Oh, por supuesto…" comencé a decir, y me encontré de pronto diciendo. "Es que no puedo recordar la última vez que festejé realmente mi cumpleaños. No creo que hubiera ningún festejo después de los 5 años…"

Me interrumpí comprendiendo que había gente en ese cuarto, como Jasper y Bella, que no conocían toda la historia. Sentí sus miradas quemándome la nuca.

Alice se apuró a intervenir para subsanar la tensión del momento.

"Bueno entonces es un buen momento para recordarte toda la tradición de los cumpleaños" sostuvo con una enorme sonrisa que enmascaraba una emoción profunda anidando al fondo de sus ojos. "Primero los regalos y después el pastel. Así es como se hacen las cosas"

Esme y Carlisle se acercaron despacio y pusieron en mis manos una caja de terciopelo negro. Los miré a los ojos un segundo antes de abrirla con respeto. En el interior encontré una pulsera de cuero negro con un intrincado escudo de plata prendido al frente. Reconocí al instante el diseño por haberlo visto innumerable cantidad de veces colgando del estudio de Carlisle y en el colgante alrededor de su cuello.

"El escudo de la familia Cullen" anunció Carlisle, irguiendo la espalda con orgullo. "Todos los miembros de mi familia lo han llevado por años. Me llena de alegría pensar en que ahora tu podrás llevarlo también"

No supe qué decir. Sentí que todo se atoraba en mi garganta, amenazando con salir al exterior ya fuera como un grito o como un inconsolable llanto.

"Pensamos que llevarlo en la muñeca era la mejor opción para ti" dijo Esme con suavidad.

Estaban parados frente a mi, abrazados amorosamente, el brazo de Esme rodeando la cintura de su marido mientras éste la sostenía protector por los hombros, sonriéndome con dulzura y tranquilidad, aguardando mi reacción. Había lágrimas contenidas de emoción en los ojos de Esme y algo que sólo pude identificar como orgullo en los de Carlisle.

Lo que acababan de darme era mucho más que un brazalete elegante. Era un símbolo. Era la marca que me identificaba como una parte de esta familia. Era volver a elegirme, una vez más, como si fuera su propio hijo. Era demostrarme que, para ellos, yo realmente era un Cullen.

No podía imaginar que hubieran podido darme un regalo mejor en mi vida.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirles en ese momento. Tantas palabras, tantos sentimientos, tantos agradecimientos. Pero sabía que hasta que no estuviéramos solos, sin testigos ignorantes, no podría expresarles con justicia la magnitud de lo que este gesto significaba para mi.

Estaba seguro de que Alice había seguido mi línea de pensamiento, porque previendo una posible escena emotiva que revelara más de lo que deseábamos, se apresuró a adelantarse con un paquete en las manos.

"Es mi turno ahora" dijo, quebrando el momento y aliviando la carga en mis hombros. "Este es nuestro regalo" manifestó señalándose tanto a sí misma como a Jasper.

Le sonreí con cuidado, temiendo lo que Alice fuera capaz de conjurar en un obsequio, y abrí con cautela el paquete que me ofrecía.

En el interior, había un moderno reproductor portátil de música.

"Enciéndelo" pidió Alice, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que amenazaba con partir su rostro al medio.

"Ahora mira las listas de reproducción" pidió cuando lo encendí.

Había al menos una docena de listas de reproducción ya cargadas en el aparato, todas pertenecientes a músicos y bandas que yo disfrutaba escuchar.

"Traté de recordar todo lo que has dicho sobre la música que escuchas" explicó Alice, emocionada. "Jasper me ayudó a grabarlas para ti"

Navegué las listas un momento más, antes de dirigir la mirada a ambos y cruzar una sonrisa cómplice con mi mejor amiga.

Había mucho más en el regalo que el hecho de ser un costoso dispositivo de última generación. Tenía que ver con que Alice hubiera personalizado el contenido, considerando todo lo que sabía sobre mis gustos musicales, demostrándome cuánto le importaba nuestra amistad.

"Gracias a ambos" les dije. Alice dio un pequeño salto de alegría, de esos que yo conocía bien, pero que rara vez desplegaba en público.

"Creo que sólo resta mi regalo"

Escuché su voz desde el fondo de la sala, donde parecía estar parada casi escondiéndose, como si no se sintiera cómoda alrededor de todos los demás. Vi a Bella avanzar hacia mi y me giré hacia ella, notando que no tenía nada en las manos. Se detuvo a escasa distancia, me sonrió con picardía y dijo:

"Necesito que ahora cierres los ojos para que pueda ir a buscar tu obsequio"

La miré un segundo, desconfiado. No es que no quisiera complacerla, realmente deseaba hacerlo. Pero no me sentía tranquilo cerrando los ojos y quedándome en completa oscuridad, y no tenía forma de explicarle en ese instante el porqué de mi incomodidad.

"Yo te ayudo Bella" escuché la tímida voz de Alice, que parecía aún más ligera cuando estaba alrededor de Bella, como si anduviera en puntillas a su alrededor para no disgustarla.

Alice avanzó hasta mi y me puso las manos sobre los ojos con delicadeza. Su contacto familiar me dio la paz necesaria para sobrellevar el pulsante miedo que me causaba el velo de oscuridad sobre mi visión.

"Dame un momento Edward" pidió Bella, y escuché sus pasos alejarse en dirección a la cocina. Un segundo después, la oí regresar.

"Extiende tus manos hacia mi" pidió entonces. "Palmas arriba"

Me quedé paralizado un segundo, sin saber si quería o no hacerlo, incómodo en mi posición de desventaja y con el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

"Hazlo" me susurró Alice al oído. "Confía en mi"

Alentado por sus palabras, extendí las manos como Bella me había pedido. Al instante, algo peludo y suave cayó sobre mi palma.

"¿Un oso de felpa?" pregunté, pero la respuesta vino inmediatamente cuando el bulto peludo comenzó a moverse en mis manos.

Alice quitó las manos de mi rostro y me apresuré a mirar intrigado. Mis ojos se encontraron con otro par de ojos marrones, profundos, clavados en los míos.

Lo que sostenía entre las manos era una diminuta bola llena de suave pelo dorado, que me observaba con clara intriga en sus pequeñas pupilas oscuras.

"¿Un perro?" pregunté, anonadado, levantando la vista de la pequeña pelota sobre mis palmas.

Bella se removió incómoda.

"Eh…si…" respondió con voz vacilante. "Una cachorra de Golden Retriever, para ser más exacta"

Volví mis ojos nuevamente hacia la criaturita en mis manos, que notando mi incertidumbre, comenzó a inquietarse. La apreté un poco contra mi pecho para tratar de calmarla, y me asombró ver que al contacto con mi cuerpo se apaciguaba. Al cabo de un instante, apoyó su hocico en mi antebrazo y pareció quedarse dormida.

La seguí mirando durante un rato. A mi alrededor, todo era absoluto silencio. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y estuviéramos solos, la pequeña cosita peluda y yo.

Con cautela, pasé un dedo por el pelaje de su cabeza y su lomo. La perrita se removió nuevamente y lanzó un sonido suave que parecío un ronroneo de placer, mientras se acomodaba más sobre mi brazo.

Envalentonado por la reacción, desplegué mi palma y me deleité en la suavidad de su pelo y en los sonidos que emitía mientras la acariciaba.

Cuando finalmente alcé los ojos hacia la habitación, todos estaban mirándome con los rostros estupefactos y expectantes. El de Bella, en particular, era una máscara de ansiedad y temor contenidos. Me tomó un instante comprender que aguardaban inquietos mi reacción.

"Nunca antes tuve un perro" susurré, reflexivo. "Había visto unos cuantos cuando vivía en el campo, pero nunca había tenido uno para mi mismo"

"Creo que es un magnífico regalo de cumpleaños" murmuró Alice suavemente, buscando mi mirada.

"Es cierto" le respondí, y me giré para mirar a los ojos llenos de dudas de Bella. "Me encanta. Gracias" le dije.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Todos parecieron relajarse a su alrededor.

"Ahora deberías buscarle un nombre" opinó Esme.

Me quedé pensando un momento, mientras pasaba distraídamente la mano sobre el suave pelaje de mi nueva mascota.

"Gala" dije, al cabo de unos minutos.

"¿Gala?" preguntó Carlisle, intrigado. "¿Por qué Gala?"

"No lo sé" confesé. "Simplemente parece correcto"

Nadie dijo nada más al respecto. Si alguno creyó que no era un buen nombre para la perra, se abstuvo de hacérmelo saber, y eso estaba bien para mi. Después de todo, Gala era mi perra ahora, y yo tenía derecho a llamarla como quisiera.

Pasado el momento de tensión, y terminado el ritual de los regalos, Esme nos invitó a acercarnos a la mesa y disfrutar de la cena.

No había mentido cuando confesé que no recordaba haber tenido jamás una fiesta de cumpleaños. No estaba exagerando en absoluto. Creía haber visto fotografías de alguna celebración, tomada cuando mi madre aún vivía y mi padre no era una sombra, pero no estaba del todo seguro y era muy pequeño para recordarlo de hecho.

Posterior a la desaparición de mis padres, nadie pareció recordar que yo existía más que ocasionalmente, lo cual hacía lógico pensar que nadie se preocupara por festejar el aniversario de mi nacimiento.

Tampoco podía rememorar haber recibido algún regalo en mi vida, ni siquiera siendo pequeño o para la Navidad. Si había habido regalos en mi infancia, seguramente era yo demasiado infante y ahora el recuerdo se había evaporado. No recordaba haber tenido jamás la felicidad infantil de abrir un envoltorio y encontrar un regalo que se desea con ansia. Las celebraciones y los obsequios se habían evadido de mi vida antes de tener la edad suficiente para que quedaran grabados permanentemente en mi memoria.

Muchas veces había leído en mis libros o visto en películas como se celebraban los cumpleaños de los niños en ambientes festivos, repletos de personas, globos, guirnaldas y regalos, mientras todos los presentes se desvivían por hacer feliz al agasajado. Y siempre había deseado tener la oportunidad de vivir dicha experiencia, no pensando en los regalos que podría recibir, sino simplemente para saber que había alguien que se preocupaba por mi lo suficiente como para tomarse la molestia de festejar la fecha de mi llegada al mundo.

Ahora, sentado en el comedor de mi nueva casa, rodeado de las únicas personas en el mundo que se interesaban por mi, envuelto en globos y guirnaldas, mientras un cachorro correteaba entre mis pies y me mordía los tobillos, sentí que finalmente estaba en paz con esos deseos infantiles y esos recuerdos perdidos.

Esme me sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa y supe que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza. Le sonreí también, para hacerle saber que le estaba eternamente agradecido.

Dirigí mi mirada a Alice, que charlaba animadamente con Carlisle y Jasper, y me recordé una vez que, terminado el festejo, tenía que tomarme el tiempo de agradecerle a solas por haber complotado a mis espaldas para hacerme completamente feliz en este momento.

La sensación de ser observado hizo que me volviera de mis pensamientos para encontrarme con los ojos de Bella, sentada frente a mi, que me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Estaba muy quieta, completamente silenciosa, y casi no había tocado la comida en su plato. A pesar de que sus labios me sonreían, podía ver algo triste en lo profundo de sus ojos y la postura de su cuerpo no dejaba de denotar que no se hallaba a gusto de ninguna manera.

Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Esme, quien se levantó de su lugar para comenzar recoger la vajilla de sobre la mesa, mientras Alice se erguía rápidamente para ayudarla y ambas amenazaban con traer el pastel una vez terminado el aseo.

En ese momento, Bella se levantó también y tomando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, se excusó de la habitación para llamar a su padre. La miré mientras se marchaba, saliendo por la puerta balcón que llevaba a la terraza trasera que daba al jardín. Se perdió en el exterior hasta que ya no pude verla a través de los vidrios debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

Alice estaba en ese momento juntando los platos sucios, y llamó mi atención hacia ella sin hacer un sonido. Discretamente, me hizo señas con la cabeza hacia la dirección en que Bella había salido, levantando las cejas al mismo tiempo.

Me tomó casi un minuto comprender que estaba diciéndome que saliera tras de ella.

Alcé a Gala en mis brazos y salí al exterior en busca de Bella. La encontré apoyada en una de las columnas de la galería, mirando hacia el jardín y la noche con la vista perdida. Si había estado realizando una llamada, había sido muy breve, porque ya ni siquiera tenía el teléfono en sus manos.

"Hola" dije

Ella se volvió a mirarme. "Hola" respondió.

Levanté un poco a la perra entre mis manos para llamar su atención, y luego la acomodé nuevamente contra mi pecho, donde se durmió plácidamente.

"Gracias por el regalo" exclamé. "Realmente me encanta"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó. Parecía insegura.

"De verdad" le prometí. "A esta altura ya debes saber que, en muchos aspectos, puedo ser como un niño. Nunca había tenido un perro, pero cuando pequeño lo había deseado. Has ayudado a cumplir un viejo anhelo infantil"

Ella sonrió con calidez.

"No eres tan mayor como para pensar en un deseo infantil como algo viejo" me reprendió.

Oh, qué equivocada estaba. Para mi la infancia había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, si es que alguna vez había existido. Si tuviera que pensar en cuando fue el fin, seguramente sería el día en que mi madre exhaló por última vez en la cama de nuestra antigua casa.

Pero Bella no podía saberlo. Al menos, no todavía.

"¿Puedo preguntarte porqué pensaste en este regalo para mi?" quise saber.

Bella se sonrojó levemente.

"Es porque siempre he pensado en ti como en alguien muy solitario. Creí que ella podría ser tu compañía" dijo

"Tu también eres una persona solitaria" retruqué.

"Si, pero no siempre fui así. Es una elección de vida" me aseguró. "Tu, en cambio, pareces padecerlo"

No supe qué decir ante aquello.

"Déjame decirte algo acerca de los perros" pidió, acercándose y pasando la mano por el lomo suave de Gala. "Ellos son amigos incondicionales. No piden nada a cambio de estar a tu lado, excepto que los quieras. Y aún cuando cometamos los peores errores y solemos lastimarlos, ellos jamás dejan de amarnos, ni nos reprochan nada ni piden resarcimientos. Así de puro y absoluto es su amor"

Bella siguió acariciando a Gala distraídamente, sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Ella será tu mejor amiga" me dijo en voz baja. "Ella estará contigo en todo momento, te querrá sin miramientos, y te cuidará todo lo que pueda"

Sonreí, apretando un poco más a Gala contra mi pecho.

"Gracias de nuevo" le murmuré a Bella. "Estoy seguro de que Gala va a cambiar en gran parte mi vida"

Ella levantó los ojos hacia mi finalmente.

"De nada" respondió. "Ojalá te haga feliz"

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio entonces. Bella acariciando a la perrita, y yo observándola a ella.

"Debería marcharme" dijo.

"¿En serio?" pregunté, desilusionado. "Alice dice que el pastel es importante en un cumpleaños. Quisiera que te quedaras"

"Lo sé, pero debo volver con Charly"

Noté que se sonrojaba y evitaba mis ojos. Estaba mintiendo.

"Entiendo" murmuré, aunque no lo entendía en absoluto. "De todos modos, te agradezco que hayas venido. Era importante para mi que estuvieras aquí"

"De nuevo, agradécelo a Alice. Ella fue quien me invitó" replicó con cierto matiz en su voz.

"Pero tu aceptaste venir" murmuré. "Espero que hayas pasado un buen momento. Estuviste muy callada toda la noche"

Bella se apretó las manos contra el abdomen, aún mirando a sus pies.

"¿Bella?" la insté, tratando de presionarla suavemente. "¿Está todo bien?"

Ella suspiró profundamente, y dejó caer las manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

"Lo siento Edward" susurró. "No quiero arruinarte la noche. Pero realmente no me siento cómoda"

La miré durante un instante, reflexionando, mientras ella alternaba su peso de pie a pie, evidentemente nerviosa.

"¿Es por Alice?" pregunté al fin.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ella asintió.

"¿Por qué te incomoda Alice?" quise saber, ahora genuinamente intrigado y algo molesto. "¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te hizo algo?"

"No, no, no" se apresuró en aclarar, adivinando el hilo de mis pensamientos. "Es sólo que no me siento a gusto con gente como ella"

"¿Qué significa _gente como ella_?" cuestioné.

"Ya sabes, gente como ella" explicó torpemente. "Gente popular, que pasa sus días preocupada por lo que otros dirán, sobre como gustar a los demás, inmersa en trivialidades y asuntos superficiales"

"Alice no es así" le dije con tono firme.

"Sigues diciéndome eso, pero me cuesta creerlo" murmuró. "Llevo en este pueblo y en la escuela más tiempo que tu, y no veo que haya habido un cambio radical en el status quo de la jerarquía escolar que haya desplazado a Alice de su puesto de reina de la secundaria"

Sus palabras sonaron horribles a mis oídos, sobre todo viniendo de ella y tratándose de Alice. Sonaba llena de resentimiento. No se parecía en absoluto a la Bella de nuestro banco y nuestro prado.

"¿Cómo puede alguien como ella ser tu amiga?" preguntó, aunque no esperaba que yo le respondiera realmente.

"¿Por qué no habría de serlo?" quise saber. "Las categorías escolares son una estupidez que no duran toda la vida. Al fin y al cabo, Alice es una persona como tu y yo. Nada nos impide ser amigos"

"No, y a la vez si" dijo. "La gente como Alice va por la vida relacionándose con aquellos con quienes les conviene hacerlo. No digo que hagan daño por el mero placer de hacerlo. Realmente creo que no se dan cuenta que todo lo hacen buscando su propia felicidad. Y aunque sigas diciéndome que no es así, me preocupa pensar que Alice podría lastimarte si un día decide que ya no eres merecedor de su amistad"

"No es necesario que te preocupes por mi" le respondí, fríamente. No me gustaban sus acusaciones. "Eso no va a ocurrir porque Alice no es así. Confío en ella completamente"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Porque lo se" exclamé, y me decidí a elaborar la expresión de su rostro "Porque en la más crítica de las circunstancias Alice no me defraudó"

"¿Y Jasper?"

"Jasper también se comportó como una gran persona"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero me cuesta entender que podría sacar Alice de una relación contigo"

"¿No basta el hecho de que seamos amigos, de que yo le de mi respaldo, mi cariño y mi confianza?" repliqué.

"Debería ser suficiente, pero no imagino como podría serlo para alguien como ella" dijo.

"No me gusta que hables de Alice de ese modo. Tu no la conoces como yo, y por ende tus palabras son sólo el reflejo de tus prejuicios y preconceptos" murmuré, tratando de controlar mi voz.

Ella se quedó callada entonces, y muy quieta.

"Lo siento" dijo al cabo de un momento. "No debería haber dicho esas cosas sobre tu amiga"

"No importa si las dijiste o no, lo importante es que las piensas" le exclamé. "Y eso es lo que más me preocupa"

"De nuevo, lo siento. Tal vez debería darme una chance de conocer a tu Alice" dijo, cortante.

"Bella, ¿qué es lo que tanto te molesta de Alice?" me atreví a preguntar finalmente, algo molesto.

Ella levantó los ojos para mirar profundo a mis ojos. Había cierto dolor y preocupación en su gesto.

"Es sólo que no confío en gente como ella" dijo al fin. "No quiero que te lastime"

Se quedó un momento mirándome, y luego bajó la cabeza nuevamente.

"Pero supongo que es tarde para eso" murmuró. "Es evidente que alguien te lastimó hace mucho tiempo y ya has tenido que lidiar con este tipo de dolor"

Su preocupación por mi fue lo que hizo que mi enojo se evaporara y mis facciones se suavizaran. Su voz sonaba genuinamente conmovida.

"Alice no va a lastimarme, Bella" le aseguré por undécima vez. "No te preocupes por mi"

"De acuerdo" dijo. "Es sólo que estás tan apegado a ella… Veo el modo en que dejas que ella se acerque a ti. Observo como se miran y se comprenden sin palabras. Noto que hablan con su propio código. Y no quiero que ella rompa tu corazón"

Fue entonces que una idea alocada y, prácticamente imposible, se filtró en mi mente.

"Bella" murmuré "¿Estás celosa de Alice?"

Bella se quedó helada entonces. Su mano se detuvo a mitad de camino entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Gala, sus dedos extendidos para tocarla paralizados en el aire.

Al fin, bajó la mano y asistió en silencio.

"No puedo dejar de pensar que es lo que ella tiene que te haya inducido a confiar en ella mientras que apenas si te permites hablarme" confesó mirándose las manos unidas en su regazo. "No dejo de preguntarme porqué ella puede tocarte, acercarse, conocerte, mientras que a mi me sólo me otorgas vistazos esporádicos y superficiales de ti"

No esperaba que Bella confirmara mis locas sospechas, y menos aún que me confesara sus sentimientos hacia Alice. Su voz sonaba llena de dolor.

"Déjame decirte algo" interrumpió mis pensamientos antes de que tuviera tiempo de responderle. "Hace dos años, cuando tuve el accidente, yo era la persona más popular de mi colegio. Yo era Alice. Todos los chicos pretendían mi atención y tenía un séquito de amigas capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por estar a mi lado. Las chicas más jóvenes imitaban mi forma de vestir, de peinarme y hasta de caminar. Todos me envidiaban. Incluso mi novio era el chico más hermoso y popular del colegio. Si quisieras conjurar la imagen de la chica perfecta de secundaria, esa habría sido yo, con mi cabello castaño dorado hasta la cintura, el maquillaje y la ropa de diseñadores"

La imagen que Bella estaba dibujando en mi mente no se parecía en nada a la mujer que yo conocía, con la que había compartido la lectura, los paseos por el bosque, las manzanas y los cuentos de hadas. La misma chica que me había esperado a diario en ese banco de madera, con sus remeras enormes de colores, sus jeans gastados y su mochila raída.

"Algunos días después de mi accidente, mi mejor amiga y mi novio fueron a visitarme al hospital. No había visto a nadie, excepto a mis padres, desde que había despertado en esa cama y me habían dicho que nunca volvería a bailar" continuó, con voz pequeña. "Era consciente de que estaba despeinada, demacrada, sin maquillaje y vestida con un mugriento camisón de hospital, yaciendo en una cama llena de tubos en los brazos. Pero en ese momento no me importaba mi aspecto. Lo único que quería era el consuelo de los que me querían"

"Ellos se pararon en la puerta de mi cuarto y dijeron un par de frases clásicas desde el umbral. Nunca se acercaron a mi cama. Al cabo de un par de minutos, se marcharon por donde habían venido, prometiendo volver. Después supe que dijeron que era demasiado triste para ellos, que no podían soportar verme así. Nunca volví a verlos" confesó.

"Excepto por esa escasa visita, nunca nadie del colegio ni ninguno de mis amigos fue a verme. Ni siquiera cuando regresé a casa. Estaba completamente sola. Fue entonces que comencé a comprender que mis amigos, no eran tales. Al fin, probablemente todo el colegio me odiara" dijo. "Al cabo de unas semanas, una vecina que también iba a mi escuela, me dijo que mi novio y mi mejor amiga estaban saliendo. Fue una puñalada al corazón. Lloré durante dos días, al cabo de los cuales sentí como si alguien me hubiera abierto el pecho y extraído todos mis órganos, dejándome el cuerpo vacío. Con esa sensación de vacuidad y la ira impulsando mis acciones, fue que decidí dejar mi hogar y a todas las personas que conocía y venir a Forks, donde nadie me conociera"

"Desde entonces, aprendí a valerme por mi misma. Comprendí que no necesito ni quiero a nadie a mi alrededor. Estoy mejor sola. No tengo que preocuparme porque alguien me lastime o me traicione. Es perfecto de este modo" concluyó.

Pasó la mano por el lomo de Gala con delicadeza. Me pareció ver en el gesto que buscaba algún tipo de consuelo en la suavidad de su pelaje.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?" me atreví a preguntar al cabo de un momento de reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

Ella alzó los ojos, como dolorida de que hubiera siquiera pensado en preguntarle aquello.

"Porque tu eres diferente" afirmó. "No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido antes. Eres sincero, inocente y leal. Tus ojos son casi transparentes. Es como si se pudiera ver al fondo de tu corazón, de tu dolor y de tu angustia. No escondes nada. Puede que no conozca tus secretos, pero puedo ver que te han lastimado, que estás solo y que quieres conectarte con otros"

"Lo mismo podría decir de ti" le respondí, tratando de no demostrarle lo exacta que era la pintura que había hecho de mi persona y lo mucho que me conmocionaba oírla decir aquello.

"No, yo no quiero conectarme con otros. Estoy bien por mi misma"

"Eso no es cierto, por más que quieras creerlo. Por algo te acercaste a mi. Por algo te preocupas por mi y quieres protegerme"

"Ya te lo he dicho. Es porque tu eres diferente" repitió, ahora algo enojada. "No necesito a nadie. Ni siquiera a ti"

Tal vez debería haberme ofendido o sentido herido por sus palabras. Pero lo cierto fue que lo único que experimenté fue una enorme tristeza.

"Detesto escucharte hablar de ese modo, con la voz tan llena de odio y resentimiento" murmuré. "Cuando hablas así, no pareces la Bella que aprendí a querer"

En el mismo momento en que las palabras terminaron de brotar de entre mis labios, supe que había dicho algo revelador. Sus ojos se abrieron en evidente sorpresa y se iluminaron como si tuvieran una luz detrás de las pupilas.

Titubeó un instante antes de recuperarse y, finalmente, preguntó:

"¿Y como es la Bella que quieres?"

Tragué saliva buscando las palabras adecuadas y la voluntad de permitirme pronunciarlas en voz alta.

"Ella es sencilla, calmada y amable" confesé con tono quebrado. "No habla demasiado, pero tiene unos ojos y un rostro sumamente expresivos que cuentan lo que ella calla. Su paciencia es enorme y cuando estoy con ella me siento en paz, tranquilo y sereno. Ella ama la lectura y siente una pasión inusitada por la danza. Disfruta del sol y del agua. Ella me lee cuentos infantiles con la voz con que una madre le lee a un niño. Y aunque pretenda ser dura y arisca, tiene una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva que siempre me hace sentir seguro"

Ella se quedó mirándome boquiabierta.

"Ojalá tenga la paciencia necesaria para darme el tiempo que necesito para confiar en ella" agregué, porque sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

Juraría que vi una lágrima aparecer en el borde de su ojo, pero estaba oscuro y fue apenas un vistazo.

"¿Estás seguro de que ella realmente existe?" preguntó al fin

"La veo todos los días en la escuela" dije. "Y los fines de semana pasamos juntos los sábados por la tarde leyendo bajo el sol"

Al cabo de un momento, ella sonrió. Y su sonrisa fácilmente se transformó en una risa que sonó casi liberadora.

Yo reí también, sólo porque el sonido de su risa era algo cuya belleza merecía ser celebrada.

Bella caminó hacia mi, y cuando su pecho casi estaba tocando el mío, se detuvo y alzó una mano hacia mi rostro. No intenté rehuirla, aunque todas las fibras de mi cuerpo me pidieran que me echara un paso hacia atrás. No quería ofenderla con mi rechazo.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario. Sostuvo su mano alzada junto a mi mejilla, pero la bajó antes de posarla sobre mi piel.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" inquirió mirándome a los ojos desde su baja estatura. "Puedo darme cuenta de que te han hecho mucho daño. Y aun así aquí estás, sin enojos y sin sed de venganza, sin ninguna motivación personal impulsada por el odio, convenciéndome de dejar atrás mis prejuicios y dar otra oportunidad. ¿Acaso los que te lastimaron merecen que les des otra chance?"

No quise contestarle. No quería pensar en Victoria ni en James.

"No soy un santo" respondí esperando que tomara el comentario como indicador de mi verdadera naturaleza.

Quisiera haberle explicado que cuando has pasado días pensando que estarías mejor muerto, el hecho de estar vivo es prácticamente una utopía. Y si además de seguir con vida, te es dada la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida, comenzando de cero con una familia que se preocupa por ti y con amigos que darían lo que fuera por protegerte, entonces la situación bordea lo milagroso.

Que alguien como ella estuviera allí, conmigo en esa terraza, en mi festejo de cumple, era una evidencia más de que Dios o algo muy similar a él, realmente existe.

"Claro que no lo eres" replicó ella. "Si lo fueras, seguramente nuestros caminos jamás se hubiera cruzado del modo en que lo hicieron"

Había una gran verdad en sus palabras. Dos parias sociales con más cicatrices internas que externas que se hallan en el tránsito por la vida. Si uno de nosotros no estuviera tan herido, nuestra relación no tendría razón de ser.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un momento, en silencio, con una breve pero placentera sonrisa en los rostros.

"De todos modos, debo irme" dijo unos minutos después. "Y tu debes volver a tu pastel. Pensaré en lo que me has dicho y, tal vez, comience a pensar en dejar algunos prejuicios de lado y darle una oportunidad a tu Alice"

La acompañé a la puerta de entrada una vez que se hubo despedido de todos, excusándose por tener que marcharse para llegar con Charly.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada junto a su camioneta infernal. Abrió la puerta, y estaba ya casi montándose en el asiento del conductor cuando se detuvo y se giró para mirarme.

Muy despacio se acercó a mi, como lo había hecho en la terraza, hasta casi rozarme con su pecho, y volvió a levantar la mano a mi rostro. De nuevo traté de disimular el terror que me causaba la posibilidad de su contacto físico, e intenté quedarme lo más quieto posible.

"¿Puedo?" pidió ella.

Asentí brevemente con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra.

Muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de romperme, ella cerró la distancia entre su palma y mi mejilla, y posó suavemente su mano sobre mi rostro.

No esperaba la sensación que su contacto causó en mi piel.

Tibieza.

Una calidez dulce y suave que se extendió por todos los puntos en que su piel se tocaba con la mía.

No electricidad ni un fulgor radiante, sino la tibieza del contacto humano real.

Y una enorme sensación de serenidad, de tranquilidad, de bienestar.

Ella retiró la mano demasiado rápido, tal vez temiendo abusar del privilegio que acababa de darle, y se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla tratando de conservar ese calor allí el mayor tiempo posible.

Ni siquiera en las caricias de Esme había encontrado esa sensación de tibieza familiar y placentera que había descubierto en el contacto de Bella.

Más tarde, cuando me abracé a Gala en mi cama para disponerme a dormir, supe que no iba a tener que lidiar con mis recurrentes pesadillas.

En cambio, el recuerdo de su piel, de su caricia y de su calor fue lo que llenó mi noche.

…..

_El capítulo más extenso que he escrito. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios!_

_Insisto en pedirles que pasen por Don Supremo y le den una chance a esa historia._

_Y también vuelvo a invitarlos a /mientraselmundosederrumba para conocer más sobre mi y también para leer la verdadera historia de Gala_


	44. Chapter 43: Tiempo al tiempo

Capítulo 43: Tiempo al tiempo

"Entonces, ella me odia" dijo Alice, jugueteando con una excitada Gala que no dejaba de intentar mordisquear sus tobillos o arrancar los cordones de sus zapatillas.

"Ella no te odia" la corregí. "Simplemente tuvo una mala experiencia que hace que desconfíe de ti"

"O sea, ella odia a la gente como yo" se retractó. "Y por ende, me odia a mi"

Entorné los ojos para mirarla, a modo de advertencia.

"Relájate Edward, estaba bromeando" dijo al cabo de un momento de mirar mi ceño fruncido, y soltó una risita infantil.

Se recostó en la hierba del patio, en donde descansábamos al sol después de almorzar con mis padres, dejando que Gala se montara sobre su estómago e intentara morder el cinturón de su pantalón.

Me quedé mirándolas durante un largo rato, sumido en mis pensamientos, observando como Alice reía sin ninguna intención de reprender a la perra ni sin importarle que fuera a destrozar su ropa.

Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que Alice tuviera que lamentar el fallecimiento de alguna pieza de su vestuario.

Con cuidado, removí a Gala de encima de mi amiga y la acuné entre mis brazos. Como si supiera que era hora de dejar de jugar, se relajó contra mi pecho y se durmió como un bebé. Me entretuve pasando la mano con cuidado sobre su suave cabeza, maravillado con la tersura del cabello entre sus orejas.

Alice tocó con delicadeza mi brazo, para llamarme la atención.

"Tu me conoces Edward. Soy una persona paciente y comprensiva" murmuró. "Voy a darle a Bella tiempo y espacio para que podamos llegar a conocernos mejor"

"Gracias" le respondí.

"Pero quiero estar segura de que comprendes que no necesariamente tenemos que ser amigas" me aclaró rápidamente. "Ni siquiera tenemos que gustarnos. Ambas nos preocupamos por ti y te queremos a nuestra manera. Eso es suficiente. Podemos ser civilizadas una con la otra sin que sea necesario desarrollar una amistad"

"Lo se" le aseguré. "Es sólo que creo que realmente podrían ser amigas si Bella te diera una oportunidad y tu tuvieras la paciencia para esperarla"

"De acuerdo" convino Alice. "De mi parte, dalo por hecho. Puedo hacer esto por ti. Pero no quiero que te decepciones si las cosas no se dan como tu quisieras. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el modo en que ambas nos sentimos respecto a ti"

Asentí, porque no supe qué otra cosa decirle. No quería hablar de los sentimientos de Bella hacia mi. Y tenía demasiado miedo de que cualquier conversación de ese tipo derivara en mis sentimientos hacia Bella, algo que todavía era incapaz de identificar con claridad.

Alice se quedó callada un momento, y finalmente alargó la mano para acariciar ella también a mi perra.

"Gala es un gran obsequio" observó.

Sonreí. "Realmente lo es"

"Ojalá lo hubiera pensado yo" murmuró, riendo. "¿Qué tal se comportó en su primera noche en su nueva casa?"

"Esme me dejó llevarla al cuarto conmigo" confesé. "No fue agradable tener que limpiar sus necesidades de mi piso por la mañana ni ser despertado muy temprano por un cachorro llorando y lamiéndome el rostro"

Alcé los ojos para mirar a Alice, y mi sonrisa se ensanchó pensando en el modo en que había amanecido hoy, rodeado de dorado y suave pelaje.

"Pero dormir con ella en la cama fue increíble" aseguré. "Podría acostumbrarme a eso"

Alice se echó a reír entonces, y acarició a Gala una vez más.

"Hola"

La voz de Bella nos sorprendió, ensimismados como nos encontrábamos en el cabello de Gala.

"Hola" respondimos Alice y yo casi al unísono.

Bella pareció dudar mientras nos analizaba parada en el umbral de la puerta del patio, pero al cabo de unos segundos asió con firmeza la tira de su mochila y bajó los escalones de la terraza para caminar hacia nosotros.

Se detuvo a escasa distancia y nos miró desde su altura.

"Veo que Gala y tu ya sean encariñado uno con el otro" dijo, sonriendo de costado mientras observaba como la perrita se acurrucaba entre mis brazos.

"Gala y yo nos hemos encariñado desde el primer momento en que nos vimos" le aseguré, enredando una vez más mis dedos en el suave pelaje de bebé de su cabeza.

Bella sonrió, complacida.

"Es hora de marcharme" proclamó Alice, irguiéndose y haciendo un espectáculo de sacudirse la ropa al hacerlo. "No quiero retrasarlos para su caminata"

"No tienes que irte" respondió Bella. "Podemos quedarnos aquí hoy"

Pero la postura tensa de su cuerpo y el modo en que se balanceaba alternando el peso de un pie a otro me demostró que no estaba cómoda con la propuesta.

No se me escapó que no invitaba a Alice a venir con nosotros, sino que simplemente proponía cancelar la expedición. De alguna manera, la sencillez de ese descubrimiento me dio deseos de sonreír.

Por mucho que yo quisiera a Alice, de ninguna manera quería que nos acompañara al claro.

El claro era nuestro lugar. De Bella y mío. Nuestro.

No quería compartir ese pequeño paraíso de intimidad con nadie más que con Bella.

"Gracias, pero de todos modos Jasper está esperándome" dijo Alice, meneando una mano en el aire. "¡Disfruten de la tarde!"

Nos profirió un rápido saludo y echó a andar rumbo a la casa.

Nos quedamos mirándola sin emitir un sonido, yo sentado en el pasto con Gala aún en mi regazo y Bella parada a mi lado, moviéndose nerviosa sobre sus talones.

"¿Alice?"

El nombre de Alice a través de los labios de Bella me sorprendió.

Alice se detuvo en seco a pasos de la puerta, y se giró muy lentamente con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Yo no era el único sorprendido.

"Estaba pensando… No lo sé…" Bella titubeó, y se meneó nerviosa una vez más. "Pensaba que tal vez…mmmm… que tal vez podríamos salir alguna vez"

"Eh…claro" vaciló Alice.

"Ya sabés, quizás ver una película…" agregó Bella. "Jasper, Edward, tu y yo, por supuesto"

Alice tuvo la delicadeza de componerse precipitadamente, y atinó a sonreír.

"Sería fantástico" dijo Alice. "¿Te parece bien mañana?"

Bella inspiró con fuerza.

"¿O tal vez la semana próxima?" se corrigió Alice, adivinando su pánico.

"No, no" respondió Bella, meneando la cabeza. "Mañana está bien"

"De acuerdo" agregó Alice. "Nos vemos mañana entonces"

Y sin decir una palabra más, se marchó.

Alcé los ojos para mirar a Bella, pero ella se fijó en sus pies y evitó confrontar mi mirada.

"Gracias" le susurré.

Podía adivinar lo difícil que sería para ella, y que estuviera dispuesta a enfrentarlo hizo que sintiera que el corazón se me agrandaba de modo que casi no cabía en mi pecho.

"No tienes que agradecerme" respondió, volviendo su mirada hacia mi con cierta timidez. "Confío en ti. Si crees que Alice y yo podemos congeniar, realmente quiero intentarlo. No me vendría mal tener una amiga"

Le sonreí.

"¿Vamos?" casi me imploró, visiblemente incómoda con la situación y la conversación.

Accedí feliz.

Dejando a Gala al cuidado de Esme, tomé mi libro y emprendimos nuestro camino.

Como de costumbre, pasamos la tarde leyendo en silencio, tendidos uno junto al otro a distancia segura, yo mirando hacia el cielo y ella boca abajo, con las piernas moviéndose en el aire.

Al cabo de una hora, Bella extrajo dos manzanas de su mochila y mientras mordisqueaba la suya, me pidió que le leyera algún fragmento de mi libro. La complací sin dudarlo, simplemente porque me encantaba hacerlo y porque la expresión de su rostro cuando le leía era casi tan fascinante como el recuerdo de verla bailar.

"_Nadie puede acostumbrarse a nada, Eduard. Fíjate: yo estaba volviendo a apreciar el sol, las montañas, y hasta a aceptar los problemas; estaba incluso aceptando que la falta de sentido de la vida no era culpa de nadie más que de mí misma. Quería volver a ver la plaza de Ljubljana, sentir odio y amor, desesperación y tedio, todas esas cosas sencillas y banales que forman parte de lo cotidiano y dan sabor a la existencia. Si algún día pudiese salir de aquí, me permitiría ser loca, porque todo el mundo lo es. Y peores son aquellos que no saben que lo son, porque pasan su vida repitiendo constantemente lo que los otros les mandan"_

Cuando alcé los ojos del libro en mis manos, Bella estaba mirándome con ese brillo en la mirada y ese gesto de sus labios que me quitaba el aliento. Conocía esa expresión, y había aprendido a adorarla como si mi capacidad de respirar dependiera de ello.

Era el poder de mi voz. Era el placer que le causaba escucharme leerle. Y ser capaz de generar esa reacción en ella, de lograr que sus ojos se volvieran vidriosos y su rostro se relajara de esa forma, era lo más parecido que había experimentado a la autorealización personal.

"Gracias" murmuró ella, sonriendo por encima de la manzana que llevó nuevamente a su boca.

Sonriéndole en respuesta, observé el libro pequeño que había dejado olvidado a su lado. Era una edición de bolsillo, de esas poco costosas que es posible encontrar en tiendas de regalos junto a las revistas y diarios. La portada era igualmente notoria, con intensos colores y grandes letras, de esas diseñadas para llamar la atención instantáneamente y generar una compra espontánea.

Me sorprendió verla interesada en ese tipo de literatura. Hasta entonces Bella había probado ser más una persona ligada a los clásicos y a los cuentos de hadas.

"¿Qué lees?" le pregunté

Ella volvió la mirada al libro y me pareció que se sonrojaba un poco.

"Es un libro bastante popular" respondió. "Para chicas, supongo. Una novela romántica con tintes fantásticos"

"No sabía que te gustaba ese estilo de literatura" observé.

Ella sonrió. "Edward, a mi me gustan todos los tipos de literatura" dijo con suavidad. "Y soy una chica, por lo que supongo que no puedo escapar al estereotipo"

Quería levantar el pequeño volumen y echarle un vistazo, pero temí ofenderla.

"¿Es bueno?" inquirí, en cambio.

"Si, en su género, supongo que si" aclaró. "Es de ese tipo de libros que es imposible dejar de lado hasta que estás en el final. Y la historia romántica es igualmente apasionante, al menos para mi. He pasado un buen momento leyéndolo"

"¿Lo has terminado?"

"Hace un instante"

"Leeme algo que te haya gustado especialmente" le pedí.

Ella volvió a sonreír. "No creo que vaya a gustarte"

"Nunca he leído nada romántico, excepto algunos clásicos de época, por lo que no sabré si me gusta hasta haberlo intentado" le expliqué. "¿Por favor?"

Bella se abstrajo en evidente meditación. Me pareció que estaba avergonzada. Al cabo de unos minutos, dejó la manzana a un lado y tomó el pequeño libro. Noté que su atención se movía hacia las últimas páginas, hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron en casi el final del tomo.

Me preparé para disfrutar de cada segundo de su voz.

"_Que así sea. Prefería morir un poco humano, pensó con extraña claridad, que convertirse en un monstruo. ¡Elena, vive!. Continuó enviando esa orden aun cuando su propia fuerza sucumbía y más y más del poder de Uram penetraba en su piel y en sus alas. Debes vivir. Ella tenía que sobrevivir. Su espíritu era demasiado brillante como para apagarse tan sencillamente. Y entonces lo comprendió… esa frágil y mortal vida no sólo era importante: era más valiosa que la suya propia.  
Sus caninos se elongaron y un extraño, hermoso y dorado sabor llenó su boca cuando sintió que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Él era un arcángel. No había llorado en más de mil años.  
Debes vivir. Y entonces la besó, llenando la boca de ella con ese regusto dorado, esa mezcla intoxicante. Debes vivir. Entonces fue cuando el cartel cedió, desprendiéndose del edificio y cayendo al suelo con un estruendo ensordecedor. Elena no cayó sola, acunada como se encontraba en los brazos de Rafael, su boca fundida con la de ella. Cayeron juntos, sus alas casi destrozadas, su alma fundida a esa de una mortal.  
Si esto es la muerte, Cazadora, envió el pensamiento hacia su mujer mortal mientras el fuego de ángel penetraba sus huesos y tocaba su corazón, entonces te veré del otro lado.  
Sara miró hacia arriba, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El Arcángel de Nueva York caía, y en sus brazos llevaba un cuerpo que destellaba con cabello casi blanco"_

Aun cuando sabía que ella había culminado su lectura, aun cuando podía ver que había cerrado el libro y me miraba expectante, no pude más que sumirme en el más completo silencio. Como siempre, su lectura era capaz de transportarme a otros mundos en milésimas de segundo, haciéndome sentir que podía vivir allí, entre esas palabras, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar.

"¿Qué opinas?" preguntó, evidentemente impaciente y nerviosa por mi prolongado mutismo. "¿Ha sido demasiado cursi para ti?"

Su inseguridad me forzó a sonreírle y clavar mis ojos en los de ella.

"No es eso" le aseguré. "Es solo que…" No podía encontrar el modo de expresarlo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y me miró con ojos implorantes de ansiedad.

"Es que, aun cuando no comprendo la trama ni conozco a los personajes, ese fragmento me ha parecido increíblemente intenso" le expliqué, sintiendo que no hacía justicia con mi argumento al modo en que me había estremecido al escucharla. "Nunca imaginé que la literatura pudiera ser tan apasionada"

Ella sonrió, y vi que sus hombros se relajaban dejando atrás la tensión del momento.

"Te sorprendería aprender con qué fidelidad pueden las palabras en un libro retratar la pasión" murmuró. "Aunque amo el arte en toda sus expresiones, a lo largo de los años he llegado a creer fervientemente que sólo la literatura puede plasmar con justicia la intensidad de la pasión"

"¿Aún más que la música, que la danza, que la pintura, o el cine?" pregunté, intrigado.

"Todas esas son formas maravillosas de expresión, y todas increíblemente apasionadas" dijo ella. "Pero los libros…" su rostro se llenó con una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron con felicidad. "… Los libros pueden hacerte sonreír y llorar, soñar, viajar por el universo, vivir en otros mundos, habitar una fantasía, ser alguien diferente, ser hombre siendo mujer y mujer siendo hombre, volver a ser niño, ser un villano, ser un santo, odiar con toda la furia y amar con toda la pasión, desear, enloquecer, sanar"

Enmudecí y me paralicé, fascinado con la intensidad de sus palabras y con el modo en que toda ella parecía temblar con el fervor de su discurso. Siempre que me dejaba ver ese costado suyo terriblemente febril, sentía un tirón en el pecho que era una mezcla de orgullo y renovado respeto.

"Pero esa es solo una opinión, Edward" susurró entonces, sonriendo divertida ante la expresión perturbada de mi rostro. "Solo mi opinión"

"Creo que nunca en mi vida he tomada un riesgo real en lo que se refiere a mis lecturas" le respondí. "Y veo que me he estado perdiendo de muchas experiencias maravillosas"

Ella se río entonces, con una frescura y una naturalidad apabullante.

"Déjame hacerte una pregunta algo incómoda" pidió al cabo de un momento. Asentí intrigado.

"¿Alguna vez has leído una escena en un libro sobre dos personajes haciendo el amor?"

Sentí que me sonrojaba como un niño. La sexualidad era un tema que me incomodaba profundamente y que no quería, de ninguna manera, discutir con ella. Pero Bella no podía saberlo.

"Asumo por la expresión de tu rostro que la respuesta es No" dijo, sonriendo.

Se peinó con cuidado el cabello enredando sus largos dedos en las mechas castañas.

"Deberías intentarlo" decretó. "Cuando lo hagas, te preguntarás porqué todo el mundo prefiere consumir pornografía en revistas y películas. Yo creo que es ignorancia y ciertos prejuicios. No hay forma de que la pornografía regular pueda competir con lo que puede hacerte sentir una escena de amor bien narrada. ¿Sabes porqué?"

Negué con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Porque sin importar que tan bien descripta y detallada sea una historia, son sólo palabras. Y al final, todo queda a merced de la imaginación" explicó. "Y la imaginación, y su hermana la fantasía, son dos de las cualidades más maravillosas y poderosas de la mente humana"

Amé todas y cada una de sus palabras. Amé el modo en que las dijo. Amé la pasión que puso en cada oración. Amé la forma en que su cuerpo se movió al dirigirse a mi. Y amé el brillo intenso de sus ojos al hablar.

Pero todo eso, todas esas fabulosas sensaciones que ella despertaba en mi, se vieron opacadas por algo mucho más feroz.

El odio hacia mi mismo.

¿Cómo podía no aborrecerme si, mientras ella se esforzaba por demostrarme lo apasionadamente que adoraba la literatura, yo no podía dejar de pensar en su cuerpo, en la curva de su cintura y sus pechos cuando la había visto en el escenario? ¿Cómo no sentir nauseas si podía percibir que mi cuerpo respondía ante sus palabras de ese modo compulsivo e incontrolable en que lo había hecho no demasiadas noches atrás?

Me sentí enfermo de mi mismo por no ser capaz de apreciarla como ella se merecía, sino reaccionar como un salvaje, como una bestia, como un monstruo.

"Lo siento Edward" oí que decía a través de la niebla de ira que había nublado mi conciencia. "No quería incomodarte"

"No te disculpes" dije entre dientes, bajando la mirada a mis manos, tratando de controlar el rugido que amenazaba con explotar en mi pecho. Me sentía horriblemente sucio.

"Claro que tengo que disculparme" insistió. "A veces me dejo llevar demasiado y hablo sin pensar"

Aspiré profundamente varias veces, forzando a la oscuridad detrás de mis ojos a marcharse y a mis extremidades a dejar de temblar. Al cabo de un momento, me sentí lo suficientemente en control como para alzar los ojos y mirarla.

"No quiero escuchar tus disculpas Bella" le pedí, una vez más. "No es tu culpa que yo esté lleno de defectos y ridículas inseguridades"

Frunció el seño.

"¿Quién te ha hecho creer que tus debilidades o tus inseguridades son ridículas?" preguntó.

"Es desolador sentirse todo el tiempo como una patética excusa de persona" exclamé. Me dio asco escuchar la flaqueza en mi voz. "No es agradable sentirse incómodo e intranquilo a cada momento"

"Todo el mundo tiene debilidades e inseguridades" me corrigió. "Lo que importa es no dejar que ellas tomen el control sobre nuestras fortalezas y cualidades. Son sólo poderosas en tanto y en cuanto tu les permitas serlo"

Bella me sonrió suavemente, buscando mis ojos con sus enormes pupilas color chocolate.

"Si no tuvieras debilidades e inseguridades serías perfecto" me dijo. "Y entonces yo no podría estar aquí contigo, porque si de algo estoy segura es de que yo no soy perfecta de ninguna manera"

Algo en su tono hizo que sonriera, y la tensión del momento pareció finalmente quebrarse.

Retomamos nuestra lectura en silencio, ella con el nuevo libro que acababa de sacar de su mochila y yo con mi novela.

"Es un tarde maravillosa" murmuró Bella de pronto, irguiéndose en el césped. "El sol está inusualmente cálido para esta época del año"

Dejó el libro a un lado y comenzó a doblar las mangas de su remera hasta dejar sus antebrazos al descubierto.

A su lado, yo me esforzaba por mantener la atención en mi lectura, evitando por todos los medios detener mi mirada en alguna porción expuesta de su piel, y fallando miserablemente.

Mientras yo me debatía internamente, podía ver de reojo que Bella continuaba enfrascada en su tarea, ahora arremangando las piernas de su pantalón para exponer la palidez de sus delgadas e interminables piernas.

Ahogué un gemido cuando finalmente la cicatriz en su pierna derecha se hizo visible. Pensé que había sido discreto en mi reacción, pero me percaté velozmente de que Bella había detenido sus movimientos.

"Lo siento, no estaba pensando" se disculpó. "No tuve en cuenta lo mucho que mi cicatriz debe disgustarte"

Me molestaba que todo el tiempo estuviera disculpándose conmigo, como si yo fuera a romperme o enloquecer en cualquier instante. Pero más me indignaba pensar que ella pudiera creer que su cicatriz podía alterarme.

"Deja de pedirme perdón continuamente" le pedí. "Y no te atrevas a acusarme de sentirme asqueado por tu pierna. No es lo que tu piensas"

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" replicó, con tono mordaz y severo, visiblemente enojada con mis palabras.

"Es que me perturba pensar en el dolor que debes haber pasado" le dije. "No me gusta imaginar que hayas sufrido de ese modo"

Su rostro se suavizó, igual que su mirada.

"Ese dolor ocurrió hace mucho tiempo" me confesó. "Hoy esta cicatriz es sólo un recordatorio del momento en que mi vida cambió para siempre"

Tenía que preguntarle.

"¿Y eres feliz con esos cambios? ¿No te has arrepentido de las decisiones que te viste forzada a tomar?"

"Claro que no" me dijo. "Nunca he hecho algo que no quisiera hacer desde ese día. Aprendí que todos tienen razón cuando dicen que lo que no te mata, te fortalece. Me volví más fuerte después del accidente. Aprendí a conocerme a mi misma, a respetarme, a quererme, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Dejé de necesitar de la aprobación constante de otros o de que todos estuvieran a mi alrededor para recordarme lo maravillosa que era. Descubrí que no era maravillosa ni perfecta, y que eso estaba muy bien. Gané mi independencia, comencé a valorar mis esfuerzos y me amigué con mis cualidades. Soy una mejor persona de la que era cuando no había ninguna cicatriz en mi pierna"

Abrazó sus piernas, y se balanceó despacio.

"¿Feliz? Tal vez. Todo lo feliz que se puede ser en mis circunstancias. O al menos, eso quería creer" dijo, y alzó la cabeza para mirarme. "Pero luego llegaste tu, y comprendí que no era completamente feliz como lo había pensado"

"¿Yo?" su respuesta me tomó desprevenido.

"Si, tu" me contestó. "Antes de ti, nunca me había permitido volver a tener un contacto cercano con otra persona. Me contentaba con pasar mi tiempo sola, disfrutando de mi independencia y mis placeres, segura de que no necesitaba a nadie. Pero no pude evitar acercarme a ti. Me siento cómoda contigo. Es algo natural. Y hasta ese momento jamás me había percatado de lo solitaria que era y de lo mucho que extrañaba ser un ser social"

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro fue casi brillante.

"Los extremos jamás son buenos, Edward" aclaró. "La clave es encontrar el equilibrio. Y, en mi caso, ese equilibrio resultaste ser tu"

En ese momento, algo se disparó en mi cabeza. Quizás fuera a causa de todo lo que ella acababa de decirme. Tal vez, fuera el modo en que me miraba y la honestidad de su sonrisa. O quizás fuera simplemente que ya no podía esperar más.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, en ese instante, mientras nos contemplábamos sentados uno junto al otro en el prado que siempre habíamos compartido, sentí que ella estaba lista para comprender. Si no podía hacerlo ahora, entonces no podría hacerlo jamás.

"¿Has oído el rumor que circula sobre mi en la escuela?" le pregunté.

Alzó los ojos hacia mi y noté que se sorprendía con mi pregunta.

"¿Cuál de todos?" inquirió, sonriendo.

No sabía que había tantos rumores corriendo por ahí, pero de todos modos ninguno de ellos me importaba. No en ese instante, al menos.

"Acerca de mi cuerpo" respondí.

Su rostro se endureció visiblemente. Le tomó casi un minuto asentir.

No me di tiempo a volver a pensar. Era ahora o nunca. De un tirón me quité la remera y dejé mi torso y brazos al descubierto para que ella los viera.

Bella ahogó un grito, llevándose la mano a la boca y mirándome con ojos repentinamente enormes. El espanto era la descripción más justa para la expresión de su rostro.

No sé que estaba esperando de ella. ¿Había imaginado que Bella sería capaz de mirarme y no reaccionar ante la evidencia de lo que yo era en realidad? ¿Realmente había creído que ella sería inmune a este horror?

Cerré los ojos, rendido.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo estúpido que había sido. Ella no estaba lista. Tal vez nunca lo estaría.

Lo que más desee fue poder volver el tiempo atrás y detenerme a mi mismo, impedir ese lapso de idiotez extrema que había hecho que pensara que lo mejor era finalmente revelarle la verdad de mi naturaleza.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, el sonido inesperado de su voz hizo que me sobresaltara.

"¿Cómo pudo alguien lastimarte de este modo?"

Mis ojos buscaron desesperados los suyos, y lo que encontré en el fondo de sus pupilas no fue, en absoluto, lo que yo hubiera esperado.

Ira.

Rabia.

Indignación.

Tenía la boca contraída en una rígida línea y los ojos le ardían.

Estaba tan anonadado con su respuesta, tan obnubilado por el hecho de que ella no hubiera contemplado ni por un momento que yo mismo me hubiera causado las heridas, que no pude reaccionar a tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, ella extendió su mano y posó sus dedos sobre mi pecho.

Me paralicé al instante, temeroso siquiera de respirar. Bloqueé todos mis sentidos y me concentré en controlarme ante su indeseado contacto, rogando a quien quisiera oírme para que, cuando el pánico llegara, no me permitiera lastimarla como alguna vez lo había hecho con Esme.

Pero los segundos pasaron, incluso los minutos, y el pánico nunca vino.

En cambio, lo que sentí, fue la tibieza que su piel desprendía sobre la mía, igual que la noche anterior cuando había acunado mi rostro en su mano.

Entonces comprendí que no sólo no rechazaba su contacto, sino que lo deseaba. Lo ansiaba. Lo necesitaba.

"Tanto sufrimiento" susurró Bella con los ojos clavados en mi cuerpo, moviendo sus dedos hasta delinear todas y cada una de las cicatrices en mi torso desnudo.

Sentí que el estómago se me anudaba cuando rozó las cicatrices en mi abdomen, y luego cuando pasó distraídamente la mano por donde anidaba mi corazón.

A su paso, todo mi cuerpo pareció tomar otra temperatura, como si toda la vida hubiera estado congelado hasta encontrarse con ella.

Deslizó la mano por mi hombro, y bajó por mis brazos, hasta finalmente deslizarse con suavidad para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

Lentamente, alzó mi mano con la suya hasta su rostro y, mirándome a los ojos, depositó un beso delicado sobre mi palma.

Ahogué un gemido.

Sentía que todas las partes de mi cuerpo reaccionaban ante ella. Era como si Bella supiera exactamente qué fibra tocar para desarmar mis defensas por completo.

"Son solo marcas en la piel, ¿recuerdas?" murmuró, apretando sus dedos entre los míos.

No podía imaginar sentirme más conectado con ella que en ese instante.

"¿No te disgusta?" necesitaba saber. "¿No lo encuentras desagradable?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Porque mi cuerpo está deformado. Es horrible" le respondí. "Soy un monstruo"

Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de enojo que hizo que quisiera extraer mi mano de entre la suya y alejarme.

"No quiero volver a escucharte decir algo semejante" exclamó, embravecida. "Eres una persona culta, formada e inteligente. Y si, tienes una historia complicada y muchas heridas en el cuerpo. ¿Y qué hay con eso? De todos modos resultaste ser un ser humano extraordinario. Tienes una familia que te ama, amigos que te quieren, eres una buena persona y tienes una vida llena de oportunidades por delante. ¿Sabes cuántas personas quisieran tener tu suerte, incluso aquellas que tienen un cuerpo perfecto y han tenido todo fácil en la vida?"

La firmeza de su voz y la lógica de su razonamiento me dejaron sin aliento.

"Nunca vuelvas a llamarte monstruo en mi presencia" me pidió. "Te respeto demasiado como para soportar ver como te castigas a ti mismo sin ningún motivo"

Me quedé rígido, mirándola casi boquiabierto, sin saber si debía o no decir algo. De todos modos, sentía que mi cerebro había dejado de funcionar correctamente y era incapaz de palabras. Nunca nadie me había hablado así.

Entonces lo comprendí. Bella no sentía lástima por mi, para ella yo no era una víctima. Por el contrario, a su manera de ver la vida, yo era un sobreviviente. Un luchador. Un guerrero.

"Lo que no te mata, te fortalece, ¿verdad?" me atreví a murmurar.

Ella sonrió.

"Exacto" me respondió. "Nunca lo olvides. No tienes que compadecerte de ti mismo por lo que te ha pasado. Tienes que estar orgulloso de lo que has conseguido a pesar de ello"

Le sonreí también.

"Además" agregó con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo increíblemente hermoso que eres?"

Se sonrojó inmediatamente, como si el pensamiento se hubiera colado por entre sus labios sin que fuera su intención.

"¿Hermoso?" balbuceé.

Bella suspiró resignada.

"Si, hermoso" me dijo. "Eres el hombre más hermoso que vi en mi vida. ¿Sabías que el primer día que te vi, en el pasillo del colegio, pensé que no tardarías un día en convertirte en el nuevo chico popular?"

Negué con la cabeza. La sola idea de que alguien hubiera contemplado ese hilo de pensamiento me resultaba ridículo.

"Me pasé el día escuchando a las otras chicas en mis clases murmurar acerca de lo atractivo que eras" me explicó. "Y habiendo visto que era cierto, estaba segura que para el final del primer día estarías codo a codo con el grupo popular de Mike"

Toda la imagen me resultó absolutamente delirante. Ahogué una risita.

"No te rías" me reprimió, divertida. "Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando, al pasar los días, me di cuenta de que no tenías ningún interés en relacionarte con ellos"

"¿Me estabas observando entonces?" pregunté, sinceramente intrigado.

Bella se sonrojó nuevamente.

"Si…algo… no demasiado" vaciló. "Llamaste mi atención. Sin importar lo mucho que todos te encontraran atractivo, no parecías prestar atención a nadie"

"Como ya sabes, no me siento cómodo con la gente" le dije. "Creo que ahora puedes empezar a imaginar por qué". Me señalé el pecho con la mano libre.

"Es terriblemente injusto" murmuró entonces, frunciendo el seño. "No deberías sentir que debes ocultar tu cuerpo. No hay nada malo en él. Por el contrario, creo que eres hermoso"

"La gente no parece pensar lo mismo" respondí. "Todos creen que soy algún tipo de fenómeno, que me lastimo a mi mismo"

"Es ridículo" declaró. "Es sólo un rumor estúpido que gente celosa de ti desparramó"

"De todos modos, no me importa lo que digan de mi" le aseguré.

"Pero si no te importa lo que digan de ti, ¿por qué dejas que te afecte?" me preguntó. "Si de todos modos están diciendo eso y creyéndolo, ¿para qué te escondes? ¿Qué cambiaría si dejaras de usar las mangas largas y mostraras tus brazos?"

"Entonces todos sabrían que es cierto" respondí.

"¿Y qué es lo peor que podría pasar en ese caso?"

De nuevo, su lógica era apabullante. Me quedé pensando en lo que me decía, en qué ocurriría si dejara que todos vieran lo que había debajo de mi ropa. Una sensación de pánico corrió por mis venas.

"Tienes razón" le dije, en un suspiro. "Pero simplemente no estoy listo para eso"

El rostro de Bella se suavizó, y sus dedos apretaron los míos con ternura.

"Creo que es hora de que regresemos" decretó de pronto, haciendo que notara finalmente el modo en que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras los árboles y la atmósfera se enfriaba.

Ella se irguió, soltando mi mano al hacerlo, y guardó su libro en su mochila. Yo volví a ponerme mi remera y tomé mis cosas, esperándola junto al margen de los árboles para emprender la vuelta.

Bella caminó hasta pararse junto a mi y, sonriendo, me ofreció su mano.

Esta vez la tomé sin dudarlo. Aun no quería dejar atrás el calor de su palma en la mía. Ya habría tiempo para estar nuevamente solo conmigo mismo cuando ella se marchara.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" me dijo al cabo de un momento de caminar.

"Claro" asentí, aun sabiendo que había muchas preguntas que no estaba preparada para responder todavía.

"¿Qué hizo que te decidieras a mostrarme tu cuerpo finalmente?"

"Realmente no lo se" le respondí, siendo completamente honesto. "Es sólo que pensé que tal vez ya estabas lista para conocer ese aspecto de mi y comprenderlo, que no saldrías huyendo de mi lado"

Ella sonrió levemente, mirando al frente mientras caminaba a mi lado, sus dedos enlazados con los míos.

De repente se detuvo, y giró para mirarme.

"Quiero que sepas que nada de lo que me muestres, o me digas, hará que me aleje de ti" afirmó. "No voy a ningún lado, a menos que me lo pidas"

Sonreí con suavidad.

"Es bueno saberlo" le dije, mirándola con intensidad a la profundidad de sus ojos chocolate. "Porque no quiero que te vayas de mi lado nunca"

…..

_Sigo firme y no voy a ningún lado hasta que esta historia esté acabada._

_Gracias por leerme y por los hermosos mensajes que me envían! Espero sus reviews!_

_Pueden seguirme en /mientraselmundosederrumba_

_PD: El texto que lee Edward pertenece a "Veronika decide morir" de Paulo Coelho. No soy una gran amante de este autor, pero las descripciones de este libro sobre la locura son maravillosas. Lo que Bella lee es un fragmento del final de "Angel's Blood" de Nalini Singh, una historia fantástica y romántica con ángeles y vampiros, que les recomiendo muchísimo leer. _


	45. Chapter 44: Ni otro chico ni otra chica

Capítulo 44: Ni otra chica ni otro chico

_El automóvil se detuvo justo frente a la entrada del cine, y el motor se detuvo obedientemente._

_Observé con atención que varias personas se arremolinaban en el pequeño lobby del único y diminuto cine de Forks, entrando y saliendo como hormigas que pululan en un hormiguero, aguardando a que la proyección diera comienzo._

_Fue en ese instante en el tiempo y espacio que finalmente me percaté, regodeándome en mi propia estupidez. Ni una sola vez durante la planificación de esta aventura había considerado que habría otras personas allí; otros seres humanos que nos verían y girarían sus cabezas confundidos y curiosos al vernos pasar._

_¿Había pensado que estaríamos solos en la sala? ¿Creí que no habría nadie a nuestro alrededor para ver que estábamos allí juntos?_

_Sólo entonces comprendí que mi estupidez no tenía límite. _

_O, tal vez, fuera la ceguera que me producía habitualmente su compañía._

_Seguí mirando por la ventana del auto mientras la gente seguía moviéndose de aquí para allá hasta que noté que respiraba agitadamente como si me encontrara en medio de un gentío furioso. El pensamiento no sólo era ridículo porque me encontraba en el asiento de un automóvil aparcado al otro lado de la calle, sino también porque en Forks el cine jamás había convocado una multitud desenfrenada que pudiera generarme ningún tipo de ahogo._

_Sin embargo, aunque mi racionalidad me presionara, no encontraba en mi la voluntad de moverme._

_Toda esa gente, sin importar cuántos fueran realmente, iba a vernos. Iban a suponer que estábamos en una cita. Tal vez asumir que estábamos juntos en el sentido romántico de la frase. Iban a rumorear durante toda la película y, probablemente, toda la semana acerca de nosotros._

_Tanto como sabía que era racionalmente ridículo sentirme ahogada en soledad, también sabía que mi afirmación sobre el cotilleo posterior era cierta. No tenía que ver con un acceso de egocentrismo que me indicara que éramos particularmente interesantes. Era simplemente cierto porque en un pueblo donde nunca pasa nada, cualquier cosa es noticia._

_Al fin, me encontré frente a mi propia pesadilla. Lo que nunca había deseado estaba a punto de ocurrir. Iba a convertirme en centro de atención. Sólo bastaba que bajáramos del automóvil y quedáramos a la vista de todos._

_Tanto tiempo dedicado a la imperturbable tarea de volverme invisible se vería arruinado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aquí, ahora, en el único, pequeño y derruido cine de Forks, frente a un grupo ínfimo de gente que, sin embargo, sería suficiente para causar esa inflexión en mi vida que yo tanto temía._

"_¿Estás bien?" la voz de Edward pareció llegar desde muy lejos, aun cuando yo sabía que estaba sentado a mi lado, en el asiento del conductor, con las manos sudorosas de nervios contenidos prendidas como garras al volante._

"_Podemos irnos si lo prefieres" susurró con voz queda. "Alice y Jasper lo entenderán"_

_Él tampoco estaba listo para hacerlo. Los dos estábamos más inclinados a huir por donde habíamos venido y volver a refugiarnos en nuestra burbuja de seguridad en el bosque que a bajar del automóvil._

_Negué con la cabeza._

"_No, estoy bien" respondí._

_Hasta en mis propios oídos soné poco convincente._

"_No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres" replicó._

_Aún no había encontrado el valor para dejar de mirar a las personas que habitaban la entrada del cine y volver la vista a sus ojos. Sus ojos no me dejaban pensar. La claridad se me nublaba cuando me encontraba con su mirada. Y ahora quería sentirme a cargo de mi misma, quería dilucidar con mi propia conciencia si estaba lista para tomar este paso._

"_Quiero hacerlo" le dije._

_El bufido que soltó, tan impropio de sus maneras elegantes y refinadas, fue lo que hizo que finalmente mi atención se desviara desde la ventana a su rostro._

_Edward estaba sonriendo de costado, con esa sonrisa que parecía capaz de iluminar un cuarto oscuro. _

_Al menos, para mi._

"_Soy yo Bella" me dijo suavemente. "No tienes que mentirme. Si quieres irte, está bien. Lo entiendo"_

"_De acuerdo" me rendí. "Tienes razón. No quiero hacerlo, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Me hará bien estar con otra gente. Nos hará bien a ambos. En algún momento, me temo, debemos salir de nuestra burbuja. El mundo no es un claro en el bosque"_

_Una nube pareció moverse sobre sus facciones, oscureciendo sus gestos._

_Como él, yo tampoco quería abandonar nuestra burbuja. Era un espacio sólido, seguro y tranquilo, donde podíamos estar en paz con nosotros mismos y nuestros fantasmas. _

_Allá afuera, en el mundo real, estábamos desnudos y desprotegidos, vulnerables, casi indefensos._

_Alargó la mano y apretó mis dedos que descansaban sobre mi rodilla. El gesto me sorprendió, porque rara vez iniciaba un contacto físico por propia iniciativa. Reconocí en la actitud la necesidad no sólo de darme apoyo, sino también de buscar su propio valor._

"_Vamos" le dije, tratando de reunir un valor que no estaba segura de tener._

_Edward sonrió, se bajó presto del automóvil y me abrió la puerta. Como otras veces, me divirtió su despliegue de caballerosidad de otro siglo._

"_¿Dónde aprendiste eso?" pregunté, intrigada._

_Edward me miró confundido._

"_¿Qué cosa?" quiso saber_

"_Esos gestos, como abrir la puerta del auto a una mujer"_

_Sus ojos parecieron hacerse más oscuros y más lejanos de pronto, como si se hubiera retrotraído a un recuerdo muy antiguo y de difícil acceso._

"_Ah eso" murmuró. Volvió los ojos a la entrada del cine y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que avanzara._

_Pensé que no iba a responder hasta que escuché su voz suave._

"_De mi madre" dijo. "Mi madre fue muy insistente en lo que tenía que ver con mis modales"_

_No necesité mirarlo para comprender la infinita tristeza que se escondía detrás de sus palabras y el tono de su voz, por lo que preferí no indagar y guardé silencia mientras recorríamos los últimos metros que nos separaban de nuestro destino._

_Como supuse, Alice y Jasper estaban esperándonos ya en el lobby del cine._

"_¡Hola!" saludó Alice, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que era todo menos sincera._

_Pude adivinar el esfuerzo que hacía por parecer natural y cómoda con esta situación. Sus ojos, mientras tanto, no dejaban de revelar cuánto más tranquila estaría si yo no estuviera allí o si ella y Jasper pudieran estar en otro lugar del mundo lejos de esa escena._

_Por primera vez me sentí completamente identificada con Alice Brandon._

"_Hola" replicó Edward con su estilo elegante y siempre compuesto._

_Yo ensayé una inclinación de cabeza a modo de respuesta, insegura de mi propia voz, y lo mismo hizo Jasper, apenas haciendo contacto visual conmigo._

"_¿Entramos?" dijo Alice, al cabo de unos segundos de total silencio que parecieron durar una eternidad. En su mano ondeaba los tickets que ya habían adquirido._

_Con otra inclinación de cabeza, la seguimos a través del lobby hacia la puerta de la sala de proyección, adonde le entregó al encargado los tickets._

_Alice y Jasper caminaban delante, con las manos enlazadas y los cuerpos rozándose constantemente, en un recordatorio perpetuo del lazo romántico que los unía. Un poco más atrás, Edward y yo éramos la imagen completamente opuesta de su idilio amoroso. Los seguíamos, separados a una distancia segura, incómodos en la situación tanto de estar allí con ellos como de estar allí con nosotros mismos. _

_Edward llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en los pies, mientras yo me empecinaba en mantener los ojos erguidos para hacer frente a quien quisiera mirarme directo, pero con el corazón latiendo desbocado en el pecho del nerviosismo y la sensación inminente de la tragedia. Éramos, seguramente, un espectáculo lamentable de miseria y resignación._

_Para nuestra fortuna, Alice no nos dejó sufrir un innecesario desfile dentro de la sala, y apenas ingresados, escogió unos asientos a su izquierda que estaban casi al fondo del salón y nos protegían de las miradas indiscretas de quienes ya estaban sentados._

_Nos acomodamos en silencio, dejando a Edward y Alice uno junto a otro en el centro de la fila, manifestando sin manifestar en voz alta que era el mejor arreglo para que nadie se más incómodo de lo necesario._

_Sentí un repentino e inesperado alivio cuando las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó, hallando un respiro en el refugio de la oscuridad y la protección del entretenimiento barato._

_Al cabo de diez minutos, finalmente logré relajar algo mi cuerpo y me atreví a desviar apenas la mirada para captar una imagen de Edward a mi izquierda. Su rostro grave estaba concentrado en la pantalla, como si ya no estuviera allí sino inmerso dentro del film. Volví los ojos al espectáculo también, rogando para que terminara y, a la vez, para que durara para siempre. No estaba segura de poder hacer frente al resto de nuestra salida grupal tanto como no estaba segura de poder continuar en ese lugar mucho tiempo más. _

_Demasiado pronto, la pantalla se volvió negra y la sala comenzó a iluminarse despacio, tenuemente._

_Para mi sorpresa, Alice y Edward se pararon casi al unísono, instándonos a Jasper y a mí a seguirlos fuera del cine casi a los tirones. Reconocí en su apresurada actitud un acuerdo previo a retirarnos antes de que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos a las miradas curiosas y, en algunos casos, poco agradables de otros residentes del espectáculo._

_En breve, estábamos separándonos para subir a los respectivos autos en que habíamos llegado, acordando reencontrarnos en el restaurant local, una pequeña cantina de boxes y mesas desgastadas cuyo casi único y exclusivo menú consistía en comida rápida._

_El viaje hasta el restaurant se efectuó en silencio, mientras yo contemplaba la oscuridad que pasaba por mi ventana y Edward manejaba serio con la vista fija en la calle delante._

_Quisiera haberle dicho algo entonces. Haber encontrado palabras para tranquilizarlo, para hacer aquello más llevadero. _

_Lo estoy pasando muy bien._

_Verás que todo saldrá bien._

_No tienes que estar incómodo, pasaremos un buen momento._

_Conocía las frases de rutina. Sabía exactamente qué podía decirle._

_Y, sin embargo, no pude pronunciar una palabra._

_Cualquiera de esas afirmaciones hubiera sido una tremenda mentira, y yo no quería mentirle jamás._

_Aparcamos frente al restaurant y salimos del automóvil en silencio, llevando a cabo una vez más el ejercicio de caballerosidad de Edward al abrirme la puerta. Esta vez, no tuve voluntad ni para sonreírle ni para mirarlo._

_Alice y Jasper se habían instalado en un box alejado al fondo del restaurant, nuevamente, adivino, tratando de preservarnos de las miradas ajenas. Alice nos levantó la mano en señal en cuanto ingresamos al recinto, y Edward se apresuró a unírseles conmigo pisándole los talones._

_Cuando estuve acomodada en el asiento, a salvo en gran parte de los curiosos, sentí una inesperada simpatía y gratitud por la otra chica sentada frente a mí._

_La camarera se acercó rápidamente, dado que casi no había otros comensales en el local, y tomó nuestra orden. La cena era sencilla y acorde a cuatro adolescentes: hamburguesas, papas fritas y gaseosas. La mujer anotó innecesariamente todo en su libreta y se retiró tan pronto como se había aproximado, dejándonos finalmente solos para llenar el abismo de silencio que parecía interponerse entre nosotros._

_Durante los primeros minutos la quietud fue tan intensa que casi quise salir corriendo del lugar. Alice miraba por la ventana, Jasper jugueteaba con una servilleta, Edward miraba su regazo como un niño desobediente y yo no sabía que recurso utilizar para evadirme también._

_Al fin, el sonido casi histérico de la risita de Jasper hizo que todos alzáramos la mirada para observarlo._

"_Vaya Alice" dijo, volviendo los ojos a ella y sonriéndole de costado con nerviosismo. "Tu si que sabes organizar buenas salidas"_

_Lo verdadero y sincero del comentario, extrañamente, hizo que nos relajáramos un poco. Incluso Edward sonrió un tanto, y Alice pareció aflojar los hombros. Yo me atreví finalmente a integrarme al grupo con la mirada._

_Al cabo de un momento logramos desarrollar una conversación amena y educada, basada principalmente en nuestras opiniones sobre la película y otras cosas igualmente vanas que se les iban pasando a Alice y Jasper, los más sociales, por la mente._

_Edward trataba de esforzarse por participar lo más posible y cada tanto me miraba como invitándome a sumarme al diálogo. _

_Aunque algo recatada y casi sin emitir más que un par de oraciones, logré sumarme al esfuerzo grupal y colaborar a que la velada no fuera una completa tragedia._

_Antes de que la comida llegara, me excusé para pasar al sanitario con el pretexto de lavarme las manos, pero con la convicción de que si no respiraba un aire diferente iba a padecer de sofoco en cuestión de minutos._

_Me alejé de la mesa y recorrí los metros que me quedaban hasta el baño tratando de no tropezar ni correr. Me adentré en el espacio pequeño y abrí la ventana de la pared del fondo, dejando que el aire frío de la noche me despejara la mente y me helara las mejillas._

"_¿Estás bien?" la voz de Alice a mi espalda me sorprendió, porque en ningún momento había oído la puerta de entrada abrirse para indicar su llegada._

_Me volteé abruptamente, para encontrarme con su pequeña figura junto a la puerta de entrada, en un ademán inseguro y casi atemorizado. Se veía más diminuta de lo que realmente era de esa manera, agazapada como si estuviera a la defensiva._

"_Si" balbuceé. "Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco"_

_Dejé la ventana empujándome del marco y me acerqué al lavabo, para echarme un poco de agua en el rostro._

"_Escucha, no quiero incomodarte" dijo a mi espalda. "Pero esta era la única oportunidad de hablar contigo a solas"_

_Me sequé el rostro con las toallas de papel y giré para enfrentarla, decidida a no dejar que la situación me superara. Era otra Bella ahora, una más fuerte y más independiente de la que fuera en el pasado._

"_Sé que Edward significa mucho para ti igual que para mi, aunque en modo diferente" murmuró. "Y sé que para él es importante que tengamos algún tipo de relación, porque siente que tiene que acercar esos dos mundos que personificamos cada una de nosotras a su manera"_

_Miró a las manos que movía nerviosamente delante de si, y finalmente se apoyó en el lavabo a su lado buscando algún soporte._

"_Pero no tenemos que ser amigas, ni siquiera agradarnos. ¿De acuerdo?" agregó. "Podemos tener una relación perfectamente educada y política cada vez que nos toque compartir un momento con él, y de esa manera hacerlo feliz sin sacarlo de nuestras vidas"_

_Asentí en concordancia con ella. Era exactamente lo que siempre había pensado._

"_De todos modos, quería decirte que no tengo un problema personal contigo y no me molestaría conocerte más" dijo alzando los ojos para mirarme. "No tienes que sentir lo mismo, y lo entenderé perfectamente. Pero quería que supieras que, si bien no tenemos que hacerlo, a mí no me disgusta la idea de darnos una oportunidad"_

_Su discurso pareció concluir entonces, porque bajó las manos a los lados y se quedó mirándome como esperando alguna reacción de mi parte._

_Me quedé parada en el sitio, sosteniendo sus ojos, mientras mi cerebro procesaba a toda velocidad lo que ella acababa de decirme y trataba de sacar alguna conclusión relativamente lógica sobre lo que estaba yo sintiendo en ese momento._

_Alice pareció ponerse nerviosa, porque aunque no desvió la mirada, comenzó nuevamente a revolverse las manos frente a su vientre._

_Al fin, pregunté lo único que se me pasó por la mente; eso que había estado deseando preguntarle desde el momento en que lo escuché por primera vez._

"_¿Es cierto lo que dicen?" inquirí._

_Alice pareció confundida con mi insólita pregunta._

"_¿Lo qué dicen?" quiso saber. "¿Lo que dicen quienes?"_

"_Todos" murmuré. "Lo que se rumorea en los pasillos del colegio"_

"_No estoy segura de saber qué es lo que se rumorea en los pasillos del colegio acerca de mí que pueda resultarte interesante" manifestó sinceramente._

"_Dicen que le pegaste a Mike" respondí. "Con tu bolso" agregué, para ponerla en contexto._

_Su cuerpo pareció relajarse. Bajó los brazos, desanudó las manos y aflojó los hombros, mirando al piso con alivio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando volvió a alzar los ojos para observarme._

"_No fue con mi bolso" dijo._

_En ese momento no pude evitar que mi rostro evidenciara mi real sorpresa._

"_¿Y con qué fue entonces?"_

"_Con un bate"_

"_¿Un bate?". Ahora ya ni siquiera hice esfuerzo por tratar de ocultar mi asombro._

_Alice se encogió de hombros. "Era lo que tenía más a mano" respondió._

_Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos a través del sanitario del restaurant, midiéndonos. Yo, ponderando la veracidad de sus palabras; y ella, esperando mi reacción._

"_¿Puedo preguntarte qué te llevó a pegarle a Mike con un bate?" Incluso decirlo en voz alta, y más aún imaginarme que era ella con su tamaño quien blandiera el ocasional arma, me pareció ridículo._

"_Te podría responder que se estaba portando como un idiota y alguien tenía que detenerlo. Pero como Mike usualmente es un idiota, esa frase no tiene mucho sentido" dijo, sonriendo un poco de costado. "Se estaba comportando como un verdadero animal, en el sentido más exacto de la palabra. Y se merecía ese golpe y varios más"_

_Otra vez nos rodeó el silencio y la batalla de miradas entre ambas, mientras tratábamos de comprender en qué lugar nos encontrábamos cada una en ese diálogo._

"_Me cuesta creer que así, tan simplemente, alguien de tu tamaño puede golpear a alguien como Mike y salir impune" acoté._

"_Nadie dijo que fue tan sencillo. Mike se estaba portando como un animal y reaccionó como tal cuando lo golpee" aclaró, ahora algo molesta por la insinuación detrás de mis palabras de que todo parecía un cuento. "Tuvimos suerte de que Jasper llegara justo a tiempo para detener cualquier desgracia posterior"_

_Su rostro se había vuelto mortalmente serio ahora, y no me atreví a preguntarle nada más._

_De todos modos, no era necesario. Lo que había transpirado entre nosotras era suficiente para que yo comprendiera que Edward había estado inmiscuido en la situación y que tanto ella como Jasper habían acudido a su rescate._

_Solo entonces, a la luz de ciertas verdades, comencé a comprender por qué Edward se empeñaba en defenderla tanto de mis ataques._

_Edward tenía razón. En un momento crítico, Alice lo había elegido y había tomado un riesgo por él._

_Como solo un verdadero amigo podría hacerlo._

_Alice continuaba mirándome desde la puerta del sanitario, esperando algo de mi parte, ya fuera una reacción, un insulto o una palabra._

_Para no decepcionarla, me crucé de brazos y ensayé una media sonrisa, probablemente la primera de la noche._

"_Comienzo a creer que tal vez hay alguna chance para nosotras, Alice Brandon" dije._

_Alice sonrió entonces, con esa sonrisa perfecta que hacía que su rostro pareciera a la vez el de una muñeca y el de una mujer._

"_Me alegra saberlo, Bella Swan" replicó._

_Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más, meditando probablemente sobre el encuentro, hasta que ella se removió y apartó sus ojos de los míos._

"_Regreso a la mesa" declaró. "No te interrumpo más"_

_Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta que daba de regreso al salón principal._

"_Aguarda" la llamé, respirando hondo antes de seguir hablando. "Voy contigo"_

_Así fue que me hallé caminando por el único restaurant de Forks junto a Alice Brandon, uno de esas personas a la que juré nunca jamás volver a acercarme. Y, sin embargo, no sentí ni pánico ni la sensación de estar traicionándome a mí misma. Como Edward había dicho, había mucho más en Alice de lo que yo siempre había dado por supuesto._

_El resto de la velada transcurrió en paz, signada por muchos silencios incómodos y conversación vana cuyo único objetivo era tratar de llenar el vacío de nuestra extrañeza. _

_Yo traté de relajarme lo más posible y concentrarme en Edward, la única razón de que estuviera siquiera haciendo ese esfuerzo. Cada tanto, movía los ojos discretamente para mirarlo de reojo, sabiendo de antemano que la visión de su belleza y de la serenidad de sus facciones sería suficiente para desanudar mis miedos y mis reticencias, permitiéndome juntar la fuerza necesaria para pasar el momento._

_Al fin, nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper y subimos al automóvil. Sin intentar disimular mi alivio, en cuando estuvimos sentados en la profundidad de la cabina dejé escapar el aliento que llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniendo._

_Si Edward lo notó, no hizo nada para hacérmelo saber. Simplemente se abrochó el cinto de seguridad y encendió el carro, conduciendo tranquilamente a través de las calles casi desiertas de la ciudad hasta mi casa._

_El viaje transcurrió nuevamente en el más absoluto silencio, pero esta vez ya no cargado de tensiones y angustia, sino de tranquilidad y comodidad. Finalmente estábamos solos, de regreso a nuestra burbuja privada de seguridad y confort._

_Edward aparcó en la acera de mi casa y sin mediar palabra descendió para abrir mi puerta. Le sonreí nuevamente y no le dije nada mientras me acompañaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en los pies hasta la puerta de entrada._

_Nos detuvimos cuando ya sólo quedaba un metro para el acceso, y giré para mirarlo de frente._

"_Gracias" murmuró alzando los ojos para encontrar los míos. "Sé que no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero aprecio el esfuerzo con el que sobrellevaste la situación"_

"_No voy a mentirte y decirte que lo pasé genial, como se dice usualmente" reflexioné, siéndole totalmente sincera. "Pero tampoco fue lo terrible que esperaba"_

"_Me alegro de escucharlo" respondió. "De todos modos, no voy a forzarnos a repetir la experiencia"_

"_No, no por ahora" acepté. "Pero quiero que sepas que ahora entiendo un poco más porqué quieres tanto a Alice y tienes ese aprecio por Jasper. Tenías razón en decir que no eran como yo los imaginaba"_

"_Es bueno escuchar eso" sonrió, algo aliviado._

"_Tal vez haya alguna chance de que tu Alice y yo congeniemos con el tiempo, aunque nunca lleguemos a ser mejores amigas" le confesé._

_En respuesta, Edward acentuó su sonrisa y un cierto brillo de alegría le iluminó las pupilas esmeraldas._

"_Bien, creo de que es hora de que me marche" dijo entonces. "Mañana es un día escolar"_

"_Antes de que te vayas, tengo algo para darte" agregué, hurgando en mi bolsillo para encontrar eso que había estado esperando y temiendo darle durante toda la noche._

"_¿Qué es?" preguntó, mirando con curiosidad el pedazo de papel plegado que yo sostenía en mi mano._

"_Es una transcripción de una escena de un libro que quería que leyeras" le expliqué. "Es una escena de amor entre dos personajes. No es ni la más erótica ni la más detallada de las que he leído, pero me parece que es suficientemente gráfica y conmovedora como para que sea la primera escena romántica de tu experiencia como lector"_

_Tomó el papel que le entregaba con manos dudosas. Al cabo de un segundo de mirarlo, me lo extendió nuevamente._

"_¿Por qué no me lo lees tú, como lo haces siempre?" pidió._

"_No quiero incomodarte" expliqué._

"_No vas a hacerlo" replicó. "Prefiero oírlo de tu voz. Todo suena diferente en tu voz"_

_No necesitó pedírmelo una vez más. Hubiera pasado mi vida leyéndole si sólo lo hubiera mencionado mirándome con esos ojos._

_Abrí el papel y reconocí mi caligrafía inmediatamente. Me tomó un segundo repasarlo mentalmente (tantas veces lo había leído embelesada) y comenzar a leérselo en voz alta, tratando de imprimirle todas las emociones que ese fragmento había despertado en mi._

"_Se ayudaron mutuamente a desnudarse y se tendieron desnudos el uno en brazos del otro. Permanecieron tendidos con las frentes unidas como en la ensoñación de Susan y, cuando él encontró el camino hacia su interior, ella experimentó un dolor mezclado con una dulzura semejante a la de una exótica hierba silvestre. Se entregó gimiendo en lo más profundo de su garganta mientras rozaba el cuello de Roland con los antebrazos. Y al final Susan descubrió que había algo más que dulzura; había una especie de gozosa contracción de los nervios que empezaba allí y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Gritó una y otra vez, pensando que no podía haber mayor placer en el mundo mortal, un placer capaz de causarle la muerte. Roland unió su voz a la suya y el rumor del arroyo sobre las piedras los envolvió. Así se unieron los amantes en la Baronía de Mejis, hacia el final de la última gran era, y el verde musgo sobre el que se juntaban los muslos de la muchacha se tiño del hermoso color rojo de la pérdida de su virginidad; así se unieron y así sellaron su condena"_

_Cuando culminé, alcé la mirada del papel para observar a Edward, temerosa de haber cruzado un límite, de haberme adentrado nuevamente en ese territorio que lo volvía una criatura aterrada y a la defensiva, cuando sus ojos se oscurecían peligrosamente y parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa en pos de su supervivencia._

_Para mi sorpresa, los ojos de Edward eran aun tan claros como los recordaba un segundo antes, y su semblante, si bien no era sonriente, era al menos relajado._

"_Tenías razón" aceptó, tomando el papel de mis manos y doblándolo prolijamente con sus largos dedos antes de meterlo en su bolsillo. "Es un hermoso fragmento. Y no hubiera sido lo mismo leerlo que escucharlo de tus labios"_

_Sentí un alivio indescriptible que fue mayor incluso al que sentí al final de nuestra cita grupal. Comprendí entonces que ese era el momento que más había temido de nuestra jornada. Incluso aún más que todo nuestro tiempo con Alice y Jasper._

"_Gracias" dijo luego, y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse por donde había venido._

"_Espera" lo llamé, porque en mi mente había algo más que quería hacer en ese instante, antes de que se marchara y mi oportunidad se hubiera evaporado._

_Edward se volvió hacia mí, intrigado, y me acerqué a él tanto como me atreví sin tocarlo. Bajó sus ojos para mirarme desde su altura, dado que yo apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros, y aguardó. Creo que sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, y su silencio y su quietud fueron de alguna manera un permiso para que no me detuviera._

_Juntando coraje, cerré la pequeña brecha entre su cuerpo y el mío, dejando que nuestros pechos apenas se rozaran, sin nunca abandonar la seguridad de sus ojos, esperando que no se volvieran de ese color oscuro que anunciaba la tormenta._

_Cuando vi que no iba a rechazarme, me atreví a alzar las manos y deslizarlas suavemente por su pecho hasta alcanzar su cuello. Con cuidado, anude los dedos sobre su nuca y me alcé en puntas hasta quedar a la altura necesaria._

_Noté que Edward se tensaba y se ponía rígido, cerrando los puños a los costados del cuerpo donde sus brazos colgaban paralizados. No era la reacción ideal que hubiera deseado, pero Edward no era corriente y por ende yo no esperaba de él que jamás lo fuera. _

_Al fin, tomando un último respiro de coraje, me apreté contra su cuerpo, enrollando mis brazos se cerraran en su espalda, y dejé que mi rostro descansara en el hueco de su cuello, permitiéndome por primera vez aspirar el aroma natural de su piel en ese pequeño espacio de la anatomía que más huele como cada ser humano._

_Saciada por su contacto físico y algo mareada por el perfume de su piel, casi emito un alarido de sorpresa cuando sus manos se posaron, dubitativas y sin firmeza, sobre mi espalda, sin apretarme, apenas rozándome, como si le fuera ajeno y casi foráneo el arte de acariciar._

_Sentí que hundía su rostro en mi cabello y aspiraba también, y me sentí menos extraña y perturbada al reconocer en él esa misma reacción que yo había tenido un segundo antes ante el contacto con su cuello._

_Nos quedamos allí uno o dos minutos (no podría precisarlo) en ese abrazo extraño e incómodo, inseguro e incipiente, hasta que hice el esfuerzo de separarme de él y de su aroma. Había sido suficiente y, probablemente para Edward, demasiado. Era hora de que se marchara, aunque yo quisiera aferrarme a mi fantasía adolescente de preservarlo junto a mi para siempre._

_Nos miramos a los ojos durante un segundo. Yo le sonreí y él ensayó una especie de media sonrisa nerviosa. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, había dado media vuelta para regresar a su automóvil._

_Lo observé mientras conducía calle abajo hasta que los faros se perdieron de vista._

_Aunque otra chica en mi circunstancia se hubiera sentido rechazada o al menos dolida por su actitud, yo estaba sonriendo. _

_Porque yo no era otra chica, y Edward no era otro chico. Éramos nosotros mismos. Y nada entre nosotros era normal, corriente o predecible._

…

**Antes que nada, y como ya lo he hecho en muchas oportunidades, me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar, que esta vez ha sido la más extensa de mi experiencia como escritora.**

**Lamentablemente, tengo que volver a darles la excusa (totalmente sincera) de que diversas razones personales y profesionales hicieron que tuviera que mantenerme alejada de esta historia mucho tiempo.**

**Eso no quiere decir, de todos modos, que la haya olvidado o piense abandonarla. Pero no puedo dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera y, por ende, avanza más lento de lo que me gustaría.**

**No puedo pedirles que me tengan paciencia o que sigan esperándome de ese lado. Simplemente espero que ojalá puedan hacerlo, porque creo que a esta altura vale la pena aguantarme hasta el final.**

**Si tienen deseos de hacerme llegar sus mensajes y reviews, siempre los agradezco y los disfruto sobremanera. Pero nuevamente, como las he hecho esperar demasiado, no me siento en condiciones de pedírselos.**

**Gracias amigas por estar de ese lado, las que todavía lo estén. Les estoy infinitamente agradecida por su paciencia y su lealtad a esta historia!**


	46. Chapter 45: Insomnio

Capítulo 45: Insomnio

Esa noche no descansé.

En cambio, me aferré a las emociones que me despertó su rostro enterrado en el hueco de mi cuello y al perfume embriagador de su cabello.

Me aferré al recuerdo de su abrazo y a la carga de sensaciones que despertó en mi.

Me aferré a todo aquello, y me dejé invadir.

Posando el papel con su esbelta caligrafía sobre la madera reluciente, pasé la noche sentado en mi piano componiendo.


End file.
